The Love She Deserves
by CrystallizedHina
Summary: Naruto ignores Hinata constantly tearing at her self esteem. The most unexpected person breaks from his prison, acknowledges her and gives her the love she deserves
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 1 The Love She Deserves

Hinata moved as silently as she could. She wanted to avoid her family very badly today. If she could just make it out the door without being "accidentally" hit or called worthless and a weakling the day might turn out ok. Maybe Naruto would even smile at her. She sighed as she pictured her blonde crush in her mind's eye.

"Hinata I have watched you from afar and have seen how strong you have grown. I love you." Naruto said as he leaned in for a kiss. She felt an angry shove before their lips met and her hip hit the edge of the table she had been standing next to. She looked up to see her cousin Neji storming passed her. She frowned at his retreating back annoyed that he had interrupted her daydream at the good part. Neji didn't even look back at her. Not that she expected him to, he did this quite often. She rubbed her hip, she was going to have a nasty bruise there. She resumed packing her lunch. She was taking ramen today hoping to entice Naruto to join her for lunch with his favorite food.

She heard a snort behind her. "Trying to get Naruto to notice you again Hinata? Why would he notice such a plain and weak girl like you?" Hanabi laughed at her as she picked up her premade lunch and headed out the door. Hinata looked down in shame. Hanabi had no respect or love for her and why should she? She was five years her junior and had defeated her repeatedly in spars held in front of the clan heads and their father. Hinata watched the girl walk to the door admiring her long dark brown hair. She raised a tentative hand to her own hair. She had a very short cut, her father told her she didn't deserve to wear long hair like the rest of the Hyuuga clan. She looked down at her fur-lined coat. She had worn it for the last two years having grown little. She was small for her age and her father told her she didn't deserve nice clothes and refused to buy her a new one. She walked to the bathroom to wash her burning face and try to regain her optimistic attitude.

The Hyuuga compound was very large and wealthy, not that it mattered to her. She regularly did her own chores while Hanabi and Neji had no problem taking advantage of the servants. She also never really received any of the gifts and nice clothes they received. Her father told her she had to get stronger to earn nice things. She really didn't mind things were just things and didn't really motivate her, but just once to hear her father say he was proud of her made her train for hours. At night in the dark where no one degraded her efforts or hit her when she made a mistake.

She turned on the water and scooped it to her face. The cold water felt good and calmed her. She grabbed a towel and dried her face in front of the mirror. She looked at herself, she looked so different from the other Hyuuga even more so than just having short hair while everyone elses hair was long. Their hair was dark brown while her own was midnight blue. Their skin was a healthy tan while hers was ghostly pale. Their eyes were white and pupilless hers had a tint of lavender. She turned away from the mirror, not really liking what she saw there. She hurried out the bathroom door 'I'm going to be late' she thought not watching where she was going and running into a tall figure. She closed her eyes hoping it wasn't her father.

She looked up slowly to see her father's disapproving eyes looking down at her. She lowered her own eyes quickly and began to shake in fear. It was exactly the wrong reaction to show a man who only valued strength, but she couldn't control her reaction. To her immense relief he merely pushed by her. She waited till she was sure he was gone and hurried to the kitchen to grab her lunch. She was ashamed of her reaction to her father but she refused to let the clouds darken her day. She was going to pass the graduation exam with high enough marks to make everyone proud and Naruto would of course pass too and they would end up on the same team.

She grabbed her lunch which contained a big bowl of ramen and two sets of chopsticks. She giggled to herself at her ingenious plan. They would sit under a tree eating from the same bowl of ramen, staring in each others eyes and he would realize how good she was for him and love her. She didn't eat breakfast as she was already late for the academy.

She ran all the way to the academy being careful not to upset her lunch. She burst into her classroom late and all eyes turned towards her. Hinata felt uncomfortable and lowered her head not liking the attention. She murmured a very soft apology and made her way to a seat in the back. Iruka made no comment but Hinata heard Ino and Sakura snickering and making comments behind their hands. She couldn't hear exactly what was being said but if it was the normal stuff it had to do with her being weak, having awful short hair (when Sasuke-kun liked long hair) and wearing her hideous coat. Hinata sat down with a red face and looked around cautiously for Naruto. She didn't see him and was slightly worried. She looked again a little bolder and caught the Uchia looking at her. Her face paled, she didn't like the Uchia he had cold eyes. She looked down quickly and didn't look up till she heard a commotion at the front of the class signalling Naruto's arrival. She looked up a genuine smile coming to her face as she watched him. He was so alive and full of energy, maybe if she could gain his love some of his brightness would rub off on her. She held her breath hoping he would look up and see her but dreading it too. She didn't need to worry he hurried to a seat as close to Sakura as he could get and proceeded to try to talk to her for the entire class, annoying both her and Iruka. Iruka finally got so irritated he moved him as far from Sakura as he could get. Iruka finally stopped his lecture and handed out the written exam that they were to take. Hinata rolled her eyes slightly. She liked Iruka, he was a patient and fair teacher but the man talked too much.

She looked at her test. She was fairly confident she would do well, it didn't look that difficult. She worried a little about how Naruto would do though, he didn't do well with written exams. His natural energy made it difficult for him to sit still and concentrate. She yawned softly. Maybe it wasn't a very good idea to practice so late last night. The truth was she loved training at night, when it was cool and the darkness hid her from disapproving eyes. She loved the physicality of it, feeling her body move with grace and speed, chakra coursing through her only, the sound of her breathing and the crickets and frogs and an occasional night bird. She closed her eyes and shook her head this was not the time for daydreaming. She looked at the back of Naruto's head and saw him scratching it in his usual sign of confusion. She was glad that there was more than just a written test giving Naruto a chance to make it up if he failed the written exam. She concentrated on her own test and staying awake.

Iruka called time before she was finished. She looked in horror at the last five questions she had not answered. Her father was not going to like that he expected her to get a perfect score. She put her head on her table, she had daydreamed too long.

"Okay class I'll dismiss you for lunch. After lunch we will begin the jutsu portion of the test so be prepared." He said the last part looking at Naruto.

Hinata brightened up as she remembered the ramen she had packed. She hurriedly picked up her lunch and rushed out the door trying to catch Naruto. She saw Naruto by a tree looking a little glum. She smiled at the thought of maybe being able to cheer him up and encourage him. He didn't look at her as she approached him so she made sure she was directly in front of him before thrusting her lunch in front of his face. "N-N-Naruto-k-k-kun..." she stuttered and blushed in frustration at her inability to speak to him.

Naruto looked at her with a confused expression on his face. "Is that for me?" He asked.

Hinata unable to speak nodded and smiled.

"Ummm thanks!" He said as he took the lunch from her and raced off yelling for Sakura to join him for lunch. Hinata just stood there too shocked to speak.

"Hey Sakura some weird girl made me lunch. Do you want to join me?" Naruto yelled loud enough for the whole class to hear.

Hinata heard snickering coming from her classmates and lowered her head. She walked to a tree on the edge of the playground and walked up it using chakra to keep her from falling. She walked to the very top wanting to avoid the looks. She sat on a branch and leaned her cheek against the tree. She heard Sakura yell at Naruto to stop bothering her that she didn't even like ramen as she punched him destroying the lunch Hinata had so carefully packed. Hinata's stomach growled. She closed her eyes 'He didn't even know my name.' she thought. A cool wind blew her hair and Hinata opened her eyes enjoying the sensation in spite of her sadness. She deliberately cleared her mind of all thoughts and focussed on enjoying the slight sway of the tree and the wind in the leaves. She stayed there until Iruka called the class back in. She waited till all the students entered before she jumped down from the tree and joined them.

She entered the classroom to find the only seats left were near Naruto. She poked her fingers together in indecision before finally sitting next to him. She need not have worried Naruto sat the whole time with his back to her trying to gain Sakura's attention and annoying her. Hinata continued to poke her fingers together. Today was definitely not a good day and her determined good cheer was getting harder and harder to maintain. Hunger pains were clenching her stomach and she dropped an arm to put pressure there.

Naruto suddenly turned around and looked at her. Hinata stared back at him to shocked to even look down in embarrassment. There was something different about his eyes and he held her gaze for what seemed to be an eternity.

"Hinata Hyuuga!" Iruka said her name loudly from the door signalling her turn. She reluctantly dropped her gaze and started to rise.

"Good luck Hinata." Naruto said in voice that sounded very different from normal. Hinata looked back into his eyes only to see a touch of red in them. Naruto blinked suddenly and threw an arm behind his head scratching and chuckling before he turned away from her and continued to pester Sakura. Hinata stood there unsure what had just happened.

"Ahem!" Iruka coughed loudly at the door.

Hinata jumped startled and started to the door. She looked back at Naruto who was carrying on as if nothing had happened. She poked her fingers together as she thought about it and decided she would take it at face value and be glad he had said her name and wished her luck. She followed Iruka with more confidence, even keeping her head up instead of staring at the ground like she normally did.

She performed her jutsus flawlessly. She knew Iruka would be fair in his grading of her but one look at Mizuki told her he would give her low marks. Mizuki only valued strength and he viewed her as everyone else did weak. He had told her on more than one occasion she should drop out of the academy and learn to become a wife as she would die on her first mission. Iruka gave her a headband in spite of Mizuki's objections and congratulated her with a genuine smile. Hinata took the headband and smiled back at him with a truly happy smile as she tied the headband around her neck.

Mizuki scowled but Hinata ignored him. She didn't want to be a wife. While she had a monster crush on Naruto she didn't want to marry him. She wanted to get strong, strong enough to make her own destiny. That was part of the reason she liked Naruto. Sure he was good-looking and bright and energetic but he also had a determination to get stronger that she admired. She wanted someone who was as determined as her, who knew the pain of rejection and would help those in need. She wanted to protect the weak, right wrongs, be a rock that children like her could stand behind. She wanted to be a hero. Not for glory, she didn't really like the spotlight, but for those who had no hope like her. She walked back to the classroom and returned to her seat by Naruto. He continued to ignore her, but Hinata didn't let it get her down. She sat there with her head down and daydreamed of the day when she was strong enough to protect those around her. In Hinata's perfect world no one would be looked down on. Everyone would be free to do as they wished. If they didn't want to fight they wouldn't fight. If they wanted to be a warrior, as she did, they would be encouraged. She didn't even notice Naruto being called till she felt him rise.

"G-G-G-ood l-l-l-luck." She whispered to Naruto but she doubted he heard her as he confidently walked towards Iruka. She sat up, her daydreaming interrupted by her concern for her crush. He had looked unsure as he followed Iruka. She wished there was a way that she could encourage him, some way to let him know she believed in him. Hinata looked down a blush of shame coming over her cheeks. If she wasn't so painfully shy, if she could only speak with confidence instead of stuttering.

She felt the back of her neck prickle and knew someone was watching her. She looked up and her gaze swept the room looking for the individual who was watching her. Her eyes found the Uchia staring at her intently. She studied him briefly, he had his hitaiate around his forehead. She supposed he was handsome in a dark sort of way but she could never see him protecting the weak. She could see him doing whatever it took, right or wrong, in any quest he undertook. She had heard dark whispers of his dreams of revenge against his brother. Sakura sat on one side of him while Ino sat on the other. They competed with each other trying to get his attention. He steadfastly ignored them both continuing to stare at Hinata. Finally the clueless girls looked to find who he was staring at. Finding Hinata to be the one trapping his gaze they glared at her venomously. Hinata sighed and quickly looked away from the trio.

She looked at the door waiting for Naruto to reappear. After what seemed ages he entered followed by Iruka. Hinata studied him anxiously looking for his hitaiate. She couldn't see it anywhere and her heart was gripped with fear. He plopped down beside her a pout on his lips and a glare in his eyes for Iruka.

"So the baka failed! No surprise there!" Sakura's voice rang out and the whole class laughed.

Naruto put his head down on the table hiding his face. Hinata glared at Sakura and with a bravery she didn't know she had laid her hand gently on Naruto's shoulder trying to offer some form of comfort. Naruto didn't shake off her hand but didn't acknowledge her either and Hinata accepted it trying to offer some form of comfort.

"You are all released for the day go home and celebrate with your families. Tommorrow we will hand out team assignments and you will begin your lives as leaf shinobi. It has been my honor to be your teacher and I am proud of each of you." Iruka told them as he looked around the room his eyes suspiciously bright. The class eagerly exited the room. Hinata stayed with Naruto her hand laying on his shoulder till he suddenly shook her off and left without even glancing at her. Hinata watched his back as he left and wished there was a way she could comfort him.

She slowly rose and made her own way out of the classroom. She left slower knowing no one would be there to congratulate her. Her father had ordered her to report to his office after class today and give him a report. She wasn't in a hurry for another lecture on how she was a Hyuuga and should be top of her class. Neji was rookie of the year last year and Hanabi was the top of her class. She watched the families hugging and laughing, parents with pride in their eyes talking to their children. She felt a tinge of envy but squashed it and tried to be happy for her classmates. Every one of them even the lazy Nara deserved the pride of their parents.

She looked around for Naruto and found him sitting on a swing a glum look on his face. Sadness did not belong on such a bright face, she walked toward him gathering her courage wanting to offer support. She stopped when she saw Mizuki approach him. Her eyes narrowed as she watched the two talk, she didn't trust Mizuki. But her frown was replaced with a smile as she watched a big foxy grin spread over his face and his natural enthusiasm return to his body.

She turned and decided to walk home glad that Naruto felt better but still sad he had not passed. She arrived home faster than she wanted to. She passed Neji and Hanabi sparring in a training room without a word and continued to her father's office. She knocked softly on his door.

"Enter!" She heard him say in a commanding voice. She took a deep breath and entered his office. She stood in front of his desk waiting for him to speak unable to meet his eyes or even speak herself.

"I see you passed. Meet me in the training room I will test your skills." He said as he rose stiffly from his desk and headed for the door. Hinata followed him meekly. This was not good he only sparred with her when he wanted to hit her without repercussions. Hanabi and Neji saw them as they entered the training room and stopped their spar.

"I want you two to watch this spar so that you can help Hinata improve with your advice." He told them they bowed and took seats on the sidelines. Hinata rolled her eyes, her head was down so no one could see this, she knew the translation to this was watch so you can add your own criticisms later.

Hinata took up her stance as she faced her father. She decided her best option was to take the path she usually did, put up enough of a fight to make him think she was trying but not enough to prolong the pain. The spar lasted a half an hour, enough time to dislocate her shoulder and cover her stomach and arms with bruises. Her father watched her with narrowed eyes as she struggled to put her shoulder back in place by hitting it against a training post.

"Mizuki is right you are not fit to be a shinobi. I will tell Iruka tomorrow you are withdrawing from the program." Her father said in a cold tone.

Fear and anger mixed in her stomach, in one sentence he was taking away her dreams. The anger won her internal battle and she screamed as she hit her shoulder harder and popped it back in place.

"S-s-s-stop!" She said in a voice to soft and stuttering to convey the anger she felt. But her father must have felt her killing intent because he turned to face her in surprise.

"I-I-I am r-r-r-ready n-n-n-now." She said as she slipped into her stance.

Hiashi sighed in annoyance but got into his own stance. She performed the hand signs and activated her byakugaan. She attacked him in a frenzy. Desperation speeding her movements and determination making her continue though her shoulder was very painful.

"I-I-I w-w-will be a shinobi Otousan!" Hinata told him in a firm voice surprising herself and the other occupants of the room. She actually landed two hits along his right arm shutting down two tenketsu points. She saw her father's eyes widen and he hit her hard in her already sore shoulder. She couldn't hold back her cry of pain but she continued to attack. She avoided another attack on her wounded shoulder and managed to duck under his guard and shut down three tenketsu points in his leg causing him to stumble. Hiashi struck out in anger and backhanded her across the face. Hinata was surprised, he never hit her face, so she was unprepared to block. She blinked her eyes to try to clear the dizziness, but it was no use she could no longer fight she fell back on her butt and sat there in despair as she watched Neji open her fathers closed tenketsu points.

"Hanabi take your sister to the infirmary it wouldn't be good for her to get her new team with a bruise on her face." Hiashi said as he stood.

Hinata looked up at her father with hope in her eyes. He quickly looked away from her and left the room with Neji following him. Hanabi helped her up without saying a word and led her to the infirmary. The medic there patched her up without a word. He was paid well for his discretion and he never showed any emotion when he healed her. He was under strict orders to heal her just as much as was necessary to avoid unwanted questions but not enough that she wouldn't remember her lessons. Hanabi had left the moment they reached the infirmary and Hinata walked to her room alone after she was done with the medic.

Her stomach growled and she remembered she had not eaten all day. She did not want to face anyone so she decided to sleep and try to sneak some food later when she left for her nightly training.

* * *

She slept for many hours, waking to the light of the moon shining through her window. She gazed up at the full moon and smiled, it was a good night to train. She silently made her way to the kitchen. She ate whatever she could find that didn't need preparation. She just needed to fill her stomach not make a meal. She stole out of the compound without detection, having done this hundreds of times.

She made it to her normal training ground, taking off her jacket and folding it by a tree. She was a little cold but knew from experience it wouldn't be long before she was too hot for the jacket. She ran through her warm up routine, enjoying the feel of her stretching muscles. She did some strengthening exercises, she was never going to be as strong as the male shinobi but she still believed she should train in all aspects. She had heard that the Lady Tsunade added chakra to her punches making them strong enough to break boulders, while that was inspiring she knew that the gentle fist technique relied more on precision hits and accordingly she worked on speed and stamina exercises more than strength exercises. She worked to her limits knowing that every time she passed those limits she increased them. She kept her byakugaan active at all times hoping to increase the length of time she could keep it active.

She began to hit points on the training post imagining it was Neji as she charged chakra through her fingers. Her fingers glowed blue in the darkness. She couldn't help the smile that graced her face. She loved training. Sweat ran down her face but the breeze kept her from getting too hot. She looked up from the post as she caught a glimpse of anbu in the distance. She didn't stop her training though as they weren't coming close to her.

Hours later she stared up at the moon as she sat with her back against a tree, satisfied with her training. She took a gulp of water from her water bottle and leaned her head back against the tree. She knew she should head back to the compound and her room, but she was too content right now. She saw an owl in the tree across from her staring at her with unblinking eyes. She returned its stare for a while before sighing and starting to pack her things up.

She returned to her room without incident and settled into her bed after cleaning up. She drifted to sleep thoughts of what tomorrow would bring and whose team she would be on running through her mind.

* * *

She woke late and had to hurry to be ready for the day. She rushed through her morning routine and hurried to pack a lunch and grab a bite to eat. She rushed out the door thankful that being so late meant she was able to avoid Hanabi and Neji and to further brighten her day she didn't see her father either. She ran all the way to the academy and burst through the door hoping she was there before Iruka. It seemed luck was with her today as Iruka had not arrived. She made her way to a seat in the back avoiding all eye contact and closing her ears to the giggling of the girls.

No sooner had she made herself comfortable than she saw Naruto crash through the door sporting a hitaiate and smiling widely. 'This day keeps getting better and better!' She thought as she now entertained dreams of being on the same team as her crush.

"Naruto baka this class is for gennin not failures!" Sakura yelled in a voice that made Hinata cringe.

Naruto tapped his hitaiate. "I am a gennin Sakura. Maybe we will be on the same team wouldn't that be great!" He said in a voice that was too loud.

Hinata smiled, she loved the way he was able to ignore the insults, she wished she could do that. Seeing no seat by Sakura he sat down at a table in the front. The class talked and joked as they waited for Iruka to arrive. The energy in the room was palpable, the new gennin were excited to receive their new senseis and teams.

Iruka arrived ten minutes later with the Hokage following him through the door. Hinata frowned as she saw the stiff way that Iruka walked and activated her byakugaan to find the problem. She saw a large wound on his back that was half healed. She rose halfway wanting to comfort her favorite sensei, but she felt the Sandaime's eyes on her and realised what she was doing. She deactivated her byakugaan and flushed in embarrassment.

"The Hokage would like to say a few words to the class. I want you to be quiet and give him the respect he deserves!" Iruka said, his eyes fixed on Naruto who was giving him an innocent look.

The Hokage's speech lasted too long for the fidgety gennin, but Hinata felt like she was glowing with excitement. Today was the first day of the beginning of her dream. For the first time she actually felt she might accomplish it. She would be a sannin, but she wouldn't be a drunken gambler, a pervert or a traitor. She would be a protector and defender! The Hokage finished his speech and the class clapped politely, but Hinata clapped enthusiastically and the Hokage smiled at her before he exitted the room.

"I will call out the teams now. Pay attention! Team 7 Sasuke Uchia." Sasuke grunted in acknowledgement and all the girls held their breath.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Sakura let out her breath not wanting to be on the team if Naruto was on it. Hinata however sat up straighter crossing her fingers under the table.

Naruto glared at Sasuke. "I have to be on a team with the teme!" Naruto shouted.

"Shut up Naruto. Hinata Hyuuga is your third team-mate." Iruka finished.

Hinata couldn't hold back a gasp of glee and the smile that threatened to overtake her face.

"What? Who is Hinata?" Naruto said as he looked around the room. Hinata's smile slipped. There were only three girls in the class could he really not know who she was? The whole class including Iruka pointed at her. Naruto's eyes followed their fingers finding Hinata, who was nervously poking her fingers together.

"The weird girl? I want Sakura Iruka-sensei." Naruto demanded in an even louder voice. Hinata looked down letting her bangs cover her eyes to hide her hurt.

"Naruto! Other gennin would like to hear their teams! Shut up and sit down!" Iruka demanded. Naruto obeyed with a pout.

"Team 8 Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka, and Ino Yamanaka." Iruka said quickly before anyone could protest having learned his lesson. Shikamaru's eyebrows rose he had expected Ino to be on his team and follow in their fathers footsteps. Ino was a lot louder in her protests.

"Bug boy and dog boy no way! Why?" She yelled dramatically.

"Be quiet!" Iruka yelled using his big head jutsu.

Ino sat down with her arms crossed a pout on her lips.

"Team 9 is still active! Team 10 Choji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara and Sakura Haruno!" He finished quickly. None of these three had any real complaints, but Iruka's temper was already up and his back was hurting.

"You are to wait here for your senseis!" He said as he stormed out of the classroom. Hinata still had her head down and half the class wore a pout on their faces. Moments later the door opened to reveal a beautiful woman with black hair and red eyes.

"Team 8 I am Kurenai Yuhi, I am considered the genjutsu mistress of Konoha and I look forward to training you!" She said with a sincere smile on her face. Hinata watched Ino's face light up as she studied the woman with interest. Hinata personally thought having the genjutsu mistress teach a Yamanaka was brilliant. She knew Kurenai from when her father had her escort her to the academy and knew her to be strong, intelligent and kind. Even though Ino had never been particularly kind to her she was happy for her.

"Follow me!" She told them and the three gennin eagerly followed her out the door.

No sooner had they exited than a man appeared, he had a scruffy appearance and a cigarette hung from his mouth. Dark black hair and a black beard along with deep brown eyes. He wore a jonin vest and sported a laid back attitude, but Hinata could see that he was an intelligent man.

"Team 10 I am Asuma Sarutobi. Follow me!" He called and turned his back on them. He didn't watch to see if his team followed him, but they did. Hinata marveled that he was able to talk with a cigarette dangling from his lips and not have it fall out. Hinata watched the pink haired kunoichi look back to give Sasuke a longing look which he ignored. She thought Sakura would benefit from her teams laid back attitude the girl was too high-strung. She wasn't sure Shikamaru needed to be any more laid back but the intelligence she saw in Asuma may stimulate the lazy genius.

Hinata watched the door expectantly but after a half hour without their sensei showing up she began to daydream, ignoring Sasuke who brooded at his table and Naruto who fidgeted at his own. She frowned slightly they should be getting to know one another as they would be on the same team. She searched for something to say. Finally deciding to ask about training, she knew both boys were avid trainers and she herself thoroughly enjoyed training.

"A-a-ano I-I-I..." She started to say but was cut off by Naruto who brushed by her. Hinata poked her fingers together embarrassed by his rudeness. She watched as he grabbed an eraser from the chalk board and dragged a chair to the door. He balanced the eraser on the door and chuckled while he replaced the chair.

"Our sensei is a jonin dobe! He will never fall for that!" Sasuke stated surprising Hinata with his speech. Hinata smiled her anger at the blonde evaporating.

All three gennin looked up when they heard the footsteps in the hall. A silver-haired man with a mask on his lower face and his hitaiate covering one eye opened the door and the eraser promptly fell on his head. Naruto laughed loudly, Sasuke sweat dropped and Hinata hid a giggle behind her hand.

"My name is Kakashi Hatake. My first impression is I hate you all." He said as he noticed the fact that the three gennin sat far apart.

"Meet me on the roof in five minutes." He said as he disappeared in a swirl of leaves. The three gennin looked at each other in shock then stood up and raced for the door.

They made it to the top, all three breathing hard, only to find their sensei sitting calmly waiting for them.

"Sit down and lets introduce ourselves." He told them.

They all sat down. "Sensei maybe you can show us what you want?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi smiled with his one eye and complied. "My name is Kakashi Hatake I have many likes and few dislikes, I have no real dreams and one very consuming hobby." Hinata stared at him unsure she had really learned anything about the jonin.

"You're up whiskers." Kakashi said. Naruto pouted at the name but began to talk anyways.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki! I like ramen and Sakura-chan. I hate the three minutes it takes to heat up ramen and people who hate me for no reason. My dream is to be Hokage so everyone will have to acknowledge my strength! My hobbies are ramen and training!" He finished with a large proud smile.

Hinata was shocked he trained so hard for acknowledgement? She wasn't sure she liked that, but before she could ponder more Kakashi pointed at Sasuke.

"Broody your next."

Sasuke glared at the jonin but started to speak as directed. "My name is Sasuke Uchia. I have no real likes and many dislikes. My ambition is to get revenge for my families murder and kill a certain man. I have no hobbies other than training." Everyone was silent in shock over Sasuke's speech. His motivations were far worse than Narutos.

"Ahem Well okay. Your turn princess." Kakashi said giving her an eye smile.

"M-m-my n-n-n-name i-i-is..." Thats as far as she got before Naruto interrupted her. "Yeah yeah. Shes Hinata Hyuuga. She loves Sasuke and her dream is to have lots of Uchia babies." He said in disgust not even looking at her. Hinata stared at him her mouth opened in shock. Naruto was turning out nothing like she thought. When she watched him from afar he seemed cutely clueless not callously oblivious as he did now and she had always thought he trained so hard to become strong to protect people not to gain glory for himself. Before she could speak though Naruto continued.

"Are we going to learn some cool jutsu today sensei?" He asked eagerness apparent in his voice.

Kakashi looked at Naruto in anger at his rudeness, he looked back at Hinata who was looking down avoiding his eyes. "No we will meet tomorrow at 8 am at training ground 7 there I will administer your final test. I suggest you train hard and don't eat breakfast or you will puke!" He said gruffly and disappeared in a swirl of leaves before any of the genin could ask him questions.

All three looked at each other in shock another test? "Ano d-d-do y-y-you w-w-want to tr-tr-train together to pre-prepare?" Hinata asked.

"No you are too weak to help me. I train alone!" Sasuke said as he walked off. Hinata watched his retreating back a frown on her face. She turned to look at Naruto. She was unsure if she wanted to train with him, she was angry at his treatment of her, but they needed to learn each others moves to be able to fight together. Naruto had already shown he knew nothing about her and that would not be good on a mission.

Naruto grinned at her and she felt her anger melt a little. "Gomen Hinata I have things to do." He said and ran off. Hinata sighed, at least he remembered her name, she walked towards the training grounds. She would just have to train by herself. She wouldn't train tonight as she needed to be well rested for tomorrow. Kakashi-sensei didn't explain what this test was but she wanted to be ready her dreams were on the line!

She trained for two hours before she saw a person approaching the training grounds. She focussed her attention and recognized Naruto. She walked over to her coat and put it on grabbing her water bottle too and taking a big drink as she waited for him. She assumed he changed his mind about training and was happy to receive a sparring partner. Her happiness changed to fear though as she turned and saw a very different Naruto. His eyes were fiery red, his canines elongated, and his whisker scars were deeper than normal. She took an involuntary step back as she watched him bring a now clawed hand up to his mouth and bite hard enough to make himself bleed.

Author's Note: I support Naru-Hina and love this pairing, but at times I become disgusted with Naruto's constant ignoring of Hinata. Most of us have experienced unrequited love and know the pain it brings. How Naruto could be ignorant of Hinata's feelings when he clearly recognizes Sakura's feelings for Sasuke is more than I can believe at times. I understand that the writer of Naruto uses this tactic for comic relief but I find it irritating at times. I feel that in the scene where Hinata was trying to tell her dreams and Naruto interrupted her that in the anime he would have got real close to her face causing her to faint, but as I didn't want her to faint I had him be rude to her. My Naruto is ooc and I have exagerrated Naruto's ignorance of Hinata to emphasize the point. In the next chapter you will see why.

She watched in horror as he slowly approached her. She couldn't move she was paralyzed with fear. Her eyes widened with shock as his blood soaked lips covered hers. She began to fight him but a weird tingling sensation invaded her body. Her last thoughts as she slipped into unconsciousness were of how she was proving Mizuki right, but she was dying before she got her first mission.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**'Kurama/kyuubi thoughts'**

'Hinata's thoughts'

**"kurama/kyuubi talking"**

Tenshi=Angel

Authors note: I don't know how my note ended up being in between my paragraphs in the last chapter. Sorry about that. Thank you for your reviews. I will be slower to update this story as I am nearing the end in my other one and would like to finish it. Elizabeth I really appreciated your review and thought hard about your suggestions. About Sasuke I was on the fence about having him like her but you pushed me over to having it happen ; )

Chapter 2

**'Tenshi.'** Hinata heard a deep, gruff voice calling her but could not open her eyes to see who it was. She must be dead. She saw a figure in the distance. **'Tenshi.'** The voice called again. She realised it was the figure calling her and she moved toward the figure she now knew was a man.

The nearer she came the more she could make out features on the man. He was a tall boy, easily a head taller than her. He had boyish features so even though his voice had sounded deep and manlike she decided he was only slightly older than her. He had spiky red hair and red eyes that slightly frightened her. His figure was lean but she could tell he was very strong. He gazed at her intensely and she stared back. His eyes seemed older than his body and carried a sadness that made her want to comfort him. She actually reached out a hand to touch him but he flinched back from her and she dropped her hand embarrassed. She looked around to try to figure out where they were. The were in a small room there was no furniture and there were bars on the windows. She could see no door. Instead of fear she felt resignation 'I'm in hell' she thought.

**'You would never be put in hell Tenshi.'** The young man said. Hinata started had he read her thoughts?

The boy grinned and she was sure he did. She frowned at the thought not liking the invasion of her privacy.

**'I am sorry Tenshi. Let us sit and talk. My time here is short.'** He sat and waited for her to sit too.

She folded her legs and stared at the boy. 'He is really kind of handsome.' She thought and blushed a brilliant red when she heard his deep chuckle.

She got hold of her thoughts and squared her shoulders. 'Where are we? And who are you?' She asked.

**'I am the Kyuubi no Yoko that is my title my name is Kurama. Please Tenshi it would please me if you called me by my name.'** Kurama told her.

Fear gripped Hinata's heart and she stood suddenly ready to run. Everything she had heard about the Kyuubi was terrifying. He was supposed to be a beast that nearly destroyed Konoha. He had killed many brave shinobi, the fourth had given up his life to kill him. She sat down suddenly as her fear left her. He was dead and this proved she was dead. She frowned a little sad that she had helped no one. She was dead her dreams were out of reach and she had helped no one in her life.

**'That is not true Tenshi. You are not dead and I am not dead. The fourth couldn't kill me so he sealed me inside his son Naruto.'** Kurama told her, his red eyes staring at her intensely.

'Why did you attack Konoha?' Hinata asked him.

**'Because I was free and didn't want to be captured again. Because I hate humans, they have used me and imprisoned me for far too long.'** Kurama told her with fire in his eyes. Hinata stared at him, she could understand wanting to be free but he hated all humans?

'Your why the villagers hate Naruto.' She said suddenly understanding why Naruto was treated so poorly. Kurama said nothing to this, he didn't even have the grace to look ashamed. She saw his eyes flare with anger as she thought this.

**'He deserves no pity! His treatment should make him treat others better! He should understand your pain as he suffers too, instead he is so focussed on himself he doesn't even realise that he's hurting you.'** Kurama stood up in his anger but seeing Hinata flinch he sat back down.

**' I see your suffering Tenshi. I have seen the bruises. I have seen the tears you wish to hide. I have watched you lose more and more of your self-worth. Still you try, you train and still you see good in people. I have seen you train late at night. Your beauty and grace captivated me. I have watched you at the academy. I have seen the girls whisper their vile gossip and Naruto callously ignore you but still you are kind to them. Your tenacity and forgiveness caused me to watch you more and come to care for you.'** He told her gently.

Hinata looked down embarrassed by all the praise. 'Where are we?' She asked trying to change the subject.

Kurama gazed at her fondly a soft smile on his lips. **'We are in your mind.'**

'Why are there bars on the windows?' She asked confused.

**'I can only guess you feel trapped.'** Kurama answered her.

**'Tenshi my time is short. While I am here I am using chakra to maintain this connection. While I have a lot of chakra I can't access all of it while sealed in Naruto's body and if I use too much I will tap into his chakra. While the baka annoys me I know you would not wish him harm.'** Kurama told her while watching her face for confirmation. She nodded firmly.

**'I did not like the way the gaki treated you. When he cut you off at team introductions it was the last straw for me. I needed to talk to you Tenshi. I needed to have a connection with you so I could let you know that while Naruto is clueless, I am not. I know your worth and I want you to know it too. Please Tenshi tell me your likes and dislikes, your dreams and hobbies. I sincerely would like to know.'**

Hinata stared at him for a moment shocked. A warm glow filled her, he wanted to know about her. 'I like flower pressing and cooking. I dislike people who treat others poorly. My dream...' She paused this would be the first time she told anyone her dream she looked over at Kurama, he didn't look like he would laugh at her and tell her she was too weak, she took a deep breath and continued. 'I want to be strong enough to protect those who can't protect themselves, I want to help people who need it, I want to be a role model for young women, I want to be a strong warrior that people fear, respect and rely on.' Hinata blushed and added quickly. 'My hobby is training.' She finished and looked down poking her fingers together.

**'A worthy goal Tenshi.'** Kurama said. 'Was that pride in his voice?' Hinata thought forgetting he could hear her thoughts.

**'Yes!'** He said emphatically. Hinata looked up at him and saw the admiration on his face and shyly smiled.

**'Tenshi when I kissed you I gave you some of Naruto's blood it enabled me to meet you here to talk. I put a seal over your heart that allows us to communicate. It uses little of my chakra to talk to you and hear you, so do not fear to talk to me when ever you wish. I will only be able to talk to you like this if you ingest Naruto's blood. It is very difficult for me to gain control of Naruto's body and I would prefer to only do it in emergencies. His body is not yet strong enough to handle so much of my chakra. When you wake up you won't find Naruto he has already gone home and sleeps. He won't know of this encounter. I believe in you Tenshi and I will help you with your goal if you wish?'** Kurama asked and looked at her waiting for her answer.

'Why do you call me Tenshi?' Hinata asked.

Kurama smiled.** 'Because you are noble and pure.'** He told her in a sure voice.

'I would be honored to have your help Kurama.' Hinata told him using his name.

**'If you are ever in danger put some blood on the seal I gave you and I will be there no matter what!'** He said as he faded from her sight. The room became black and Hinata felt herself being pulled, she didn't resist. Soon she began to hear noises around her. She heard the wind in the leaves and birds singing. She felt a cool wind on her cheeks and her eyelids fluttered open. She was still at the training grounds and it was just now getting dark. 'Oh no!' She thought and jumped up. She was late and her father would be angry, she paused before running home though. 'Kurama?' She called in her mind.

**'I hear you Tenshi.'** Hinata smiled widely and ran home.

Luckily no one seemed to have missed her and she slipped in her room without incident. She made her way to the bathroom and took off her jacket. Her top had been cut and she could see part of the seal. She removed her top and stared at the seal, touching it gently. She didn't know much about seals but it looked complicated.

**'Let no one see the seal Tenshi. I do not wish you to persecuted because of it.'** She heard Kurama's voice in her head. It was odd but comforting to hear him. She washed up and got ready for sleep. She was nervous for tomorrow's test and wanted to be at her best for it.

'Goodnight Kurama.' She thought to him.

**'Goodnight Tenshi.'** He replied.

Hinata went to sleep with a smile on her face.

Kurama was exhausted, it had taken a lot of chakra to talk to his Tenshi yesterday. He would have liked to sleep more but the kit was up earlier than normal in his excitement for the test and was being his loud obnoxious self. He could hear the anxious thoughts of Hinata too and frowned as he heard her thoughts concerning her sister. Apparently Hanabi was taunting her about her crush on Naruto. **'Tenshi you should eat. The masked shinobi will most likely be late and even if he is on time you did not eat last night and need nourishment to be at your best.'** He told her, it was true but he was also hoping to distract her from her sister.

'Thank you Kurama, I will' She replied. Even in her mind her voice sounded heavenly. Naruto was eating ramen and Kurama took advantage of his preoccupation to nap a little longer.

Kurama woke much later to the kit yelling at his sensei for his tardiness.

"You're late!" Naruto screamed.

"Well you see I was helping a little girl who lost her cat. We found the cat in a tree and she begged me to get it down so I climbed the tree to get the cat but fell down and lost my memory. I remembered who I was and ran to be here on time but I got in a fight with a man who thought I looked like his brother who he hated. So I had to beat him up to teach him a lesson but I couldn't leave him in his hurt condition so I ran him to the hospital then while I was there one of the medics asked me to deliver some medicine to a very sick old man and I..." Kakashi was interrupted by Naruto's frustrated yell.

Hinata giggled and Kurama chuckled, he decided he liked this man.

Kakashi eye smiled at the three.

"Ok then. I have two bells you need to try to take the bells from me to be gennin. If you fail you will return to the academy and have to wait till next year to try again." Kakashi told them .

"What!" Naruto yelled. Kurama could feel the anxiety from both Hinata and Naruto. There had to be something more to the test. There was no way a fresh academy graduate could defeat a jonin. Even working together their chances were slim hmmmmmmm working together. It must be a teamwork exercise. He saw the Uchiha gain a determined look. Knowing the Uchiha he probably thought he could get a bell on his own. The kit was thinking, he was going to be Hokage and no one would stop him. Kurama thought about trying to reason with him but quickly abandoned the idea. The kit wouldn't listen to him he had not actually spoken to him yet, he would probably just frighten him and now was not the time. He could hear Hinata's thoughts and knew she was well on her way to figuring it out, so he decided to wait and watch.

"You need to come at me with the intent to kill or you will fail. You have until noon. The test begins now!" Kakashi said.

Sasuke and Hinata flew up into the trees but Naruto stayed put and challenged his sensei.

Kurama groaned, sometimes the kits stupidity was irritating.

"I will be Hokage!" He yelled and made five shadow clones. Kurama ignored Naruto's battle knowing it was hopeless.

He could hear his Tenshi's thoughts and was even more irritated that she was admiring Naruto's bravery. His irritation turned to respect though as he heard her thoughts. She was actually studying the jonins moves. She had already picked up on his fondness for his book and was wondering if there was a way to use it. She had also deduced that he was toying with them, testing them. She had figured out the need for teamwork and was moving to Sasuke's spot to enlist his aide.

Before she reached him though Naruto flew through the air, the victim of a very embarrassing jutsu, and Sasuke used this moment to attack. Naruto was recovering far away but Kurama could keep track of the battle through Hinata who watched it intently. Hinata admired Sasuke's abilities and Kurama agreed with her. For a new academy graduate he was doing well but nowhere near a jonin and his failure was inevitable. He ended up being buried in the ground with only his head showing.

'I guess he will test me next Kurama.' Hinata said. Kurama could feel her nervousness and excitement.

**'You will do well Tenshi, I believe in you.'** He told her knowing she needed confidence.

'He's using a genjutsu on me.' Hinata thought to him. Kurama could feel her disgust. 'Well I guess it pays to have everyone believe you are weak. I will let him think he has trapped me then try to approach Sasuke and Naruto.'

Kurama didn't know what to say to her and shared her disgust. A genjutsu on a Hyuuga, the jonin deserved to be taught a lesson. He felt Hinata dispel the illusion and saw her through Naruto's eyes as she approached the kit. She looked angry and he couldn't help his smile, she was beautiful.

"N-N-Naruto-kun w-w-we sh-should w-w-work to-together to g-g-get the b-b-b-b-bells." She told him.

Naruto looked at her and Kurama could feel his annoyance. "Ummm maybe later Hinata I want to try something first." He said and ran off. Kurama growled.

**'Don't worry Tenshi you did the right thing he is a baka.'** He told her.

'Thank you Kurama.' Hinata told him.

She ran off to help Sasuke, he was still buried so she began to dig him out.

"S-S-Sasuke-san w-w-we sh-should w-w-work to-together to g-g-get the b-b-b-b-bells." She told him.

Sasuke let her dig him out before answering. "I work alone Hyuuga. You are too weak to be of use." He told her and raced off.

Kurama snarled very angry at the two males. While he could tell that they had hurt her he felt her determination as she followed Sasuke. Naruto was now hanging from a tree having tried to steal a lunch. Kurama ignored him, he was just thankful the baka was close enough that he could watch the battle as Sasuke attacked Kakashi.

Hinata entered his field of vision and attempted to join the battle, determined to help Sasuke. Sasuke ignored her and cut in front her frequently trying to deter her. Kakashi was frowning as he easily warded off the boy. Hinata almost landed a hit when Sasuke backhanded her.

"I said I work alone Hyuuga I will not allow you to steal the bells from me I must become a genin to get stronger and nothing will stop me!" Sasuke growled at her. Kurama felt his rage skyrocket and he let out a little of his chakra unwittingly burning the ropes that bound Naruto. He was to intent on the fight though and did not notice.

'Kurama I need your help.' Hinata called to him.

**'Of course Tenshi. I know a jutsu that will cause the jonin to suffer from vertigo so severely you will be able to get the bells.'** Kurama told her pleased to not only be able to help her but to cause the jonin severe discomfort and show up the two arrogant males. He quickly told her the hand signs. She performed them flawlessly and her hand glowed green.

**'Now touch him anywhere on the top of his head.'** He told her. Hinata nodded and waited for her opening. She saw a chance when he used a replacement jutsu to avoid a fire jutsu from Sasuke. She quickly found his location using her byakugaan and ran to him she feinted a gentle fist move towards his chest but as he went to block she jumped high and landed a gentle touch on the top of his head with her glowing hand. The effect was immediate. Kakashi staggered and fell to the ground clutching his head. His arms then moved to his stomach as he began to vomit violently. Naruto and Sasuke were quick to take advantage and each grabbed a bell. Hinata however took pity on the jonin.

'Please Kurama tell me how to dispel the jutsu.' Hinata asked.

He complied admiring her compassion and very pleased with the results. She had performed that jutsu with no problem, he was proud and excited to teach her more.

She removed the jutsu and helped Kakashi up. Kakashi wiped his mouth and replaced his mask before she could see his face. He walked slowly to the post where their lunch waited. Kurama could tell he was suffering from the after effects of the jutsu.

Naruto and Sasuke followed the pair with broad smiles. Kurama felt nothing but disgust for them.

"We pass right sensei." Naruto said loudly. Kurama growled angry at the kit he wouldn't even have a bell if it weren't for Hinata. A twinge of guilt ran through the kit, but it wasn't enough to assuage Kurama, he should give his bell to Hinata he had done nothing to earn it.

" This test was about teamwork. The only one that showed a willingness to work together was Hinata. Both of you brushed her off. Sasuke you even hit her! Finally frustrated she managed to disable me and you two took advantage. Neither of you deserve to be gennin!" Kakashi turned his head and took a drink from his water bottle then spitting out the water and replacing his mask. He turned back to the youths. "The thing is Hinata did try to work with you and she disabled me an amazing feat for a fresh academy graduate, she deserves to be a gennin." Kakashi stood up in agitation. "I will talk to the Hokage Hinata we will see about putting you on a different team but these two will go back to the academy."

Kurama could feel Naruto's guilt and sorrow, he felt the kit was getting what he deserved, but he wanted the kit on his Tenshi's team so he could protect her. Sasuke even looked down with regret, shocking Kurama.

"N-n-n-n-no I-I-I w-w-will b-back to the ac-c-cademy t-t-too I-I f-f-failed to g-g-get their s-s-s-s-support s-s-s-so I failed t-t-t-too." Hinata said.

Both boys looked at her in shock.

**'You are one of a kind Tenshi.'** Kurama said pride evident in his thoughts.

Hinata blushed brilliant red.

Sasuke walked over to Hinata and handed her a bell. "No Hinata it was my failure Gomen. You deserve a bell I do not." Hinata took the bell shocked at the proud Uchiha's apology.

Naruto approached her next handing his bell. "He's right Hinata. A good Hokage would not take this bell. Gomen don't go back to the academy for us."

Kurama was unsure if the kit was just following the Uchiha or was actually growing up a bit.

"Well I guess you all..." Kakashi paused as the three stood in front of him heads down. "Pass!"

All three looked up sharply and smiled widely at this. Naruto actually jumped up and down with joy. Sasuke smirked and Hinata giggled lightly.

"Eat your lunches and go home and rest. Tomorrow will be our first mission. We will meet here at 9 am don't be late." Kakashi told them then disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

They all three sat down to eat their bento's. Naruto talked a mile a minute while Sasuke was silent and Hinata talked to Kurama.

**'You were wonderful Tenshi! You planned strategy, flawlessly executed a brand new jutsu and managed to make two of the most selfish males from the academy think of someone else!'** Kurama told her. He could feel her happiness and see her blush through Naruto's eyes.

'Thank you Kurama, but without your help I would not have known that jutsu.' She told him. 'Will you teach me more?' She asked.

**'Of course Tenshi. I am eager to.'** Kurama told her truthfully.

"Hyuuga I would like to train with you." Sasuke told her surprising Hinata from her conversation with Kurama. It was more a command than a request and Kurama didn't really like it. He especially didn't like the way the boy was now looking at her and growled softly.

"I-I-I m-m-must re-report to my f-f-father maybe l-l-later." Hinata said and stood quickly to make her exit.

Kurama knew it was true, but was very happy she turned the boy down. The kit stared after Hinata too. Kurama frowned if the Uchiha showed an interest in his Tenshi the kit would too. His competitiveness with the boy was very great. He touched Hinata's thoughts and found she was thinking of him. He was relieved. The Uchiha left shortly after Hinata and the kit rose to go and train. Kurama laid his head down and slept.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**'Kurama/kyuubi thoughts'**

'Hinata's thoughts'

**"kurama/kyuubi talking"**

Author's Note: I am very sorry for the delay. I had an abscessed tooth and am on pain meds making it hard for me to do anything other than sleep. I was finally able to post a chapter for my other story today. I was going to try this chapter tomorrow but seeing your review Elizabeth I went ahead and wrote it tonight. Thank you very much for your reviews and suggestions. I can't answer all the questions without giving away much of the plot. As for Kurama's appearance, he chooses his appearance and has decided to age as Hinata does. As for the demon cat Tora..I decided to do something different I hope you like it. ; )

Chapter 3

Hinata rushed home. She wasn't eager to talk to her father but she was eager to avoid a punishment that would surely come if she was late. She felt Kurama in her mind, his presence comforted her. Right now she could tell he was sleeping. She smiled to herself, happy to no longer be alone.

She rushed through the compound, nodding to some of the branch members. Most everyone ignored her, the Hyuuga valued strength and Hinata was considered the weakest of them all. A few branch members however returned her kindness, though they hid it for fear of retribution from her father, sister or cousin. She slowed down as she approached her father's office and stopped completely in front of his door. She started to straighten her clothes and hair when she heard voices inside the room. One of the voices sounded like her sensei and her curiosity made her listen.

"I have come to inform you that I will look after your daughter and ensure her safety Hiashi-sama." The lazy jonin was saying and Hinata could picture his bored look and smiled softly.

"If she died it would solve all our problems." She heard her father mutter and she raised a fist to her mouth to stifle her gasp. Kakashi must have shown some surprise because her father continued.

"She is weak. Hanabi is much more suited to be heiress, but because she is oldest she holds the title. If it was up to me she would be in the branch family, but a few on the council believe we should still give her a chance. If she is a burden to her team I need to know right away." Hiashi told him in a cold voice. Hinata closed her eyes.

"I think you are wrong Hyuuga-sama." Kakashi said somehow making the honorific seem like a curse word. "I believe she will prove her strength and you will eat your words."

Hiashi laughed. "You have known her two days I have known her 12 years. Leave now Kakashi I am a busy man." He said dismissively. Hinata hurriedly moved away from the door as she heard Kakashi approach but she knew she would not be able to hide her presence from him. She stood against the wall her bangs covering her eyes. Kakashi exited the office and slammed the door. He saw her standing there and paused in front of her. Hinata didn't look up she didn't want to see pity. He continued on without a word.

Hinata leaned her head back against the wall, trying to regain her composure. 'Kurama' She called softly.

**'I'm here tenshi. Do not believe what your father says. He does not see you because he hasn't looked.'** Kurama told her.

'He is angry Kurama he will train me tonight... It will be awful' She told him with fear. She felt him growl and become agitated. This would not do, 'I'm sorry Kurama it's okay I will use this as a learning experience. I'm sorry I had a moment of weakness don't worry about me.' She deliberately calmed her mind and entered her father's office.

She stood in front of his desk with her head down and waited for him to acknowledge her. He let her wait for twenty minutes. Hinata was used to this and just continued to look at the ground.

"So you passed your test. I am sure your team carried you but I will expect you from now on to carry your own weight and not be a burden. You start training and missions tomorrow?" He asked in a voice that sounded more like a demand.

"H-h-hai." She replied cursing her stutter. She saw him clench his hands and knew he hated her stutter.

"We will do our training tonight then. Hanabi and Neji have already finished their training so I will train with you tonight. Follow me." He told her as he rose from his desk.

Hinata followed meekly 'This is going to be bad.' She thought as she watched the tenseness in his back. He often took out his aggression on her.

**'Why don't we teach him a lesson tenshi?'** Kurama asked.

'No Kurama. I do not wish to hurt my father and if he knew I was stronger he would just punish me harder. He allows me to be a gennin because he believes I am too weak to get stronger. I do not know why Kurama but he hates me. I learned this a long time ago. He is training me now so late to make me fail in my mission and training tomorrow. I need to make him believe he has succeeded, if I fight back too well he well train me harder. If I actually show I could win he will stop me from being a gennin.'

Kurama was silent and Hinata began to wonder if she had not explained herself well.

**'Do you know why he hates you?'** He finally asked.

'I'm not sure but I think it has something to do with my mother.' Hinata replied. 'Kurama I know it's hard but this will make me stronger. I have learned to withstand the pain and avoid serious damage, this will be very valuable in battle. Please Kurama I can take the physical. The mental abuse though was tearing me apart, you have helped me with that.'

**'You shouldn't have to withstand the pain tenshi. We should leave this village.'** Kurama told her. Hinata lowered herself into her taijutsu stance and faced her father.

'That would destroy my dreams Kurama. It would make me an outlaw, a villain. I want to be a hero.' Hinata thought as she dodged one blow, she slowed her movements and allowed the next blow to hit her but she managed to have it miss her heart and hit her shoulder. She frowned slightly, the blow had no chakra in it but if he had hit her heart it still would have done some real damage.

'What about you? If I left would we still be able to talk? Could you make Naruto leave?' Hinata asked while she avoided a blow to the head. She could see he had now added chakra to his fingers and she would have to be careful.

She felt Kurama's frustration.** 'You are right tenshi. I could not make Naruto leave and our connection would be severed. I do not wish that.'**

'I'm going to let him finish this Kurama. Don't be alarmed I've done this many times and if I don't let him end the battle soon he might grow suspicious.' Hinata told him as she slowed her movements and feigned exhaustion.

Kurama growled but said nothing. She could feel his frustration but knew he could not actually see what was going on. She felt her father shutting down her tenketsu points. It hurt like heck but she tried to keep her thoughts calm as to not alarm Kurama. When he was done her father left her with a look of disgust. Hinata rose painfully and began to slowly open her points. She slowly limped to her room and fell on her bed instantly falling asleep.

Kurama paced in his cage. He knew he was agitating Naruto's dreams, but he couldn't help it. He was so angry and frustrated, he was the nine-tailed fox demon and he couldn't help one 12-year-old girl who was being beat by her father! He was centuries old and couldn't think of a way to get her out of the situation. He knew she wouldn't run. Her dreams were the reason she lived, and frankly he admired her for them. He knew if he convinced her to run those dreams would be over, she would be a missing nin. He paced and growled the whole night. Naruto finally got up an hour earlier than normal to get ready to meet his team. Kurama felt slightly guilty at Naruto's discomfort but his own agitation wouldn't let him relent. He wanted to see Hinata to assure himself she was okay. He had tried talking to her a couple of times but she didn't answer. He was sure she was asleep, but a little part of him worried.

Naruto arrived at the training grounds to find Sasuke already there and training, he murmured a slurred good morning teme before he fell down on the ground and went to sleep. Kurama was slightly irritated but took pity on the boy and let him sleep while he listened for Hinata's arrival. He waited for two hours before he heard a soft stutter.

"G-g-good m-morning S-sasuke-san." Hinata greeted softly. Kurama heard the sound of the boys training stop and heard him approach his tenshi. He irritably began to growl trying to wake Naruto so he could see her.

Naruto sat up and stretched. "Hello Hinata!" He said loudly. Kurama ignored him and looked at his tenshi through the kits eyes. She looked beautiful, but she was probably hiding bruises.

**'How are you tenshi?'** He asked in concern.

"H-hello N-n-naruto-san." Hinata said and Kurama inwardly smiled as she no longer added the kun to his name. 'I am fine Kurama.'

Naruto got up and began to talk excitedly. "What kind of mission do you think we will get?" He asked but before anyone could answer he continued. "Maybe a spy mission that would be so cool!" He exclaimed.

Hinata giggled and Sasuke just turned back to his training.

"Or maybe an assassination!" Naruto said as he playfully approached Hinata pretending to stab her. Hinata laughed again and kurama felt joy at hearing her laugh freely.

"Or m-maybe p-protecting a p-p-prince from an evil assassination attempt!" Hinata declared as she pretended to punch Naruto. He grinned and feigned death so overdramatically that even Sasuke laughed. They were all laughing and play fighting when Kakashi finally arrived. He grinned at the sight.

"Team 7 follow me!" He said as he walked toward the Hokage tower.

"Oh boy!" Naruto yelled as he jumped up. Hinata smiled and there was a distinct skip in her step as she followed the jonin. Sasuke wore his same stoic expression. They approached the Hokage's office with anticipation.

"Team 7 reporting for a mission Hokage-sama." Kakashi said in a business-like manner.

The Sandaime sat back in his chair and looked at the gennin in front of him. A grin was on his face as he observed their eagerness, he puffed on his pipe and decided to not make them wait any longer. "The only mission left is catching Tora for the daimyo's wife." He said as he handed them a mission scroll.

"Who's Tora is he an S-ranked ninja? Oh boy you can count on us jiji." Naruto said excitedly.

The Sandaime laughed hard and the gennin all looked at him in confusion. The Hokage wiped a tear from his eye. "Tora is a cat." He said simply.

"What!" Naruto yelled. "A cat!"

"Naruto it is a D-Ranked mission. You will have to do quite a few of those before you advance to the higher ranked missions." Kakashi told them.

Kurama was laughing hard and Hinata was a little offended, but she supposed rescuing cats for their grieving owners could be heroic, maybe.

Naruto pouted but followed Kakashi out of the Hokage tower. They looked over the mission scroll and decided to begin their search in the last place Tora had been seen. They quickly traveled to the daimyo's house and Hinata activated her byakugaan looking for the cat. She quickly found the cat and they decided to surround the cat to capture it. The cat however somehow seemed to sense the gennin. It was not easy to corner. Naruto's arms and face were heavily scratched from trying to overpower the cat. Hinata tried to call the cat to her after cornering it in an alley. She thought she had succeeded as the cat walked toward her its tail twitching. She soon learned that a cat with a twitching tail was a dangerous thing as it clawed her hard enough to actually rip her coat and draw some blood. She wondered what a jyuken blow would do to a cat. Naruto laughed at her and Sasuke smirked at her. For some reason Sasuke's smirk infuriated her. She couldn't be to mad at Naruto he had taken his fair share of scratches.

"I-I-I d-d-don't s-s-see you c-c-catching that d-demon c-c-cat!" She yelled at Sasuke, her yells however were not very loud and Sasuke smirked at her more.

Sasuke whistled softly and suddenly Tora appeared meowed softly then jumped onto Sasuke's shoulder and nuzzled his chin. Sasuke handed the cat a little piece of fish and smirked at Hinata and Naruto who looked at him with mouths hanging open.

"Hn" Sasuke grunted at them and started walking slowly to the Hokage tower as Tora purred on his shoulder.

Hinata and Naruto looked at each other and followed Sasuke at a safe distance, not wanting to spook the cat and have to chase him again.

They arrived at the Hokage's office without incident and the Daimyo's wife immediately grabbed Tora in a hold tight enough to make the cat's eyes bug out. Hinata took a perverse satisfaction at seeing the cat tortured and both Naruto and Hinata grinned at the cat's discomfort.

"See the secretary for your pay boys. Hinata your father will take care of yours. Good work team 7." The Sandaime told them. Hinata knew her father would take her pay "for the clan" , but she knew he feared she would run away if she had her own money.

"We will meet tomorrow at 10:00 am for another mission." Kakashi told them and left in a swirl of leaves.

'I wonder when we will train?' Hinata thought.

**'Me too tenshi. Nice job today! Rest today if Kakashi does not train you tomorrow I will.'** Kurama told her.

'Thank you Kurama.' Hinata told him as she watched Naruto chase after a pink head in the distance.

Hinata didn't even notice when Sasuke left her, she just continued home looking forward to dinner and sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**'Kurama/kyuubi thoughts'**

'Hinata's thoughts'

**"kurama/kyuubi talking"**

Chapter 4

Hinata woke up to the moon shining through her window. She stretched and yawned, before getting up and putting on her training clothes. She snuck out of her room and out of the compound without being caught. She had done this many times, she smiled in excitement eager to begin a night of training.

Hinata reached her training grounds and removed her jacket. She started her stretches and began her warmup exercises. 'Kurama?' She called in her mind. She was hoping he would begin training her.

**"Tenshi."** She heard his gruff reply and smiled widely.

'Is Naruto sleeping?' She asked, while her feelings for the boy had dimmed she still found herself thinking of him.

**'Hai, the kit trained himself to exhaustion, then ate and went to bed.'** Kurama replied.

Hinata smiled that was what she liked about him. Though she had learned more about him and found she did not like some of his characteristics, she couldn't help but admire his tenacity. She didn't agree with his goal of strength for acknowledgement but she admired how he worked so hard to get there and never gave up.

'Kurama what will you teach me?' Hinata asked while she continued her warm ups.

**'What would you like to learn tenshi?'** Kurama asked.

'Everything!' Hinata exclaimed.

Kurama chuckled. **'The first thing I think we should work on is increasing your chakra. You are doing a fine job working past your limits to increase it, but that will work slowly and a lot of the jutsus and techniques I want to teach you require a lot of chakra.'** Hinata clapped her hands in excitement, but a cloud suddenly came over her.

'Kurama I have to hide my strength from my family.' She said her excitement dimming.

**'You are right tenshi. I will teach you how to disguise your growth first.'** He was quiet for a long time and Hinata went back to her exercises giving him time to think.

**'I have genjutsu you can use that should fool everyone. Your family may be able to see through it if they look closely though. I know of no jutsu that is able to completely fool a strong Hyuuga who is looking closely. Do you want to chance it and hope they don't pay attention to you? Or should we wait?'** Kurama asked her.

Hinata stopped for a moment to think it over. Her father rarely looked at her closely, as long as she did nothing out of the ordinary. She wanted to start training now, she knew it would be a long process, but if she moved to soon would her impatience give her away? If she didn't take a chance though she would never realise her dreams.

'I want to try Kurama. I will need to get strong quickly though because sooner or later he will look and I will need to be able to protect myself.' Hinata told him with determination.

**'Very good Tenshi.'** Kurama told her and Hinata could feel the pride that he felt. **'This genjutsu will show your chakra levels as lower than they are, you can determine how much lower. You will need to place a seal on your body so the genjutsu will hold even when you are not actively holding it. The seal will also make it stronger. We don't need to activate the genjutsu till you have grown in chakra but we will study the hand signs and place the seal tonight. Then I will show you how to quickly increase your chakra levels. Ready?**' He asked and Hinata nodded her head before she realised he couldn't see her.

She giggled softly. 'Hai' He showed her the hand signs and helped her make the seal, which she painted on her stomach right beneath her left breast. She hoped that such a position would keep it hidden.

'Now we will increase your chakra by five percent tonight. I don't want to move to fast as that would be dangerous and I want to be sure the genjutsu works before we make more drastic changes.' Kurama told her. 'Sit down and clear your mind. Breathe deeply. Imagine your chakra pool and tenketsu points.'

Hinata tried but she was having a little trouble. She had seen many chakra systems but rarely looked at her own, needing a mirror to do so.

**'I have seen yours, here..follow my thoughts.'** Kurama told her. Hinata concentrated on him and soon she saw a picture of her chakra system. She was surprised by the detail of it. As she watched she saw it getting slightly bigger. She felt a tingling in her stomach and around the seal that Kurama had placed over her heart. They sat that way for an hour before Kurama stopped them.

**'Did you feel anything?'** He asked her.

'I felt a tingling sensation.' She told him.

**'Good it worked. I need rest Tenshi. I used some of my chakra to help you increase yours. Don't worry I put no chakra in you, I just used it to reach you and help mold your thoughts so you could do most the work. Use the genjutsu before heading back to the Hyuuga complex, when you are making the hand signs picture your chakra system exactly the way I showed you when we started.'** Kurama paused to see if she understood. When he was satisfied he continued. **'We should encourage your team to train together tomorrow before you sensei shows up.'**

'Hai.' Hinata said thinking it was a very good idea, they needed to be able to work together on missions and training together would help them to no each other better.

**'Goodnight tenshi.'** Kurama told her.

'Goodnight Kurama.' Hinata told him.

In spite of the late night Hinata made it to the training grounds on time. She found Sasuke already there but there was no sign of Naruto or their sensei.

"Hn" Sasuke greeted her when he saw her approach. Hinata couldn't help but smile at the boy. He turned away from her and began hitting the training post again as if she wasn't there.

"S-S-Sasuke w-w-would you l-like to s-s-spar?" Hinata asked attempting to get maybe some training with Sasuke.

Sasuke stopped hitting the post and turned to look at her. Hinata felt uncomfortable under his close scrutiny, but she didn't say anything as he stared.

"I don't think your worth my time but I would like to hit something besides a training post." He told her with a smirk as he lowered himself into his taijutsu forms. Hinata glared at him, she felt really angry. She rarely got angry. When her father called her weak and worthless, when Neji accidentally on purpose would hit her or knock her down, when Hanabi snotty to her, she never got angry with them. Sad maybe but not angry. When Naruto constantly ignored her she was just hurt not angry. Sasuke, though, made her angry. His goal of getting stronger to kill his own brother for revenge offended her. His arrogance and self-centered attitude made her see red. She lowered herself into her taijutsu form and faced him with narrowed eyes.

He attacked first of course. She easily dodged to the side and touched his side with chakra closing down one tenketsu. She could have closed more but she wanted to make this spar last not only to teach him a lesson but to test herself. She had never sparred to the best of her ability and she honestly didn't know if she was any good, it was the reason she believed everyone who told her she was weak. Since she had started talking to Kurama she started to doubt what they told her, but she couldn't be sure. This was an opportunity.

They sparred for thirty minutes, feeling each other out. Sasuke soon learned to avoid all her attacks not just block them. He had quite a few tenketsu closed and had not landed a blow on her. Hinata moved quickly, her shorter reach demanded it. Sasuke was losing and he knew it, she could see the frustration on his face. Hinata watched him closely, she knew soon he would try something different. He had to have realised that he couldn't beat her in taijutsu.

She didn't need to wait long, he made hand signs and brought his fingers to his lips as he blew out fire to her. She had seen him use this jutsu in his fight with Kakashi. At first she ran thinking she could outrun the flames, but when her jacket was hit and started smoking she knew she had to try a different tactic. She performed hand signs while she ran pulling water from the air and gathering it into a very large ball which she threw at Sasuke. Steam filled the air as the two jutsus connected and Hinata used the cover to attack. She ran at him full speed, she sent chakra into her feet and jumped high while kicking out. She hit him with both feet a chakra enhanced kick that sent him into the training post, cracking it with the impact. Hinata watched him for a moment but when she realised he wasn't getting up she became concerned. She ran to him and felt for a pulse. She soon found one and let out a relieved breath. She checked him over for injuries. He was only bruised, she would leave the bruises to teach him a lesson. She sat beside him and waited for him to wake up.

She looked at the sleeve of her jacket, it was black and she frowned as she looked at it. She was going to have to learn how to defend against jutsus better, but all in all she was pleased. Of course Sasuke wasn't as good as he thought. She figured Neji could definitely take him in taijutsu. She was glad she had this chance to really test herself. Sasuke finally woke and looked at her with a glare.

"I-it l-l-looks l-l-like your o-o-only h-h-hitting training p-p-p-posts t-today." She told him with a grin, she supposed the remark would have been better without the stutter but she was still pleased with the anger she saw on his face. She got up and walked over to her pack reaching for a water bottle. She wondered where Naruto was. She figured Kakashi would be late but her spar with Sasuke had lasted over an hour and Naruto still wasn't here. As if summoned by her thoughts Naruto walked up to them with a sunny smile that made Hinata's heart skip a beat. Hinata looked down, darn she was supposed to be over the baka.

Naruto looked over at Sasuke, who was still leaning against the broken training post. "What happened teme?" He asked Sasuke.

Sasuke stood up quickly with an angry look on his face. "I hit the training post to hard and broke it dobe." Sasuke told him.

Hinata grinned she knew he would never admit she had kicked his butt. It was part of the reason she had decided to test herself on him, and he irritated her. She frowned again though when she realised Naruto was again ignoring her as he pestered Sasuke to spar with him. He didn't even notice her blackened sleeve.

**'You did this tenshi? Are you injured.'** She hear Kurama ask her. She felt comforted by his concern.

'Hai, he had it coming. Plus he well never tell anyone I beat him and no I am uninjured my jacket is just singed a bit.' Hinata answered him.

Kurama laughed hard. Hinata sat down against a tree and ignored the boys who were ignoring her. She told Kurama all about the spar while they waited for Kakashi.

**'You did well tenshi but I agree with you we will have to work on your jutsu more. Has anyone noticed an increase in your chakra?'** He asked her slightly worried.

'I haven't seen my father, but Neji didn't when he bumped into me this morning and I passed an elder who talked to me for a couple of minutes. She didn't seem to notice anything.' Hinata told him.

**'I would like to train every night, now that we have begun we need to move as quick as we can safely. Continue with your routine, your warmup exercises are good as you can see from your speed in you spar with Sasuke. From what I saw of Sasuke while he battled Kakashi he is fast and for you to move faster is a very good accomplishment. We will continue to increase your chakra slowly but I will begin to teach you jutsus. I believe you are a water type, though it is hard to tell without chakra paper to test it. We will learn many water jutsus, but I am a firm believer in knowing a wide variety so you can counter anything thrown at you. Also I would like to work on tactics. Trying to outrun a fire jutsu when you are a water type wasn't the best move.'** Kurama told her.

Hinata looked down a little embarrassed.

**'Tenshi your clan doesn't really use to many jutsus, relying on taijutsu, and you have never sparred to your full potential. You can not expect to be perfect right away, that is why we will train.'** Kurama told her.

Hinata nodded her head of course he was right, she had to stop looking at her mistakes as failures and look at them as opportunities to improve.

**'Very good tenshi.'** Kurama told her.

Hinata heard Naruto howl in pain and looked over to find Sasuke had pinned his arm behind his back and was now pulling hard trying to get him to give in. Hinata got up and started to walk to them. Naruto would never give up and Sasuke would have no problem breaking his arm. She prepared herself to intervene but was spared by Kakashi finally arriving.

Naruto looked up and yelled. "Kakashi-sensei your late!"

"Hn." Sasuke said and dropped Naruto's arm.

"Well you see..." Kakashi started before Sasuke interrupted him.

"Are we going to get a mission or not? Your already so late we wasted half the day." Sasuke said surprising everyone.

Kakashi eye-smiled then motioned for them to follow him. Naruto followed quickly but Sasuke lingered back and approached Hinata.

"You may be worth my time. We will spar again Hyuuga." Sasuke told her then turned to follow Naruto and Kakashi. Hinata smiled widely, she finally had a sparring partner she could go all out on.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**'Kurama/kyuubi thoughts'**

'Hinata's thoughts'

**"kurama/kyuubi talking"**

Author's Note: I absolutely love your reviews. Thank you so much! I will try to incorporate some of your ideas but some things I already have planned. I really liked your mission idea Guest but am unsure where or how to put it in, I hope you like how I incorporated your book idea with Elizabeths chore idea. Elizabeth your review made me laugh and get off my lazy butt to write this chapter ; )

Chapter 5

'How do I get us to work more as a team Kurama?' Hinata asked while she repeatedly hit a training post in her family's dojo. While she had sparred several times now with Sasuke, she had yet to be able to entice Naruto to spar with her. She had been relieved when Sasuke told no one of their spars. She had suspected his ego was too big for him to admit she had defeated him, she was glad her suspicion was confirmed. She knew if she sparred with Naruto she would have to let him win as Naruto couldn't keep a secret to save his life, but she still wanted to spar with him. She needed to learn his capabilities and he needed to get used to working with her. She had thought that being on the same team would make him finally notice her but he continued to ignore her even with Sakura not around. He had just transferred his attention to Sasuke. She sighed her crush on him was dying every day as she spent more time with him.

Kurama took his time answering her. **'Well the kit loves ramen maybe you could make some for him?'**

Hinata grimaced as she remembered the last time she had made ramen for Naruto. 'I suppose I could make breakfast for the team tomorrow while we wait for Kakashi-sensei.' She said unenthusiastically. She wished she didn't stutter it would make talking to her teammates so much easier, every time she tried to talk it was so hard to get anything out and Naruto had no patience to wait for her while she struggled to speak.

**'I like your stutter tenshi. It's one of the things that make you different, special. You will grow out of it I am sure.'** Kurama told her. Hinata doubted it though.

**'You are already stuttering less tenshi. Just continue trying to speak and you will get better. Your father has stifled your speech for too long, now that you have some freedom from him it will improve.'** Kurama said comforting her.

Hinata had confided in him about how her father hated her voice and had told her she sounded too weak to be a shinobi, when she was very small and had just started the academy. Her voice was soft and high unlike the other kunoichis who spoke clearly and with confidence.

**'I like your voice tenshi, it is music to my ears.'** Kurama told her. Hinata blushed brightly and hit the training post a little too hard causing it to crack slightly. She looked around quickly to make sure no one had seen her. She sighed with relief finding no one near. She walked over to the side and grabbed her water bottle, sitting down for a short break.

'It is hardly the frightening voice of a powerful kunoichi.' Hinata replied bitterly.

Kurama chuckled. **'Tenshi you are growing up and your voice will grow with you, but isn't it better as a shinobi to lull your opponent into thinking you are weaker than you are? Don't you do that every day? '**

He was right of course the only one she showed any strength to was Sasuke, but even with him she only showed enough to beat him never more. She smiled softly and she heard Kurama chuckle as he read her thoughts. It had been two weeks since Kurama had started training her and she already felt an increase in power. It was getting harder and harder to hide her growth. The genjutsu seemed to have worked fine, but it was harder to pretend to be weak when she now knew her strength. She had two meetings with her father and he didn't suspect a thing. She put her water down and stood up, her break over she returned to practicing her jyuken strikes.

**'Tenshi how do you feel about your teammates?'** Kurama asked.

Hinata thought carefully before answering. 'While I have lingering feelings for Naruto I don't feel so much for him anymore. Sasuke is still a jerk and makes me angry, but he is a good sparring partner and I am grateful to finally be able to spar with someone who I don't have to lose to.'

**'Tenshi how do you feel about me?'** Kurama asked. Hinata stopped her strikes and stood up while she thought about it.

'If it weren't for you I would have believed my father. I would have never gotten stronger as no one was willing to teach me. I would have continued my hopeless crush on Naruto and I would have been dead inside. I am grateful to you Kurama.' Hinata said unsure of any other feelings than gratitude.

Kurama growled slightly.** 'You have told me what I have done for you tenshi but what do you think about me? Are you still frightened of me?**'

'You are terrifying Kurama. You have killed without remorse and I believe you still would. You are very powerful and have disdain for most mortals.' Hinata paused she knew it hurt him but she needed to be honest with him, he would know if she lied. 'For some reason though I am not frightened of you. You have not told me much about yourself but I know that you are honest,brave, smart, strong and you were compassionate with me when no one else was. I like you and admire you Kurama.'

Kurama said no more and she returned to her practice. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts she didn't notice her father approaching her.

"Hinata!" Hiashi said as he stood near her.

Hinata jumped having just noticed his presence, she lowered her hands and raised her eyes to his face. He was wearing a smirk and Hinata felt a touch of fear.

"You are pathetic what kind of shinobi would not notice another approaching her." He told her harshly. Hinata dropped her eyes, he was right she should have noticed him. Mistakes like that could get her killed. She silently vowed to be more vigilant. "You will most likely be killed on your first mission out of the village." He told her and Hinata could almost hear the smile in his voice as he started to turn away. He stopped suddenly and approached the training post. One finger traced the crack, it was deeper than she had thought. She started to panic slightly.

"Did you do this?" He asked her. Hinata choked. She couldn't lie, he would easily detect it, but to tell him might make him suspicious.

"Hyuuga-sama the council is ready." A branch member announced. Hinata held her breath hoping he would leave, she could feel his eyes on her and she struggled to keep her head down and her posture submissive.

"Hinata you will spar with Hanabi in an hour in front of the council, prepare yourself." Hiashi said as he turned away. She watched his back as he left, her thoughts in a whirl. Why would the match be in front of the council?

**'He may be trying to convince them to seal you.'** Kurama told her, she could hear his anger in his thoughts. She agreed with him but what could she do? If she won the match he may end up having to seal Hanabi. He would also take more of an interest in her and she may be discovered. If she lost she could be sealed.

**'You need to tie with her tenshi.'** Kurama told her. Hinata agreed but it would be extremely to guide the match to that outcome. **'I trust in your abilities.'** Kurama reassured her.

Hinata took a deep breath and shook her head. She sat down on the ground, closing her eyes as she began to strategize in her mind. The time flew and Hinata felt a little more confident when the branch member finally came to retrieve her. She followed the woman without a word.

**'You should reinforce your genjutsu, they will be watching you closely and you have increased your chakra by thirty percent they will notice this if you are not careful.'** Kurama advised.

Hinata followed his instructions for strengthening the seal as she followed the branch member. She finished just as they opened the door to the council chambers. Inside she saw her sister standing before the councilors. Hanabi turned to look at her and sneered a look of disgust on her face. Hinata looked at her father only to see him studying her closely. Hinata looked away as this made her nervous. She looked at the councilors as she took up her position. She saw some friendly faces and some not so friendly. She smiled softly and was grateful to those who returned her smile.

Hiashi spoke up interrupting the moment. "This spar will determine your improvement Hinata. If there is any." Hinata felt a little relief, so this wasn't a match to determine which sister would be sealed. Still it would have been nice to tie with Hanabi. She took up her position, ignoring her father who droned on with rules she had heard many times before. Of course she would not be allowed to use any jutsu besides the jyuken. She looked up at Hanabi who wore a look of contempt as she arrogantly took up her stance.

'I think I will tie her Kurama.' Hinata thought as she swiftly dodged Hanabi's first blow and retaliated swiftly. She carefully kept her face neutral, though she definitely wanted to smile. She had closed two of Hanabi's tenketsu and the girl was looking at her in surprise. Her surprise turned to anger though and she charged Hinata recklessly. Hinata struggled to keep her composure. Having had to lose so many spars with a girl five years younger than her had been humiliating, but worse was the fact that Hanabi could never control her emotions and would have been easy to defeat any time. Hinata slowed down and let her hit her. She felt one of her tenketsus close.

'She should have been able to close five Kurama I gave her enough of an opening.' Hinata told him contempt in her thoughts. Hanabi was being trained by Hiashi and she had his weaknesses. She believed her anger made her stronger when in truth it made her sloppy. Where Hiashi was strong enough to plow through this in a battle Hanabi was not.

**'Remember yourself tenshi. Your father is watching closely.'** Kurama told her. Hinata was grateful for the reminder she was almost guilty of letting her emotions make her sloppy. She concentrated more on the spar.

They sparred for an hour before Hiashi finally called an end. Hinata had closed twelve of Hanabi's tenketsu while Hanabi had closed 8 of Hinata's. Hinata panted and gasped for air as she collapsed to the ground faking exhaustion. Honestly she could have fought longer, her training had greatly increased her stamina and she wasn't that tired but she had to keep up the charade. Hanabi was breathing hard too but she fought to hide it.

Hiashi examined the two and declared Hanabi the winner.

**'What how the hell could Hanabi be the winner when she had more tenketsu closed?'** Kurama raged.

'I would have to knock her out to win Kurama, or make her forfeit. Either would give me away. When I was thinking of tying I was going to go for a double knockout, but it would have been hard to fake and I didn't want to risk it if I don't have to.' Hinata told him not really upset by the outcome.

"How can Hanabi have won when she clearly has more tenketsu closed than Hinata, Hyuuga-sama?" One of the councilors, who Hinata recognized as one who favored her, asked. Their were murmurs of agreement. Hinata kept her head down so as not to betray herself. Hiashi continued to open Hanabi's tenketsu before he turned to the councilors.

"Clearly Hanabi fought with a more precise control of the jyuken. Hinata was sloppy and in the end she was just lucky." Hiashi said as he stood and helped Hanabi up. Hinata had to choke on a snort of disbelief. The council began to argue and Hinata ignored it but she did sneak peeks at her father. He was eying her with suspicion, Hanabi beside him was looking at her with a red face clearly angry. Hinata looked down and tried to play up her exhaustion and pain, she even managed to squeeze a few tears out. The pain wasn't too hard, no one had come to help her open her tenketsu. She would have opened them herself but that would give her away. Most Hyuuga were unable to open closed tenketsu. She had learned out of necessity, having had numerous sparring matches where she was left in pain with no one to help her. Thinking of such things made forcing the tears easier.

One of the councilors noticed and sent a branch member to help her. She was grateful for her allies on the council, she was sure she would be dead if not for them. Hiashi took Hanabi and left rudely ignoring the anger of the council. Hanabi "accidentally" bumped into her as she left. Hinata nearly laughed at her fathers display. Didn't he realise his anger and arrogance antagonized the council into opposing him. She was sure if they didn't hate him so much they would have had no problem sealing her. Hanabi, though, was a miniature Hiashi and the majority of the council hated her.

The councilors began to file out most of them extremely angry. Hinata thanked the branch member who had helped her, the branch member ignored her and left. When everyone had left Hinata stood and raised a fist to the air as she smiled. This was the first time she had allowed herself to get the better of Hanabi, while she could have done more it had felt good to finally let herself win this small victory.

**'You did well tenshi! Personally I admire your strength I would have lost my patience long ago and slaughtered the whole clan.'** Kurama said as he chuckled with amusement at her delight.

'They aren't evil Kurama. They are arrogant but not evil. Besides I don't have that kind of power.' She told him. 'I am going to eat and go to bed early. I don't want to miss our training tonight but I want to make breakfast for my team mates. Could you make sure Naruto arrives in time to eat it?' Hinata asked.

**'Of course tenshi. Sleep well'** He told her and settled himself down to nap.

* * *

The next morning he prodded Naruto relentlessly and managed to get him to the training grounds on time. He growled lightly as he saw his tenshi through Naruto's eyes. The sun was glinting off her hair and her face wore a peaceful expression.

"Good morning teme!" Naruto yelled loudly.

**'Good morning tenshi. You are beautiful this morning.'** Kurama told her trying to take the sting out of Naruto's callous neglect of her. She blushed prettily and Kurama growled softly, almost purring. He was the nine tailed fox demon the greatest of the tailed beasts, he did not purr. The thought furiously. He watched as Hinata stifled a giggle and found himself purring again.

"N-N-Naruto-san I-I have brought b-b-breakfast for you and S-Sasuke-san." Hinata said gesturing to the dishes beside her.

Kurama felt Naruto's irritation at Hinata's stutter and hefound his own ire rising at Naruto's impatience. Hinata picked up a dish and brought it to Sasuke.

"Hn" Sasuke said but he accepted the dish and sat down to eat. Hinata picked up the other dish and brought it to Naruto, who accepted it somewhat reluctantly.

"I-it's r-r-r-ramen." Hinata told him as he looked at the dish somewhat suspiciously. When Naruto heard that he opened the cover and began to eat. He said nothing as he ate and Kurama watched as Hinata's face fell.

**'He likes it tenshi he is just unwilling to admit it.'** Kurama told her and Hinata smiled softly.

When the boys finished they brought her the dishes.

"That was good Hinata. Will you make more tomorrow?" Naruto asked. Hinata smiled and nodded quickly.

"M-m-maybe we should..." Hinata started she was going to say spar but Naruto had interrupted her and approached Sasuke.

"Spar with me teme." He yelled loudly.

Kurama growled again and seriously thought of giving the baka a big headache, but Sasuke's next words stopped him and made him chuckle.

"Your not worth my time dobe." Sasuke told him then he walked over to Hinata. "Hyuuga I want to spar with you." Hinata furiously shook her head no.

Kurama could feel the kits mouth drop in shock and he laughed harder.

Sasuke was not taking no for an answer and pulled Hinata away from the tree dropping into a taijutsu stance. Hinata tentatively lowered herself into hers and faced him.

**'Are you going to kick his butt tenshi?'** Kurama asked.

'I can't Naruto is watching and he is not known for his discretion.' Hinata replied.

The spar was painful for Kurama to watch. Sasuke did not go easy on her, having sparred with her before he knew she was not to be underestimated. Kurama cringed at every blow that landed on his tenshi. Hinata struck sloppily making it easy for Sasuke to evade. Kurama watched her let him land blows on her, though he noticed she didn't let him do any serious damage. Kurama looked at Sasuke he wore a confused look. He looked at Hinata, she wore her timid mask. If Kurama didn't know her strength he would even be fooled by it. Kurama felt Naruto's impatience as the spar carried on.

"Geez Sasuke you know I would have put up a better spar! Why did you want to spar with her!" Naruto yelled in disgust.

Though she didn't show it Kurama could feel Hinata's anger. He struggled to contain his own, his anxiety at watching his tenshi be hit and his irritation at Naruto's disrespect were almost more than he could bear. This went on for another five minutes before Hinata suddenly overshot a jump kick. She flew over Sasuke seemingly on accident, though Kurama thought only a baka would think that, and landed the kick square in Naruto's chest sending him flying back. Kurama laughed so hard he was almost sure Naruto would hear him if he wasn't in so much pain. Hinata immediately lowered he stance and started to stammer apology. She attempted to run to Naruto but Sasuke stopped her and whispered to her. He let her go when she answered him and she continued for Naruto still apologizing.

**'What did he say tenshi?'** Kurama asked slightly jealous.

'He wanted to know why I held back. I told him I didn't want Naruto blabbing to my father or anyone else about me. I was surprised he seemed to understand.' Hinata told him.

**'He was from a powerful clan he probably does understand.'** Kurama said hoping it was true and the genin did not have any ill intents towards her.

Hinata hovered over Naruto checking for injuries. Naruto was slightly dazed and let her.

'Does Naruto suspect I kicked him on purpose?' Hinata asked Kurama.

**'No the kit is oblivious.'** Kurama replied.

'I should have held my temper.' Hinata said and Kurama could tell she was chastising herself.

**'Tenshi do not feel bad about that , you didn't hurt him and it was funny as hell.'** Kurama told her.

Naruto suddenly stood up brushing Hinata off him. "Oi Hinata that was an awesome kick!" Naruto declared.

Kurama wondered if the kit did suspect she had done it on purpose but his next words pacified him. "If you had actually hit Sasuke with it you would have won for sure!" Naruto continued. Kurama sweat-dropped and saw Sasuke a large sweat drop on his forehead too.

"Yo!" Kakashi made his presence known and Kurama was grateful for the distraction, sometimes the kit's idiocy was embarrassing.

"Your late!" Naruto yelled as was tradition.

"Yeah well hmmmm... Anyways I have a very important mission for you today! There is a new book out at this bookstore, it has vital shinobi information. I want you three to buy me...um the Hokage three copies. Deliver them to me and I will deliver them to the Hokage. Here is the mission description." He said handing Naruto a piece of paper and disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

All three genin looked at the paper Naruto held. "What's Icha Icha Paradise?" Naruto said loudly. Sasuke sweat dropped. Kurama looked over at Hinata who wore a confused look. Kurama laughed so hard and so loudly that Naruto looked around to see who was laughing.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**'Kurama/kyuubi thoughts'**

'Hinata's thoughts'

**"kurama/kyuubi talking"**

Author's Note: Again thank you so much for the reviews! I would like to take a moment to thank Aki666 who convinced me to start this story. I have thoroughly enjoyed writing this and it has a lot to do with your wonderful reviews :D I will try to update as frequently as possible but with two stories going every other day is the best I can do.

Chapter 6

Hinata punched the training post in anger. She was in the middle of her nightly training and Kurama had just said hello.

'You could have told me!' She said irritably.

**'I didn't think Naruto would open it.'** Kurama defended himself.

They had bought the books without incident but on the way to meet Kakashi, Naruto had opened the book curious to see the vital shinobi information. Hinata had resisted looking at the book at first but after seeing the surprised look on Naruto's face and the blood dripping from his nose she had looked.

**'Gomen tenshi'** Kurama told her solemnly.

Hinata sighed. 'It's not your fault Kurama. I just wish I didn't faint so much. I'm just embarrassed.' She knew it wasn't his fault, but she was upset. Naruto had carried her on his back till they reached Kakashi. She had woken up when she heard Kakashi asking Naruto if he had looked in the book. Naruto actually stuttered while he tried to deny it. Sasuke had just murmured "dobe". When Kakashi had turned to her to ask the same question, she had turned bright red and fainted again. Hinata felt the heat in her cheeks even now. Fainting twice in one day, it was humiliating. She hit the training post again trying to distract herself when a thought occurred to her.

'Kurama did Kakashi-sensei actually deliver those books to the hokage?' Hinata asked genuinely curious.

**'Hai, he kept one, gave one to the hokage, and gave the third to a snobby shinobi wearing sunglasses. I think he called him Ebisu.'** Kurama told her.

Hinata muttered "Perverts!" and continued hitting the training post.

**'Actually it was a good thing you fainted you missed Kakashi's boring speech about how the whole mission had been a test to see if your team would look at secret information if you were given a mission requiring you to deliver sensitive material.'** Kurama told her.

Hinata snorted. 'I think he was just too lazy to buy his own books.'

Kurama chuckled. **'I think your right.'**

**'Tenshi I have been thinking of a jutsu for you that would combine the defensive power of the kaiten with a powerful offense.'** Kurama told her.

Hinata stopped her pummeling of the training post, her eyes widened with excitement and she clapped her hands together. 'I don't know the kaiten yet, are you going to teach me?' she asked thinking of how being able to use that jutsu would be so useful. Her father had not taught her any of the jutsus. The only thing he taught her was activating her byakugaan and the gentle fist technique, though she suspected he didn't teach her the latter properly.

Kurama was silent for so long Hinata wondered if he had changed his mind.

**'How do you activate your byakugaan?'** He asked her.

Hinata wondered why he asked but told him the hand signs and how she sent her chakra to her eyes.

**'I wish I could be there to help you. Activate your byakugaan like you normally do.'** Kurama ordered and Hinata quickly obeyed.

She looked around, she had always loved the power she felt from being able to see so much. Her byakugaan wasn't as powerful as Neji's or even her sisters though.

**'Alright let it go.'** Kurama told her. **'Now activate your eyes again but this time send your chakra to this point.'** He sent her a mental picture of where he wanted her to send the chakra. He had done this many times since the first training night when he had shown her how to increase her chakra. The first time had drained him but as Hinata learned how to help him, by being receptive to the images he sent, it had gotten easier.

'I've got it Kurama.' She told him anxious to try it out. He had shown her a place not directly on the eye but at the optic nerve. She made the hand signs and concentrated on sending the chakra where he had directed. It would have been more difficult without the mental picture he had sent.

Hinata gasped in shock her byakugaan had doubled in range and power. She released some of her chakra realising that she could now activate the byakugaan with less chakra.

"Wow!" she breathed. She must have thought it too because Kurama chuckled again.

'I have doubled my range and power! Thank you so much Kurama!' Hinata told him in delight.

**'Did your father tell you to send your chakra to your eyes when activating your byakugaan?'** Kurama asked even though he suspected the answer.

'Hai. Do you think he told me wrong on purpose? Or do you think maybe he doesn't know?' She asked hoping he didn't know.

**'I think he knew tenshi. What is surprising is that you were able to use the byakugaan at all. You must have been sending extra chakra and accidentally hitting the nerve. Now that you are directing it to the optic nerve you are more efficiently using your chakra. You had to have been using a lot of chakra before to even maintain your byakugaan for any amount of time'** Kurama told her sadly.

'That's probably why it took me so long to activate my byakugaan. Most children are able to activate their byakugaan at 5 I was 7.' Hinata told him.

Hinata nodded though she knew Kurama could not see her. 'Please Kurama can you begin to teach me the kaiten?' Hinata asked.

**'Hai and while we train I will begin to help you with other things your father "taught" you. You have done amazingly well my tenshi. You have gotten stronger even with so much sabotage from your father.'** Kurama told her hoping to soothe her. He could feel her hurt and it hurt him.

'Why does he hate me?' Hinata asked softly.

**'I don't know tenshi.'** Kurama told her. **'Let's begin.'**

They trained for many hours. Hinata didn't want to quit she knew she was very close to being able to perform the kaiten, but she wasn't quite there yet.

**'Tenshi you are tired. We will train again soon get some rest, you still have missions to do tomorrow.'** Kurama told her.

Hinata started to protest.

**'If you are too tired Sasuke may win your spar.'** He told her knowing that would make her rest.

Hinata knew he was manipulating her but it worked she wasn't about to let Sasuke win if she didn't have to.

'Goodnight Kurama.' She told him as she made her way to the compound.

**'Goodnight tenshi.'** Kurama told her.

* * *

The kit actually made it to the training ground before Hinata. He was busy trying to antagonize the Uchiha, who seemed very irritable this morning. Kurama wondered if the kid was starting to admire his tenshi. He growled softly at the thought.

Kurama laid down to try to rest some, last nights training had gone on far to long. He couldn't hold back his grin when he thought of his tenshi. She soaked up all he taught her like a sponge. She was truly brilliant and if her father or anyone for that matter had actually attempted to train her she would have shown them all. Part of him was glad that he was the only one she confided in and showed her true strength to. She didn't even show all her strength to Sasuke. Kurama knew she used just enough power to win, no more.

Kurama noticed that Sasuke turned his head quickly and a look came in his eye. Naruto followed his gaze allowing Kurama to see Hinata approaching. He felt the joy he always felt at the sight of her, but something in her stance was off.

**'Are you in pain tenshi?'** He asked concerned.

'I had morning training with Neji. Father watched the whole time. He has been so suspicious of me lately that I let Neji land more blows than I normally would and I am sore. Don't worry though, it's not bad.' Hinata told him.

Kurama growled loudly making Naruto jump and begin to fidget.

"Spar with me Hyuuga." Sasuke demanded as he approached her.

"WHAT!" Naruto yelled. "You wouldn't spar with me teme! Why do you spar with her? Do you just want someone easier to beat than me? Are you afraid I'll embarrass you?"

Sasuke ignored him and continued to stare at Hinata waiting for her answer.

"I-I'm s-sorry S-Sasuke I-I am very tired today." Hinata told him.

Sasuke moved closer to her. "Are you okay Hyuuga?" He asked.

Kurama began to seethe with jealousy, his growling had intensified to the point that Naruto was literally jumping with agitation. Kurama took some control of Naruto's body and reached out to grab Sasuke's arm.

**"Spar with me teme!"** Kurama growled, he wanted a chance to pummel the boy.

'Please Kurama don't do this. So few people show any concern for me don't punish one of the only ones that has.' She pleaded.

Kurama looked in her eyes and let go of his hold on Naruto. **'Gomen tenshi.'** He told her truly sorry. She deserved to be happy and he wasn't going to be able to do things like hug her when she needed it. Maybe he should leave her alone. He didn't like the Uchiha but if he was able to see the beauty, strength and goodness in his tenshi maybe he should let him get close to her.

'Kurama please don't ever think of leaving me. Sasuke has been a fine sparring partner and he doesn't see me as weak, but he has a darkness in him that I could never tolerate.' Hinata told him. She must have caught on to his thoughts. Their link was becoming stronger.

**'I have a darkness too tenshi.'** Kurama told her guiltily. Truthfully his darkness was greather than the Uchiha's could ever be.

'It's different with you.' She said.

Sometimes Kurama forgot how young she was, her emotions were such a muddle he couldn't read them. He could feel her desperate need for him though and that pacified him. He also could see that she was warming up to the Uchiha and that was the reason for his jealousy.

Naruto was sitting against a tree pouting. The Uchiha had shaken off his arm and refused to spar with him again. Kurama thought Sasuke's refusals to spar were done more to annoy the kit than from a lack of respect. Naruto had learned the shadow clone jutsu and had an enormous chakra reserve, not all of it was due to him being sealed in him. Naruto had a fire and determination in him that made him a tough opponent. He wasn't a push over. Hinata sat against another tree and Kurama could tell she had fallen asleep. Sasuke was sitting by a tree close to Hinata and would look at her often. Kurama was still jealous but he fought hard for self-control, not his strong point, he didn't want to agitate Naruto and maybe wake up his tenshi. She needed her rest, they had trained hard last night and even though she wouldn't admit it he knew this mornings spar with her cousin had to have been tough. She wouldn't give up a chance to spar with Sasuke, even if she had to throw the fight because of Naruto's presence.

They waited two hours for Kakashi to show up. Kurama was torn between irritation at the lazy nin and gratitude for Hinata's chance for rest.

They followed the jonin to the Hokage tower to get a mission. The Sandaime sat at his desk, smoking his pipe, as team 7 entered his office.

"Well the only mission we have left is catching Tora, which should be no problem for you three." The Sandaime told them while handing a mission scroll to Kakashi. Before Kakashi could grab the scroll though. Naruto screamed.

"NO! No more D-rank missions! I want a real mission!"

"Naruto you are a genin only two months out of the academy, you have a long way till you are able to do a mission higher than a D-rank." The Sandaime said in a voice meant to pacify the genin.

It didn't work though. "Jiji there has to be something better. Maybe a C-rank, that wouldn't be that much harder than a D-rank." Naruto said with a small pout.

"Do you think they're ready Kakashi?" The Hokage asked the jonin.

"Well..." Kakashi began but was interrupted by Sasuke.

"I agree with the dobe!" He said in his normal arrogant tone.

The Hokage sat back in his chair and folded his hands into a triangle as he studied the team. "And what do you think Hinata?" He asked.

"W-we are r-r-ready!" She answered.

'I wish I didn't stutter.' She thought.

**'You did fine tenshi. You are stuttering less and less every day.'** Kurama comforted her.

"Okay then I have a mission that may be just right for you. It's a C-rank mission to guard a bridge builder as he travels home." The Sandaime told them.

"ALRIGHT!" Naruto yelled as he jumped and threw a fist in the air.

Sasuke showed no emotion but Hinata grinned widely.

"Send in Tazuna!" The Hokage ordered loudly.

A large man who smelled of sake entered the room. Kurama noticed Hinata's nose crinkle at the smell. He decided he didn't like this man and he would watch him as closely as possible.

"Your sending kids to guard me? One of them looks like he has a stick up his butt, one is too short and the other looks like she'll faint if someone looks at her wrong." He said cruelly with a slight slur.

Kurama growled loudly at his comments about his tenshi and Naruto already agitated by his short comment tried to attack the drunkard. Kakashi easily held him off.

"We don't attack our clients Naruto. Get your things together. Plan for a two-week journey. We'll meet at the gate in an hour." He ordered the genin.

'I'm excited Kurama! Finally we get to do something worthwhile. Even if he is a drunkard it will be a fine experience protecting someone.' Hinata said obviously happy.

**'You are perfect tenshi!'** Kurama declared as he chuckled happily.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**'Kurama/kyuubi thoughts'**

'Hinata's thoughts'

**"kurama/kyuubi talking"**

Chapter 7

Author's Note: Again thank you for the reviews. The wave mission is going to have a lot of the same elements but I will add some changes that I hope you like. You have requested a pov of Sasuke and Kakashi I'm going to attempt that in this chapter. I am still trying to improve my skill in pov changing and hope it turns out ok with four pov's in this chapter. Sorry Ryuujin it is necessary for Naruto to remain for a while, I am sorry he is too cannon. Laura here is a little of Kakashi's pov. itachisgurl thank you for your reviews they make me smile :) Elizabeth you gave me an awesome idea for how to add the guests undercover mission after the wave mission. Again thank you everyone for your reviews. This story while getting less views seems to get more reviews, it makes it more fun to write.

Sasuke's POV

Sasuke hurried home and gathered the equipment he needed for the mission. While he would never show it he was very excited to be leaving the village and performing a C-rank mission. He packed carefully trying to make sure he had everything he needed while keeping his pack light. He finished packing quickly and headed to the gate early. He hoped maybe to talk to Hinata before the others arrived. He knew something had happened this morning she was overly tired and moved like she was in pain. He knew how clans were, that is why he had never questioned her request of him not to reveal their sparring outcomes. Not that he ever would it angered him that the weakling girl was able to beat him and he suspected she didn't even use her full strength to do it. He clenched his fist. He would get answers from her now though. They needed to know each others strengths and weaknesses to be able to function as a team.

'Can I tell her about my clan?' He asked himself. If anyone was to understand he was sure it was the Hyuuga. No, he wouldn't pour out his soul. The more he bottled his pain the more it fueled the fire of his need for revenge. He needed that fuel to get stronger and defeat his brother. He couldn't grow close to the blonde dobe and the weak heiress. He sparred with her only because she was a strong opponent for him to practice on. He aggravated the dobe because it was funny not because he liked him. Inside Sasuke's emotions were in turmoil but nothing appeared on the outside.

Sasuke looked up to see Hinata approaching. She had her head down looking at the ground as she walked. Her whole demeanor shouted vulnerability. Sasuke knew though that it was a mask, like his mask of arrogance. It was a part of her but not all of her. She had proven that her seeming weakness was an act to him over and over. He wondered if she could see past his arrogance to the hurt that simmered below the surface. He watched as the breeze ran through her hair. Her hair floated in the wind and he watched it mesmerized.

"H-hello S-Sasuke-san." Hinata said as she looked up into his eyes.

Sasuke caught his breath all thought of confronting her to find out her secrets left his him. 'Kami!' He thought as he gazed into her soft expressive eyes. He turned away from her this would not do! This would not do at all! She would distract him making him weak.

"hn" He snorted folding his arms and turning his back to her. He heard her soft sigh and closed his eyes briefly. He clenched his fist. She made him weak, he shouldn't talk to her, he shouldn't learn her secrets. He wouldn't let her in, it would make him care.

"Why do you hide your strength Hyuuga!" He demanded more than asked. The question ripped from him though he had wanted to hold it back. He turned to watch her as she answered.

Hinata took a long time to answer and he began to wonder if she would even answer. "Y-you w-w-want strength for s-s-selfishness. F-f-for vengence and a-anger. E-even if you m-manage to gain s-s-strength through s-such m-means you w-w-will never be truly strong and your v-v-vengence w-w-will t-t-turn you into w-w-what you h-hate." She told him.

Even though she did not answer his question he knew she was telling him that she did not trust him and would not answer him. Her words felt like a prophecy and his mask slipped as he looked at the girl who stood so confident in front of him. She looked beautiful and Sasuke felt as if he could feel his heart pounding in his chest. He felt slightly ashamed as he looked into her pure lavender eyes.

"Oi Sasuke!" He heard Naruto yell. The spell was broken and Sasuke's mask of arrogance quickly fell back in place. He looked to see Naruto approaching with the bridge builder. It appeared Kakashi was going to be late for the mission.

* * *

Kurama's POV

Kurama saw the tenseness in the two gennin as Naruto approached.

**'Is something wrong tenshi?'** He asked.

'Sasuke was trying to learn why I hide my strength.' Hinata told him.

**'I don't trust him tenshi. You didn't tell him did you?'** Kurama asked concerned and slightly angry at the boy. It was becoming increasingly obvious that the boy harbored feelings for her. Kurama knew that if the boy really did love her and would treat her well he should back off. He didn't have a human body and even if somehow someway he didn't know of he got one, he would always be the nine-tailed demon who had taken more lives than he could remember. He was evil and too dirty to be allowed to love his tenshi, but a selfish part of him wanted her so badly he could hardly stand it. He didn't trust the Uchiha boy though. The boy was too warped and caught up in his revenge wish. He knew he didn't have to try to be noble and give her up. The Uchiha was not worthy of her.

He watched the sun gleaming on her hair. He didn't think he was noble enough to give her up anyways.

'No I didn't tell him. I don't trust him either.' Hinata told him. Kurama breathed a sigh of relief though he was a little unhappy it had taken her so long to answer him. She continued to watch the ground. The Uchiha still took furtive glances at her, making Kurama frown, and Naruto was talking away though really no one was listening to him not even the bridge builder.

**'Is something else wrong tenshi?'** Kurama asked as he studied her tense form.

'Father looked at me oddly when I told him of this mission. He looked...' She paused searching for the words. 'Very calculating.' She finished.

Kurama didn't like the sound of that.

'I saw the bridge builder talking to him right before I left. Why would he talk to Tazuna?' Hinata asked sharing her thoughts with Kurama.

This worried Kurama greatly and he studied the bridge builder with suspicious interest. He noticed that Tazuna was looking at Hinata with something that looked like guilt. He growled softly.

**'We need to be careful tenshi. Remember what I told you. If we are separated and you need me put blood on the seal I will be with you to protect you.'** Kurama told her and he felt her gratitude return to him. He noticed she hadn't even glanced at Naruto. It didn't seem as if she was angry with him, she just seemed not to notice him. Even though he had repeatedly tried to engage her in conversation.

Kurama could feel the kit's growing frustration as he continued to try to gain her attention.

'Why isn't she paying attention to me anymore?' Kurama could hear Naruto's thought. Kurama was shocked the kit never talked to him and he was surprised that he seemed to be making an attempt. He debated whether to answer him.

**'Why should she you have ignored her for years! You have ignored me too! Why are you speaking to me now?'** Kurama asked not pleased with the boy. Naruto did not answer and Kurama growled but let it go. He knew Naruto had learned of him from Mizuki who had spilled the beans during the scroll fiasco, but he had ignored Kurama as if it was a mission. The kit was good at ignorance Kurama thought sarcastically.

The group waited in tense silence after that. Kakashi finally showed up and Naruto didn't even yell at him.

Kakashi looked at the group, studying them closely. "Time to move out. I will lead, Sasuke you and Naruto flank the bridge builder, Hinata you will take up the rear. Activate your byakugaan periodically, but don't over use your chakra. Let's head out!" Kakashi ordered. They all took up their positions and headed out of the village.

Kurama could feel the kit's and his tenshi's excitement and he smiled to himself. They traveled slowly in respect of the bridge builder who couldn't move at ninja speed. Kurama watched the bridge builder. Tazuna drank constantly from a flask he had in his jacket. He ended up so drunk they had to stop early for the night as he was staggering so much he could no longer continue. They quickly set up camp.

Tazuna immediately passed out while the genin gathered wood and started dinner. Kakashi sat with his back against a tree reading his orange book. Kurama growled at the lazy pervert, causing Naruto to notice him.

"Kakashi-sensei you are a pervert!" Naruto yelled as he pointed at the book in the jonin's hands. Kakashi looked embarrassed for a moment, then a thoughtful look came over his face. He made some hand signs and Naruto fell over deep asleep.

**'Damn kit! I wanted to watch the bridge builder more!'** Kurama growled.

Hinata giggled. 'Don't worry Kurama he is dead drunk and passed out I doubt he will wake before morning.'

"Anyone else have any objections?" Kakashi asked. Kurama assumed they did not as he only heard silence. "Alright then I will take first watch, Sasuke second, Hinata third and we will leave the last watch to Naruto."

Kurama was thoughtful. The kit's question earlier bothered him. Did he know Hinata had watched him? Maybe he just recognized it now because it was gone, still he would not have been able to watch Hinata so closely if the kit had not been looking at her. He didn't like these thoughts. The kit was rude, obnoxious, callously selfish and too caught up in his own desires, but if he actually had feelings for his tenshi how could he stand in the way when she had admired him for so long. He didn't like his thoughts and resolutely pushed them away settling into an uneasy sleep.

Things went much the same for two days. The group traveling until Tazuna was too drunk to walk, then settling down to camp. Kurama figured they were taking longer than they should be and wondered where the old drunkard kept all of his alcohol.

Kurama was feeling uneasy today. His instincts were screaming at him that something was wrong.

"K-k-kakashi-s-s-sensei!" He heard his tenshi scream a moment before two men leaped from a puddle surrounding the jonin and seeming to cut him in half.

'My damn stutter!' Hinata thought angrily. 'Kakashi used a replacement jutsu I see him hiding in that tree.' Hinata told him as she jumped forward to engage the two men.

**'NO! Tenshi run!'** Kurama screamed at her. She ignored him though and fought the men fiercely. In spite of his fear he was proud of her, but his fear for her safety was driving him mad and he tried to gain control of Naruto. The baka was paralyzed by fear though and stood in shock in front of the bridge builder. Kurama raged at him but this only added to Naruto's fear paralyzing him more, he could not take control. He watched his tenshi battle helplessly.

The two men had to be chunin level. They used a long chain together with such compatibility that Kurama assumed they were brothers. Hinata landed a hit on one of the men and his arm fell loosely to his side.

"Don't let her touch you brother!" The man yelled as he dodged another hit. They tried to wrap their chain around Hinata and Kurama felt his heart ready to beat out of his chest, but Hinata easily jumped over the chain and Sasuke managed to throw a kunai into the links pinning the chain into a tree. They worked together well and Kurama was glad they had sparred so much together.

The man with the paralyzed arm moved suddenly evading Sasuke as Hinata's opponent moved to cover his quick exit. The one-armed man bore down on the bridge builder. Sasuke and Hinata desperately battled the man trying to get around him and save the bridge builder. Naruto stood frozen and Kurama raged inside of him. When he was two feet from the bridge builder, Tazuna took action.

"Gozu, Meizu!" Tazuna yelled. The man had been ready to eliminate Naruto but pulled back his attack ending up only scratching the blonde as his eyes narrowed and he studied Tazuna. Tazuna held out a paper with writing on it. The man took it, reading it quickly, an evil smile covered his face. He turned to his brother and looked toward Hinata, his brother got the message and they both attacked Hinata with a determination that shocked the genin. Sasuke stood there briefly a dumb look on his face, Naruto was still frozen and Kurama raged. Hinata fought them off with more skill than even Kurama knew she possessed. He could see the flaws in her abilities though, her father had really sabotaged her. Kurama pounded his head against his cell in frustration still Naruto remained frozen.

Sasuke started to move in to help her, but she yelled at him "Stay back!" Even though her voice was soft and angelic it commanded respect and Sasuke obeyed. His face showed his turmoil though. Hinata ran through the hand signs and yelled. "Kaiten!"

A spinning dome of chakra encircled her both men were caught in the whirl and thrown violently. The one who had grabbed the paper ran off while Kakashi had suddenly appeared grabbing the other one, quickly subduing him.

Kurama just stared at his tenshi. Kami he was proud of her! She had learned the kaiten quicker than he had thought possible and had defended herself against men that had to be at least chunin level. All of them stared at her as she let go of her jutsu. They were all in varying degrees of shock. Hinata stood there panting softly from the exertion, she put her head down in embarrassment. Kurama knew she did not like a lot of attention.

Naruto faltered and fell to one knee. Hinata rushed to him and examined his wound.

**'I think he is poisoned tenshi. My healing power should take care of it but you should bleed the wound then bandage it.'** Kurama told her.

Hinata was busily working on Naruto. He flinched as she cut the wound more letting the poison bleed out. He let her though. Kurama could feel his shame and quite frankly he was disgusted with the kit.

"Shhh i-it's o-o-okay N-Naruto-kun. I-I-I know y-you w-w-will keep trying a-a-and y-you w-will not f-f-freeze again." She smiled at him.

Kurama frowned she had called him Naruto-kun again.

* * *

Kakashi's POV

Kakashi was furious. He had stayed back wanting to see how his gennin handled the situation. He had suspicions about Hinata hiding her strength. Her fight had more than proved his suspicions. Unless he was mistaken the two men were the demon brothers of the mist, two chunins and definitely worthy foes. She had held off two chunin and in the end she had defeated them with a kaiten, that should have been impossible for a genin fresh from the academy. Especially one like Hinata who everyone had proclaimed weak. She should not know such a technique as the kaiten. Hell she shouldn't even have the chakra to pull it off, but watching her now he could tell she still had chakra to spare. Looking at her chakra reserves she had nowhere near the amount needed for the amount she had used in battle. He looked around and slowly lifted his head band examining her with his sharigan. She shimmered in his sight yes there was definitely a very high level genjutsu on her. He couldn't see through it however and that disturbed him. What was she hiding and how in the world could she know and perform a genjutsu strong enough to evade the sharigan.

Kakashi looked over at the demon brother who looked back belligerently. He looked over at Tazuna who was sweating heavily and was avoiding his eyes. He had held back in part to see who the chunin were after. At first it had seemed they were after the bridge builder. This was a D-rank mission, there wasn't supposed to be any enemies other than bandits, but to make matters worse Tazuna had somehow known their names and had handed them a piece of paper that had made them attack his gennin. Kakashi felt his killing intent rise and had to force it back down. He needed to question the bridge builder and he didn't want him passing out before he got the chance to.

"What did you hand the demon brother!" Kakashi demanded.

"A-A paper." Tazuna replied his fear obvious on his face.

Kakashi growled loudly. "Who gave you the paper and what was on it!" He yelled as he rushed forward and grabbed the bridge builder by the throat. "You better tell me or I will untie this man and let him take you where he will!"

Tazuna was visibly shaking.

"A man led me to a huge mansion in Konoha where a tall man with eyes like hers, though his were whiter and more cruel, met me and gave me that paper. He told me that if I met two brothers who wielded a chain between them as a weapon I was to shout Gozu, Meizu and give them that note. He said he would pay me 100,000 ryo. You don't know what that kind of money means to my village. Still I hesitated till they were about to kill me. Please don't kill me I'm desperate my village is desperate." Tazuna gasped out.

Kakashi saw Hinata's head hang down out of the corner of his eyes. Yes he was going to have to talk to her alone. He turned back to Tazuna.

"What did the paper say? Don't lie to me I know you looked." Kakashi demanded with narrowed eyes.

"One million and Hyuuga girl with short hair. It also had a strange symbol that I have never seen before." Tazuna said. Kakashi clenched his fist and closed his eye in an attempt to control his temper. Hiashi had actually ordered a hit on his own daughter, if she was his daughter. The Hyuuga's actions were making Kakashi question whether the rumors were true. He looked over at Hinata, she had of course heard everything. She had her head down and Naruto's hand was on her shoulder, his eyes were wide with shock. Kakashi looked at Sasuke, he knew the boy had started to warm up to the girl. He had seen their spars, it was one of the reasons he was suspicious of her. The gennin looked as if he was barely with straining himself from attacking the bridge builder.

"We're turning back!" Kakashi said shortly. This mission had become too dangerous for a fresh gennin team.

Hinata stood up and looked at him with her large eyes glistening as they held back tears. "Tazuna made a m-mistake out of f-f-fear. W-w-we can not a-a-abandon him to d-d-d-die."

Kakashi felt his heart soften in spite of himself. He was learning a lot about this young girl and there was a lot to admire. Still the danger would be too great they would send stronger nin against them now and the brother with the note had escaped. One million ryo could bring out some nasty nin.

"It is too dangerous." He told her resolute.

"I-I-I will b-b-be in m-m-more d-d-danger at home you know who s-s-sent the c-c-c-contract." Hinata said sternly.

Kakashi growled in frustration. She was right of course, here at least they could help her. If they told the Hokage would he be able to protect her? The Hyuuga clan held great power and the Sandaime's power had decreased over time.

"P-p-please K-Kakashi-sensei I-I would r-r-rather d-d-d-die helping others than h-h-hiding." Hinata begged.

"Okay you have argued well but we will talk and you will tell me everything or we well turn back. I can't protect me when you withhold information." He said sternly as he motioned for her to follow him. "Sasuke watch the demon brother I still have questions to ask him. Naruto guard the bridge builder." Kakashi ordered his voice dripping with disgust for his ward.

They reached a distance from the camp that would allow them to talk unheard but would also let them hurry back to camp if danger cropped up.

Kakashi motioned for her to sit. He sat himself and studied her. "Begin!" He ordered as he watched her closely. She seemed to hesitate some kind of internal conflict going on inside her. He wondered if she was actually going to tell him everything.

"M-my f-f-f-father has always h-hated me. I-I d-d-dont know why b-b-but I-I soon l-l-learned to hide my s-s-strength. The m-m-more strength I-I showed the m-m-more he b-b-beat me. The w-w-weaker I-I appeared the m-more h-h-he ignored m-m-me. I-I-I think it has s-s-something to do w-with my m-m-m-mother. He h-has mentioned h-how m-m-much I remind h-h-him of h-her w-w-w-with h-h-h-hate in his eyes." Hinata told him this with pain obviously evident on her face. He felt sympathy for her and he was suspecting more and more that the rumors were true.

"How have you become so strong? I can not believe that he taught you the Kaiten, I have seen your spars with Sasuke you never lose. I also have seen your genjutsu though I haven't been able to see past it. Even I don't know a genjutsu powerful enough to fool the sharigan. Does it fool the byakugaan?" He asked her with narrowed eyes.

Hinata was quiet for a long time. Kakashi again had the feeling she was having some kind of dialogue was she arguing with herself?

"I-I train a-a-a-a lot. M-my only h-h-hope was to get strong enough in s-s-secret to p-p-protect myself. I-I w-w-watch c-closely." Hinata told him.

That did not explain the genjutsu. Kakashi stared at her, what was she hiding? Could he trust her?

"Show me what your genjutsu hides!" He demanded.

She looked frightened but she made some hand signs and touched her stomach right below her breast.

He watched her but noticed no discernible difference, her features remained the same. He lifted his head band and studied her closely with the sharigan. His eyes widened with shock her chakra levels were higher than Sasuke's or even Naruto's. She was a high chunin level. He lowered his headband. Hinata made the hand signs touching her stomach again, there was a slight shimmer and Kakashi knew that if he looked at her again she would appear as a weak gennin. He was astounded, he understood why she hid. Her father would have killed her immediately having seen that if all she said was true and he believed her. He knew she was holding something back but he decided not to press her. He knew she didn't trust him and he didn't blame her. She lived in a dangerous world of secrets that if revealed could get her killed and he was only her constantly late, lazy sensei who had not been training his team enough. He resolved to change that.

He stood up preparing to question the demon brother when her small hand stopped him.

"P-p-please K-Kakashi-sensei. You know w-w-why m-my f-f-father h-h-h-hates me. Tell me." Hinata asked him.

Kakashi stared at her. He battled himself, it was a rumor, but everything seemed to point to it being true. If it wasn't he could hurt her more

"It's only a rumor I heard I don't know if it's true Hinata." Kakashi told her trying to put her off.

"T-t-tell me!" She pleaded. Kakashi made his decision.

"Your father always had a thing for your mother. I saw this myself even though I was only in the academy I saw the look on his face when he watched her. She didn't seem to return his feelings though. She seemed to like your uncle. I saw her once in an embrace with Hizashi. They quickly pulled apart when they saw me and I ignored them as it was kind of gross to me at that age. Hizashi was married to Neji's mother at the time, she was terminally ill and very weak. Your mother one day out of the blue said yes to one of Hiashi's proposals. The were married very quickly and you were born with in four months. There were many rumors. Some people said that Hiashi married your mother because he had impregnated her, others said that you were Hizashi's daughter. I am beginning to believe that you are Hizashi's daughter. It would explain a lot." Kakashi looked at her bent head when he was done hoping he had done the right thing. He started to reach a hand out to her but withdrew it quickly and ran the hand through his hair.

"I'll give you time. I will go talk to the demon brother. Don't stay out here too long and if you hear anything or even feel slightly in danger immediately return to camp. If you aren't back within a half an hour I will send Naruto after you." Kakashi said as he left. He was a coward who didn't know how to give out comfort he thought with regret as he left her.

* * *

Hinata's POV

Hinata sat there stunned. She suspected the rumor Kakashi had told her was in fact true. It would explain everything. Why her father seemed so intent on Hanabi being the clan head, why he favored her. She had no doubt that Hanabi was in fact his daughter. She didn't remember much from when her mother was alive but she did remember how her mother seemed to be afraid of her father and there was a deep sadness about her. Hinata frowned she had always wondered how her father could let her uncle die in his place. Now it made sense. If he had been willing to pay for rogue nin to kill her had he paid the cloud to abduct her?

No he would never allow his precious byakugaan to be captured by the cloud.

**'Tenshi?'** She heard Kurama's soft call in her head. Part of her was ashamed she was the illegitimate child born of a union between two unfaithful people, she didn't deserve his care.

**'Tenshi, please don't be sad. Should I kill the Hyuuga for you? It might take some time for me to take control of the gaki but I will attempt it for you!**' Kurama growled in her thoughts. Hinata giggled lightly then tears began to fall. She told him everything, he silently listened.

'I guess Neji is really my brother.' She said sadly.

**'That means Hanabi is only your cousin!'** Kurama added and Hinata laughed she kind of liked that trade even though Neji hated her she liked him better than Hanabi.

'What will I do Kurama?' Hinata asked her father was obviously willing to kill her and if she actually survived this mission her danger would be just beginning.

'We have time to plan tenshi. A lot has happened tonight rest and tomorrow we will begin training in earnest and we will plan.' Kurama told her.

'Kurama do you think less of me?' She asked as she made her way back to camp.

**'Never tenshi and never think less of yourself. You have made a powerful evil demon want to be good! You are beauty and light in this darkened soul you are my tenshi and I will never think poorly of you especially for things beyond your control.'** He told her his voice firm. Hinata could not doubt him.

'Arigato Kurama.' She said as she laid her head down and surprisingly went to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**'Kurama/kyuubi thoughts'**

'Hinata's thoughts'

**"kurama/kyuubi talking"**

Author's Note: Sorry for the delay. I was trying to work out how to do the Zabuza scene. A byakugan (I just found out I was spelling byakugan wrong so sorry) user would obviously see him hidden in the forest and the hidden mist technique can't fool the byakugan So I'm going to have to do things a little different.  
Guest your review pushed me to start this chapter (I was procrastinating lol) Thank you : ). Elizabeth, it is very difficult for Kurama to control Naruto right now (He is afraid of hurting Naruto if he pushes too hard) I am going to have a way for them to interact but it will take a couple of chapters and an extreme event to make this happen. Hiashi is a jerk but he would never endanger his clans doujutsu so no he did not hire the cloud he just took advantage of the situation ; ). The Ko idea was very good I hadn't even thought about it thank you! Aki eeekkk I hope the last chapter wasn't too confusing or you didn't like it. I know I used the twin thing last fic I wrote but there are so many dramatic possibilities with it lol. Laura what an awesome review! It made me feel so good and I am very glad you enjoy the story. I have a confession I have done the same thing when seeing updates in fics I like too lol. itachisgurl I know what you mean I especially love fics where all the characters love Hinata! A question: Do you like having more pov's or mostly just Hinata and Kurama? In this chapter it will all be Hinata's pov.

Chapter 8

Hinata woke early, not really wanting to open her eyes and face the day. The thoughts she had suppressed last night were coming to the forefront and she didn't want to think. She threw her blanket off her body and sat up quickly. Maybe if she kept herself busy she would be able to avoid thinking. She packed up her gear quietly. She could tell by the silence that the rest of the group was still sleeping. She walked a short ways from the camp, not to far she wanted solitude but she want to put herself in danger by being to far away. She sat down and began to meditate as Kurama had told her, to increase her chakra.

**'That's enough for today tenshi. I know we need to increase your strength quickly but too much at one time will harm you. The team is starting to wake and you don't want them to worry about you.'** Kurama told her in his gruff voice.

She closed her eyes and smiled in spite of herself. His care for her helped ease her hurt and confusion. She knew he was aware of her the moment she woke up but he let her have her time alone and had not pressed her to talk. She knew she was avoiding thinking of her father...No of Hiashi, but right now she needed to be clear and concentrate on staying alive.

'Do you think they will send more rogue nin after me Kurama?' She asked even though she knew they would.

**'Hai tenshi and they will send someone stronger. Hiashi has tipped his hand. We have no proof yet that he ordered an assassination of you. If we had been able to keep the note it would have been better. Your sensei can testify to it but he never actually read the note, we only have the word of a drunken bridge builder who has lied to us constantly. However, when Kakashi tells the Hokage there will be suspicion so it will be better for Hiashi if he eliminates you now.'** Kurama told her bluntly not trying to spare her feelings.

She was grateful for his bluntness, now was not the time for weakness. She was going to have to be strong to survive and protect the bridge builder. Hinata began to walk back to camp. She found the boys up and packing their gear when she returned. Naruto looked sleepy and she smiled.

'How does he keep his innocence? I feel mine slipping away and I envy him.' Hinata asked Kurama.

Kurama snorted. **'Is it innocence or ignorance.'**

She felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Sasuke looking at her closely. She let her bangs cover her eyes. She wasn't sure what he was looking for but she didn't trust him.

"Hyuuga don't be frightened I will protect you!" Sasuke told her his voice full of his usual arrogance.

"A-arigato S-S-Sasuke-san." She told him as she removed his hand.

"Hn" He grunted before he walked away from her.

"I want you all to come here before we start off again." Kakashi ordered. The three genin and the bridge builder gathered around him.

"I talked to Tazuna last night and gathered more information." Kakashi started. Hinata looked over at the old drunkard, he looked ashamed.

"The Land of Waves has been bankrupted by a shipping magnate by the name of Gato. They are trying to build a bridge so that they wont have to use Gato's ships. The bridge is vital for the revival of their economy. Gato uses shinobi gangs. There is a good chance we will run into rogue nin that are stronger than the demon brothers." Kakashi paused and watched the genin.

Hinata hid her eyes behind her bangs, wondering where she had heard that name before, she was sure she had heard it. She glanced at Naruto and Sasuke. Sasuke wore his usual expression, but Naruto gritted his teeth and clenched his fist.

"We will protect the bridge builder!" Naruto yelled throwing his fist in the air and Hinata remembered why she had a crush on him. "Everyone will know that Naruto Uzumaki is a force to be reckoned with!" He continued and Hinata shook her head. Again he wanted the glory. She sighed she supposed there were worse motives but her admiration of him dipped again.

Hinata looked at the bridge builder but he refused to return her gaze.

"Hinata." Kakashi called startling Hinata out of her thoughts. "How long can you keep your byakugan active without wearing your self out?" He questioned her.

Hinata debated whether to tell him.

**'He needs to know tenshi.'** Kurama told her.

"F-f-five hours" Hinata told him while poking her fingers together.

Kakashi's eyes widened and Sasuke looked at her in shock.

"What is your range?" Kakashi asked.

"T-ten k-k-kilometers." She said as a matter of fact.

This time Kakashi whistled through his teeth in amazement.

"What that's not that great is it?" Naruto asked.

"That's amazing for her age!" Kakashi said.

Hinata blushed bright red and lowered her head.

"I think activating your byakugan for five minutes every hour should be fine. We'll take up our usual formation. Let's move out." Kakashi ordered.

Hinata hung back and approached the bridge builder. She tugged lightly on his sleeve to get his attention. He looked at her slowly unwilling to meet her gaze.

"Y-y-you w-w-were f-frightened I-I d-do not b-blame you!" Hinata told him as she tried to look him in the eye.

He looked at her with wide eyes. "Arigato." He whispered, but she was saddened to see that the shame did not leave his eyes. She let him go and took up her position. The journey to the shoreline was uneventful and a boat waited for them. Kakashi sat in the bow and Hinata took up the rear again. The water was calm. This was Hinata's first ride in a boat and she enjoyed it. The boat rocked softly and it was soothing. She loved the smell of the water, the tang in the breeze and the birds calling over their heads.

She activated her byakugan as they approached the far shore. "K-Kakashi-sensei." She called. He immediately turned to her giving her his full attention.

"A v-very s-s-strong chakra s-s-signature about a half hour inland a-and a w-w-weaker one a-about fifteen m-minutes f-from him." She told him.

Kakashi nodded his face serious. "Can you tell me more about them?" He asked.

"The s-s-strong one c-c-carries a s-s-sword. The other has n-no v-v-visible weapon and is high chunin l-level." She told him.

"We're going to change our line up. Hinata I want you to stay up front with me. Sasuke you will guard our rear. Naruto you are to defend Tazuna. Hinata keep your byakugan active." Kakashi ordered.

Naruto looked worried.

'Kurama is Naruto okay? Will he guard the bridge builder?' Hinata asked she knew Kakashi was trying to protect her but Tazuna was their mission and she was worried about him, the man with the sword looked almost as strong as Kakashi.

**'He is determined not to freeze up again tenshi. I believe he will do his part.'** Kurama told her.

'You're not just trying to ease my mind are you? You will help guard the bridge builder wont you?' Hinata asked.

**'I would never lie to you! Even if it's hard I would tell you the truth.'** Kurama told her. He was avoiding her question and Hinata pressed him.

'Please Kurama help guard the bridge builder.' Hinata asked again.

**'I do not care about the bridge builder! He sold you out tenshi! As far as I'm concerned if he died it would be deserved.'** Kurama told her growling.

Hinata understood his feelings and knew she should not press him but she was worried that everyone was too worried about her and not about him. She looked over at Naruto. He wore a determined look as he looked around. She knew he was watching for danger. Well Naruto was more concerned for the bridge builder.

'Kurama, Kakashi-sensei has me next to him and Sasuke has already told me he would protect me. If I am too worried about the bridge builder I will not be able to defend myself effectively.' Hinata tried reasoning with him.

**'You don't trust Naruto to protect him?'** Kurama asked surprise evident in his voice.

Hinata froze. She didn't trust him. This was the first time she had ever doubted his ability. Her brow furrowed for a moment. 'I do not Kurama.' She told him sadly.

**'Alright tenshi. If the need arrises I will help protect him, but I will warn you the situation will have to be dire for me to take control of the kit. Rest assured though you will not have to worry about him.'** Kurama told her.

Hinata let out a breath. Hinata frowned again. She trusted Kurama but did not trust Naruto, when and how had this happened.

They disembarked and Hinata saw the swordsman in the distance, he seemed to be waiting for them. The other chakra signature held his position. Hinata relayed this to Kakashi.

"How far is he Hinata?" Kakashi asked her.

"S-s-still half an hour h-he is h-hiding in the trees. The other is f-f-fifteen minutes f-from him." Hinata reported rather proud that she had stuttered less than usual.

"We will not let on that we know he is there. Hinata can you henge to cover your eyes?" Kakashi asked.

Hinata merely nodded and made the signs. Her eyes appeared normal but she had her byakugan active. Kakashi smiled at her and Hinata blushed.

They traveled silently, the group was tense and watching the surrounding forest closely. Hinata of course could see the swordsman. She felt the adrenalin coursing through her veins and she could barely control herself from running ahead to meet the enemy. She kept her place and controlled herself until they were within ten feet of the man. She threw a Kunai in his direction hoping to end this quickly. She should have known better. The swordsman performed a replacement jutsu and a white rabbit hopped quietly from the bushes.

"Hahaha protecting us from rabbits now Hinata?" Naruto laughed at her.

Hinata ignored him and pointed to where the swordsman now was. Kakashi grabbed her and threw her on the ground yelling "Duck!" Sasuke pushed the bridge builder and Naruto over right as a sword rushed over there heads. The sword embedded itself in a tree near them and a man jumped out in front of them. Kakashi quickly got to his feet and pushed Hinata behind him.

"Guard the bridge builder!" He ordered.

Hinata studied the swordsman. He was a very large man and he wore a mask that covered the lower half of his face. He had short spiky black hair and brown eyes. He wore his forehead protector to the side, which Hinata found odd. The sword he wielded was very large. He was an imposing figure and Hinata's palms itched. She wished she could test herself against him.

She heard Kurama growl, he must have caught her mood.

'I will not be stupid Kurama.' She reassured him. She watched her sensei lift his head band revealing his sharigan. Sasuke stiffened beside her.

"Zabuza Momichi, Demon of the Hidden Mist." Kakashi said as he studied the man.

"Kakashi Hatake, Copycat Ninja." Zabuza replied. "I am honored that you find me worthy of your sharigan! I will win still and your effort to protect the bridge builder and the Hyuuga will be useless!"

Hinata hid a smile, this would be a fierce battle and she was here to see it. Maybe even be able to participate, her palms tingled again. Zabuza performed a series of hand signs and a thick mist enveloped them. Hinata's grin widened, of course the mist did not affect her eyes!

"Protect the bridge builder!" Kakashi yelled.

Zabuza appeared in their circle seemingly rising from the ground. Hinata looked at him closer and realized it was a water clone. Still even a clone could be dangerous she prepared to defend herself as the clone swung his sword aiming at her. Kakashi appeared behind him and stabbed him in the stomach. The clone melted into water. Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi and proceeded to slice him in half. Kakashi however melted into a puddle of water and approached Zabuza from behind. He held a kunai to his neck.

"It's over." He whispered.

"B-behind..." Hinata yelled. Kakashi turned but he was too late the real Zabuza managed to catch him in water prison technique.

"Run!" Kakashi yelled to the genin. All three firmed their stance and faced the water clone while the real Zabuza held Kakashi captive. Naruto made ten shadow clones who raced for the water clone. The water clone swung his sword easily taking them out. Hinata caught Sasuke's eye while Naruto made more shadow clones. She performed the seals she had during the bell test and her hand glowed green. She hoped Sasuke would remember this. Sasuke nodded and held his hands in front of him and bent his knees. She ran to him and put her foot in his waiting hands. He gave her a tremendous boost and she flew through the air toward Zabuza. She was coming at him fist first and he grinned as he threw up his free hand to block her. She surprised him as her hand opened grabbing onto his arm and flipping herself over his head. On her way down behind him she touched the back of his head with her glowing hand.

The effect was instantaneous Zabuza let go of the water prison and clutched his stomach vomiting into the grass. Kakashi grimaced as he watched him "I know the feeling." He murmured before he knocked the man out.

Hinata looked over at Sasuke and Naruto to see if they needed help but they had already dispelled the water clone. Hinata went over to Zabuza intending to remove the jutsu when she saw the second chakra signature move. She had almost forgotten about him. She moved quickly deflecting two senbon needles. A third was thrown this one she was sure was for Zabuza, this time she wasn't quite quick enough the needle was embedded in her hand in her attempt to protect the helpless man. A masked nin appeared walking calmly out of the forest.

"My apologies" He said as he approached Hinata. Hinata backed away from him warily. Sasuke moved to her side and pulled out some shuriken. Naruto started to make the hand signs for his clones.

"Calm down this is a hunter nin." Kakashi said as he looked at the nin for confirmation.

"I am here to kill and dispose of Zabuza Momichi. Gomen for wounding you." The nin said as he looked at Hinata. Hinata did not trust him, the first two senbon had been aimed at her she was sure of it. She pulled out the senbon and handed it to him before he could attempt to touch her.

Hinata could not see the nin's eyes through the mask but he seemed to be studying her. She could hear Kurama growling.

**'I do not trust him tenshi.'** Kurama told her.

'Neither do I.' She replied.

"I will take the body and leave you." The hunter nin said. He quickly picked up Zabuza and left before anyone could say anything.

Kakashi stared after him his eyes narrowed for a moment before turning to the genin. "You did well! Let's get the bridge builder home." He said.

**'You did do well tenshi. I am proud of you!'** Kurama told her and Hinata smiled while a red tint stained her cheeks.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**'Kurama/kyuubi thoughts'**

'Hinata's thoughts'

**"kurama/kyuubi talking"**

Author's Note: Thank you for your reviews. Yuuki-baka I am so happy to see you are reading this story. : ) Your frequent reviews and encouragement in my other story helped me to continue writing it when I wanted to give up. Elizabeth thank you for the idea of having Ko warning the hokage of the danger to Hinata, it is a good reason for her to be on team 7 other than I just wanted her there lol. Thank you all for your ideas and I will include what I can. I don't want to reveal too much in an authors note so on with the show lol.

Chapter 9

Kakashi stumbled and Hinata ran to him.

"It's okay Hinata I'm just a little tired." Kakashi said as he tried to stand. Kurama looked at him worriedly through Naruto's eyes. Naruto was concerned too and watched the jonin carefully.

'His chakra is depleted Kurama, I don't know how he is standing. What do I do?' Hinata asked her thoughts filled with concern.

**'Get Naruto and Sasuke to help him and get him to the bridge builders home so he can rest.'** Kurama told her

Hinata motioned Sasuke and Naruto forward. Sasuke immediately understood slinging one of the jonin's arms over his shoulder. Naruto however took a minute before he realised he should help. It was awkward as the boys were much shorter than the jonin.

Kakashi looked at Hinata tiredly. "Hinata when you used that jutsu on me I noticed you had to remove it for me to feel better. How long will it last on Zabuza since you never removed it?" He asked.

Hinata stared at him for a moment.

**'About two weeks tenshi, and he will be bed ridden during that time. It is possible that someone might know the jutsu and remove it but that is a small possibility as the jutsu is not well known.'** Kurama told her.

Hinata relayed this to Kakashi.

"Good" The jonin said and passed out.

Sasuke and Naruto started to drag their sensei when Tazuna snorted. He dropped his bag, threw the jonin over his shoulder and proceeded to lead them to his home. Hinata started to pick up the bridge builders bag, but Sasuke stopped her and slung it over his own shoulder and walked behind Tazuna without a word.

"Show-off." Naruto muttered but followed shortly leaving Hinata out of Kurama's sight.

**'Tenshi leave your byakugan active. I don't think we will be attacked again but we should be cautious.'** Kurama said irritated with Naruto's ignorance. He should have guarded the rear as Hinata was a target.

They arrived at the bridge builders home without incident. Tazuna laid Kakashi down in the guest room while the genin unrolled their sleeping bags in the living room. Tazuna's daughter made them a light meal which they ate quietly.

"What are we going to do now? Is Kakashi-sensei going to wake up?" Naruto said in an overly loud voice.

"Hn. Of course he will dobe it's just chakra exhaustion." Sasuke said irritably.

"Ano w-w-we should..." Hinata began before Naruto interrupted her.

"Well I hope he wakes up soon, I don't want to sit around watching him sleep." Naruto said.

**'What were you going to say tenshi?**' Kurama asked his voice a low growl.

'We should train.' Hinata finished.

"S-Sasuke-san will you s-spar with m-me?" Hinata asked as she stood up.

Naruto quickly looked up at her and Kurama could feel jealousy coming from the kit. He was rather proud of his tenshi, but he really didn't like her spending time with the Uchiha. The Uchiha obviously liked her.

Sasuke didn't reply he merely grunted and walked out of the house expecting Hinata to follow him. She did and Kurama had expected Naruto to follow them both, but the kit sat down and crossed his arm pouting. Kurama was now really angry, he didn't like Hinata being out there with only Sasuke to help her. He also didn't like the way the kit was acting. He began to growl louder and pace his cage. He felt the kit begin to twitch. He hoped that he could agitate the kit enough to make him go outside to watch the spar.

'STOP IT ALREADY! I'm not going out there!' Naruto yelled in his mind.

**'So you finally decided to talk to me? You know there is a contract on her and you're leaving her out there with only Sasuke?'** Kurama growled still in a rage.

'She chose to go with Sasuke! She could have asked me I would have sparred with her!' Naruto shouted. Kurama could almost hear the pout in his voice and he growled more.

**'She tried to ask you both but you interrupted her. You never let her finish a sentence!'** Kurama yelled back.

'I know I just have no patience for her stutter.' Naruto said in a quieter tone.

Kurama roared.** 'You have no patience for her? She has put up with your ignorance and selfishness for years! She just recently stopped worshipping you after you treated her so badly she gave up on you ever acknowledging her.'**

Naruto was quiet and Kurama wondered if maybe he had actually gotten through to the dobe. 'How do you know all this?' Naruto asked in a suspicious voice.

Kurama stopped unwilling to tell him of his connection with his Tenshi.** 'Observation'** Kurama answered hoping this wouldn't be one of those rare times Naruto actually used his brain.

'She worshipped me?' Naruto whispered.

Kurama felt no need to answer this.

'I'll admit it's nice to have someone feel for me like that, especially a girl. She isn't strong like Sakura though.' Naruto continued.

Kurama sweat dropped. The kit actually believed Sakura was strong. The girl had potential if she hadn't been so fixated on Sasuke, but his tenshi was much stronger than the girl. Did Naruto equate loudness with strength? Kurama wondered. It would explain why he was so loud. Kurama didn't bother to argue the point he really didn't want Naruto to notice his tenshi. He felt slightly guilty for these thoughts but consoled himself with the thought that he was a demon after all.

'Still I think Sasuke-teme likes her and if she likes me I can get one up on him.' Naruto said. Kurama could almost hear evil laughter coming from the boy and he growled louder.

Naruto got up and walked outside to find the two genin. Kurama was still angry but he was glad they were going to watch his tenshi. They reached them fairly quickly and Kurama could only watch them in awe. His tenshi moved with so much grace she was beautiful to watch. He could feel Naruto's wonder too. All the sudden she faltered though, her moves became slower.

"Don't! If the dobe doesn't know after all that has happened he won't realise it now." Sasuke said as he threw a punch that Hinata easily deflected. Hinata nodded and rushed forward. Sasuke watched her closely. Kurama grinned happily he was glad to be here to watch. He rarely got to watch their spars when his tenshi was actually trying to win.

Sasuke crouched low sweeping his leg out in hopes of tripping her as she approached. Hinata surprised him though, putting her hands on his shoulders she vaulted over him. Landing behind him she quickly aimed a kick at his head. Sasuke rolled to avoid the blow. He tried to rise quickly but before he could get into his stance he felt Hinata's hand on his chest.

"Damn it!" Sasuke yelled.

Kurama chuckled and could hear Naruto joining him.

"You let a girl totally kick your ass!" Naruto laughed.

"Hn! Like you could do any better!" Sasuke grumped clearly unhappy with being beaten.

"Of course I could teme it's only Hinata!" Naruto said loudly.

Hinata lowered her head hiding her eyes with her bangs. Sasuke looked at her then smirked.

"Well go ahead dobe." He said as he walked to the sidelines to watch.

Naruto approached Hinata and looked her over. "Don't worry Hinata-chan I won't be too hard on you." He told her confidently.

**'Tenshi please embarrass him badly!'** Kurama growled.

'Okay.' Hinata replied quietly and Kurama laughed evilly.

Naruto went through his hand signs making ten clones. Hinata just watched him her bangs still covering her eyes. She made no move and Kurama could see the kit was wondering if she would even spar with him, she had never actually told Naruto she would.

"Why are you standing there? Are you afraid?" Naruto yelled. In a flash, her movements too fast for Naruto to follow, she was in front of him. His face registered his shock, he had given himself away with his taunt. She moved so quickly he had no chance to block her as she cut off the tenketsu in his arms making them hang limply at his sides.

Kurama chuckled. **'You have greatly increased your speed even I could not totally follow your movement!'** He told her with pride evident in his tone.

A clone tried to land a punch which she easily dodged causing the clone to hit Naruto. The clone looked shocked and quickly dispelled. Naruto had been knocked down and was now trying to get up without using his arms.

'Baka kitsune Help me!' Naruto yelled in his mind.

Kurama merely laughed louder. **'Uh No!'** He said relishing the kits anger.

Hinata moved with speed and grace, easily eliminating the rest of the clones without breaking a sweat. When she was finished she walked over to Naruto who was still struggling to stand. She laid a palm on his heart with a smile.

"Hmpf" Naruto grunted with his lip in a comical pout.

Hinata gently started reopening his tenketsus. When she was done he quickly jumped to his feet. He folded his arms across his chest and glared at Sasuke who was smirking at him.

"I was tired from todays fight." Naruto said and walked back to Tazuna's house in a huff.

"Hn" Sasuke smirked and followed him.

Hinata giggled then she too followed the boys.

**'Well done tenshi!'** Kurama told her as he laughed heartily.

* * *

Hinata was sitting in a clearing resting a bit and enjoying the silence. She knew she shouldn't be out her alone but she wanted to enjoy the cool breeze and the rising sun. She had snuck out last night after everyone had fallen asleep and began training. Kurama had been all to eager to train her. He had taught her a lightning jutsu. She had been surprised at first wondering why he didn't begin with a water jutsu, but he had explained they were in the land of waves most of the shinobi were water users and a lightning jutsu would be very useful. It had been difficult to learn and she still wasn't completely satisfied with her progress. Kurama had complimented her telling her she had done very well considering lightning wasn't her affinity. She hoped she would be able to master the jutsu within the week.

Hinata watched the sunrise in peace and slowly rose to return to Tazuna's home with reluctance. She knew she had to get back before her team woke up. She entered the home to find Tazuna's daughter making breakfast.

"M-may I-I help you?" Hinata asked very pleased that her stutter seemed to be getting better.

"Please that would be nice." Tsunami said with a smile. "I always wished I had a daughter. It's nice not being the only female here."

Hinata blushed and started to cut some vegetables that had been laid on a cutting board. Tsunami began to sing as she worked. Hinata looked at her in awe of the woman. Was this what it was like to have a mother? Her own mother had died when she was so young she remembered very little about her and she had never worked in the kitchen with her. Hinata actually knew the song Tsunami was singing and unconsciously joined in singing softly.

"Do you know this one?" Tsunami said as she began another song. Hinata nodded with enthusiasm and joined in singing with more confidence now, her voice was a lilting soprano that fit in beautifully with Tsunami's alto. The harmony in their duet was exquisite. Hinata felt her smile would break her face, she couldn't remember being this happy.

When they finished Hinata heard a loud clapping coming from the doorway she turned to see Tazuna grinning at the pair. By him stood Naruto and Sasuke who stared at her with a look of awe. Hinata blushed bright red. Tazuna walked into the room past the two frozen boys and towards his daughter.

"That was beautiful." He told her as he kissed her on the top of her head. Hinata looked down as she felt an ache in her heart. She envied Tsunami.

**'Tenshi that was stunning. I didn't know anyone could sing that well.'** Kurama told her. While Hinata knew he meant every word he said she also knew he was trying to take her mind off her sorrow.

'Arigato Kurama' She said sincerely.

Hinata began to grab dishes but Tsunami stopped her. "Let the boys set the table we cooked the meal!" She ordered.

Hinata smiled and obeyed. Hinata sat at the table while the boys set out the meal and Tsunami took Kakashi his meal. Hinata kind of hoped Kakashi stayed bed ridden so she could practice the lightning jutsu again. She felt guilty for her thoughts immediately though. Tsunami returned and they all began to eat their meal. They chatted lightly well mostly Naruto and Tsunami with Tazuna throwing in a word here and there. Hinata and Sasuke weren't big talkers. Hinata wasn't sure why the little boy wasn't talking though. She had met him briefly last night as he had glared at them, he was still glaring at them this morning. Hinata was used to glares though and she could easily ignore him if she wanted to. She didn't want to though she was curious what was upsetting the boy.

"May I be excused!" Inari said as he stood up.

Tsunami sighed but nodded her head. He left the room quickly and his mother watched him go. Hinata observed Tsunami, the boy didn't realise how lucky he was with such a mother. She heard a clumping coming into the room and turned around to see Kakashi walking in using a crutch. He managed to give them his one-eye smile that always amused Hinata and she suppressed a giggle.

"I hope you all ate well because today we begin training." Kakashi said.

"Alright!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke smirked and Hinata lightly blushed.

"Follow me." Kakashi said as he turned and made his way out the door. Naruto and Sasuke immediately followed him but Hinata hung back.

"Umm gomen. D-do you want h-help cleaning u-up?" Hinata asked Tsunami. She wanted to train but the woman had been so kind and it wasn't right to leave her with this mess.

Tsunami smiled widely at her. "Go with your sensei and show up those boys!" She told her and Hinata grinned. Hinata raced out the door and caught up with her team as they entered the clearing where they had sparred yesterday.

"Alright today we are going to work on chakra control. We will climb trees without using our hands." Kakashi said.

"That's impossible!" Naruto exclaimed.

Kakashi merely smiled at him and walked to the nearest tree then walked up the side of it ending up standing upside down on a limb leaning on his crutch. Naruto and Sasuke stared after him in awe but Hinata was disappointed. Even as a failure as a Hyuuga she knew this technique two years ago. Kakashi noticed her look. He walked down the tree and approached her.

"Do you know how to do this Hinata?" He asked.

"Hai" Hinata said as she nodded her head.

"Can you demonstrate it for us?" Kakashi asked.

Hinata walked calmly to the tree and proceeded to walk to the top. She walked back down to her smiling sensei. Was he proud of her? He had a look in his eye. Hinata shook her head. He was probably just relieved he didn't have to teach her. Maybe she could work on the lightning jutsu.

"If Hinata-chan can do it so can we!" Naruto said. Sasuke just smirked and both boys proceeded to run up the tree neither made if very far before they fell. Hinata started toward them intent on offering her help when she felt Kakashi's hand on her shoulder.

"Do you know water walking?" He asked.

"Hai." Hinata said. Kakashi gave her a head motion urging her to follow him as he walked toward a tree. He leaned against it and eased himself into a sitting position. He picked up a leaf and raised his hand he held the leaf with his chakra with one finger. He then brought his other hand up and transferred the leaf to the corresponding finger on his other hand so he now held the leaf on the finger of his other hand. He did this transferring the leaf between each finger on both hands. He looked at her expectantly.

"Can you do that?" He asked her.

Hinata picked up a leaf and tried. She easily held the leaf on one finger but when she went to transfer it she accidentally poured chakra into both fingers and the fragile leaf was torn in half. The next time she tried she didn't add chakra into her other finger fast enough and the leaf dropped. It was harder than it had looked and she smiled lightly at the challenge.

"Being a Hyuuga learning such fine chakra control in each finger will greatly help you with your gentle fist. I want you to practice this for at least a couple of hours. Even if you manage to master it in one keep doing it till it becomes easy. If the boys ask for help don't give them any yet I want them to try to figure it out on their own first. You may help them tomorrow if they actually swallow their pride and ask for help." Kakashi told her. Hinata nodded but didn't speak as she was to intent on this new task he had given her. Kakashi closed his eyes and leaned back against the tree. Hinata was surprised and pleased that he had stayed with her.

Hinata practiced for two hours before she succumbed to sleep. The gentle breeze, bright sun and lack of sleep made her eyes droop, but Kakashi's comforting presence was what finally sent her into dream land. She didn't see his warm smile as he gently moved her into a more comfortable position so she could rest.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**'Kurama/kyuubi thoughts'**

'Hinata's thoughts'

**"kurama/kyuubi talking"**

Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews! I wanted to write more last chapter but was too tired to continue sorry. So much to answer. Some I can't answer. While I have some things set in my mind others are developing and some things to answer would give away too much. First Elizabeth you are so right I had a dumb moment of course Hanabi is still her sister as they had the same mother I wasn't thinking right thank you for pointing that out so I didn't embarrass myself further. As far as what songs she sang I'll leave that to your imagination as mine is stumped lol. As far as Kurenai being a mother figure I have been thinking over the possibilities and I am unsure whether I want Hinata to have a full loving family (Kakashi - father figure, Kurenai - mother figure) or I want more angst. I'm a sucker for drama. Kakashi well be a father figure though (sorry itachisgurl, I like Kakashi-Hinata fics but I want him for a father figure in this one). I love your suggestions Elizabeth and I will check out the ehru. As far as the battle with Choji, Naruto and Hinata you referred to I'm afraid I missed that episode. I would need to have more knowledge of it to be able to use it. As far as Hinata hiding her abilities, the cat is already out of the bag. Her father ordered a hit on her, there is really no reason to hide now. Hinata however is so used to feigning weakness that it will take a while before she let's herself be seen at full strength. As far as the stutter goes I was going to have her lose it gradually but I will think hard on your suggestions Elizabeth I like them. As far as the chunin exams, rubs hands evilly hehe, I have plans lol. Also Ino is on team 8 the idea of a Yamanka on a team with the genjutsu mistress just seemed like a good one to me. As a note I really really don't like Sakura. I know others do and in an effort to respect them she well not appear much in this fic as I don't want to offend anyone. Hiashi however is a villain in this story, I don't hate him but I needed a bad guy. Anyone who has read my last fic where he was practically a saint knows I don't hate him. This will in no way be a harem fic. This is Hinata-Kurama, I have other males paying attention to her because I think she deserves it and I like it lol. Inari, the food fight and Haku questions well be answered in this chapter ; )

Chapter 10

Kurama was bored watching the kit and the Uchiha compete with each other. They charged their trees glaring at each other as they raced to see who would master the technique first. Kurama snorted with disgust neither was even close to his tenshi's abilities. They approached everything head on, trying to overpower any obstacle. Chakra control needed finesse, which is why his tenshi excelled at it, even with her vastly improved chakra reserves.

Naruto stopped and looked into the forest to see the one-eyed jonin approaching with his tenshi slightly behind him. Kurama smiled as he saw her face. She looked like she had just woken up and he was extremely grateful to Kakashi for getting her to rest. Kurama had tried unsuccessfully last night to get her to sleep.

"I see Sasuke is slightly ahead." Kakashi said.

Naruto looked at the tree finding that indeed Sasuke's last mark was above his. He folded his arms across his chest and pouted. A crafty look came to his eyes though and he approached Hinata.

"Hinata-chan can you ummm help me?" He asked while he dug his toe into the dirt and looked down.

Hinata looked at Kakashi, who was watching the scene with amusement. "Okay Hinata since he asked so nicely you can help him." Their sensei told her.

Hinata led Naruto to his tree. Sasuke stopped his own climbing intent on listening in.

"The t-trick is t-to have an even f-f-flow of chakra on your f-f-feet." Hinata began. Kurama felt his pride in his tenshi swell.

"D-don't charge u-up the tree. T-t-take one s-step at a t-time g-g-getting your chakra r-r-right b-before t-taking the n-next s-step." Hinata continued.

"But that will take so long!" Naruto protested.

Hinata smiled indulgently at him. "H-hai b-but as you g-get b-b-better you w-will g-go f-faster."

Sasuke took Hinata's advice and doubled the distance between his marks before he fell off the tree. Naruto however had trouble controlling his enthusiasm. He made progress but his impatience kept him from gaining on Sasuke.

"Hinata I'm going to go rest. Try the same chakra control exercise but use two leaves at a time. Have the boys return before it get's too late." Kakashi told her. He reached out a hand and ruffled her hair before he turned and left her there.

'Did you see that Kurama?' Hinata asked.

**'Hai'** Kurama replied.

'Why did he do that' She asked.

Kurama felt sad, had no one touched her with affection? **'It was a gesture of affection tenshi.'**

He couldn't see her but he knew she was blushing. Kurama's mood had soured. He wished he could look at her when he wanted, not just catch glimpses when Naruto chose to look her way. He wished he could show her affection. Ruffle her hair, hug her tight, kiss her... No he was a demon and she was a twelve year old girl, much to young for him to look on her in such a way. The way they interacted through thoughts made him sometimes forget her youth. She was very mature in her thoughts. It was better this way he supposed. It didn't feel better though. She deserved affection and he couldn't give it to her. He didn't want anyone else to either.

Naruto had fallen off the tree again. He was laying on his back panting. Kurama wished he would talk to his tenshi, he wanted to see her. He got his wish as Naruto walked toward Hinata and plopped himself down beside her. Kurama was amazed she was already well on her way to mastering Kakashi's chakra control technique. He wasn't sure he would be able to do it.

"Hinata-chan, well you spar with me again?" Naruto asked her.

Hinata looked up and Kurama again was amazed at the beauty of her eyes. Before she could answer Sasuke ran up to the pair. Kurama chuckled a bit at the Uchiha's obvious jealousy.

"Dobe, she spars with me. You are no challenge for her!" Sasuke said his face red.

Naruto stood up quickly and faced Sasuke his own face red. "That's for her to decide teme! She likes me!"

Hinata gasped and dropped her leaves. 'Kurama how would he know I liked him he's always ignored me?'

Kurama was silent he didn't want to admit to her he had accidentally told him and he was very upset that Naruto had decided to use her in his competition with Sasuke. Wait a minute she had said "liked" did that mean she no longer did?

**'Gomen tenshi I told him. I am afraid I am not good at keeping a secret.'** Kurama told her sheepishly.

Hinata said nothing for a while and Kurama wondered just how angry she was. 'So now he has decided to use me against Sasuke?' Even though she worded it as a question Kurama knew she was aware of the answer. Kurama growled deeply as he felt her sorrow.

Hinata stood up. 'I suppose I should stop this before they fight.'

'Tenshi you know Sasuke has a crush on you and now you could easily get the kits attention, how do you feel about them?' He asked her worried about her answer.

'Sasuke is smart and strong but his arrogance and his vendetta do not attract me. I do not return his feelings.' Hinata told him. Kurama had already guessed this he had been slightly worried about the Uchiha because he seemed to have every other girl chasing him. Of course his tenshi was different.

'I had a crush on Naruto for a long time, Kurama. His sunny disposition, his determination, and his willingness to forgive are all qualities I admire. I still like him Kurama I believe if he could look at someone besides himself he would be ...' She broke off. Kurama felt his heart breaking of course she still liked the baka she was loyal.

'However he will never look at someone besides himself and he especially will not look at me, unless it is to use me. Kurama you have taught me I deserve more. I am not the weakling my family said I was. I can accomplish my dreams, I can be strong, and I can be loved.' Hinata finished.

Kurama almost told her then that he loved her, but he stopped himself she deserved more than Naruto but she also deserved more than a nine-tailed demon without a body.

Hinata landed a jyuken blow on both boys to get there attention as they would not listen to her soft protests.

"Ow" Naruto yelled holding his shoulder.

Sasuke a little more used to Hinata's not so gentle fist merely rubbed his own shoulder.

"G-gomen w-w-we n-n-need to w-w-work on our chakra c-c-control. There w-w-will be n-no s-s-sparring till w-we are d-d-done." Hinata told them.

"First one to get to the top of the tree is the first one to spar with Hinata." Naruto yelled as he charged to his tree.

Sasuke stood there for a moment in indecision before charging after him.

* * *

Hinata worked on her exercise. She had added a third leaf. Her thoughts were in a turmoil. So much had happened on this mission. She had found out her father may not be her father. Sasuke had started to look at her different. Naruto had started to notice her and Kakashi had begun to ... Her thoughts stopped there. She couldn't explain how Kakashi was acting but it was different. She wasn't sure she liked all the attention. She was in danger and had enough to worry about without dealing with the boys competing for her.

The boys were actually doing worse now in their efforts to walk up the tree. They were both charging again. Hinata sighed and concentrated on her leaves. She began to hum softly as it soothed her. It took her awhile to notice that there was no longer noise coming from the boys. She stopped humming and looked up to find them watching her with unreadable expressions. She heard Kurama purring in her mind and giggled softly.

'Your purring!' She said, she kind of liked it.

**'I am not purring demons do not purr!'** Kurama declared in a huff.

Hinata giggled again and this seemed to break the boys out of their trance and they began racing each other up the tree again. Hinata returned to working with her leaves but resolved to no longer hum as it distracted the boys.

It was getting dark as she stood up and called to the boys. "W-we should r-return."

Both boys jumped from their trees and ran to her. Hinata noticed that Naruto had gained a little on Sasuke. She smiled, he was very determined.

They washed their hands and sat at the table. Tsunami had prepared a large meal for them.

"Arigato I'm hungry." Sasuke said as he began to eat.

"Oh yeah, well I'm hungrier!" Naruto retorted and began to eat very quickly taking bigger bites than Sasuke. Sasuke glared at him.

Hinata was appalled as she watched both boys begin to shovel their food in their mouths. She felt bad for Tsunami, who looked at the pair shaking her head.

"Ano..." Hinata began but neither boy paid attention to her. Tazuna however stood up in anger when the boys showed signs of becoming sick.

"Have you seen our village? Do you know how poor we are? How people here would steal and lie to get even part of the food you've shoveled in your mouth to the point of sickness! Do you know how much it cost for us to feed you? I actually sold out a young girl." Tazuna finished with a whisper. He looked at Hinata with shame then pushed his chair in roughly and stomped out of the room.

Sasuke put his fork down and frowned the only sign of any guilt he was capable of giving.

Naruto looked more ashamed but his next words shocked Hinata. "We need to eat to be strong so we can protect the bridge and Hinata-chan." He declared.

Inari stood up then. "Why? Are you trying to be a hero? Do you want to die?" He yelled with tears in his eyes.

Naruto stood up a scowl on his face. "Stop crying!" He growled.

"My father was a hero but he died! Heroes die!" Inari yelled.

"Are you scared?" Naruto asked and Hinata thought he was being cruel. "Crying never solved anything!" He declared and walked out the door.

Inari ran from the room and Tsunami followed him.

'Where is he going Kurama?' Hinata asked slightly worried for the boy.

**'He is fine tenshi he is training, trying to walk up the tree.'** Kurama told her.

Relieved Hinata began to clean up the table and to her surprise Sasuke helped her. They didn't talk as they worked and Sasuke was clearly clueless on some things but he followed Hinata's direction and they soon had the dining room and kitchen clean. She thought about Naruto and Sasuke. They had been obnoxious in their eating contest but both had showed a caring side that Hinata did not often see. Sasuke was usually so arrogant but here he was lowering himself to help her with the dishes. Naruto had yelled at Inari but now he was working hard at training to protect that boy and his village. They had the potential to be great men but they weren't Kurama. She stopped washing the plate she held frozen in place at her thought. Sasuke looked at her in concern.

"Are you okay Hyuuga?" He asked.

"Hai" She replied and resolved to leave her thoughts till a later time.

They cleaned up and laid down to sleep, at least Sasuke did. Hinata waited impatiently for him to sleep so she could train. She was eager to work on the lightning jutsu. Kurama was asleep but she had the basics she just had to get it to work.

She slipped out and made it to where Naruto was. He was sleeping clearly exhausted. She smiled as she looked at him. She really admired his determination. She debated whether to bring him back to Tazuna's house but decided she didn't want to risk being caught and the evening was warm so she left him there. She walked a little farther from him. She didn't want him to wake up and interrupt her training but she wanted to be close in case of danger.

When she found a suitable site she began her routine. She started with warm up exercises moving on to strength and speed exercises. Then she started her chakra building, finally she was ready to work on her jutsu.

She activated her byakugan, wanting to watch her chakra form so she could fine tune it. She was shocked to find the hunter nin from the battle with Zabuza sitting in a tree watching her. She was frightened at first but calmed herself as she realised he had been watching her for some time without attacking. She debated for a short time what to do before deciding that she would face him head on.

"I-I know your th-there!" She called out.

The hunter nin jumped probably startled by her voice, but he jumped down from the tree and approached her. As he got nearer to her she noticed that he was staring intensely at her eyes. Had he never seen the byakugan. She stopped her byakugan.

"Hello I am Haku." He called.

Kurama was sleeping and Hinata didn't really want to bother him. The boy didn't seem like he meant her harm but she still kept a distance between them.

When she didn't answer him Haku tried a different tack. "Your eyes is that a kekkai genkai?" He asked.

"I-I know who you a-are." Hinata told him and Haku looked a little shocked.

"Who am I?" He whispered.

"You a-are the sh-shinobi who p-p-pretended to be a h-hunter n-nin. You tried t-to k-kill m-m-me and you a-are w-working with Z-Zabuza!" Hinata told him as she got into her taijutsu position.

Haku just stared at her. "I have a kekkei genkai too. Do they hunt you for it?" He asked.

Hinata remembered her kidnapping and slowly nodded.

"I saw you training you work hard. Do you train so hard for those people with you? Or because of the threat to your life?" Haku asked.

"I-I train t-to b-b-become s-strong enough t-to p-p-protect those who c-can't p-p-protect themselves." Hinata replied.

Haku nodded seeming to be pleased with her answer. "I wish to be strong to protect my precious person."

"Z-Zabuza?" Hinata guessed.

"Hai, he was there for me. He gives me a reason to live!" Haku stated.

Hinata nodded she understood him. He was alone and Zabuza had reached out to him. She supposed she felt almost the same towards Kurama, it was different though, in a way she really didn't understand.

"I-if p-protecting one p-person m-m-makes you s-strong will p-protecting m-many make you s-stronger?" Hinata asked wondering herself.

Haku looked shocked. She guessed he hadn't thought of that.

"I don't know." He replied. He started to walk away when her voice stopped him.

"H-Haku-san d-d-do w-we have t-to b-be enemies?" Hinata asked. She had found herself liking the boy and she didn't want to be his enemy.

"I'm afraid so." Haku replied with obvious regret.

"M-my name is H-Hinata." Hinata told him.

Haku closed his eyes. "Hinata-san" He said softly and turned away from her leaving the clearing and returning to Zabuza.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**'Kurama/kyuubi thoughts'**

'Hinata's thoughts'

**"kurama/kyuubi talking"**

Author's Note: Thank you again for your reviews. Again Elizabeth you are very right, just because Hiashi ordered the hit does not mean he knows her strength. I am very glad you pointed this out as I wanted her to hide longer. Thank you for keeping me on track. lol I like your Konohamaru plot! I also am intrigued by your idea to have Sakura quit and am curious as to what others think. I am biased with her and would not want to offend others. I like the purring too I have more thoughts on using it later on ; ) I was going to have Inari still be inspired by Naruto but I will change it for you Laura :D As far as a song fic goes, I have never written one and I don't read many so I wouldn't feel comfortable writing it. But I will look into it some more and maybe try a one shot. This chapter will be the battle of the bridge I am excited and nervous about this and hope you all enjoy it. Fair warning though I am keeping to canon somewhat in the story but this battle will not be cannon. It will have elements of the cannon but I am adding my own twist. I will concentrate on the genin and not on Kakashi's battle with Zabuza except where it affects the genin.

Chapter 11

They were training again as they had for the past week. Sasuke was very close to reaching the top of his tree. He followed Hinata's advice for the most part and worked more methodically. Naruto however seemed unable to take this approach and was still about ten feet from the top. Hinata had mastered transferring three leaves between the fingers of her hands but instead of adding a fourth leaf to her fingers Kakashi had surprised her and added the fourth leaf to her palm. She was now to transfer the leaf on her palm plus one finger leaf at a time. This had proven more difficult but she had mastered it yesterday. Today Kakashi had promised to show her why they had practiced this.

Kakashi stood before her without his crutch. He had almost completely recovered from chakra exhaustion.

He held out his arm in a mock strike. "I want you to pretend to cut off my tenketsu in my shoulder. Don't use chakra but lay your hand where you would normally strike." Kakashi told her. The boys had stopped their climbing and were watching them and Hinata could feel the blush on her face. She reached out her hand slowly making her palm land where it would need to be to cut off the shoulder tenketsu. Kakashi moved slightly drawing his shoulder out of range of her palm but just barely. He reached out his other hand and flexed her hand so that instead of her palm being straight up her fingers were now on his tenketsu. Hinata looked at him wide-eyed as it dawned on her why he had her train with the leaves. He had just increased her range. Her smile almost looked like a smirk as she thought of the surprise on Neji or Hanabi's faces when they avoided her palms only to be struck by her fingers.

Kakashi smiled indulgently at her and nodded. "The exercises had two purposes. The first was to increase your already excellent chakra control. Second was to increase your range and add five more points to land a chakra hit." He said as he held up his hand with fingers stretched out.

**'I am glad you got this man as your sensei tenshi'** Kurama told her.

'Me too' Hinata replied excited and wanting to practice.

"Spar with me. You can use your chakra but if you land a deadly hit of course just touch me." Kakashi told her with a smile.

Hinata giggled with excitement and happiness. She could go all out now! She bent her knees and held her palms out in the classic jyuken style. Kakashi just looked at her and Hinata knew he was waiting for her to make the first move. He didn't have to wait long. Hinata moved forward for the first time really using her speed. She moved low trying to shut the tenketsu in his knee. Kakashi jumped quickly but Hinata knew she had grazed his knee cap. It wasn't a tenketsu point but she was proud she had landed even a glancing blow.

"Good Hinata! You are using your fingers already." Kakashi said as he moved forward and threw a fist toward her face. Hinata noticed he wasn't pulling his punch and moved quickly barely avoiding the blow. She moved under his reach while his momentum was pulling him forward and moved a palm up to shut a tenketsu in his arm. He moved and avoided her palm but not quick enough to avoid her fingers. Her smile of triumph was short-lived as she felt a blow from his other arm strike her shoulder.

She moved back to regroup. Her shoulder was throbbing and she could hear Kurama growling, she decided to ignore him. Kakashi for his part was holding out his right arm which was limp from the elbow to the tips of his finger. He looked back at Hinata as he allowed his arm to fall back down. His one eye was smiling at her. He bent his knees and got into his taijutsu stance. She knew he was going easier on her at first. Was he taking her seriously now? She smiled thrilled at the challenge. She rushed forward and attacked to the best of her ability, happy to be able to.

Kakashi fought back. They traded blows back and forth. Kakashi soon gave up blocking, even though he had avoided most the tenketsu hits, his arms were sore from the chakra she injected in his forearms. He avoided her using his superior speed and size. Hinata was hit many times, but she ignored the pain. Kakashi was now pulling his punches and she was used to far worse blows from her family. The spar went on for quite a while. Kakashi and Hinata both had fierce grins on their faces. Naruto and Sasuke watched in awe and Kurama growled the whole time not liking his tenshi being hit. Eventually Kakashi called a halt to the spar.

"Hinata you did very well! You incorporated your fingers with great success and I am sure you will find more ways to use them. Your speed is astounding and your quick thinking are great assets. We will rest for the remainder of the day. Tomorrow you, Sasuke and I will accompany the bridge builder to the bridge." Kakashi told her.

"What about me?" Naruto yelled.

"You have to finish the tree climbing exercise." Kakashi said with his eye smile. Naruto grumbled and turned back to his tree. Hinata was flushed not only from exertion but from the compliments Kakashi had given her. She was bent at the waist with her hands on her knees, breathing heavy, when she felt Kakashi's hand on her shoulder. She flinched slightly but then smiled widely as he motioned her to follow him.

Hinata walked beside Kakashi back to Tazuna's house. Sasuke and Naruto followed behind them closely. Hinata was poking her fingers together as she stole glances at her sensei.

'Kurama do you think Kakashi-sensei may actually...' She trailed off unsure what she was asking. Her feelings were so new. She was used to holding down her feelings because they were mostly sad, but these new feelings were happy.

**'Respect you? be proud of you? Hai tenshi I believe he does respect you and is proud of you.'** Kurama replied.

Hinata let her bangs cover her eyes and let her thoughts go.

They entered Tazuna's home to see that dinner was ready and Inari, Tazuna and Tsunami were waiting for them. Inari took one look at the exhausted genin and stood straight up.

"Why are you wasting your time? You can't win!" Inari yelled with tears in his eyes.

"We will win! Congratulations for crying brat!" Naruto said as he turned around and went back out the door.

Inari watched him go his face red with anger and embarrassment. He looked at the other genin then at his mother, he raced from the room. Tsunami put her head in her hands and cried silently. Sasuke grunted, folding his arms across his chest as he sat down at the table. Kakashi followed Naruto out the door. Tazuna just sat there unsure what to do. Hinata poked her fingers together for a moment, then she walked toward Tsunami. She reached out a hand to pat her shoulder as Kakashi had done for her, but she wasn't quite brave enough. She pulled her hand back and continued past the crying woman heading up the stairs to the crying boy.

She entered his room quietly.

"What do you want?" He asked belligerently rubbing his eyes.

"D-do you want t-to talk about it?" She asked.

He was silent for a long time and Hinata was just wondering if she should leave when Inari hesitantly began to talk.

"My father died when I was very young. I became close to another man in the village. He was a hero, he wanted to protect everyone. He died and left me alone. Why couldn't he just want to be there for me? Why did he have to protect everyone and leave me?" Inari whispered crying more.

"H-he had to be who h-he was. If he had n-not tried to be a h-hero he would not have b-been the man you loved and w-what kind of example w-would he have shown you?" Hinata said gently. Inari kept his head down.

"N-Naruto-kun is rude but h-he has a p-point. You are afraid and f-feel alone s-so you cry, but this will n-not make things b-better. You n-need to f-face your f-fears to defeat them." Hinata told him.

"Are you afraid?" Inari asked her wide-eyed.

Hinata looked him straight in the eye. "Hai, there a-are p-people trying t-to kill me. M-my f-father paid them." Hinata told him.

Inari's mouth dropped as he stared at her.

"What are you going to do?" Inari asked in an amazed whisper.

"I-I am going to p-protect the bridge and your g-grandfather. I-I am g-going to get stronger. I-I am going to m-make my l-life count, b-by helping as m-many as I can." She told him with hardly any stutter. Inari watched her with wonder as she left his room.

Everyone slept a little uneasily that night, the confrontation with Inari left the genin a little uneasy but determined. Hinata hadn't trained that night. The spar with Kakashi had been intense and left her exhausted. She woke to stiff muscles. She knew she would have lost badly if Kakashi had fought her at full strength using his ninjutsu as well, but in taijutsu alone she felt she had a chance. Though she told herself that her family did not know her, having never shown them her true strength, their words still seeped in her brain. Having never had the opportunity to really use her abilities she couldn't help but wonder. This mission was showing her that they were very wrong.

They ate their breakfast quickly and silently. Naruto was not there and he was the one to usually liven up the room with his bright chatter. Hinata felt a twinge of regret, she really liked that about him.

They walked to the bridge, Kakashi talking to the bridge builder. Sasuke was scowling with his arms folded on his chest. Hinata briefly wondered why he seemed upset but didn't ask. She was thinking about her lightning jutsu and wondering what the possibilities were for it.

When they arrived at the bridge they found a scene that had Hinata activating her byakugan immediately. The workers were unconscious or dead strewn out across the bridge. She found Zabuza and Haku approaching them. The mist was rising and Hinata quickly pointed out the pair to Kakashi. Water clones came out of the ground to attack the bridge builder but Sasuke and Hinata made quick work of them. Kakashi made a clone and had him take the bridge builder to a safer distance and stay with him. Hinata and Sasuke stood closely together, both in their fighting stances, as they watched Zabuza and Haku warily. Kakashi walked forward to meet them.

"Haku I want you to defeat the genin then take out the Hyuuga." Zabuza ordered.

Haku looked hesitant, but he nodded his head as he approached the pair. Hinata had a thought that frightened her. If they had beaten the bridge workers would the attack Tsunami and Inari? She had grown fond of them and didn't want them to be hurt.

'Kurama!' Hinata called in her mind.

**'Hai tenshi?'** Kurama replied.

'Can you get Naruto to check on Tsunami and Inari?' Hinata asked deliberately leaving out the fight that she faced.

**'I will try tenshi. Is something wrong?'** Kurama asked.

Hinata didn't want to lie but couldn't not answer. 'The bridge workers have been attacked and I was worried about Tsunami and Inari.' She told him hoping he would not press for more.

**'I will have Naruto check on them then hurry to the bridge.'** Kurama told her and Hinata breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

Kurama yelled and growled at the kit relentlessly till he was finally able to wake him up.

**'Kit we need to check on the daughter and grandson.'** Kurama told him urgently. He knew that his tenshi had not told him everything but he also knew her well enough now to know that she would be distracted if he did not check on the pair.

'Why what's going on?' Naruto asked sleepily.

Kurama was a little surprised that the kit was actually paying attention to him. **'We need to hurry something is wrong and they're in** **danger.'** He replied hoping the kit would leave it at that. He breathed a sigh of relief when the kit did just that and raced for Tazuna's home.

When they arrived at the house they found two thugs attempting to kidnap Tsunami and Inari bravely holding them off with a kitchen knife. Kurama was glad to see the kid stand up for his mother but he wouldn't be a match for the thugs. Naruto must have thought the same thing because he hurriedly defeated the pair. Kurama was actually kind of pleased with the kit's fast action and the skill he showed in subduing them.

"Inari you were very brave. You need to take your mother somewhere safe now. I have to go to the bridge and help my team." Naruto told the boy. Inari grabbed his mother's hand and headed out the door.

**'Kit we need to get to the bridge quickly.'** Kurama urged very worried about his tenshi.

Naruto ran as quickly as he was able and they reached the bridge only to find bodies strewn across the walkway and a mist hindering their view. Kurama could hear the sounds of battle though and started to growl lightly with anxiety. Naruto ran toward the sounds of battle. He first came to Kakashi battling Zabuza. Kakashi had his sharigan showing and Kurama could tell by their expressions this was an intense battle. The kit stopped and stared at them a moment.

**'Baka your sensei can handle himself find your teammates.'** Kurama growled.

Before Naruto could move though Zabuza looked at him with a sly grin. He got a distance from Kakashi and made the hand signs for water clones. Kakashi was distracted for a moment as he checked on Naruto. It was enough time for him to lose track of which was the real Zabuza.

Kakashi stood for a moment then smirked and made the hand signs for a summons. There was a loud barking and his pack appeared. They easily sniffed out the real Zabuza. Kakashi made his way to the rogue nin and engaged him in battle.

Naruto was busy with the clones and Kurama was getting frustrated. He felt helpless to help his tenshi.

* * *

Hinata and Sasuke were winning their battle with Haku. He was fast but so were Sasuke and Hinata plus there was two of them. Hinata had landed a couple of hits on him. She hadn't hit any tenketsu points but still Haku had to be hurting. This battle would be over soon. Hinata just hoped Tsunami and Inari were alright. She was very confident that her sensei would win his battle.

Haku suddenly leaped back from them and started to make hand signs. Hinata knew she had to stop him before he completed his jutsu but she was too slow, before she knew it they were trapped in a crystal mirror dome. Hinata looked around, it was actually beautiful. Five senbon flew out of one of the mirrors towards her. She quickly deflected them. She could see Haku in the mirror where the senbon had come she rushed forward to break the mirror but felt a senbon hit her back. She turned to see Haku in the mirror behind her. Hinata smiled and activated her byakugan. She was easily able to defend herself now. Sasuke however could not quite keep up with Haku's rapid change of mirrors, not having the 360 degree sight that the byakugan gave. Hinata moved to deflect some senbon that were coming at Sasuke's back, however protecting him she could not protect herself from the two aimed at her. She took the hit in her shoulder. Sasuke turned to look at her when she let out a soft grunt and watched her pull out the two senbon. Sasuke clenched his fist and his eyes turned red. Hinata watched him in awe. Haku used her distraction to attack. Sasuke with his sharigan now activated saw this and pushed Hinata out-of-the-way. Unfortunately he took the attack meant for Hinata. He fell to his knees and then sank to the ground. Hinata rushed to his side and frantically examined him with her byakugan.

"Hinata I..." That was all Sasuke got out before he fell into unconsciousness. Hinata saw senbon headed her way and easily deflected them. She stood up with a determined look on her face. She stood over Sasuke determined to protect him. She wasn't sure how injured he was, she knew he wasn't dead. She knew she had to end this fight and get him some medical attention.

'Kurama what would happen if I combined the lightning jutsu with the kaiten?' Hinata asked as she easily deflected senbon. She didn't know how long Haku could keep this up but she knew she could probably outlast him. The problem was she didn't know if Sasuke had that much time, she had to end this. Kurama seemed to take a while to answer and Hinata assumed he was thinking it over.

**'It could work tenshi.'** Kurama had seen the cage of ice. **'I would caution you to use the lightning jutsu first then add the kaiten.'**

Hinata nodded and did the hand signs quickly, she felt one or two senbon hit her but ignored them. Lightning bolts surrounded her and Sasuke when she finished. About ten lightning bolts were evenly distanced around the pair. Haku threw senbon at the gaps but quickly found that the lightning moved to stop anything from getting through. Hinata grinned as she saw the charred senbon laying on the ground outside her lightning circle. This was only the second time she had been able to make this jutsu work. Hinata wasn't done yet though. She formed the hand signs and began to spin. She started small inside her lightning dome but she increased the size of her kaiten slowly pushing the lightning circle out. Hinata felt like cheering it was working!

Haku frantically threw senbon at the dome of lightning but it was useless. He jumped from mirror to mirror looking for some weakness but finding none. Finally the lightning reached the ice mirrors. Haku jumped out of them just as a loud crash was heard, the mirrors shattered and Haku covered his face to avoid the fall out.

**'Well done tenshi!'** Kurama cheered.

Hinata ended her jutsus and stood in front of Sasuke in her taijutsu stance, with a determined look on her face. She tried to control her breathing. That had taken a lot out of her but she didn't want to let on how much.

Haku slowly stood up, he had not escaped the ending of his jutsu unscathed. He was bleeding from a small cut on his forehead and his right arm looked broken. There was also a long gash on his leg that was bleeding heavily. He stared at Hinata a look of wonder and respect on his face. Haku fell back to down to his uninjured knee and a look of pain overcame his face. He lowered his head and spoke softly.

"I have failed my precious person." He whispered.

Hinata started to approach him but at that moment they both heard a loud cry of pain. Kakashi's dogs had trapped Zabuza and her sensei was gathering chakra in his hand. Hinata saw Haku begin to move to his precious person. Hinata's heart sped up and she moved before she could think about it. She sped past Haku and pushed Zabuza out-of-the-way. She felt the lightning cutter hit her chest and saw the look of horror on Kakashi's face before she slumped to the ground.

* * *

Kurama roared and his chakra began to leak out of the kit. He fought desperately for control of the kit's body. He no longer cared if her hurt the baka, his tenshi was dying. A red chakra cloak surrounded Naruto and tails began to form. When Kurama finally had control there were four tails and Naruto's body began to burn. Kurama made quick work of the water clones and charged forward intent on reaching his tenshi. He felt his blood lust rising. He fought not only to retain control of the kit's body but also to contain his blood lust. He needed a clear head to help his tenshi.

Zabuza immediately moved away from him as he approached. Kakashi however stayed in front of his tenshi in his fighting stance. Kurama raised his claw ready to kill the man who had hurt his tenshi when he saw a flash in his eyes, an eagerness for death. Kurama knew at that moment that the jonin was hurting already and that knowledge helped him swallow his anger.

**"I WELL HELP HER"** Kurama told him in a loud voice.

Kakashi stood there in indecision. Kurama started to growl wondering if he would have to kill the jonin anyway, when Kakashi finally moved.

Kurama knelt down beside his tenshi's body. He bit his hand and let the blood drop into the wound on her chest. The wound quickly began to heal and he watched her labored breathing become normal. He examined her closely she was still unconscious and probably would be for a while but she would live. When Kurama was satisfied he let go of the kit who slumped unconscious next to Hinata.

To his surprise he did not find himself back in his cage. He was still trapped there but he was also here. His brow furrowed, it was a disconcerting feeling being in two places at once. He looked up and saw the bars on the windows of the doorless room and realised where he was.

'Kurama?' Hinata asked.

He turned around still in his fox form. He quickly changed to his human form. Hinata walked toward him with a smile. 'I like your fox form Kurama.' She told him.

**'Tenshi'** He breathed out.

Hinata brought her hand to his cheek and gently caressed it. Kurama closed his eyes and purred but then started in surprise. How in the world had he felt that? How could she touch him?

Author's note: I had started this chapter yesterday but had to come back and finish it today. Dang life getting in the way. I'm sorry I kind of ended on a cliffy but I wanted to have more time to go into the aftermath of the battle and why what happened has happened. I hope you liked this chapter and I didn't mess it up :D


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**'Kurama/kyuubi thoughts'**

'Hinata's thoughts'

**"kurama/kyuubi talking"**

Author's Note: Wow thank you so much for the reviews! Laura I'm sorry I had moderate reviews on and when I saw your review I decided to turn it off and just allow all reviews. So far I haven't had too many flamers. I'm so happy that you liked the lightning jutsu-kaiten combo. When I saw you mention it in your review I actually said "Yes!" lol. I was nervous because I feel inferior when it comes to jutsus and fight scenes. There are so many fine writers on here that do such a good job it is daunting. I hadn't really thought of a name. I am open to suggestions. You raised many good questions that will be answered in time ; ) Itachisgurl, no kurama is not sealed in her now, what has happened will be answered in this chapter. I was trying to think of how to bring Itachi into the fic for you and I have a question, do you prefer a good Itachi or a bad Itachi? His character is very versatile. Elizabeth I love your reviews you seem to pick up on all the details. I am not good on details and would miss a lot with out you thank you. As far as the time skip goes I am debating whether I will take this fic that far. Truth is I didn't watch much of Shippuden and only caught enough of the manga to know there was a war and Naruto got sage mode. I of course saw the confession on you-tube (who didn't!) I like Hinata and the anime and manga frankly doesn't have enough of her so I found fanfiction where I can read about her to my heart's content lol. I am really enjoying this fic but I don't want to ruin it by taking it farther than I should. I feel like I did that in my last one. I lost the feel for it but continued anyways wanting to finish it. I have definite plans for the chunin exams and tentative plans for the fight at the valley of the end but beyond that I'm just not sure. I had thought of making a sequel that doesn't follow the anime/manga but I am unsure. I love your idea for the name of the bridge. Frankly I was stumped and your name is perfect thank you! naruto9001believeit I am sorry you don't like the Kurama/Hinata pairing. It is a crack pairing for sure but it is the basis for this fic and I can't really change it. Okay on with the chapter I will start with Kakashi's pov as all the genin are unconscious. Warning extreme fluffiness ahead! lol

Chapter 12

Kakashi stared in shock at his fallen genin. Hinata now just seemed to be resting but he doubted she would wake anytime soon. Even without the wounds she had expended a lot of chakra in that jutsu. He shook his head still in awe of the girl. Where had she learned that? The kaiten he knew about but that lightning jutsu he had never seen it before. He was sure it had required a lot of chakra.

He looked over at Naruto, the boy had burns all over his body. They didn't seem to be healing as fast as normal. He frowned as he looked at the boy. How had the Kyuubi broken free? And why did he seem so interested in Hinata? Kakashi was determined that he would get an answer out of her before they returned to Konoha.

Finally he looked for Sasuke. He found Haku leaning over him and removing the senbon. It was as Kakashi had guessed Haku had only meant to incapacitate not kill the boy. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked over at Zabuza. He remembered they were supposed to be in a battle and he got into his stance, determined to protect his genin.

"I couldn't hurt her now. She saved my life and I think the life of Haku. I will protect her now. A life for a life." Zabuza said his face fierce as he looked toward the bridge.

Kakashi followed his line of sight only to see the bridge full of thugs and mercenaries led by a short fat man.

"Well I see you have finished half of the job. Let me come take her eyes as proof for the payment." Said the short man who Kakashi assumed was Gato.

Kakashi looked at Zabuza his eyebrows raised in a question. Zabuza didn't answer him he just proceeded forward to meet the mob while Kakashi stayed near the genin to protect them. Zabuza fought with an intensity that Kakashi had not seen in his two fights with him. He supposed the man fought harder when he had a cause he believed in rather than just for monetary gain. Few of the thugs made it past him, and the few that did were easily dispatched by Kakashi.

Gato on seeing that Zabuza would indeed reach him turned around to run only to find a group of villagers led by Inari approaching the bridge. He turned back and faced Zabuza, trembling in fear.

"The money Zabuza you know the amount of money that was offered! I'll give you my half too! It could fund your rebellion! Please!" Gato screamed and begged.

"Some things are worth more than money." Zabuza said in a deadly, even voice. He sliced off Gato's head without hesitation and turned to take on the rest of the mercenaries who were now hesitating.

Kakashi groaned he had wanted Gato alive for questioning. He needed proof of who had hired the hit on Hinata. He also had some suspicions about a possible involvement of Hiashi and Gato. How else would Hiashi have known the demon brothers names? A few of the mercenaries still thought to get at Hinata and Kakashi quickly dissuaded them of this notion.

The fight didn't last long after Gato had been killed. The villagers were celebrating and lifted Inari on their shoulders as they came toward Kakashi. Zabuza was with Haku tending his wounds. By the look on Haku's face, Kakashi guessed it was the first time the rogue nin had done that. Sasuke had woken up and was making his way towards him as fast as his wounds would let him. Kakashi saw tears in the genin's eyes, but he wouldn't embarrass him by letting him know he saw them. He looked down at Hinata and Naruto and his heart clenched at memories of his own team mates. He closed his eyes and pushed those thoughts away.

Tazuna and Inari had finally made their way over to him and reached his side at the same time as Sasuke. Their mood quickly shifted from jubilation to dread.

"Are they..." Inari trailed off unable to finish the thought.

"No, they were hurt pretty bad and will take some time to heal but they are not dead." Kakashi answered.

Tazuna let out a loud breath and Inari smiled through his tears. Sasuke however fell to his knees in relief.

"Help me get them to Tazuna's house so we can make them comfortable while they rest." Kakashi said as he put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke immediately walked to Hinata and picked her up bridal style. Kakashi couldn't help his smirk. He himself picked up Naruto gently, not wanting to aggravate the boys burns. He turned to look at Haku and Zabuza wondering what the pair would do now. They seemed to be having a very deep conversation.

Kakashi ignored them, he didn't think they were a threat anymore and while they were in the bingo book Haku had earned his respect this day. Haku had clearly used his abilities to subdue not kill. Though he was less sure of Zabuza he thought Haku would be a good influence on him. In any case with Gato dead, killed by Zabuza, he doubted anyone would trust Zabuza enough to hire him.

He entered Tazuna's house and laid Naruto down on a bed hastily prepared by Tsunami. Sasuke laid Hinata down in another room and Kakashi grinned as he saw that the boy stayed by her side. He really didn't think the boy stood a chance with her but maybe it would distract him from his vengeance obsession. When he had done what he was able for the injured genin he returned to the living room and sat down with relief. His muscles were sore from the intense battle. He pulled out his book. He wasn't interested in reading it right now but it was a good shield to stop people from talking to him. He supposed he should be trying to talk to Zabuza for more information on Gato, but he didn't want to risk leaving Hinata alone while he looked for him. He cursed himself for not at least inviting Zabuza to eat lunch with them, he could have quizzed him then.

Kakashi mentally went over all he knew, while pretending to read the book. Number one Hinata was way stronger than she let on. How much stronger he wasn't sure. The spar he had with her had been revealing. All Hyuuga were good at taijutsu, but she was better than most. She used moves that no Hyuuga would lower themselves to exercise. They worked well for her though and he hadn't wanted to let on but she had given him a good work out. Still he didn't know what ninjutsu she knew. She had shown him a very useful one in the bell test, he grimaced and clutched his stomach remembering the sickness. Today she had performed a lightning jutsu he didn't know and he knew over a thousand techniques. He wished he had copied it. It had impressed him greatly. Last she knew the Kaiten when he was sure her father never taught her. Maybe another Hyuuga had taught her. He knew she had a body-guard.

The second thing that bothered him was how Hiashi had ordered the hit. It was disturbing that a father, if he was her father, would want his daughter killed. What disturbed him more though was the fact he had known the demon brothers names and known a symbol that would demand an immediate reaction. There was a connection between Hiashi and Gato, he felt it but couldn't prove it.

The third problem was probably the most worrisome. Why had the kyuubi healed Hinata instead of killing him and all those around him. He had been there to see the kyuubi's attack on the leaf village. The monster had ravaged all around him intent on death and destruction. The kyuubi he saw on the bridge seemed to be in control of himself. He didn't seem to be fighting for more control of Naruto even though Kakashi was sure Naruto would not have been able to suppress him at that point.

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts and Kakashi looked up to see Haku entering the bridge builders house. Haku looked at Kakashi but gave his attention to Tazuna. He bowed to the man.

"Tazuna-sama, I greatly regret what I have done. I wish to stay in your village and be its protector if you will have me." Haku told him.

Tazuna looked like he was at a loss for words.

"Why would you do this Haku?" Kakashi asked genuinely curious.

"Hinata-sama once asked me if protecting many would make me stronger. I watched her battle. She fought to protect the bridge builder, her team, and in the end Zabuza-sama and me. I have never seen such determination. She is stronger than me, I believe in her goal to protect those who can't protect themselves and I want to emulate her. This village is very weak still and others may come to attack it. Gato had people above him who ordered him to do what he did. I wish to serve this village." Haku told them.

Kakashi sat forward. "Do you know who Gato worked for?" He asked.

"I am afraid not. I never saw anyone else and I never had the desire to know." Haku answered.

"Have you seen a symbol to identify him or maybe the organization?" Kakashi asked wanting to be able to get a detailed drawing of it to show the Hokage.

Haku paused in thought but then nodded.

Kakashi gathered a piece of paper and pencil and urged him to draw it. Haku finished quickly and handed the drawing to Kakashi. He studied it carefully, Haku was a very good artist, he mused. He had drawn a hand, palm out ward and fingers together. Kakashi assumed this symbolized the Hyuuga. The part that confused him though was the two swords crossing themselves in the center of the palm. Kakashi heard Tazuna accepting Haku's offer but it was like they were far away. His mind was too involved in the puzzle he held in his hand.

* * *

Kurama held Hinata on his lap, her head was under his chin and he gently stroked her arm. He noticed a little light was coming from the barred windows. That was an improvement but not as much of one as he had hoped. She obviously still felt as if she was in a prison. He gently kissed the top of her head and she sighed and snuggled closer to him. He purred, unable to contain his contentment inside.

Hinata giggled. 'Your chest vibrates when you purr. It...feels nice. It makes me think your happy. I want you to be happy.' She finished softly.

Kurama could not think of one time in his long life when he had been happy. Always he had burned with rage. Somehow this girl soothed him and yes she made him happy.

**'Tenshi you make me happy.'** Kurama purred softly.

'How has this happened Kurama? Is this permanent? Will we be able to meet like this now?' Hinata asked a little anxiety creeping into her voice.

Kurama closed his eyes. He had thought about this for a while and his conclusions did not make him happy. **'I can only think of two reasons for this happening and both reasons are not permanent and will not allow us to meet like this again.'**

Hinata gripped him tighter and he returned her fierce hug.

**'The first answer I have is the least likely though it may have contributed I don't think it is the full answer. I poured blood into your wound to heal you. The Uzumaki blood is very good at healing. Naruto could heal on his own without my help for most of his injuries. I infused his blood with my chakra to enhance that ability. The second reason may be because both you and the kit are now in a coma.'** Kurama said as gently as he could.

'Naruto is in a coma!' Hinata yelled as she jumped back from him.

Kurama looked at her his eyes full of guilt. **'I had to fight him for control tenshi. He would not relinquish control and I eventually went to four tails to take it. His body was burning with my chakra. The shock put him in a coma. Gomen tenshi but I could not lose you.'**

Hinata looked at him in anger. 'I am not worth Naruto's life Kurama!' She told him in a voice that Kurama assumed was her version of a yell, though her voice was barely raised.

**'And Haku and Zabuza were not worth yours tenshi!'** Kurama told her as he too jumped to his feet. He however did not yell as he knew his yell was enough to scare hardened shinobi and did not want to frighten her.

Hinata looked down a blush now staining her cheeks. 'They are worth far more than I am Kurama.' She whispered.

Kurama closed his eyes and clenched his fist, he growled as he thought of how her family and those around her made her think herself worth less than a couple of rogue nin. He approached her slowly and gathered her in his arms.

**'Tenshi how much do you think I am worth? Am I worth more than Haku and Zabuza?'** He asked her softly.

'Hai' she whispered.

**'Am I worth more than Naruto?'** He asked closing his eyes, nervous about her answer.

'Hai' she whispered again without a moment's hesitation. His heart soared at her confession.

**'If you died tenshi I would die. Next time before you risk your life remember it is not just your life you are risking but mine too.'** Kurama told her in his most serious tone.

Hinata started and pulled back from him to look in his eyes. Kurama held her gaze, he meant every word he had said. He would die without her. Hinata eventually looked down in shame.

'You are right Kurama gomen.' Hinata told him.

Kurama pulled her close to him and sat back down pulling her onto his lap and tight against his chest. She sighed and snuggled in to his warmth.

'So you think it is because we are in a coma we can touch like this?' She asked.

**'The more I think about it the more I believe it is a combination of the chakra infused blood and the coma. I used more chakra this time in the blood that your body absorbed. Last time when I kissed you I had managed to gain control of Naruto's body when he slept so had to use very little chakra.'** Kurama felt heat from her cheeks and looked down to find her blushing a brilliant red. He chuckled at the sight and smiled as he too remembered that fierce kiss. The next time he kissed her he wanted it to be gentle. He looked at her lips thinking maybe he should kiss her now when her voice interrupted his thoughts.

'H-how long do you think this will last?' Hinata asked.

Kurama stared at her surprised at the stutter. She had never before stuttered with him. Was it because they had a limited time or did she know he had been about to kiss her. He frowned, he didn't want to frighten her.

**'I don't know tenshi. I assume till one of you wakes up.'** He said a little saddened.

'Then let's make the best of this time.' She said and began to hum.

Kurama closed his eyes and gently rubbed her arm. He pushed all sad thoughts from him, if this was the only time he could be with her like this he was intent on enjoying this time with her.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**'Kurama/kyuubi thoughts'**

'Hinata's thoughts'

**"kurama/kyuubi talking"**

Author's Note: You all are the best reviewers ever! You make this fic fun to write with your ideas and encouragement! Twilifay thank you so much I have really made an effort to follow the cannon, thank you. Aki666 I'm so happy you ended up being the 100th reviewer it is fitting as you encouraged me to start this fic! Kurama will not be split this is the only time they will have physical contact for a long time unfortunately, though I had thought of letting them touch in dreams but it seems cliché and Hinata is still very young. itachisgurl93 lol I wasn't positive some girls like a bad boy. But I'm glad you said good. While I can only really give him a showing in this fic (I am trying to follow cannon, at least for the most part) I am hoping to do a sequel that will he will play a bigger part in! Laura I absolutely LOVE the name you came up with it is perfect! I like your thoughts on the Akatsuki and agree with it being an S-class secret between Kakashi, the Hokage, and Hinata. Elizabeth I have thought hard on your suggestions. This fic well go till the valley of the end, with a big surprising event (hopefully its surprising you all are to quick for me at times lol). I am in the stages of planning a sequel and am adding teasers to this story to lay a foundation. I just feel that this story is mostly cannon and anything after the time skip would not be so needs a separate story. As to the summoning contract, I like wolf but that is not really good for this story. I very much like the idea of Hinata gaining the ability to fly, if it is through a summoning contract it would have to wait till the sequel as I don't plan on giving her a summons yet. The summons I have thought of so far have been done before and don't have the right feel so I am still thinking on it. I had thought more of giving her a jutsu that allows her to have wings and the power of flight but I am still working out the details. I like the thought of her having wings too, it goes with her whole feel this story. As to nicknames, I am pretty set on Kurama calling her his tenshi. But what do you think of a codename of Vixen and Fox for them later on? or Tenshi and Oni (demon)? oh and I love your idea of having Hizashi orchestrate the kidnapping to rescue Hinata and Neji! I know you all are excited for them to get home but I need to finish up the wave arc and I wanted to show some of Hinata's thoughts at her temporary physical contact with Kurama.

Chapter 13

Hinata had never in her life felt the feeling of comfort and contentment she felt now. She sat in Kurama's lap with her head on his chest. She could hear his heart beating, it soothed her. All of this was so foreign to her. Her family never touched her in a kind way only with punches and an occasional slap. She could vaguely remember a hug or two from her uncle, but it was always furtive as if he was afraid of being caught. Her mother cried constantly and rarely came from her room. She had gone to see her but it had always been painful as she didn't know how to help her. She wondered if this was how it felt in a family. Did they hug like this? She had seen glimpses of happy families and she didn't think they did. They usually hugged standing up and it was briefer. No this was more intimate. She blushed at her thoughts and nuzzled her cheek against his chest. She heard his answering purr and smiled.

He felt so strong that she felt protected. Even though she knew her body lay in a coma, she felt like she was safe in his arms. Another new feeling for her. No one stood up for her, no one protected her. She clearly remembered Hiashi hitting her in front of her mother and Hizashi and neither one of them stopping him. Hiashi had stopped the cloud nin who had tried to abduct her, but he had defeated the nin and stormed off a look of such anger on his face that he had frightened Hinata more than the kidnapper had.

Hinata looked up and caught his eye. She wanted to distract herself from the dark thoughts in her mind and looking in his eyes accomplished that. They were red and she supposed scary to most but to her they were heavenly. She had never been looked at like this before. She had caught Sasuke looking at her in a pale imitation of this look, but Kurama's look was so much more. His eyes drew her in they made her feel cherished. She reached out to run a hand through his hair curious of its feel. She let out a soft sigh as she felt the soft texture. The spikes looked sharp but in reality felt like silk. She continued to play with the spikes till she heard a growl come from Kurama. She looked into his eyes to see a look she did not recognize.

**'Tenshi you have to stop.'** Kurama told her his voice husky.

Hinata stared at him wide-eyed. Confused at what was happening, why was her heart beating so fast? Hinata's eyes seemed to be drawn to his lips. She found herself staring at them and unconsciously licked her own lips which suddenly seemed dry.

Kurama growled again and his face moved closer to hers. Her own moved to meet his. She was excited, frightened, and unsure. She felt his lips barely touch hers and wondered if she could faint in this place as a tingle coursed through her body leaving her to gasp at the unexpected pleasure. The whole experience was overwhelming and she quickly got up and put a distance between her and Kurama. She stared at him with her fingers touching her lips, which seemed to still be tingling.

**'Gomen tenshi'** He told her with his head down.

Her thoughts were a confused jumble. She had seen other kisses. She had seen Hiashi give Hanabi kisses on her forehead. She had seen Sakura surprise Sasuke with a kiss on the cheek. She had even once saw a scantily dressed kunoichi kissing Iruka-sensei in a way that had made her wonder if they were trying to eat each others faces. This kiss was different and she knew that if there had ever been any chance for any other man to win her heart it had now been ended. She looked at Kurama he looked very upset and she knew she had to say something.

'I-its alright Kurama. I-I don't know ...' She said struggling to find words for her feelings.

Kurama stood up and walked over to her. He placed a chaste kiss on the top of her head and moved a short distance from her.** 'Its alright tenshi I understand.'**

Hinata let out a breath she didn't realise she was holding relieved she didn't have to try to explain her confusion.

Hinata smiled widely. 'Maybe we could train a bit?' She asked.

Kurama matched her smile and bent his knees making a stance Hinata had never seen before. She could hardly contain her excitement at the chance to spar with him. It would be difficult in this small room but she welcomed the challenge. Before they could even begin though she felt a tugging at her consciousness and closed her eyes for a moment only to open them to a blinding light. Nani! She thought in frustration.

'Kurama?' She asked tentatively.

**'The kit is still out tenshi, but it appears you have awakened.'** Kurama told her.

Hinata felt tears build behind her eyes and resolutely forced them back. She looked at the side of her bed hearing a steady breathing coming from there. She found Sasuke asleep, his head on his arms that leaned on her bed. She started to move her stiff muscles testing them. Her movements woke up Sasuke. He looked at her with emotions running through his face before he finally put up his stoic mask.

"Hn" He said simply and got up and left the room.

Hinata stared after him, she just didn't understand that boy at times. She returned to testing her body, stretching and flexing. She couldn't have been asleep too long as it wasn't difficult. She really wanted a drink of water she decided. She threw her feet over the side of the bed and was making her way to the door when Kakashi came in the room holding a glass of water. Hinata took the glass gratefully and began to drink. He seemed to study her for a long moment making Hinata feel uncomfortable.

"I know you must want to get up and move about but it is important for us to talk I have questions that I want answers for. Please sit down." Kakashi told her.

Hinata sat back down on the edge of the bed nervously and Kakashi took the chair Sasuke had recently vacated.

'Kurama Kakashi-sensei is demanding answers.' Hinata told the fox.

**'I don't like it tenshi. He nearly killed you.'** Kurama said with a growl.

'It was my fault Kurama not his. I need to trust someone. I doubt we can keep all the events that have happened on this mission a secret at the very least the Hokage will know. I'm going to need help with my father. He has tried to kill me, he will try again. Maybe the Hokage can find me a new home.' Hinata said half hopeful escaping that house would be a dream come true.

**'Don't get your hopes up tenshi. The Hyuuga hold a lot of power and the old monkey has lost a lot of his power. He protects the kit barely but that seems all he can do. I trust you my tenshi but I do not completely trust your sensei.'** Kurama told her.

Hinata having finished her inner dialogue to look up and see Kakashi studying her suspiciously. He stared at her for a while before he seemed to come to a decision.

"First don't ever pull a stunt like that again! Why didn't you use a kawarimi?" He asked.

"I-I r-reacted without thinking S-sensei." Hinata said with her head down.

Kakashi gave a big sigh, but let the matter drop.

"Why was the kyuubi so determined to save you?" He asked his biggest question first.

Hinata began to poke her fingers together. "A-after team p-placement I-I was training w-when N-Naruto approached me w-with red eyes. H-he b-bit his h-hand then k-k-kissed me with b-blood on h-his l-lips. I-I passed out a-and f-found m-myself in a d-d-doorless r-room with b-bars on the w-windows. T-there w-was a boy in the room. H-he told me his name was Kurama." She paused here and smiled softly. Kakashi's eyes widened.

"H-he told m-me he d-didn't like the w-way N-Naruto treated me and h-he p-put a s-seal on m-me so we could talk w-with our thoughts. Later h-he began to train me." Hinata continued.

"Can I see the seal?" Kakashi asked.

Hinata nodded taking off her jacket and pulling her shirt in a fashion that showed him the seal yet kept her modesty. Kakashi whistled when he looked at it. "I've never seen anything like it." He whispered. Hinata pulled her shirt back in place and put her jacket on.

"So what has he taught you?" Kakashi asked.

"Hakike and Raihogo Maru" Hinata replied surprised at her lack of stutter.

Kakashi nodded "Can you show them to me?" He asked.

'Should I show him Kurama?' Hinata asked for some reason reluctant to.

**'You can show him Hakike as it is fairly common and I am surprised he does not already know it but you need to keep some jutsus to yourself please don't show him Raihogo Maru.'** Kurama asked her.

"I-I can show you Hakike but Kurama h-has a-asked me n-not to show Raihogo Maru." Hinata replied with her head down.

Kakashi studied her for a long moment before speaking again. "He taught you the Kaiten?" He asked.

Hinata just nodded.

"Has he helped you with your taijutsu?" Kakashi pressed.

"S-some b-but it s-seems h-harder to train m-mentally in t-t-taijutsu." Hinata answered.

"How has your chakra increased so dramatically and did he show you the genjutsu?" Kakashi asked he was really interested in her chakra increase.

"Kurama showed m-me. I-I think h-he has to d-do something to h-help it. H-he showed me h-how to meditate a-and hold a p-picture of m-my chakra s-system. I-I felt a tingling a-around m-my seal and then m-my chakra increased. I-I can d-do it m-much easier n-now. H-he showed me the g-genjutsu to f-fool m-my father, though i-it s-seems my f-father suspects anyways. H-he did tell m-me the g-genjutsu c-couldn't f-fool a Hyuuga who l-looked too closely." Hinata told him and watched his eyes turn disappointed. She guessed he wanted the technique to increase his chakra quicker.

"I think I understand. Hinata you must tell no one else but me and the Hokage. This is a S-class secret." He said sternly.

"M-must we tell the H-Hokage?" She asked.

"He has to know obviously somehow the kyuubi cares for you. There are powerful people who may try to use you to get at him. Also we need to figure a way to keep you safe from Hiashi, that will be easier if the Hokage knows all the facts." Kakashi finished.

Hinata nodded still unsure but she trusted her sensei. Kakashi stood up and motioned for Hinata to do the same.

"There are people who wish to talk to you." He said as he lead her out of the room.

She followed behind him and to her surprise entered Tazuna's kitchen to find Haku cooking with Tsunami and Zabuza sitting on the floor playing some kind of game involving a small ball with Inari. Inari looked up to see Hinata and ran to her.

"Hinata! Zabuza is going to teach me to become a swordsman! He says I can become as great as the seven swordsman of the mist!" Inari yelled in excitement. Hinata giggled at the boys antics. She wasn't sure what was going on but Zabuza training Inari seemed to her to be a good thing.

Zabuza shrugged his shoulders. "The kid's got guts." He declared.

The adults in the room smiled at the boys enthusiasm. Tazuna walked forward with a serious expression on his face.

"Come with me we have some things to discuss." He said and started toward the dining room Zabuza and Haku following him. Hinata looked at Kakashi with a look of confusion but he merely gave her his one-eyed smile and motioned for her to follow.

She sat at the table where the men were already sitting and began to poke her fingers together.

"Hinata-sama I have decided to stay in the land of waves and become it's protector. Zabuza-sama has decided to stay and help me." Haku began.

"Can't let you die you're the best tool I've ever had." Zabuza grumbled interrupting Haku.

Haku merely nodded at the sword master. "I have heard of your troubles and after consulting with Tazuna and Zabuza-sama we would like to offer you refuge from your clan here. You are very skilled and would be a great help in building up the land of waves so they will never suffer under another Gato." All three men looked at her expectantly and Hinata knew they were serious.

The thought of being around people who actually cared for her tempted her. She looked at Tsunami, Tazuna and Inari she genuinely liked them. She glanced at Zabuza and Haku, they were strange but she sensed great potential for goodness in them. She looked at Kakashi who was trying to avoid her gaze. Would he miss her if she stayed?

She would be happy to get away from her clan, but she knew her father would never let her go he would send assassins after her. Worse the people around her would be in danger. Zabuza and Haku were strong but they were only two.

"I-I-I am h-honored b-but I-I c-can't stay." Hinata answered.

"We understand. Please remember if you need us we are in your debt." Haku said and Hinata could see Zabuza nod his head beside him.

Tazuna turned to her and caught her attention. "Hinata-san we wanted to name the bridge after you but after consulting with your sensei we were convinced that would just put you in more danger so we have decided to name the bridge , the Bridge of Hope after the shinobi that wouldn't give up on us and fought for it to be built even to the point of risking their lives." Hinata's smile was large and she nodded her head fervently, pleased with the name and grateful they had not named it after her. Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi had all risked themselves too.

Hinata guessed they were done and was too anxious to hold it in any longer she turned to her sensei. "Kakashi-sensei h-how is N-Naruto-kun?" she asked concerned for her teammate.

"He will be asleep at least a couple more days. His burns are healing but slower than normal." Kakashi replied. Hinata looked down in guilt.

"H-how long was I-I unconscious?" She asked.

"Three days." Tazuna answered her softly. She looked over at the bridge builder. She could see that he still felt guilty for handing the note to the demon brothers. She wished she could convince him she didn't harbor any ill feelings. She knew what it was like to be frightened.

"C-c-can I-I see him K-Kakashi-sensei?" She asked.

Kakashi nodded his head. She went to her bag and grabbed her medical cream and followed him nervously.

She entered the room Naruto was placed in to find him lying still on a bed. She could see the burns on his face and hands and she felt tears prickle her eyes. It was eerie seeing the normally hyper-active genin so still. His brow was furrowed and she could tell he was in pain.

'Can't you help him Kurama?' She asked.

**'Gomen tenshi any help I would try to but any help I could give would hurt him more. He's suffering from my chakra.'** Kurama said and Hinata could hear the regret in his thoughts.

She opened the jar and began to apply it to his wounds. She saw that he seemed a little more at ease fairly quickly. She resolved to make more cream if she had to, to help him.

"W-where is S-Sasuke-san?" Hinata asked while she rubbed Naruto.

"Training." Kakashi said not bothering to elaborate.

Hinata nodded but didn't think more on it as she concentrated on her task at hand. She resolved to never put Kurama and Naruto in this position again. She would get stronger so that she could protect those around her without risking her life, and in turn Naruto's and Kurama's!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**'Kurama/kyuubi thoughts'**

'Hinata's thoughts'

**"kurama/kyuubi talking"**

Author's Note: Yay! They will finally arrive home! Dragonflower123, thank you for the review! No I'm sorry she won't have the chidori. Kakashi will concentrate more on teaching her basics and taijutsu all the cool jutsus will come from Kurama. The chunin exams will start cannon but as always I will add my own twist hehehe. Elizabeth you make me so happy : ) I am going to do the undercover mission. I need to do a little research and a little more planning but hopefully it will be good. I have very definite plans for the chunin exams and the time skip and don't want to give too much away. I am not good at details of looks and such, the only thing I was definite on was Hinata would not dress more provocative as Kurama is way to protective for that and she is more interested in her skill than looks. I will check out your ideas, they seem to be what I had envisioned. As far as the bleach moves, I know very little about bleach sorry. Ice flowers and such seem interesting. I had planned for Kurama to give her a variety of jutsus in every element so adding an ice one is a definite possibility! I will think more on it and try to come up with something cool. Laura I'm so glad you liked it I wanted to put in the kiss for you but as she is so young wanted to be careful to not take it too far. Thank you Aki666 I'm always happy to see your reviews! itachisgurl93 I'm glad you asked! Hinata will not be worrying about her hair and it will definitely grow out! I like her both ways but I feel the longer hair represents her growing up ; ) strawberry chizoey thank you I'm very happy you enjoy this story! Ryuujin96 I was so happy to see your review, I know this Naruto kind of flips between being a jerk to being half way, maybe, ok lol. I was worried you would get frustrated with it. I am having trouble with his character. I have now definite plans for Kurama and don't want to give too much away : ) Jazaline Coriana Lupus thank you so much! Okay big question my authors notes seem to be getting bigger and bigger. I enjoy answering your reviews here but do you all like it ? Is it annoying? A sad note I will be very busy tomorrow and will be unable to post the next chapter till late Wednesday or Thursday : ( Elizabeth I was writing this chapter when your last reviews came in I will try to answer them in the next chapter.

Chapter 14

Kurama was irritated. The kit had woken up yesterday and the group was planning to head home today. The kit seemed to be avoiding his tenshi though and Kurama missed seeing her. He had been trapped during the three-day coma. His tenshi had visited the kit regularly applying her salve but he could not look at her and he missed her beautiful eyes.

The kit had been training since the moment he woke up with an intensity that surprised him. The kit always had been a trainer, but he had approached it haphazardly. Now he seemed to be on a mission. He was running up and down the tree. He had mastered the chakra control needed but he was still running up and down an hour later. Kurama didn't really want to stop him as this training was actually very good for him.

**'Kit is something wrong?'** Kurama asked. He still held a lot of resentment for the boy but his tenshi was rubbing off on him and he couldn't ignore his obvious distress.

'Sasuke and Hinata almost died and I couldn't even defeat Zabuza's water clones!' The kit answered him.

Kurama's eyebrow rose. Was the kit actually finally recognizing the people around him.

'They keep getting stronger and I'm not! I will never be hokage!' Naruto continued. Kurama closed his eyes,of course, again this was another fit in his quest to be noticed. He wished the kit would talk to his tenshi. Kurama had no doubt she could help him.

Kurama supposed he should try to talk to him more but he still held a large amount of resentment toward the kit and, heh, he was a demon he didn't have to be nice if he didn't want to be. He closed his eyes and decided to nap.

When he woke some time later the kit was gathering up his gear with the rest of his team and he finally got a chance to see his tenshi. She looked uneasy as she packed her things.

**'Are you ok tenshi?'** He asked. He suspected she was nervous about going home but wanted to give her a chance to talk about it.

'Do you think they will send me back to the Hyuuga compound?' Hinata asked.

**'Hai tenshi they will.'** Kurama answered her even though he was sure she already knew the answer. She didn't say anything more and he didn't push her.

They finished packing their things and headed for the bridge. They had arrived by boat but would now be able to take the bridge home. When they arrived they were met by the civilians they had helped led by Tazuna and Inari. Zabuza and Haku were there too. Kurama smiled as he noticed his tenshi was hanging back. Naruto of course pushed his way to the front anxious for the attention. Kakashi was all business and Sasuke just looked around with a scowl on his face.

Tazuna stepped forward. "We owe you a debt we can never repay! You are welcome here any time!" He proclaimed and the crowd cheered their approval. Naruto Soaked it up smiling widely and throwing his fist in the air. Kurama couldn't help but smile at the kit's actions. Hinata hid behind Kakashi till Inari ran and caught her hand to bring her to the front. The crowd cheered louder and Hinata's face turned the reddest he had ever seen it. She soon passed out and Kurama chuckled. Sasuke actually had a grin... well more of a smirk on his face.

Kakashi waited for the cheering to die down and for the crowd to begin to leave before he pulled out his smelling salts, that he now kept on him at all times. When Hinata woke she was still very red but was starting to calm down as she noticed that the only people left were Tazuna, Zabuza and Haku.

Tazuna walked forward and kneeled down in front of her. "I-I ...in spite of my treachery...you saved us...you risked your life. I can never express my sorrow at my actions, but I would like you to have this." Tears were coming from his eyes and it made his speech difficult. He held out a small round gold hoop earing.

Kurama sweat dropped it looked like a piece of cheap jewelry but Tazuna held it like it was the greatest treasure in the world.

Hinata dropped to her knees and held the old drunks hand closing it around the earing. "P-please you o-owe me n-nothing."

Tazuna nodded emphatically. "This was my grandfathers it is more than it seems. It is a symbol between us that we are allies." He touched it and kurama could tell he put a tiny amount of chakra into it, he was surprised the bridge builder knew how to do this. A soft blue glow enveloped the earing, it faded when he removed his hand. "When you see anyone wearing an earing like this you will know they are allies and they will know you are an ally." Tazuna reached over and put the earing in her ear. Then he pulled out another and put it in his own. "This is the match to that one." He stood up and pulled her up with him. He reached up and touched the earing. Hinata mimicked his actions. Both earings glowed blue. The old drunk smiled, the first time Kurama had seen him smile since the beginning of this mission. Hinata smiled back.

"Do we get an earing too?" Naruto asked enthusiastically.

Tazuna turned to him his smile not leaving his face. "I owe her a life. I am thankful to all of you but I have a bigger debt to Hinata." He walked away. Kurama could feel the kit crossing his arms across his chest, he could imagine the pout he wore and he chuckled softly.

Haku walked toward his tenshi. Kurama didn't like this he began to growl. Sasuke and Naruto walked toward them but Haku pulled Hinata's arm and walked with her a short distance from the group. They talked briefly then hugged. Kurama felt his blood begin to boil and to his surprise the kit seemed angry too. Hinata left him and returned to Kakashi's side a slight blush on her face.

**'What did he want?'** Kurama demanded

Hinata turned toward the group and saw all three males looking at her with narrowed eyes. "Ano h-he just t-told me a-again that I-I w-was welcome to stay h-here." She told them all. None of them looked satisfied with her answer and Kurama wasn't happy either. He didn't like her hugging that boy!

His growling was interrupted by Zabuza stepping forward and clapping Kakashi on the shoulder. "If you pass this way again we need to have a rematch and please don't tell anyone I am here, I am a missing nin." He said with a wink.

Kakashi eye smiled at him and the two masked shinobi clapped each others shoulders. "I will have to tell my Hokage but I will try to convince him to keep it a secret." He stared intently at the genin as he said this, staring the longest at Naruto.

Zabuza laughed and left them to be on their way.

* * *

They traveled slowly. Kakashi didn't seem in a hurry to get back to Konoha. He used the time to train the genin. He would throw random blunted kunai at them. He told them to use a kawarmi instead of blocking. All three genin were very bruised the first day, but by the third day Hinata had only been hit once and Sasuke five times. Naruto surprisingly mastered it before anyone and was not hit at all by the second day. He then of course proceeded to rub it in the other twos faces. Hinata merely smiled indulgently at him. She was happy he was able to have this victory.

They would stop frequently to have taijutsu spars. Hinata had battled with all three males. She won every spar she had with Naruto and Sasuke, but the best she had yet been able to do was to tie Kakashi. She supposed that was to be expected but she was finding she had a competitive streak and she wanted to win!

'Kurama have you been watching my spars with Kakashi-sensei?' Hinata asked him.

**'Of course tenshi. Naruto watches them religiously allowing me to also observe.'** He replied.

'What can I do to win?' She asked.

Kurama chuckled. **'Tenshi he wouldn't be much of a jonin if a genin, even one as talented as yourself, could beat him. You should know too that this man was considered a genius and graduated the academy at the age of five. He was an anbu for many years. It is a testament to you that you are able to tie him.'**

'Do you think he lets me tie Kurama?' Hinata asked voicing her doubt.

**'I think he doesn't spar to the best of his ability in an effort to not hurt you, but he seems to put forth a genuine effort tenshi. Do not doubt yourself.'** Kurama reassured her.

Hinata felt a little better but she still wanted to beat him. She felt water dripping on her hand and turned to see Naruto beside her holding a fish he had caught.

"Hinata-chan can you cook the fish tonight? Sasuke-teme will clean it for us!" Naruto said with a huge mischievous smile. Hinata giggled as she took the fish. Sasuke was looking at them indignantly.

"I-its okay S-Sasuke-kun I-I will clean it." She told him. She had grown fond of him and started to call him Sasuke-kun yesterday. At first he had blushed now however he took it in stride.

"Hn" He said as he took the fish from her hands and began to clean it a short ways from the camp. She giggled some more but stood to find some herbs to season the fish and maybe some berries for a desert.

Tomorrow they would be home. They could not delay it forever. A small frown marred her face. She had enjoyed this time, her team mates felt like what she had imagined a true family felt like. She didn't want to lose that closeness. She would be happy to see Ko again and Neji too. She had never been able to hate him for his cruelties. Maybe she had always known deep down he was her half-brother. That was if what Kakashi had told her was true. Part of her really hoped it was.

She finished cooking the meal and they ate together, laughing and talking. She went to sleep that night with a smile on her face.

They entered Konoha the next afternoon. Kakashi read his book and Naruto yelled his happiness at being home. Hinata however hung back and Sasuke seemed to be staying by her side. She glanced at him and could tell he was studying their surroundings. Was he trying to protect her? Hinata thought. Sasuke caught her looking at him.

"We should be careful Hyuuga." He said gruffly and resumed his vigilance.

Hinata was touched.

**'Tenshi a branch member spotted us and took off in the direction of the Hyuuga compound stay close to your team.'** Kurama ordered. Hinata nodded but didn't need to move as Kakashi had moved to her side. They walked to the Hokage tower, Hinata between Kakashi and Sasuke, Naruto running ahead and falling back seeming oblivious to the tension in the rest of his team.

Hinata's nerves were stretched thin and she itched to activate her byakugan.

**'It will be okay tenshi.'** Kurama told her. Hinata was grateful for his gruff voice in her mind, it soothed her.

Hinata felt eyes on her and started to turn, but Kakashi grabbed her arm. "Don't look back Hinata." He ordered. Hinata obeyed with great difficulty. They walked slightly faster as the Hokage tower came into view. When they finally entered Kakashi hurriedly shut the door behind them and rushed the genin to the Hokage's office. He burst in to find Danzo talking to the Hokage.

"Forgive me Hokage-sama but it is imperative that we give you our report in private." Kakashi said in a rush. Danzo's eyes narrowed and he started to protest but the Sandaime held up a hand stopping him.

"Please Danzo we will carry this on later." The Hokage told him. Danzo grumbled but left.

When Kakashi was sure he was gone he turned to the Sandaime. "Hiashi Hyuuga is on his way and I need to give you my report before you talk to him. Please can you keep him out till we are done?" Kakashi asked.

The Hokage stared at him his eyes wide with shock. He looked at the three genin in front of him and made his way to the door. "Let no one in here, no matter who." The Hokage ordered his secretary. He then put up a privacy jutsu and sealed the door just to be sure.

He went to sit behind his desk then sat down his pipe in his mouth and a serious look on his face. "Begin." He ordered.

Kakashi began to tell him about the mission in great detail, only leaving out his doubts of Hinata's parentage and her communication with Kurama. Hinata was grateful to the jonin. She didn't want Naruto and Sasuke to know. The Sandaime said nothing as he listened. He occasionally looked at the genin and he looked at Hinata specifically quite a few times. When Kakashi finished he was silent for some time.

"We well send you on another mission tomorrow. One that will last until the chunin exams. The only mission I have is a B-class so I will send team 8 with you too. The fire Daimyo's youngest son is looking for a wife and he is holding a contest to pick the most talented, beautiful girl he can find. The fire Daimyo has been receiving threats on his son's life and is concerned that this contest will allow someone to slip past his body guards. He also would like some info on the girls they might not want known. Hinata and Ino are about the right age so they will enter the contest. Kakashi you will be Hinata's father and Kurenai will be Ino's mother. Kiba, Shino, and Sasuke will be hired bodyguards for the girls and Naruto you will be Ino's brother." The Hokage told them.

"No fair why can't I be a body-guard!" Naruto yelled.

"You are a bodyguard, Naruto, disguised as a brother." Kakashi told him.

Naruto scratched his neck a chagrined look crossing his face.

"Dobe." Sasuke muttered.

"What'd you say teme?" Naruto growled.

Sasuke turned deliberately and faced him. "Dobe." He repeated with a smirk.

Naruto charged forward but before he could hit Sasuke, Kakashi came between them one hand holding Naruto back.

"Alright I need you two to get ready to leave in the morning. Prepare to be gone for at least a month." Kakashi told Naruto and Sasuke. Both boys turned to look at Hinata.

Naruto walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "See ya tomorrow Hinata-chan." He told her cheerily. Hinata couldn't help her smile.

Sasuke however folded his arms across his chest. "You're not making her go back to the Hyuuga compound." He said his voice a demand.

The Hokage's eyebrows rose and he turned to look at Kakashi who gave him an almost imperceptible nod. The Sandaime stood up and walked to the boy. He put his hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry Sasuke-san I will not let harm come to her." He told him gently.

Sasuke seemed to wage a battle with in himself. The side that trusted the old Hokage must have won because he eventually grabbed Naruto's arm and left the office.

The Sandaime turned to Kakashi his eyes still showing his shock widened even further at Kakashi's words.

"I agree with Sasuke and I am not as trusting as him. It seems to me that you have let a lot of harm come to my genin." Kakashi told him his voice hard.

It was true Hinata thought in silent agreement. Naruto was beaten many times by villagers accusing him of being a demon. Sasuke lived alone in the place of his families murder, allowing the pain to fester and warp his mind. Hinata herself had been beaten and downtrodden for so long that if Kurama hadn't stepped in, she didn't think she would have survived. She looked at the Hokage who seemed to age before her eyes.

He walked around his desk and sat back down. "Continue with what else you have to tell me."

Hinata frowned. He had never said he wouldn't make her go back to the compound. Kakashi put a hand on her shoulder and began to tell him the rest. Hinata was extremely grateful he didn't make her tell him.

The Hokage's pipe dropped from his mouth by the end of the tale. He yelled in pain when the pipe burned his lap where it had dropped. He slapped his pants and put the pipe on the desk. He walked over to the window with his hands behind his back and looked out at the sun that was now setting. Finally he turned back around and addressed Hinata.

"Let me see these seals." He demanded.

Hinata blushed. The positioning of the seals would make it difficult to do so modestly. She took off her jacket and showed him one at a time. He studied them without comment. Hinata put her jacket back on when he was done.

"Show me your true chakra levels." He ordered.

Hinata let the genjutsu fall and heard a gasp from her side. Kakashi stared at her in shock. "She has grown to low jonin level in such a short time Hokage-sama!" He declared.

"Is there anyone you can trust in the Hyuuga, Hinata-chan?" The Hokage asked.

Hinata thought hard before finally answering. "Ko u-used to b-b-be my b-bodyguard h-he has n-never been cruel t-to me." She told him.

The Hokage walked to the door and told his secretary to send for Ko and bring him to the Hokages office. He also asked if Hiashi had been there. He had been but left in a huff when he was denied admittance, the secretary told him. The Hokage shut the door and turned back to the pair a slight smile on his face.

"Hinata-chan I have to send you home. It would be better if Hiashi didn't know that we are aware of his actions. Maybe that will cause him to be careless. I am going to send Kakashi and Ko with you. They will stay with you tonight. I will tell Ko this is a mission to protect you because of threats to your life from a person unknown. This is only slightly untrue as we do know the person." He told her.

Hinata looked down. She had not let her think on things while in the land of waves. Now she was going to have to face Hiashi. She drew in a shaky breath.

"Hinata-chan you should know that Ko came to me two years ago with concerns for your well-being. I regret I didn't investigate it more. For that I am truly sorry but Ko risked much to try to help you. I believe he is loyal to you." The Sandaime told her.

"Make sure you train your team well on this mission Kakashi they will all need it. Also let Ko tell Hiashi the reason for your presence in the compound. Hiashi can easily spot a lie. Ko won't know he is lying. Go to your apartment first and gather your things. Let Hinata-chan eat there. I don't want her to eat or drink anything in the Hyuuga compound. If you even suspect some kind of trap take her and leave." The Hokage ordered.

"Come to the office before you leave tomorrow to get the mission scroll. Remember Hiashi ordered a hit on her once, offering a great deal of money. He probably will again. Make sure to guard her well on the mission." There was a knock on the door right as he was finishing.

Ko entered and looked over at Hinata. No true Hyuuga would show emotion and Ko's only sign he was happy to see her was a twinkling in his eye. Hinata saw it though and smiled widely, so what if she wasn't a true Hyuuga.

"I am happy to see you are safe Hinata-sama." He told her with a bow.

"I-I am h-happy to see you too Ko-san." She replied.

The Hokage told Ko of his mission and the trio left his office. They ate a silent meal and Kakashi packed his things. All to soon they were on their way to the Hyuuga compound. Hinata felt as if her steps were getting heavier and heavier the closer they got. She looked over at Ko, but he just looked ahead oblivious to anything wrong. She glanced at Kakashi, he gave her one of his eye smiles. She couldn't help but smile a little she loved his eye smiles.

'Kurama' She called needing contact with him.

**'I am here tenshi always.'** Kurama answered.

She took a deep breath and squared her shoulders as they entered the compound. They were greeted by Hiashi almost immediately. He glared at Hinata. It always amazed her that the Hyuuga could show no emotion other than disdain, and Hiashi Hyuuga was an expert at showing disdain. She felt herself shrinking inside her coat under his glare.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**'Kurama/kyuubi thoughts'**

'Hinata's thoughts'

**"kurama/kyuubi talking"**

Author's Note: Thank you all so much for the reviews! They really inspire me. Laura I always look for your reviews and am happy when I see them ;D I'm glad you don't mind the author's note I looked at the one for last chapter and I was like "Dang that's long!" lol. Elizabeth I love the names. Thank you! I also really like your idea of having Haku and Zabuza teach her water jutsus. I was going to do an ice jutsu but having Haku teach her one makes more sense. You make a good point about Kurama. I had just assumed he knew jutsus because most fanfics I read have him knowing them. I guess since he has lived so long he has learned a thing or two lol. I want him teaching her the jutsus so I can create my own jutsus. If I have one of the other characters doing it I am restricted to their jutsus and element. Ino is going to be very different from having Kurenai as her sensei. Also I had thought of A Love That Saves for the title of the sequel. What do you think? Ryuujin96 thank you I am a little nervous about it and hope it goes well. Aki666 hehehe I agree I love fics where arrogant characters are given a taste of humility. Animedabest thank you so much and I am happy you enjoy it! evil-x-love thank you I was trying to think of someone who could help and encourage Hinata that wouldn't take the focus off of her. I have seen plenty of fics with Naruto and kurama so I thought hmmm it well be different! lol. itachisgurl93 I'm happy to see your review and yes there will be some a** beating but maybe not in this chapter lol. I am doing a non cannon mission in a mostly cannon story for a guest who requested it and because I felt Hinata needed to be taken out of her home for her safety and what better way than a mission. I am starting out with Kakashi's pov for Elizabeth and so we can get some more info on Hiashi.

Chapter 15

Kakashi POV

Kakashi noticed Hinata shrinking under Hiashi's glare. He had to suppress the urge to reassure her, he had plans that required Hiashi to think he agreed with him and thought little of Hinata.

"Did she fail already?" Hiashi asked. Kakashi's eyes narrowed the man actually sounded hopeful. Hiashi suddenly took his eyes off Hinata and glared at him. Kakashi made an effort to control his anger. He knew the Hyuuga was a master at reading subtle body clues. Of course Kakashi was a master at hiding them, having been trained by Ibiki. A thrill went through him, this would be a challenge. The Hokage didn't know his plans, Kakashi thought if he did he would be sure to order him not to go through with them. In Kakashi's opinion, though, the old man didn't take enough risks and Kakashi was willing to risk a great deal for all his genin, but he had a soft spot for Hinata.

He felt a kinship with her, as if she would be able to understand the pain he went through. He wanted to be there for her. Minato had tried to help him, but he had never fully let him. He hoped Hinata would let him help her.

Hiashi was staring at him. Kakashi gave him one of his eye-smiles hoping it would aggravate the pompous ass.

Ko bowed and began to give the answer the Hokage had given him. "Hyuuga-sama there was an attempt on Hinata's life during the mission. Only the intervention of her sensei saved her. The Hokage and Kakashi have decided that there is still a threat and we will guard her tonight."

"What! I will not allow this! A strong shinobi would not need a body-guard." Hiashi exploded. Kakashi noticed his anger seemed feigned. He wondered if Hiashi had planned something.

"Ko-san can you take Hinata to her room. I am sure she is tired and needs rest before our mission tomorrow." Kakashi asked wanting to get Hinata away from this man. She didn't need his insults.

Ko nodded and led Hinata away. She followed him timidly. It was such a change from how he had seen her on the mission. He wondered if it was part of her act or this house beat her down. It did feel stark and oppressive. He turned to Hiashi and pulled out a bottle of sake from his pack.

"I agree Hiashi-sama but what are you going to do?" He asked shrugging his shoulders. "The Hokage ordered it, but I thought since it seems a waste of time we might enjoy some sake." He was glad Hinata was not here. He would have to act like he thought her weak and useless and he knew that would hurt her.

He saw Hiashi looking at him with a calculating look in his eyes. Finally he seemed to decide and nodded for Kakashi to follow him. Kakashi almost smiled. So the bastard was going to try to get information from him. This was going to be an interesting evening.

They entered Hiashi's office. Hiashi took out two cups and placed them on his desk. He moved to sit down behind his desk as Kakashi poured the sake. Kakashi handed him his glass and sat down. Kakashi almost laughed as he noticed his chair was quite a bit shorter than Hiashi's making it so Hiashi looked down on him. He knew Hiashi was trying to intimidate him so he leaned back in his chair one arm draped across the back the other holding his drink on his knee that was pulled up to the side with his ankle lying on his other knee. He smiled at Hiashi who seemed to be slightly angry at his obvious disrespect. Kakashi took a sip of his drink waiting for Hiashi to begin.

"How was the mission?" Hiashi asked.

"It turned out the bridge builder lied to us. The mission was much more dangerous than we were told." Kakashi said. He paused and took another drink. This was going to be tricky. It was hard to outright lie to the Hyuuga, he would catch that, he was going to have to omit things and let Hiashi jump to his own conclusion. He would save the outright lies for the crucial things.

"Apparently he had an S-class rogue nin after him. I handled the man but he was a pain to defeat." Kakashi told him. Hiashi sat back in his chair and took a sip of his drink. He wasn't really drinking. Oh well he hadn't really thought he would be able to get the Hyuuga drunk, it was worth a shot though. The alcohol was helping him keep his muscles relaxed, he could omit a lot but he would have to outright lie about his feelings about Hinata to get the bastard to reveal anything. One trick Ibiki had taught him was getting a slight buzz, it helped keep from tensing up when lying.

Hiashi nodded. "How did the genin handle it." He asked his eyes narrowed and staring at Kakashi intensely.

"Sasuke handled it well. Naruto froze up. Hinata handled it as can be expected. The attempt on her life really shook her up." Kakashi told him congratulating himself mentally. He was able to add just a hint of disgust to his voice at the end of his sentence and he never actually told Hiashi that she handled it better than the boys.

Hiashi snorted and Kakashi had to control his body as a surge of triumph ran through him. "She sniveled and cried." Hiashi said. Kami this man was a dick, Kakashi thought. Well the hook was baited he hoped it wasn't too early to go in for the kill, but he really didn't want to talk to this man longer than necessary.

"How did you ever have a daughter like her?" Kakashi said shaking his head and taking a drink from his glass. A look passed over Hiashi's face it was fleeting but it was there. It was a look of superiority, a look that told Kakashi what he wanted to know. Hinata was not his daughter. He got up and began to walk around the office in seeming boredom.

"My daughter Hanabi takes after me. Hinata takes after her mother." He said this with a sneer.

Kakashi looked at the papers on Hiashi's desk, cataloguing what he saw. There really seemed to be nothing of interest though. "Your wife was weak?" Kakashi asked.

"She was weak in every way. Body, soul and spirit!" Hiashi said bitterly. Kakashi was surprised he would let so much emotion out. He must truly have hated her. Kakashi turned his back on him seeming to look out the window. In reality he was deep in thought. Kakashi was going to ask more when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Hiashi ordered.

A girl of around seven entered the room. She looked remarkably like Hiashi.

"Otou-san I am ready for our training." She said with a bow. Kakashi glanced at the Hyuuga and saw the look of pride that came into his eyes.

"Thank you for the drink Kakashi-san. Maybe we could continue this at another time?" Hiashi asked.

"Of course." Kakashi replied and picked up his bottle and left the room.

Hiashi called for a branch member who led Kakashi to Hinata's room. He saw Ko sitting outside the door. The branch member left and Kakashi conversed with Ko briefly, nothing out of the ordinary had happened. He knocked on Hinata's door and heard her soft answer.

He entered her room to see her sitting on her bed with her knees up and her covers to the side. She was not wearing any night wear, she wore her shinobi outfit. Did she plan on training tonight? He had seen her sneak off to train late at night a couple of times on their mission. She looked up at him with her big worried eyes and he felt his heart melt. She was so small and she brought out a protective streak in him he didn't know he had.

"If it doesn't make you too uncomfortable I will stay in here." Kakashi said as he pulled a chair up to the window.

"N-no I-I would like the c-company." Hinata answered. Her stutter was getting better. Kakashi hoped that meant she was becoming more at ease with him.

"Hinata you should rest we will have a busy day tomorrow." Kakashi told her as he gazed out the window. He heard the rustled of her clothes as she laid down.

He had learned two things tonight. One he was almost positive Hiashi was not Hinata's father and two Hiashi hated her with a passion.

Hinata's POV

Hinata was up early. She was excited and nervous for this mission. She would be happy to see Kurenai, she really liked the woman and hoped someday to be as confidant and strong as she was. Hinata hadn't had much contact with Kiba and Shino, but they had seemed kind enough. Ino however had not been kind to her. She was about to head to the bathroom when Kakashi stopped her.

"Hinata before we meet up with team 8 I want to talk to you." He said.

Hinata merely nodded.

"I think we should keep your abilities a secret. We will be training and sparring extensively and you must be careful. I will try to ensure some one on one time where we can work more on some things I wish to teach you, but you need to remember you are supposed to be weak. Even though I know you have grown to hate it you must lose your spars." He finished chuckling at the pout that appeared on her face.

"Hinata shinobi hide their secrets through out their careers. It is part of the profession. No shinobi ever shows all of their strength. Your reputation will be a great asset to you in the chunin exams where you will face some tough opponents." He told her.

Hinata started to leave when he stopped her one more time. "Hinata I'm sure you know that no one must know of your relationship with the kyuubi. Not even Naruto."

Hinata was upset that he continued to call Kurama the kyuubi she frowned at her sensei, but decided to let it go.

They prepared quickly, neither Hinata nor Kakashi wanting to stay in the Hyuuga compound. Hinata did regret not having more time with Ko, she was fond of him.

They walked to the Hokage's office to pick up the mission scroll.

**'Tenshi?'** She heard Kurama call her and couldn't help the smile that spread across her face.

'Good morning Kurama. Is Naruto up and ready?' She asked.

Kurama chuckled. **'Hai the kid is already at the bridge pestering Sasuke. Team 8 has also arrived. Where are you?'**

Hinata sweat dropped and looked at her sensei. He must have told them a different time than he told her. Kakashi smiled at her and Hinata shook her head.

'We are just now entering the Hokage's office to receive the mission scroll.' Hinata answered him. She heard Kurama's chuckle in her head.

Hinata was bored so she asked Kurama about what had happened when the teams met. She was wondering if Ino was still a fan girl.

**'Naruto was here first followed by Shino. Shino barely greeted the kit, he was getting frustrated trying to get him to talk when Kiba walked up and they started to argue. They started to wrestle and continued till Ino arrived. Ino tried to separate them but ended up involved in the wrestling match somehow. She seemed to be winning when Kurenai showed up and stopped the whole thing. Sasuke arrived last and Ino squealed "Sasuke-Kun" (Kurama said this in an imitation of a girl's voice and Hinata giggled) but Kurenai sent her a glare that even scared me and Ino quieted down and sat next to Shino.'** Kurama finished his tale.

Hinata had to stop herself from laughing out loud. They were in the Hokage's office and they would think she was crazy if she laughed suddenly for no reason. She heard Kurama begin to growl as they left the Hokage's office.

'What's wrong?' She asked.

**'Pinky is here.'** Kurama said growling more.

Hinata sighed. 'She must have heard about the mission. Probably from Ino.' She told him.

**'Your most likely right. Pinky now has her arms around the Uchiha who is trying to get her off of him while still looking cool. Ino is foaming at the mouth but her sensei's glares seem to be keeping her in check. Naruto is yelling about dates and temes...Pinky just clobbered him.'** Kurama said laughing.

This time Hinata didn't laugh. She always hated it when Sakura beat on Naruto.

**'Kurenai just twisted Pinkies arm behind her back and is forcing her away from the group. I can't hear what they are saying.'** Kurama told her.

Hinata waited with bated breath, wondering what was going to happen.

Kurama chuckled. **'I don't know what she told her but Pinky turned almost as red as you do and high-tailed it out of here.'**

Hinata let out a sigh of relief, she hadn't wanted to run into Sakura.

They turned a corner and were at the bridge.

Naruto stood up and yelled as was his tradition. Kakashi started to give an excuse but Kurenai interrupted him.

"Save it." She said and turned with out a word. Her team followed her, Kakashi however hung back and Hinata and the boys did too.

"I have talked with Hinata now I must tell you. No one is to talk about Hinata's abilities or problems. You are not to mention what happened on the wave mission either. Is that clear?" He asked staring mostly at Naruto. Hinata and Sasuke were also looking at Naruto who was starting to fidget uncomfortably.

"Why is everyone looking at me? I can keep a secret!" Naruto said overly loud.

Hinata looked over at team 8 but they had not seemed to hear him.

"Dobe!" Sasuke muttered and started to follow team 8. Kakashi also walked away.

Naruto turned to Hinata. "I can keep a secret Hinata!" He told her. Hinata nodded in spite of everything she knew about him she found that she believed him.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**'Kurama/kyuubi thoughts'**

'Hinata's thoughts'

**"kurama/kyuubi talking"**

Author's Note: Elizabeth I'm sorry I was unable to write a chapter last night for a Halloween gift lol. Got home real late. However I hope you will be pleased with a new chapter today. I want you to know that I read all your reviews and save ones on a file to review later when they are suggestions for things that are too far in the future to work on now. The new looks you suggested, I really liked Kurama. Hinata however-the anbu outfit is a general direction but with what I have planned it will have to be different. It is for the sequel though so I don't want to make concrete plans. I find sometimes things change as I write and I go in different directions than I had originally planned. For the jutsus in the sequel she will have learned from others but for now with her need for secrecy and the bonding it creates it will be from Kurama. Kakashi will train her some but he has the whole team and has to be secret. I was thinking of Kurenai teaching her a low level genjutsu (that Hinata modifies and turns awesome) on this mission. The bikchou mission-It wont fit in with what I have planned : ( sorry it is one of my favorites but I can't see a way to add it. The iron sand mission-I have plans and don't want to give away spoilers so I just have to say I can't use it. Sorry. Bleach moves-Go ahead and give me the ones you like. I will put them in my file and look at them for the sequel. I may not be able to look at them all right away (and I am computer stupid and have trouble finding stuff sometimes) but I will save them and look at them when I get a chance. Hinata's eyes will be very strong but will they advance? I haven't decided if it happens it will be in the sequel. Laura I'm so happy the chapter helped your day I know you have helped mine many times ; ) As far as Kakashi drinking and his mask ummmmm he drank really fast lol. Aki666 lol I read your review and I was like what? Then I looked back and realised you were talking about Naruto lol. itachisgurl93 at first I was going to have Naruto keep the secret after all he has kept the fox a secret but after reading your reviews and thinking over the Naruto that is portrayed in this fic I'm like hmmmmmm. So we'll see lol. I could find very little info on the Daimyo and other villages in the land of fire. So this is all my imagination. I don't know if I got the name of the city they are traveling to right its supposed to be treasure of fire in japanese.

Chapter 16

Team 7 hurried after team 8. Hinata hadn't gotten a chance to really talk to them and she wasn't too happy with Kakashi because of it. She wanted to know them as they were allies on this mission. She looked up at the tall shinobi beside her. She was rather surprised that he wasn't reading his book.

Team 8 walked in the lead. Kiba in front with Akamaru obviously watching for traps. Ino and Kurenai were toward the center talking quietly. Hinata saw Ino copy hand signs Kurenai showed her and assumed Kurenai was training her. Shino took up the rear quiet as always. The bug nin intrigued her. While Kiba and Ino were boisterous and popular with the other students. Shino was quiet and shunned, most didn't want to get near him. She wondered how he liked his team.

Naruto had been ordered to stay away from Kiba, as every time they got together they started some stupid contest or began to fight. He was walking behind Kurenai and Ino obviously listening in on their conversation. He was even trying to copy the hand signs.

'Do you think he can learn genjutsus Kurama?' Hinata asked. His chakra control still was not the best and genjutsus required great control.

Kurama snorted.** 'Doubtful tenshi.'**

Sasuke walked by Shino. Both boys seemed to enjoy the quiet of the other. Hinata caught Sasuke looking at her once in a while but he always quickly turned away when she caught him.

They walked till late afternoon, when they stopped to make camp. They were traveling slowly as this was also a trip to train. They didn't need to be in Hi No Takara for a week. Traveling at this speed they would be there two days early. The genin quickly set up camp. Kurenai then called the group together. Hinata looked at Kakashi who seemed to have no trouble letting the kunoichi take charge.

"We need to learn each others abilities so we will hold a practice spar between teams so Kakashi and I can gauge your abilities and see where you need the most training. Ino you will spar with Naruto." Kurenai ordered as she walked over to the log Kakashi was sitting on and sat down beside him.

"Ugh! Couldn't I spar with Sasuke-kun?" Ino cried but one look from Kurenai and she took up her taijutsu form and faced Naruto.

Naruto just stood there. "Kakashi sensei why am I fighting a girl? Shouldn't Hinata-chan fight her?" He said scratching the back of his neck.

"Do as your told Naruto." Kakashi said as he reached for his book. Kurenai slapped his hand and Kakashi folded his arms across his chest a huge frown on his face. Hinata giggled and she heard Kurama's chuckle in her mind.

Naruto made a dozen clones and prepared to fight Ino. His clones began to dispel and he looked around for the reason. Hinata activated her byakugan and easily saw that Ino had caught him in a genjutsu. Ino was dispelling the clones while Naruto looked confused at nothing. He then began to fight desperately against air. Hinata knew she shouldn't laugh but it was kind of funny to watch. Kiba was laughing his butt off. Shino and Sasuke didn't really seem interested in the spar. Kakashi just sighed as Naruto soon found himself flat on his back looking up at a smirking Ino. Naruto ignored the hand she offered and walked over to Kakashi and Hinata sitting down in a huff.

"Very good use of genjutsu Ino, but your form was sloppy and we need to work more on your taijutsu." Kurenai told her student. Ino bowed to her with a look of pride on her face.

"Um yeah Naruto your resistance to genjutsu sucks." Kakashi said and leaned back against the log. Kurenai slapped the back of his head.

"Naruto we train to uncover our weaknesses before we face them in battle. We know this is a weakness and you are in luck to be travelling with the genjutsu mistress of Konoha. I will be working more with you on how to overcome genjutsu." Kurenai told him. Naruto gave up his frown slightly mollified.

"Shino and Hinata you are next." Kurenai called.

Hinata rose slowly. She was not really looking forward to this. She would have to let Shino win and become her old timid self. Thinking of this she began to poke her fingers together.

"Don't worry Hinata, Shino will not hurt you this is just to test your abilities." Kurenai told her in a reassuring voice. Hinata let her bangs cover her eyes as irritation rose in her. She fought it down. She was meek. She was weak. She was frightened, she repeated those words in her mind like a mantra as she assumed a sloppy taijutsu stance.

Shino came forward and threw a punch at her shoulder. Hinata let it hit and cried out in pain. It really didn't hurt that much, she had been hit much harder many times. She wondered if she should cry? No that would be too much, she decided. Shino came at her again, this time she avoided his attack. Slowly though. She could tell Shino was going easy on her and inwardly sighed. She was glad he wasn't using his bugs on her, she didn't know if they would be able to tell her chakra levels were higher than they seemed. The spar was uneventful. Ino snickered at her while the boys all ignored the spar. Kurenai had an indulgent look on her face while Kakashi looked bored.

'I want to train tonight Kurama this is frustrating.' Hinata said as Shino landed another hit and Hinata took a dive.

**'I agree tenshi. Though the bug nin seems to be kind. Kiba would have rubbed your face in his superiority.'** Kurama said.

'Really?' Hinata asked not knowing Kiba well.

Kurama didn't answer. Hinata took the hand that Shino offered and stood up. She bowed to the bug nin and turned toward their senseis.

"Hinata you did well." Kurenai told her. Hinata let her bangs cover her eyes. What! She heard Naruto snort but caught Kakashi's glare and saw Naruto immediately cough to cover it up.

Kurenai jabbed Kakashi in the ribs. "Yeah yeah you did good." He said with his eye-smile and Hinata had to stop herself from giggling.

**'Actually tenshi you did do good. I know it is hard for you to lose your spars but you controlled yourself well and your act fooled team 8.'** Kurama told her.

Hinata blushed at the praise.

"Ok now Sasuke and Kiba." Kurenai called. Sasuke rose but before he faced Kiba who waited for him he lowered his head to Hinata's ear and whispered.

"You did well Hyuuga I would never have been able to pull that off. You are strong." He said loud enough for only Hinata to hear. He turned his back and walked up to Kiba, he didn't see Hinata's smile. Hinata felt a small killing intent directed at her and looked over to find Ino glaring at her. Hinata sighed, it looked like Ino still hated her. She turned back to the spar which turned out to be anticlimactic as Sasuke used his superior speed to knock Kiba out while the boy was still talking about how he would defeat him. Hinata suppressed a giggle as Kurenai and Kakashi sweat dropped and Ino cheered for her Sasuke-kun.

"Well umm good job Sasuke." Kurenai said. Kakashi just chuckled.

"Ok Naruto I will work with you tonight. Hinata you will work with Kakashi." Kurenai said. Hinata figured Kurenai thought she and Naruto needed the most help. She wasn't upset though this would work to her advantage.

"Sasuke you will work with Ino." Kurenai continued. Sasuke had a look of horror on his face and Ino screamed "YES!"

"If you do not take this seriously I will put you under the toad genjutsu again." Kurenai told Ino with a look that conveyed her seriousness.

Hinata turned to Shino beside her eyes asking what that was about. Shino surprised her and actually chuckled. "Ino wasn't listening to Kurenai one day and Kurenai cast a genjutsu on her that made her think she was a toad. When Kurenai released the genjutsu, Ino found herself sitting in the middle of a slimy pond with a bug in her mouth. Needless to say Ino listens to Kurenai-sensei."

Hinata laughed in spite of herself.

"Shino you will be on guard first after Kakashi is done you will train with him and I will work with Kiba." She said the last part with such a look on her face that Hinata shivered and almost felt sorry for Kiba.

* * *

They all sat around the campfire. Kurama was watching his tenshi. The fire light seemed to add to her beauty. Kurenai was sitting next to her and trying to encourage her. Kurama shook his head. The genjutsu mistress had been so taken in by Hinata's meek act she didn't look at her closely and hadn't discovered the genjutsu. He supposed it was a good thing but not a very worthy thing for a jonin. He supposed his tenshi brought out the mothering instincts in the kunoichi. Hinata did have a tendency to bring out protective feelings in those around her. Well except for the kit.

Kurama saw Sasuke come up and sit beside his tenshi. He growled softly. The boy was getting bolder and he didn't like it. Ino came over and flopped down next to Sasuke and talked brightly trying to engage him in conversation. Sasuke tried very hard to ignore her but finally got so irritated he got up to go to his tent. Kurenai however stopped him.

"Tomorrow we will arrive in a small village we will begin to plan our disguises there. Sasuke I have decided that you will be Kakashi's son. Kakashi you will be a retired shinobi, who gave up the life as a nin to care for your son and adoptive daughter. Your family name well be Higurashi, Hinata you will be Katsura, Sasuke you are Mitsuru, Kakashi you will be Oboro. The best disguises are not genjutsu or henge, both of those can and do fail." She brought out a scarf and tied it around Hinata's forehead.

"Hinata you will be a branded Hyuuga that Kakashi adopted. We will buy clothing in town to complete your disguises. Shino you will be Hinata's bodyguard and have no need of a disguise. You are just performing a mission." Shino nodded.

"Ino and Naruto you will be my son and daughter. I have some stage make up that will cover your whisker marks Naruto. Naruto you will be Nozomu. Ino you will be Kasumi. Kiba you will be Ino's bodyguard. We will have the same family name as I will be Kakashi's sister. We are travelling together to enter our daughters into the contest. Any questions?" Kurenai asked. The genin all stared at her but no one asked anything.

"Get used to your names and get plenty of rest." Kurenai finished and made her way to the girls tent. Soon they were all resting.

The next day they made it to the village Kurenai had told them about. The girls separated to buy their clothes while the boys bought very little. Well except for Naruto who was made to buy jeans and t-shirts. He protested loudly but grudgingly agreed his orange jumpsuit would stick out too much. They packed their clothing away not really needing it till they were closer to their destination. Kurama rested while they shopped he was tired. Last night he had worked with his tenshi on a fire jutsu. It was the more powerful than the lightning jutsu. She had not mastered it yet but he hoped she would before the chunin exams.

They were traveling again and this time Kurenai was deep in conversation with Naruto. Yesterday she had explained how to detect a genjutsu. It had taken all their training time. Today she was trying to explain how to dispel a genjutsu. Kurama was starting to fall asleep again when the kit suddenly yelled "Kai!" and sent a large wave of chakra through the group.

'Oh shit!' Kurama said as he felt the spike of chakra coming from his tenshi. Naruto had dispelled her genjutsu. He felt his tenshi renew it quickly. But it wasn't quick enough as Kurenai and Shino turned to look at Hinata with shocked expressions.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**'Kurama/kyuubi thoughts'**

'Hinata's thoughts'

**"kurama/kyuubi talking"**

_singing_

Author's Note: Hello and thank you for the reviews! hikari to seimei and itachisgurl93 lol At first I was going to have him keep her secret but after reading the reviews and writing the last chapter (I didn't like Kurenai patronizing her) I thought this would fit perfectly. To the guest who review thank you so much and I'm glad you are enjoying my story. I've said it many times but it's true that the reviews make it very enjoyable to write this fic! Elizabeth, I have some things planned that will make the bug mission impossible sorry. I can't tell you what without giving major spoilers. I had a general idea of what an erhu was but when I looked it up on youtube I was surprised at the sound of it. I really liked it thank you for introducing it to me. I will use it but Sasuke needs to be in the audience for a reaction. Also I need to thank you again I tried my hand at adding a song and I loved it. I spent most of last night listening to the song, imagining the scene and reading what I wrote over and over. Of course I should have been writing this chapter lol. Thank you for the bleach wiki page, it definitely makes it easier for me to look at what you are talking about. I like the ice moves. I will definitely add some to the sequel, but I don't want to take things word for word and will add my own twist on whatever I use. Laura I'm so glad you mentioned the frog genjutsu. Sometimes I write things and think later "What was I thinking about?" lol I get insecure lol I'm glad you liked it! Ino well change and well become Hinata's friend. I like stories with an Ino/Hinata friendship. Ino deserves a friend I never liked Sakura abandoning their friendship. Darkinght 898 thank you for the review, I am excited for the chunin exams too. kibagaaralover18 your wish is my command ;D Sixteen1324 thank you so much for the compliment and I'm sure you are a good writer! I'm going to be very busy this weekend. I may be able to sneak away to write but I'm not sure :( There is a song in this chapter it is The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face. I do not own this song. I envisioned the version performed on glee. It is done by four girls but I felt Rachel's voice (the first singer) was closest to what I thought Hinata's would be. Of course there are many fine versions of this song. Warning extreme fluff at the end of this chapter. This is my first attempt at adding a song and I hope you like it.

Chapter 17

Kakashi called a halt and told the group to take a break. He then took Kurenai, Shino and Hinata away from the group. Hinata was nervous. She knew what this was about, she had not been fast enough reactivating her genjutsu.

'Kurama.' Hinata called out not really knowing what to say but wanting the reassurance of his thoughts in her mind to calm her nerves.

**'I'm here tenshi. It will be alright. I believe the bug genin would have found out eventually, he seems to be very intelligent. He watches things and no one seems to notice him. The genjutsu mistress knowing means she will be able to teach you stronger techniques.'** He told her.

Hinata lowered her head to hide her smile. It would be nice for Kurenai to know, she had always been kind to her.

When they had stopped Kakashi turned toward the group. Kurenai was staring at Hinata intently. Hinata couldn't tell where Shino was looking as his sunglasses and jacket hid his face. In time she would be able to read him she was sure. He was a watcher, he observed everything. She was too and she felt he would be a valuable friend.

"Remove your genjutsu Hinata." Kurenai demanded.

Hinata looked at Kakashi, who nodded. She quickly made the signs. Kurenai gasped as she looked at her. Shino's eyebrows appeared over his sunglasses.

"You have grown Hinata. I believe you have almost as much chakra as I have now. Replace your genjutsu." Kakashi told her.

Hinata made the signs with Kurenai studying her moves.

"I have never seen this genjutsu. Does it fool your clan? How do you keep it up for so long, do you renew it frequently or do you have a seal?" Kurenai asked.

"S-s-so far it h-has fooled my f-f-family but they do not look closely at m-me. I-I have a seal." Hinata replied. Kurenai nodded she had seen how her father ignored her, she had heard his snide remarks on her weakness.

"I would think you would want your father to know of your strength. If nothing else than to rub it in his face." Kurenai said.

Hinata looked down. She really didn't want to explain it. Even though she had never told Kurenai about it. She still held some resentment toward the jonin. She should have seen the bruises but Kurenai had seemed to like the meek Hinata and didn't look further than the surface.

Kakashi cleared his throat. "Her father wants Hanabi to be clan heiress. He is in a battle with the Hyuuga council about it. Whenever he sees signs of improvement in her he beats her. Hinata hides herself to protect herself and we would appreciate it if you kept it a secret."

Kurenai's eyes grew suspiciously bright. "I'm sorry I didn't see it Hinata." She whispered.

"She still needs to hide so you need to treat her the same." Kakashi warned. Kurenai nodded.

"We will talk about this genjutsu later and I would like to see the seal. Maybe I could teach you a genjutsu?" Kurenai told her ending with a watery smile.

Hinata nodded.

"Let's get back to camp before Kiba and Naruto start fighting again." Kakashi said. Kakashi and Kurenai started back, but Shino hung back and Hinata waited for him.

"I understand clan politics, but I can not understand a father beating his daughter." Shino told her.

Hinata looked at him, studying him closely. She felt he could be a friend and decided to confide in him. "H-he's not my father." She told him with barely a stutter.

Shino's eyebrows rose but he seemed to understand she was reaching out to him. He nodded. "That explains it." He started to walk back to camp but Hinata grabbed his arm.

"Shino you should know he has ordered my a-a-assassination. Being close to me is d-d-dangerous." She told him.

He studied her. "It will be worth it." He said.

Hinata smiled and they walked back to camp.

* * *

They traveled for two more days, stopping frequently to train. Kurenai taught her a genjutsu that made the victim believe they were caught by tree limbs and unable to move. Hinata learned it quickly surprising the jonin. Hinata was working on a way to strengthen it and make it usable on a Hyuuga. Most Hyuuga were nearly immune to genjutsu, but she thought if she could make it seem more natural to them she might be able to make it work.

'Kurama do you think since I can make my chakra system seem weaker with a genjutsu I could make it seem like my tenketsu were closed?' Hinata asked.

**'I suppose it's possible but to do it as quickly as you were hit would be impossible.'** Kurama told her.

Hinata frowned.

'If I allowed my tenketsus to be closed could I then replicate it in the genjutsu and force my points open in such a way as my opponent wouldn't know I opened them?' Hinata asked.

Kurama paused thinking on this. **'The surge of chakra needed to reopen the tenketsu would most likely dispel the genjutsu.'**

Hinata was deep in thought when Kurenai called a halt.

"We will rest here and change into our civilian clothes. From this point on I want you to use your mission names." Kurenai told the group.

The girls entered one tent and Sasuke and Naruto entered the other. Kakashi was going to use his own outfit as a retired shinobi but Kurenai had persuaded him to dye his hair black. Hinata thought he looked handsome but she liked his silver hair better, it suited his personality more.

Ino changed into a dark purple kimono with a white obi. Kurenai had her take down her ponytail then she placed barrettes in her hair pulling it off her face. Hinata was surprised at how long her hair was and was a little envious. Hinata thought she was beautiful.

Hinata wore a white kimono with light lavender flowers her obi was lavender. Kurenai tied a lacy purple head band around her forehead. Hinata couldn't help but wonder what her family would think of her posing as a branch member.

Kurenai wore a dark red kimono with a black obi. She also put on a blonde wig adding chakra to ensure it did not slip. She also placed contacts in her eyes changing them from red to blue. She did not look like the same woman. She took out some small kunai, shuriken and senbon and showed the girls how to hide them in their obi, socks, hair, and kimono.

"Show time girls remember to use your assumed names and remember you are civilians. You need to walk, talk and act with more humility." Kurenai stared especially at Ino when she said this.

They exited the tent and were met with silence. Hinata had her head down but when she looked up she found many eyes on her and blushed. Kurenai grabbed her hand and led her to Kakashi.

"May I present your daughter Katsura." Kurenai said with a smile.

"G-good afternoon o-otousan." Hinata said with a small bow. When she looked up she saw Kakashi staring at her with a strange expression on his face.

'Should I not have called him otousan?' Hinata asked Kurama.

**'No tenshi you were right to call him that. I just think a confirmed bachelor has a little problem with sudden fatherhood.'** Kurama said chuckling.

Hinata smiled and walked to Sasuke. He was still wearing his shorts and a blue shirt but there was no clan symbol on the shirt and his hitiaite was missing.

Hinata bowed to him. "Good a-afternoon n-n-niisan." She was waiting for his traditional grunt but it never came he just stared at her. Hinata struggled to find something to say when Kurenai had them pack up to start on their way.

* * *

They arrived in town in the early evening. Everyone played their part well even Naruto only needed to be reminded a couple of times to use the proper names. They approached the Daimyo's mansion and were waiting outside his office. They waited twenty minutes before they were finally ushered in.

The Fire Daimyo was a tall man with long straight black hair. His skin was tan and his body lean. He welcomed them heartily. Kurama didn't think much of him. He seemed the weak-willed type. He had two advisors sitting in his office whispering in his ear the whole time.

One of the advisors drew some letters out of the Daimyo's desk and handed them to Kakashi. "These are the letters that we have received. We really think there is no reason to worry as this type of thing happens often but with the contest going on we wanted to take extra precaution. We would also like some inside information on the girls that have entered. While we have done extensive background checks, we want to pick the best possible bride for the Daimyo's son."

"Of course!" Kakashi replied.

The Daimyo looked over the group his eyes stopped on Hinata. "A Hyuuga? Are you branch?"

Before anyone could answer Hinata called out. "Hai b-b-branch."

The Daimyo sighed. "A pity it would have been nice to have a kekkei genkai in the family."

Kurama growled but was thankful for his tenshi's quick thinking.

"I'll have a servant show you your rooms. The two young ladies will room with the other contestants. The Daimyo would like the two posing as brothers to room with his son. The rest of you will have your own rooms. Tomorrow you will begin the first parts of the contest which consist of discussions with a panel who will question your likes, dislikes, values etc. In the early afternoon my son will meet the girls. In the evening there will be a talent contest you can sing, dance, recite poetry whatever your talent is. The second day you will rest as the Daimyo's son picks out his five favorites which will include the two of you. After that there will be a tea ceremony and a week for Akihiko to spend time with the contestants before he makes up his mind. If there are questions or concerns you may address myself or Hisao." The advisor said pointing to the second advisor. The Daimyo was staring off into space apparently having lost interest once Hinata told him she was a branch member.

The group followed the servant. Hinata and Ino leaving for the contestants room first. Naruto and Sasuke entered the Daimyo's son's room next. The room was large and two cots were set up near the door. The son sat at a large desk. He looked to be about 14, he looked a lot like his father but he had more intelligence in his eyes.

"Hello my name is Nozomu!" Naruto said loudly.

The boy turned to look at him with disdain. "My otousan has ordered this but I don't like commoners in my room and do not wish to speak to you. My name is Akihiko and you will address me as Akihiko-sama. But I prefer you do not address me at all!" The boy said as he turned back to whatever he was reading on his desk. Naruto was about to tell him off when Sasuke grabbed his arm.

They began to systematically check the room. While Naruto missed some spots Sasuke always made up for it. Akihiko ignored them other than to scowl at them when they came to close. Sasuke took the first watch and Kurama decided to rest as this looked to be a boring night.

* * *

It was noon when Akihiko was called to meet the girls. Kurama was glad as he was bored out of his skull. The boy had done nothing but sit at his desk all day. The servants had brought them breakfast and after the meeting they would eat lunch.

**'How did the discussions with the panel go tenshi?'** Kurama asked.

'I think if they did not have to let me through I would have failed. I stuttered and blushed the whole time.' Hinata told him.

**'How do the girls seem?'** Kurama prodded hoping for conversation.

'Like girls. They gossiped and talked about boys. Most seemed more interested in becoming the Daimyo's wife than who they are marrying. I suppose that's normal but it seems kind of sad. ' Hinata replied.

**'Did you join in the gossip?'** He was curious if she had let herself be a girl for a change. He knew she rarely had a chance for girly things.

'No I observed. People forget I'm there often. There are two girls I am going to recommend be dropped from the competition.' Hinata said.

**'Did they do something?'** He asked.

'No but they seemed off.'

Kurama said nothing he trusted her instincts.

They entered the contestants room after Akihiko made his grand entrance. There were many giggles as the girls caught sight of him. Kurama only wanted to see his tenshi and couldn't help the purr that rose from him at the sight of her. She was beautiful in her kimono and none of the other girls in the room could hold a candle to her.

"Welcome ladies and thank you for your participation in this event." Akihiko said with a bow. There was more giggles and Kurama couldn't help but roll his eyes.

Akihiko turned to Naruto and Sasuke. "You may visit with your sisters while I spend this time meeting the contestants." He said not waiting for their answer before he made his way to the waiting girls.

Sasuke and Naruto both approached Hinata. Ino had made a point of talking to Akihiko with a blush on her face.

"You look awesome Hinata-chan!" Naruto said loudly.

Hinata blushed prettily.

Sasuke cleared his throat. "Anything to report?" He asked gruffly.

"T-t-two s-suspicious g-girls." She said and pointed them out. Sasuke looked where she pointed and nodded.

The boy was head over heels for his tenshi. Kurama was jealous but also found it funny that the stoic Uchiha was so smitten. Kurama started to nod off as the kit began to flirt with some of the other contestants. He was showing his muscles to some giggling girls when his tenshi's thoughts woke him.

'Kurama do you think we will ever be able to ...' Hinata paused before she finally finished. 'Touch again.' She asked.

Kurama felt an ache in his heart. He dreamed of that time they had spent together. He longed to hold her again. Feel her soft skin, look at her as long as he wanted, kiss her... He shook his head.

**'I will find a way tenshi.'** He said he didn't know how but he would find a way.

Akihiko approached Sasuke and Naruto and led them away from the protesting girls. It seemed Sasuke had gained more fan girls much to his annoyance.

Sasuke left to talk to the advisors and Naruto followed Akihiko to his room again grumbling all the way. When Sasuke returned they ate a meal before getting ready for the talent part of the contest.

Akihiko took his place in the front row. Sasuke and Naruto sat next to him as they were now "friends". Kiba and Shino were back stage with the girls, while Kakashi and Kurenai took places beside Naruto and Sasuke to watch their daughters performances. There was a crowd of people in the audience. Kurama guessed they were relatives, servants, and courtiers.

The crowd hushed as the stage lights turned on and the first girl made her way to the stage. Kurama settled himself down in his cage. Some girls were quite good others made his head hurt. Ino ended up performing a traditional dance quite well and Naruto and Kurenai cheered loudly for her.

Finally his tenshi made her way out to the stage her eyes wide and frightened as she stared at the audience.

**'Tenshi just close your eyes and sing what's in your heart.'** Kurama told her. Trying to alleviate her stage fright.

* * *

Hinata took a deep breath, thankful for Kurama's reassurance, and closed her eyes and remembered the first time she had seen Kurama's face. The sadness she had seen in his eyes and the need to comfort him she had felt. She remembered reaching out to touch his face only to drop her hand not having the courage. The song came from her lips, almost of its own accord.

_The first time ever I saw your face _

_I thought the sun rose in your eyes_

_ And the moon and the stars were gifts you gave_

_ to the dark and the endless skies _

_My love_

Her voice was high and sweet. Each note heartfelt. The musician started playing the erhu. It was clear he didn't know the song but he matched the instrument to her perfectly. She barely noticed him, her eyes closed and her mind went back in her memory to the time she had spent with Kurama in the land of waves.

_The first time ever I kissed your mouth_

_ I felt the earth move in my hands _

_Like the trembling heart of a captive bird _

_That was then at my command _

_My love_

Hinata's fingers brushed her lips as she remembered the kiss, they tingled at the memory. In her mind she was sitting with Kurama, her head lying close to his heart. Hearing it beat in her ears and feeling her own match his rhythm. She put her hand on her heart and continued as she remembered his fingers caressing her arms gently.

_The first time ever I lay with you _

_I felt your heart so close to mine_

_ And I knew our joy would fill the earth_

_ And last til the end of time_

_ My love_

She paused and a tear ran down her cheek. She missed that closeness so much.

_The first time ever I saw your face _

_Your face _

_Your face_

___Your face_

She finished with a whisper and her arms outstretched reaching unconsciously for Kurama. Hinata opened her eyes but instead of seeing the red eyes she saw blue ones looking at her with astonishment. The crowd which had been stunned speechless by the beauty and emotion of her song, stood and applauded loudly. Hinata's hands rose to her now beet red face. More tears poured down her cheek as she ran off the stage.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**'Kurama/kyuubi thoughts'**

'Hinata's thoughts'

**"kurama/kyuubi talking"**

Author's Note: I'm so glad you all liked the song XD Elizabeth when I read your question I snuck away so I could write this chapter I didn't want to leave you hanging. However this chapter is rather short sorry. Elizabeth I love your reviews, please post as many as you want. You have shown me things I didn't know about, bleach moves, songs, ehru etc. You've given me ideas I didn't think about. You've caught errors I would not have seen. When I write a story I must have a feel for what I'm writing so while I consider everything and I try to incorporate ideas from reviewers I can't use all of it and sometimes I am just waiting for the right moment, as in the song. The song from Phantom of the Opera that you posted part of was very good and I liked it. It gave me ideas for a Kurama/Sasuke triangle. I will go and listen to the full version. Having said that I am doubtful I will add more songs. While I really liked this one and your ideas, finding a way to add the songs without a contest or something seems difficult. I will think on it some more though. On the bleach moves I was unsure whether I will give Hinata a sword, I was thinking of making the moves jutsus. This is far in the future though so I am still working it out. For the chapter length. lol Sorry I have a limited amount of time to write during the day and it takes me two to three hours to write a chapter then another half hour to a full hour to edit and post it. Then I can't sleep until I get feedback and see if you all enjoyed it lol But I try to keep the length from 2000 to 5000 words. I know what you mean I don't like reading chapters under 1000 words they seem to short. Aki666 I look forward to it too ; ) Laura I'm going to have different POV's in this chapter to answer those questions. itachisgurl93 and hikari to seimei Thank you for the feedback I agree Hinata is adorable. Wolfgirl1110 awww thank you so much. Don't feel bad I wrote the song scene and I sat here like a sap reading it over and over lol That song is just so perfect I love it.

Chapter 18

Hinata's POV

Hinata stood with her back against the wall trying to control her emotions. She put no words to her feelings not wanting to name them. She felt if she did they would grow stronger and it scared her. She closed her eyes and saw Kurama's face. She had only seen his face twice but she could picture him so clearly. She felt a hand on her shoulder and opened her eyes to find Shino in front of her.

She hastily wiped away her tears.

"That was beautiful Hinata." Shino said slowly. She knew he had a question or doubt though. "Naruto doesn't deserve such devotion."

Hinata couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. "I-it's not Naruto. I cared for N-Naruto, I admired him and w-wanted to be like him. But the more I-I got to know him the more I realised he w-was not what I thought."

Hinata could see the relief fly across Shino's face. She knew he wanted to ask her who the song was for. She didn't want to tell him though.

"Have y-you met the D-Daimyo's son?" Hinata asked wanting to change the subject. Shino just looked at her for a long time and Hinata wondered if he was going to let her get away with it.

"He is the typical son of a feudal lord. Arrogant, spoiled and obnoxious." Shino said and Hinata giggled "The contestants have gone to their room. You should join them."

Hinata didn't want to be around the giggling girls right now. "I-I'm going to wait a bit, you can go if you like." Shino nodded and Hinata was sure he understood her need to be alone.

"Hinata I know I can never be the one you intended the song for but I hope I can be your friend." Shino told her with his back to her. Hinata reached out a tentative hand and laid it on his arm.

"I w-would be honored to call you friend." Hinata told him softly. Shino turned back to her and hugged her. It was awkward as neither of them were use to hugs, but both smiled as they parted.

Hinata sat with her back against the wall enjoying the quiet and seeking peace from her troubled thoughts. She heard a noise and was about to activate her byakugan when Naruto rounded the corner. She quickly stood up, wishing she could leave and would not have to confront the boy.

'Kurama?' She whispered. She was unsure if she wanted to talk to him yet she was slightly embarrassed. He didn't answer though and Hinata frowned growing concerned. Did he not return her feelings? How could he she was a 12-year-old failure of a Hyuuga. She thought sadly and her shoulders began to droop. She felt arms wrap around her waist and a head rest against her stomach. It surprised her out of her thoughts and she looked down to see Naruto hugging her.

"Hinata...gomen...gomen." He whispered in a broken voice and Hinata realised he was crying. She didn't know what to say. She didn't understand why he was crying but she didn't like it. She rested a hand on his head trying to give a little comfort.

"I didn't realise...I didn't know...I am a dobe." Naruto choked out. What the heck was he talking about?

"You've loved me all this time and I...I chased after Sakura...I didn't see...I should have seen...You are so beautiful...so strong...I'm a dobe." Naruto continued.

Hinata closed her eyes. Oh! She looked down at the sobbing boy but was unsure what to say to him.

"Hinata... I think I can love you" He whispered. Hinata was frozen and after a minute Naruto continued. "Hinata I do love you!" He finished in a stronger voice.

Hinata took his arms from her waist and knelt down in front of him. She looked him in the eyes. "N-Naruto I-I l-loved you f-for a l-long time. B-but you n-n-never s-saw me and I m-moved on, gomen."

Naruto stared at her with a shocked expression. He looked heartbroken and Hinata felt guilty. After a couple of minutes his face firmed with resolve. "You loved me once I will earn your love again." He said he started to rise but Hinata grabbed his arm.

"N-Naruto s-s-someone d-d-did n-notice me they h-helped m-me g-grow s-stronger b-both physically and e-emotionally I-I-I-I.." She couldn't finish. She couldn't say it. It was doomed before it could start. They could never be together.

"Is it Sasuke?" Naruto growled. Hinata was shocked at the question. Truthfully she never thought of Sasuke romantically. She had become closer to him being on the same team but it was friendship. She shook her head no.

"I don't give up Hinata. I will win your love!" Naruto declared with a foxy grin. Before she could say another word he left her.

'Kurama I do not still have a crush on Naruto please don't leave me.' She cried in her thoughts.

She heard an answering growl and her heart soared. **'I can't tenshi. I should but I am too selfish. The kit could hold you and protect you. He is a brat but he is loyal and he is there tenshi. I may never be able to with you.**'

'You are with me. You are in my heart and my mind.' Hinata told him.

**'And you are in mine.'** He replied.

Kakashi POV

Kakashi was sitting in library of the mansion. His Icha Icha book open in front of his face. Kurenai was there too but wasn't yelling at him. She probably read his mood and was leaving him alone. Kakashi was using the book as a barrier. He knew Kurenai wanted to talk but he wanted some time with his thoughts.

Hinata's song had surprised him. The depth of her emotions was more than a twelve-year-old girl should have. She should be having silly crushes not what she had displayed tonight. What disturbed him more was that he was sure that the song wasn't for Naruto. He had a bad feeling it was for the kyuubi. He supposed the kyuubi had reached out to her when no one else noticed her and given the trauma of her situation she clung to him. Was it hero-worship? No the feelings she had shown were too strong. Kakashi couldn't help the growl that escaped him. Didn't she know that the kyuubi was a demon? He had nearly destroyed the leaf village taking numerous lives. Even his sensei.

Maybe they should split them? How far would this connection stretch? He could talk to the Hokage about Naruto taking a training trip. Maybe they could convince Jiraiya to take him. Still that left quite a bit of time for Hinata to be influenced by the fox demon. The kyuubi was teaching her though. Skills she desperately needed to survive. It was a risk, but Kakashi couldn't think of a good answer. He felt if he pushed to hard to fast the demon might escape.

Sasuke obviously had feelings for Hinata what if he encouraged them? But no that might anger the demon and put Sasuke in danger. Kakashi's fingers clenched around the book he held.

He had grown to think of Hinata like a daughter. He hadn't realised it till she called him otousan. But now that he did he would do anything for her.

Kurenai put a hand on his arm getting his attention. "Kakashi it is just a crush. She will grow out of it and if she doesn't is it so bad for her to love Naruto? I know he is a jinchuriki but he is a good kid and I'm sure the song got his attention." She said with a smile.

Kakashi fought to control his expression. Kurenai looked down.

"Kakashi I had hoped we could talk. I know you are hiding something from me. I haven't asked because I thought you would tell me what I needed to know.. but now. I missed the signs of her abuse. I lay in bed at night looking back and seeing all the little cues I should have picked up on. Why didn't I see it? Did I not want to see?" Kurenai straightened her shoulders and got a hold of her emotions. "I don't want to fail her again so I'm asking Kakashi please tell me the rest?"

Kakashi studied her closely. He knew the woman genuinely cared about Hinata and wanted to help her, but was it a risk he wanted to take? Finally he decided, he would tell her of Hiashi's contract on her but not of the kyuubi and not of her parentage, that was for Hinata to tell if she wanted to.

"Hiashi contracted a hit on Hinata while we were on the mission in the land of waves." He told her hoping she wouldn't press for more.

Kurenai sat back in shock. "Her father ordered her death?" Kakashi nodded slowly. Kurenai's face turned red and she clenched her fists. "I will kill him!" She snarled.

"I trusted you with this information. The Hokage is handling it and your interference could cause problems." Kakashi told her sternly.

Kurenai visibly got a hold of her emotions and nodded. She stood and left the room without a word.

Sasuke's POV

Sasuke sat near the door. It was his turn to keep watch. Akihiko had quizzed Naruto and Sasuke about Hinata when they had come back to the room. Naruto had quickly excused himself from the room leaving Sasuke to face the boy. It was very unlike Naruto and irritated Sasuke. Sasuke had just growled at Akihiko telling him that Hinata was a kunoichi not a contestant. Sasuke didn't like the look he had seen on his face, but had decided to ignore him the rest of the evening.

Right now both Naruto and Akihiko were sleeping. Sasuke closed his eyes he could still hear her sweet emotion filled voice in his ears. He could no longer deny it he loved the girl. She was everything he wanted, strong and beautiful. He wanted her to help him revive his clan. They would make a stronger clan than had ever been seen before. Was he strong enough though? How would he get her to notice him?

She had stared at the dobe at the end of her song. Couldn't she see how much stronger he was than the dobe? Maybe she couldn't after all she beat him in every spar they had. Well the ones she actually tried in. He remembered her words to him. "Y-you w-w-want strength for s-s-selfishness. F-f-for vengeance and a-anger. E-even if you m-manage to gain s-s-strength through s-such m-means you w-w-will never be truly strong and your v-v-vengeance w-w-will t-t-turn you into w-w-what you h-hate." She had said in a stutter. Could he give up his wish for revenge? For Hinata? For the rebuilding of his clan? Could he live in a world where his brother walked free unaccountable for his actions? Sasuke didn't know anymore.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**'Kurama/kyuubi thoughts'**

'Hinata's thoughts'

**"kurama/kyuubi talking"**

Author's Note: Thank you all for the reviews.

Jazaline Coriana Lupus: Thank you very much for the suggestion and the compliment. Is this better?

itachisgurl93: lol thx

Aki666: I felt I rushed the chapter. I tried to fit it in with limited time to write it and maybe I should have waited.

imsabbel: First off I like your pen name. 2nd I see your point. If some one was judging a story by the reviews it would give a wrong impression. Having said that let me make clear I am not Elizabeth nor do I know her personally. There is really no way to prove this that I know of : ( Sometimes it's hard to remember that this is the internet and we don't really know each other. I was offended about the allegation and angry for Elizabeth at first. But you don't know either of us and were just stating your opinion.

Elizabeth: I love your reviews as I have said before. Please feel free to private message me. That would actually be nice as I would be able to readily access your reviews without scrolling through review pages and I could keep them to look at later when I get closer to the point where I can use them. The only draw back is if you don't have an account I can't answer you without the authors note which would be very confusing for others. I was actually going to put in a dream for Sasuke last chapter, because you had asked before, but I was running out of time sorry I don't know if I will get an opportunity.

Sixteen1324: Yay! I will keep a look out for your story :D

Laura: Wow the Caribbean? I'm envious XD Welcome back and thank you for the review.

Nargus: Thank you for the review : )

I had a lot of trouble writing this chapter I hope it turned out okay.

Chapter 19

Hinata was sitting in the library a book she wasn't really reading in her lap, she was trying to avoid the Daimyo's son. Akihiko had pursued her relentlessly, while she tried to let him down politely it was getting harder and harder to do so. Tomorrow was the day he would make his final decision. He was in a meeting with his father and the advisors right now, which is why Hinata had gained this brief respite.

She didn't even want to talk to Kurama. With Naruto and Akihiko competing for her attention, Kurama had growled constantly for the last four days. She rubbed her temples and sighed loudly. On top of that she had noticed that Kakashi was always watching her. It made her nervous and she didn't understand why he was all the sudden so interested in her. Maybe he had caught wind of more assassins? It would be a relief to have some action. She hadn't even been able to train, she wasn't used to going so long without training and it was making her irritable.

She stood up and walked toward a window. She felt her kimono restricting her movements and had to fight down another wave of irritation. She hated kimono's she would much rather wear her comfortable shinobi outfit and this headband was itching her forehead. She rubbed her forehead angrily.

She saw Sasuke training in the courtyard and envied him. Some of the rejected girls were watching him, Hinata smiled at that. He seemed to be training constantly when he wasn't with Akihiko. She saw Naruto run up to him and she hurriedly ducked back from the window not wanting to be found by him. It's not that she was mad at Naruto she just wanted some peace. She really wished she had never sang that song and could go back to being ignored.

Hinata heard the library door open and closed her eyes for a moment. She really hoped it wasn't the Daimyo's son. She sighed with relief when she heard a female voice.

"Katsura..." Hinata turned around to see Masami, one of the girls that had made it to the end. Hinata smiled at her the girl was very nice and beautiful.

"I brought some tea and cookies. I was hoping you might join me for a bit." Masami asked her eyes wide and pleading.

"Hai." Hinata said and was pleased at the smile that spread over the girls face. She sat down where Masami directed her and took the cup and plate she was offered.

"I think Akihiko-sama will pick you. He has hardly spent any time with us." Masami said her face slightly downcast, Hinata was about to protest when she continued. "That's ok though I would rather lose to you than to the other girls." She smiled but Hinata noticed this smile was forced.

Hinata sipped her tea. "Masami-san I-I-I don't think h-he will choose m-me."

Hinata took another sip, the tea was very good. "I-I think h-he w-will choose y-you." She said brightly taking a bite of one of her cookies.

"Well I'm glad I met you Hinata-sama." The girl said with a smile. Hinata looked up sharply. She knew her name? Hinata looked at her cup and the cookies on her plate. She noticed now that the girl had not drank her tea nor ate her cookies. She stood quickly, she moved a hand to her mouth intent on making herself throw up whatever toxin she had ingested. It was too late though the room began to spin and she sank to the floor.

"Did you really think I would let you spoil our plans?" Masami told her right before she lost consciousness.

* * *

Kakashi was in the council chambers listening to the Daimyo and his advisors. Akihiko was arguing with them. He insisted he was going to marry Hinata and no one else. The Daimyo was trying to pacify him and the advisors were trying to explain why he could not marry her. He tuned them out, the boy was a brat and his father was a wimp, even if Hinata were interested in marrying this boy he would not allow her to.

The Daimyo's son and Naruto had been pestering Hinata rigorously. Kakashi smiled, he could tell she was getting quite frustrated with them. She was always polite as she turned down their advances. Naruto however was going to be a problem. The boy was very determined when he made up his mind. He almost let a chuckle out, but managed to hold it in.

"I will marry Hinata and no other!" Akihiko yelled. Kakashi grimaced this was not going well.

"We could at least ask the girl. She may agree after all the Daimyo's son is quite a catch." The Daimyo said surprising Kakashi. He must have surprised the advisors too because they looked at him astonished.

One of the advisors, Hisao went to the door and called a servant. "Find Katsura and bring her to the council chambers." He ordered. The servant left quickly intent on his mission.

Kakashi inwardly groaned poor Hinata. Oh well she was going to need to be firm and turn the brat down. It would be good for her. Kakashi admired her kindness but sometimes she was too kind.

Kakashi settled back against the wall again ignoring the council. He had been watching Hinata closely and had not seen much that gave him concern. She had seemed irritated but with the brat and Naruto bugging her that was hardly surprising. He had also noticed that she had developed a friendship with Shino. He was glad of that, Shino seemed to be an intelligent genin and would be a good friend. She was also talking more to Ino and Kakashi didn't like that as much. He hoped she didn't pick up some of Ino's more annoying habits.

They had been waiting for quite some time and he was wishing he could read his Icha Icha book when the door suddenly opened. The servant bowed low to the Daimyo.

"Forgive me but we could not find her." The servant said in a frightened voice.

Kakashi's first instinct was to run out the door to search for her but they were on a mission and they needed to protect the Daimyo's son. This could be a distraction to get at the boy while everyone searched for Hinata. He needed to gather the team. He called the servant over and had him go hunt them down and direct them to meet him here. Akihiko was making his way to the door, but Kakashi put his arm out to stop him.

"You can not leave this could be a distraction to get at you." Kakashi said.

"I want to look for her! Let me by!" Akihiko yelled.

Kakashi just shook his head and stood firm in front of the door. This could be nothing, Hinata may have just wanted some time away from her suitors. Deep down though he had a feeling it was something more. It was obvious the Daimyo's son preferred Hinata maybe one of the other girls tried to take out the competition. Still Hinata was a kunoichi and a strong one he didn't think one of the girls could overpower her. What if it was an assassin trying to collect on the contract on her. The kyuubi would be able to talk to her but he didn't want to risk letting Naruto know of that connection unless there was no other way.

Team 8 and Naruto and Sasuke entered the council chambers. Kakashi quickly informed them of Hinata's disappearance. Sasuke snarled and drew a kunai, Naruto grabbed his head in pain, Kakashi could only guess that the kyuubi didn't take the news well. Well at least he now knew the kyuubi didn't know where she was. Kurenai instantly tried to take charge but this time Kakashi did not let her.

"Kiba do you think you can get her scent?" Kakashi asked him.

"I know Hinata's scent I will start to look. I'll find her." Kiba said with a grin.

"Kurenai would you and team 8 go with him just in case there is danger?" Kakashi worded it like a question but he was determined that this was what would happen. Kurenai didn't argue she gathered up her team and left the chambers.

"Why can't we search too!" Yelled Naruto.

"We have a mission that we must follow to protect the Daimyo's son and team 8 is the best tracking team around they will find her." Kakashi said sternly.

"The brat just left." Sasuke said.

Kakashi turned around to see that he was indeed gone. Damn how could he have missed that. He let out an exasperated sigh. "Alright let's go find the Daimyo's son."

* * *

Kurama was almost beside himself with worry. He had tried repeatedly to call for his tenshi but she had yet to answer him. He knew she wasn't dead he would have felt that. He closed his eyes not liking the thought.

He also didn't think she would deliberately ignore him for so long. He knew he had been a bit of a jealous pain but Hinata wasn't the type to hold grudges. It was going on four hours. That meant she had been drugged somehow.

The dog nin and his pup were searching, while they had found her scent they had followed it to a dead end. This made Kurama wonder if whoever had taken her knew of their team or had just taken precautions in case dogs were used in the search. The bug nin could put a bug on a person to make tracking them easy however he had not placed one on Hinata. He was very hard on himself for the oversight.

Team 7 had quickly found Akihiko and now were holding him in the library. This frustrated the genin and Kurama to no end. He wanted to be in the search and he knew the kit did too. He suspected Kakashi was keeping him close in case Hinata made contact with him. The kit was pacing back and forth unable to sit down. The kit's anxiety was being magnified by Kurama's own. He tried to hold it back but the more time that passed the more he was reaching his breaking point.

Seven hours into the search Kurama heard her soft call. 'Kurama...'

**'Tenshi!'** He cried in relief. **'Where are you? What happened?'**

'Masami drugged me. She said something about me not ruining their plans. I don't know who she was talking about. I am in a small dark room. I am tied with chakra ropes. I think I can break them but I need to wait a little the drug is still in my system. If someone is guarding me they will feel the chakra surge and I need to be prepared to defend myself.' Hinata said weakly.

Kurama was so relieved he felt his whole body slump inside his cage. **'Do you have any clues as to who she is working with?'** He said wanting to keep her talking.

'No but Masami knew my real name she called me Hinata-sama.' Hinata replied.

Kurama sat up in alarm could it be some one hired by her father? Naruto had started to relax as Kurama had and Kakashi was now looking at him suspiciously.

**'Hey kit I'm sure she is alright. I would think she is planning her escape right now.'** Kurama told the kit hoping that somehow this would be relayed to the jonin.

'I don't know.' Naruto said doubtfully.

**'I'm sure she would be very grateful that you believed in her when she returns.'** Kurama continued, hoping to manipulate the kit into revealing that Hinata was ok without giving his relationship with her away and keeping Sasuke in the dark.

A crafty smile began to cross Naruto's face. "Why are you smiling dobe?" Sasuke asked irritably.

**'Everyone doubts her strength, if you were one of the only ones to trust her she would probably like you more. You could be one of the only ones that would believe she could break chakra ropes.'** Kurama continued hoping the kit would fall for this he was being rather obvious.

'Do you think she could break chakra ropes?' The kit asked.

**'I don't know but if you believed it I'm sure she would be flattered.'** Kurama continued.

"How can you smile when my future bride is in danger?" Akihiko demanded.

Kurama felt a flare of anger at the boy, Naruto was annoyed too. "Because I believe in her! I know she is a strong kunoichi! She can escape anything even chakra ropes!" Naruto declared.

Kakashi looked up suddenly. "How could she escape chakra ropes?" He asked.

Naruto scratched the back of his neck. 'Dumb fox you made me look stupid how could she escape chakra ropes. I should know better than to listen to you.' Naruto ranted.

**'By sending a strong surge of chakra.'** Kurama replied really hoping the kit repeated that but wanting to end the conversation and talk to his tenshi.

"A strong surge of chakra?" Naruto said more as a question feeling a little foolish. Kakashi nodded and Kurama was sure he got the message across and the jonin would be looking for a chakra surge.

**'Tenshi?'** He called.

'I'm here Kurama. I'm almost ready I'm just listening trying to gather as much information as I can. I think there are two guards, I can't tell if they are shinobi though as I don't want to risk using the byakugan.' Hinata replied.

**'Wise tenshi. Keep me informed.'** Kurama told her

Kurama waited nervously for what seemed like forever but couldn't have been more than ten minutes.

'I think I'm ready Kurama.' Hinata said her thoughts holding a determined overtone.

Kurama sent out his senses waiting for the chakra surge. He didn't have to wait long. He was surprised at the strength of her surge she had definitely grown. He was easily able to locate the surge and by the look on Kakashi's face he had too. The jonin looked torn between running out the door and guarding the Daimyo's brat. Duty won though and he stayed in place.

**'Are you okay tenshi?'** Kurama called hoping he wasn't distracting her.

'Hai I kicked through the door right after I broke the ropes and surprised the guards. While they seemed to be shinobi they were very weak, I easily shut down their tenketsu. I have activated my byakugan and am now looking for a way out of this building without running into more people. There seems to be no one of real strength here but I would rather not take a risk.' Hinata reported to him.

**'Do you know where you are?'** He asked.

'We are not in the main house. Did you feel the chakra surge?' Hinata asked.

**'Hai! It was very strong tenshi.'** Kurama told her.

'We are probably in a guest house then. I have just exited. I am making my way through the garden...I see Akamaru. Team 8 is here. I asked them to go to secure the guest house. Ino is going to accompany me back to team 7. I can still feel some of the effects of the drug.' She told him.

Kurama closed his eyes in relief and laid down to wait. He didn't have to wait long his tenshi came through the door being helped by Ino. Kurama growled lightly she had down played the effect the drug had on her if she needed Ino's help.

The Daimyo's brat and the kit quickly made their way to her.

"Are you alright Hinata-sama." The brat asked.

"H-hai j-just l-let me s-sit p-please." Hinata said. The brat quickly helped her to a chair.

"I believed in you Hinata-chan! I knew you would escaped!" Naruto said proudly.

Hinata smiled at him. "Thank you N-N-Naruto-kun." She told him and Naruto turned to look at Akihiko with a grin of victory.

"What happened Hinata?" Kakashi said getting down to business.

Hinata relayed all that had happened in detail. Kakashi sent Sasuke out to find Masami. Sasuke looked eager to find the girl. Kurama didn't imagine he would bring her back to gently.

Kakashi then led the group to the council chambers where they found the Daimyo and his advisors. Hisao seemed to pale when he saw Hinata, Kurama noted. Kakashi told the group the whole story. When he had finished Masami was dragged in the room by a rough Sasuke. She was crying pitifully.

"P-please we weren't going to hurt her... Akihiko just wouldn't give up on her and I'm supposed to be his bride...H-he wouldn't give me a chance... We were just going to get her out of the way till he finally talked to me... then I could prove my love...and he would love me back." Masami sobbed her words barely understandable.

"Who were you working with?" Kakashi asked. The girl looked away not answering. Sasuke walked toward her menacingly.

"Otousan!" Masami screamed.

"Stop it's my fault." Hisao said walking forward and putting his arms around the girl.

It took awhile to get things sorted out but in the end the truth came out. Hisao had suggested the contest in hopes of giving his daughter a chance to marry the Daimyo's son. He didn't know who had sent the notes but swore it wasn't him. Kurama believed him he didn't seem to be an evil man just an overindulgent father. It was decided that the contest would be ended as Akihiko liked none of the contestants, but Hinata.

The Daimyo decided to hire a full-time bodyguard for his son and told the shinobi he was pleased with their performance.

Akihiko made one more plea for Hinata's hand. "Would you reconsider? I know I tend to be difficult but for you I would try to be better?"

Hinata had smiled. "Gomen, my d-dream i-is to b-be a k-k-kunoichi." She told him gently.

Akihiko took this better than Kurama had thought he would.

Naruto started toward Hinata but Ino came up between them. "She's been through enough she's tired! Let her rest!" Ino yelled at the kit before she took Hinata's arm and led her away. Hinata gave Ino a grateful smile as they traveled to their room.

**'Tenshi you were amazing!'** Kurama told her as he settled down to rest.

'Thank you Kurama' Came her soft reply. Kurama chuckled as he imagined her blushing face.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**'Kurama/kyuubi thoughts'**

'Hinata's thoughts'

**"kurama/kyuubi talking"**

itachisgurl93: hehe I love your reviews!

Ryuujin96: Thank you! I am looking forward to it too. I'm having a hard time being patient and not rushing the story! lol

Elizabeth: Happy to see your review! Hinata's mom-I'd like to go more in-depth but haven't figured a way to do it yet. I want a parallel between her mom's depression and Kakashi's father's depression. I have a tendency to focus too much on drama though and am trying to have a nice balance in this story. The songs-As I said I do like them and have been daydreaming about possibilities, but I haven't figured a way to put them in seamlessly. The water dance-If I can think of a good spot I will add it for you ; ) Hinata's home-Part of the reason for the delay of this chapter is I'm trying to decide where she will live. The mission-It's finished the Daimyo is hiring a full-time bodyguard for his son. I may have rushed it : ( The other questions will be answered in time ;D

Laura: Sorry about the lack of action. Thank you for the review and the songs to check out : )

FlyingArthurMintBunny: Thank you so much! I love seeing Hinata kick butt too!

Smile-Evily: Love the pen name! Thank you for the review. I feel bad for Sasuke too. I actually didn't intend for him to have more than a shallow crush on her but as I went on he just seemed to fall into more of a deep feeling for her. Sometimes it seems the characters run away with me lol.

Sixteen1324: Woot Woot! How exciting! Congratulations and I hope to see more ;D

Aki666: I hope you all like what I have planned I am seriously nervous about it and excited!

Jazaline Coriana Lupus: Thank you! And thx again for the suggestion. It actually has made answering the reviews easier.

To the guests reviewing thank you so much and I am very happy you like the story.

Chapter 20

Hinata had just finished her warm ups and was going over hand signs with Kurama. The night was cool and the sweat on her skin was being dried by a gentle breeze. Hinata smiled she had snuck away from the others for this chance to train. She was enjoying pushing her limits and she always loved training with Kurama. She was about to form the last hand sign when Kurama stopped her.

**'Tenshi this is a very powerful fire jutsu it would not be wise to actually use it here. It would alert others to your actions and leave evidence of your training.'** Kurama told her.

'Well how can I be sure I got it right?' She asked very disappointed.

**'We well just have to trust you have until we can find a place to try it without being found out.'** Kurama told her trying to pacify her.

'We will be home tomorrow. I'm nervous and scared. Do you think the Hokage will make me stay in the Hyuuga compound? I don't think Kakashi will be able to stay with me this time and I'm worried Ko is not strong enough to truly protect me.' Hinata said voicing her concerns.

**'I still think you should leave Konoha tenshi.'** Kurama growled.

'I would be a missing nin and while you have helped me grow stronger there would be many after me for my eyes.' Hinata thought as she ran through the hand signs again stopping before the last one.

'Tenshi I want to teach you a new jutsu.' Kurama said. 'It's very tricky to master and will slow you a bit so once you get it down I want you to do your speed exercises with it active at all times, it also uses a lot of chakra so keep that in mind.'

Hinata perked up anxious to hear more.

* * *

The kit was yelling very loudly this morning and Kurama put his paws over his head in an attempt to block out the noise. The whole group was in good spirits as they were almost home. All except his tenshi who had grown more and more quiet the closer they got. She walked beside Shino and Naruto kept running up to say something to her then running over to Sasuke. Hinata giggled at his antics and Kurama decided that maybe his noise was okay today.

"Hinata-chan will you eat ramen with me today?" Naruto yelled.

"Quit being so loud baka!" Ino yelled being just as loud as Naruto.

"Hai, I-I would l-like r-ramen." Hinata said and Naruto stopped in shock and just stared at her. Kurama chuckled in spite of himself. The kit was used to being rejected. Hinata's face began to look uncertain and Kurama wondered if she regretted her acceptance.

"I would like some ramen also." Shino interjected and Hinata looked up at him gratefully. Naruto started to frown.

"Hn I guess ramen wouldn't be bad." Sasuke said with a scowl. Now Naruto was getting mad.

"You don't even like ramen!" He declared with his finger pointed in Sasuke's face. Sasuke just ignored him.

"I'd like some too." Ino said anxious to be involved now that Sasuke was going.

"Akamaru and I are hungry too!" Kiba interjected not wanting to be left out.

Naruto folded his arms across his chest and pouted. Kurama couldn't help laughing.

The kit couldn't hold his bad mood for long though and soon was jumping about talking excitedly to anyone who would listen. Kurama had to admit he did a good job at distracting his tenshi from her worry. She watched him with amusement. Kurama felt a tinge of jealousy but suppressed it quickly.

They soon arrived in Konoha and Kiba and Naruto ran through the gates in excitement. The rest entered more dignified, though Kurama suspected Ino would have liked to run with them.

"You all can go to Ichiraku's Kurenai and I will give the report and join you later." Kakashi told them.

He probably wanted to talk to the Hokage about Hinata, Kurama thought. He just hoped he would be able to persuade the Hokage to let her stay with Kurenai. He didn't think he would be successful though, he had little faith in the old monkey.

The genin arrived at Ichiraku's and sat down to order. Naruto tried to sit next to Hinata but Shino and Ino filled those spots. Kurama was sure Shino was doing it on purpose but he suspected Ino just wanted to sit next to Sasuke who had sat down one stool from Hinata. Naruto settled for sitting next to Shino and proceeded to yell over him trying to engage Hinata in conversation. Hinata was polite and answered him but her soft voice didn't carry far and Naruto soon gave up.

Naruto grumbled as he ate his ramen. Ino tried to talk to Sasuke, who ignored her. Kiba laughed at this, which made Ino lose her temper.

"What's your problem dog boy?" Ino yelled over Sasuke's shoulder.

"My problem is a blonde fan girl who can't take a hint!" Kiba replied. Kurama started to laugh the dog nin was in for it now.

"Look who's talking weren't you almost last in the academy! If it hadn't been for Shikamaru's laziness and Naruto you would have been!" Ino yelled back.

"Oh yeah! Well what does that mean about you when I beat you in every spar!" Kiba yelled

Sasuke who had calmly finished his ramen, quietly moved from in between them and left the restaurant. They didn't notice as they were both to busy flinging insults.

"D-does this h-h-happen often?" Hinata asked.

Shino let out a big sigh. "Hai, every day."

Hinata studied them for a moment. "I-I think they l-like each other." She stated. Naruto looked at her like she was crazy but Shino nodded his head sagely.

Naruto stood up from his stool having finished his meal and approached Hinata. "Hinata-chan can I walk you home?" He asked quietly for once.

Hinata was about to reply when Kakashi showed up. "Hinata I will walk you back to the Hyuuga compound." He said seriously.

"ARGH!" Naruto yelled and stomped off.

**'Tenshi please tell me what is happening as soon as you can?'** Kurama asked worriedly. He had a feeling he knew what was happening and he didn't like it.

* * *

"I should be leaving. Hinata I have enjoyed this mission with you and look forward to spending time with you again." Shino said formally.

"I enjoyed it too." Hinata told him sincerely surprising herself with her lack of stutter. He left quietly and Hinata felt the worry that her friends presence had staved off returning. She followed Kakashi silently out of Ichirakus.

Kakashi ran a hand through his hair in a sign of frustration and Hinata felt her stomach drop.

"I tried Hinata. Hiashi was there. I don't know how he knew when we would arrive but he was waiting for me at the Hokage's office. He refused any bodyguards for you and demanded that you return to the compound immediately." Kakashi said a defeated look in his eyes.

Hinata squeezed her eyes shut and clenched her fist.

"I told him you had been kidnapped during our mission and we needed to rescue you. I also told him that I was entering team 7 in the chunin exams and I was worried about you so I wanted to train you extra. Forgive me Hinata but when I realised I wouldn't be able to keep you from going back I thought the best plan of action would be to reinforce your act of weakness and emphasize the dangers of the chunin exam." Kakashi told her shamefaced.

Hinata knew what he was saying. He basically told her father that she would die in the chunin exams so there was no need to kill her. Hinata lowered her head. Hiashi wanted her to die. The thought was so brutal that for a minute she felt panic rise in her chest.

**'Tenshi?'** Kurama called.

His warm thoughts soothed her instantly and she was able to fight back the panic. She relayed what Kakashi had told her.

"Hinata I am going to get the paperwork for the exams tomorrow and the chunin exams will begin the next day. You have two nights to spend at the compound. I want you to stay out during the day. I have already told Hiashi that I would be training you extra. All the contestants stay together till after the forest of death so that should give you some respite. I will think of something Hinata I swear it. Watch yourself. Be on guard always." Kakashi said as he laid a hand on her shoulder.

Hinata couldn't speak she just nodded and looked at the gates of the compound trying to gather her courage. Though she cared for a demon, saved a rogue nin, beat off assassins, was drugged and kidnapped twice, Hiashi scared her more than all the things she had been through. Her fear was not faked when she entered the Hyuuga compound. Hiashi was at the door waiting for her. Hinata did not meet his eyes.

"I heard you were a burden on your mission." Hiashi said.

"H-h-h-hai." She stuttered.

"Your sensei also said he was entering you in the chunin exams." He continued.

She nodded not able to find her voice this time.

"Well I guess we well have to train more then. Follow me." Hiashi told her.

Hinata followed him her head down and shoulders slumped.

They entered the dojo and Hiashi attacked her almost immediately. Hinata blocked him without thinking. His eyes narrowed as he drew back and studied her. She had been so long away and so used to fighting back that it was reflex. She was going to have to play it down. She entered into a sloppy stance and faced him with her head lowered and a slight tremble in her hand, that she didn't have to fake. He quickly moved back on the attack and Hinata settled in to her old routine, fending off the serious attacks barely and allowing lesser ones to land.

Hinata lay on the floor with a great many of her tenketsus shut, panting heavily. Hiashi smirked as he looked at her, he kicked her as he walked toward the door.

"We will train tomorrow before your meeting with your team. Be in the dojo at 5 am." He said not even looking back at her.

Hinata for one moment felt the hate for him rise in her but she quickly squashed it before it turned to killing intent.

She was opening her tenketsu when she felt a presence behind her. She looked back to see Neji looking at her with narrowed eyes. Her own eyes widened and she lowered her head. Damn she had to be more careful she was out of practice, she wasn't supposed to be strong enough to open her tenketsu. She waited for Neji to say something but he didn't and after a while Hinata heard him leave. She didn't know if he would tell anyone what he saw but she hoped he wouldn't. A strange longing entered her heart. She didn't know how or when but she would tell Neji the truth. She just hoped he didn't hate her more.

She finished and rose painfully to her feet and made her way to her room. She sat on her bed and began the chakra building exercises. She knew she would not sleep tonight.

* * *

Hinata was making her way to the place Kakashi was meeting them when she ran into Naruto. He greeted her happily and Hinata couldn't help but return his smile.

"Hinata-chan finally I can talk to ..." He stopped and looked over to his left. Hinata giggled as she saw a square rock with eye holes cut out.

"Konohamaru what kind of disguise is that!" Naruto yelled throwing his hands up in disgust.

"Aww boss you ruined it!" Konohamaru yelled while throwing off the rock disguise to reveal ahis companions a young girl with rosy cheeks and a boy who seemed to have allergies. Konohamaru wore a large blue scarf and goggles. Hinata thought they were cute and smiled widely.

Konohamaru saw Hinata and ran to her. "Wow! I'm going to be Hokage one day!" He said puffing out his chest. Hinata giggled some more. The boy was making her forget her aching body and tiredness. Hiashi had been easier on her this morning, probably unwilling to leave any marks. She shook her head and looked at the boy again. He was looking at her with big hearts in his eyes and Hinata found it adorable.

**'Everyone we meet.'** Kurama mumbled. The rosy-cheeked girl nudged Konohamaru from behind.

Konohamaru turned red but seemed to remember something. "Hey boss you said you would play ninja with us today!" He declared.

"I have a team meeting to get to and I finally got Hinata-chan..." Naruto protested.

Hinata couldn't resist the children though and she was sure Kakashi would be late. "I-I would l-love t-to play ninja!" She said cutting him off for a change.

"Yay!" The three cried.

"I'm Hinata's partner." Konohamaru yelled grabbing Hinata's hand and starting to run. Hinata laughed and let him drag her.

"Hey I wanted to be Hinata's partner." Naruto yelled and ran after them with Udon and Moegi hot on his heels.

Konohamaru wasn't watching where he was going though and ran into a boy Hinata didn't know. He was dressed very strangely, he almost looked like a cat, and had make up on his face. He grabbed Konohamaru by the throat lifting him off the ground.

"Let the boy go." A female voice told the boy. Hinata looked to see a blonde kunoichi who carried a large fan and had four pony tails in her hair.

"He bumped into me!" The boy snarled not letting go of Konohamaru.

Hinata was just starting to move forward to save the struggling voice when an emotionless voice spoke from the shadows.

"Let him go or I'll kill you." The red-head said. He had dark rings around his eyes, a kanji on his forehead and he carried a large gourd on his back. He seemed to frighten the first boy because he let go of Konohamaru.

"What's your name?" Hinata looked up to see Sasuke standing on a tree limb.

"Sabaku No Gaara. Who are you?" Gaara questioned in return.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke replied with his usual arrogance.

"Hey doesn't anyone want to know my name?" Naruto asked.

"No" Gaara said as he turned away.

Naruto frowned and Hinata touched his arm.

"I-I-I w-want to know your n-name." She told him hoping to cheer him up. He smiled at her but the smile was short-lived as Gaara turned around and looked at her closely.

"Weak." He stated and turned his back on her.

Hinata had to control her anger as her face flamed.

**'Tenshi there is more to him than it appears.'** Kurama said his thoughts seemed worried. Hinata lowered her head and let her bangs cover her eyes as a smile crossed her face.

'I want to face him.' She declared.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**'Kurama/kyuubi thoughts'**

'Hinata's thoughts'

**"kurama/kyuubi talking"**

Aki666: I like it too. I'm very excited for Neji to enter the picture.

itachisgurl93: lol I know right? hehehe

Laura: I love Gaara he's definitely toward the top of my favorite character list! Anko hmmm I hadn't thought of it but I can see some possibilities!

FlyingArthurMintBunny: I like Kakashi too ;D

Jazaline Coriana Lupus: Me neither! I have waited for this since I started this story! Unfortunately I have to go through the first part of the exams *sigh*

Elizabeth: Originally my plans were to let Hinata(with the help of Kurama) find out about Orochimaru and stop the whole thing before they entered the forest of death but hehehe changed my mind lol. I like your scenario...I have plans * rubs hands evilly* All well be answered soon. As far as Sakura I really hadn't planned much involvement for her but I will think it over. A Neji pov will definitely be needed and will happen ;D

Kai Dragoon: Oooohhh I hadn't even thought of that. Wow I like the possibilities...Thank you very much!

Guest: Thank you so much! Your reviews make me happy XD

Author's Note: I'm so excited! Unfortunately I have to go through the boring part before the action *sigh*. The exams will follow the cannon to a certain extent but I will add my own twists. I wanted to ask... I really only have the battles with Hinata's involvement planned out. Do you all want to know of the other battles? If yes I will need to do some more thinking on it and would definitely like suggestions. Yay! It's test time!

Chapter 21

Hinata was walking to the team 7 meeting place. They were going to register today and begin the first part of the exam. She was excited but nervous. She had "training" last night and this morning and while Kakashi had let her sleep most of the day yesterday while he watched out for her, she was very tired.

**'Good morning tenshi!'** Kurama called. Hinata smiled.

'Good morning Kurama!' She replied.

She saw Sasuke and Naruto waiting for her and she frowned. Was she late? Naruto ran up to her and hugged her excitedly. Hinata smiled at his enthusiasm, she felt it too. Sasuke looked like he was trying to hold back a smile and Hinata giggled.

"A-are w-we ready?" She asked anxious to get started.

Naruto threw a fist in the air. "Hai!" He shouted.

"Hn" Was Sasuke's only reply but he started walking leading the other two to follow him.

They entered the building to find a large group of genin in front of a door guarded by two shinobi. Naruto charged forward yelling, but Sasuke stood back a frown on his face. Hinata saw a waver around the numbers above the door and smiled. She raised her hands in a hand sign and whispered "Kai" adding just enough chakra to only dispel the genjutsu on the door. The numbers changed from 302 to 202.

"If you can't see a simple genjutsu you don't belong here." Sasuke snorted angering some of the already embarrassed genin. Naruto's face turned red as he made his way back to his team.

Some of the disgruntled genin began to fight but it was broken up by a green blur, who turned out to be a boy with bushy eyebrows and a bowl haircut. Hinata watched the boy with interest. He was very fast. He made quick work of the fighting genin and then turned to their group.

"I am Rock Lee" He reached for Hinata's hand and kissed it in a gentlemanly fashion. "And who might you be my flower?" He asked in a very charming manner. Hinata blushed and Kurama began to growl.

Sasuke reached out with a growl and slapped the boy's hand from Hinata. "I am Uchiha Sasuke!" He proclaimed.

"Uchiha? I would like to test myself with you! A friendly spar before the match?" Lee said excitement clear in his eyes.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted and started to walk away. Naruto couldn't contain himself anymore.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto! I'll fight! " He yelled not waiting for an answer he charged forward and was easily deflected by Lee. Hinata watched with interest, the boy seemed to only use taijutsu.

"I am the strongest of the genins in Konoha and I am here to prove it!" Lee proclaimed. This intrigued Sasuke who stepped forward and agreed to the match. Hinata didn't like it. She could tell Lee was more than the goof he seemed. He looked like he might be faster than her and she knew she was faster than Sasuke. They walked outside and Sasuke immediately went on the attack. Lee easily countered with Leaf Hurricane and Sasuke was knocked back.

Sasuke shook his head to gather his thoughts and began to take Lee seriously, he activated his sharigan. Lee took the offensive his moves too fast for Sasuke to counter even with his sharigan active. Hinata was debating whether to enter the fight. If Sasuke was incapacitated they would not be able to compete and she wanted to compete badly, but if she did she would hurt Sasuke's pride. Before she made up her mind a much taller version of Lee entered the scene and grabbed Lee stopping him from performing whatever move he had planned.

"Lee I have told you to save your moves for the arena!" The tall jonin scolded.

Lee lowered his head. "Hai Gai-sensei." Gai punched him in the head. Hinata's palms itched and her face turned red. She took a step forward intent on attacking the jonin. She could see the goodness in the boy and she wouldn't allow someone to beat him!

**'Wait tenshi!'** She heard Kurama say and stopped.

"Gomen sensei!" Lee called out. Big tears flowed from both their eyes and they hugged embarrassingly. Team seven sweat dropped at the sight and started to back away. Lee broke from the embrace and approached the genin before they could make their escape.

"Gomen I lied I am not the strongest of the genin. Hyuuga Neji is!" He said looking directly at Hinata. Hinata nodded, she knew Neji was very strong. Lee took off leaving the genin looking after him.

Sasuke and Naruto turned to her. "Do you know Neji?" Naruto asked.

"Hai h-h-he is m-my...cousin." She had been about to say brother but stopped herself.

"Is he strong?" Sasuke asked.

"Hai!" Hinata answered nodding emphatically.

They made their way to the registration room only to be met by Kakashi. He looked them all over proudly, his eyes lingering on Hinata.

"I am proud of you and am here to wish you good luck! I know you will exceed everyone's expectations!" Kakashi said and disappeared before anyone could reply.

They looked at each other then continued into the exam room. It was loud and noisy and all three were happy to see the rest of the rookie nine there. Hinata forgot herself and she looked up and waved to Shino. Shino nodded in acknowledgement and made his way to her. Ino made a beeline for Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun!" She cried as she glomped him. A pink blur appeared and shoved her out of the way.

"You're bugging Sasuke-kun, Ino-pig." Sakura declared and proceeded to try to hug him herself. Ino however blocked her.

"Shut up forehead! You're the one bugging him!" Ino yelled back. The girls began a yelling match and Sasuke escaped their clutches and walked toward the rest of the group.

Naruto watched the girls with a frown on his face and Hinata wondered if he still had feelings for Sakura. He threw his arm around Hinata's shoulder.

"I'm so glad we got Hinata-chan on our team!" Naruto claimed. Hinata turned bright red, Kurama growled, Sasuke nodded his head and the rest of the rookie males looked envious. Hinata blushed even more and Ino and Sakura noticed what was going on. Sakura looked angry.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru muttered. Sakura raised a fist about to hit the boy when a gray-haired genin with glasses interrupted them.

"You should keep it down. You're attracting attention from the other participants." He said gesturing to the others in the room who were indeed staring at the rookie nine. Hinata felt eyes on her specifically and looked up to see Neji staring at her through narrowed eyes. She immediately lowered her head and slumped her shoulders.

Naruto feeling her motions turned to look at her with concern. He looked around the room and saw that while everyone else was watching the gray-haired nin, a Hyuuga with long hair was staring hard at Hinata. He growled and Sasuke followed his line of sight to the boy. Sasuke also glared at the Hyuuga.

**'Is that Neji tenshi?'** Kurama asked with a growl.

'Hai.' Hinata answered.

"My name is Yakushi Kabuto this is not my first time taking this test." He then went on to explain the test and lay out some cards he had compiled, telling them he had information on all the participants.

"Tell me about Sabaku No Gaara and..Rock Lee." Sasuke demanded.

"Sabaku No Gaara is a sand nin who uses his sand in defense. He has never been hurt and has an impressive list of completed missions for a genin. Rock Lee is an expert in taijutsu but seems to use no ninjutsu or genjutsu." Kabuto said as he examined the cards.

"What about Hyuuga Hinata?" Sasuke asked. Hinata was surprised why was he asking about her. The more she thought about it the more it made sense. They would be able to tell how accurate Kabuto's information was.

Kabuto frowned while looking at a card. "Hyuuga Hinata, heiress to the Hyuuga clan but very weak in her clan taijutsu. She has completed 15 D-rank missions, 1 C-ranked mission, and ...one A-ranked mission." Kabuto finished. Team 7 started to turn from him realising his information was not entirely accurate when a genin from a new village attacked Kabuto. Kabuto seemed to block him handily enough but his glasses cracked and he fell to his knees shortly after the attack. Hinata wondered if he had used the Hakike, but she had not seen his hands glowing.

'How did he do that Kurama?' Hinata asked.

'S**ound waves tenshi, it disrupted his middle ear.'** Kurama answered.

Naruto shouted ready to attack the genin when a heavily scarred man entered the room.

"My name is Ibiki Morino and I'm your proctor for the next test" The man announced. They followed him to a room lined with desks in front of a chalk board. Naruto groaned.

Naruto ended up sitting next to Sakura much to the pinkette's displeasure. Hinata sat next to Kiba. Hinata didn't see where Sasuke ended up, she hoped he didn't sit next to a fan girl.

"This will be the written part of the test. There will be no asking questions and no cheating! You will be graded as a team so if one person fails all fail. There are chunin proctors to enforce the rules. If you are caught cheating five times you will be eliminated and your whole team with you." Ibiki continued as the proctors began to hand out the test.

Caught cheating five times? Why would the allow even once unless this was more of an exam to see if they could cheat? Hinata thought. She lowered her head letting her bangs cover her eyes and activated her byakugan. She noticed that some of the test takers seemed to have very advanced chakra systems for genin. They must be ringers, sent with the answers for the contestants to find and copy . She looked at the test that was handed to her and nodded her head with a smile. The test was too hard to take without cheating.

"Begin!" Ibiki announced. She left her byakugan active and began to copy one of the ringers. She also noticed Sasuke with his sharigan active writing the right answers. Naruto however had a terrified look on his face.

'Kurama if I give you the answers can you give them to Naruto?' Hinata asked.

**'Of course tenshi.'** Kurama answered.

Hinata quickly relayed the information and seeing as she had finished the test laid her head down and went to sleep.

* * *

It had taken a little to get the kit to listen to him, but once he realised that Kurama was really helping him he eagerly took the help. The kit was looking around the room and his eyes rested on his tenshi. She was sleeping soundly and Kurama sighed. He knew she had not been sleeping in the Hyuuga compound and while he agreed it would be dangerous to do so he worried that the lack of sleep would impair her in the exam.

Kurama laid down to rest himself he had been up a lot talking to his tenshi helping her stay awake. He dozed lightly unwilling to really sleep during the test. Ibiki reentered the room and called time. All the genin put down their pencils.

"There is a tenth and final question to this test. You can choose to leave now if you do so you and your team will forfeit. If you take the question and answer wrong you will never be allowed to take the chunin exam again." Ibiki said ominously. Many genin rose to leave which seemed to anger the kit. Personally Kurama thought the more that left the better his teams odds were, but he knew the kit wouldn't listen to him. Hinata was still sleeping and Kurama frowned she must be really tired.

"I will be Hokage! I won't give up that is my nindo!" Naruto yelled. His outburst seemed to strengthen the resolve of the others as no one else left the room.

"In that case you all...pass." Ibiki declared.

There was an outburst as the genin yelled in astonishment.

"This was a test to see how well you could gather information and the tenth question was to test your bravery and determination." Ibiki told them.

Just then there was a loud crash as a provocatively dressed woman in a trench coat broke the window and entered the room. She put her hands on her hips and surveyed the room.

"Let a lot pass this year Ibiki, you're losing your touch." She told the man with a smirk. He just shrugged.

"My name is Anko Mitarashi and I'll be your proctor for the next part of the exam. Tomorrow we will meet at the forest of death at 6 am." She said as she shushinned away.

Hinata had woken up with the commotion and the rest of her team made their way to her.

Hinata looked at them sleepily and Kurama couldn't help the purr deep in his throat. They all smiled, even Sasuke, and exited the room. Kakashi met them outside the door.

"Hinata you're staying with me tonight." Kakashi declared.

"Oh no she's not! Pervert!" Naruto yelled.

"Fine Naruto you can stay too, Sasuke you're welcome too if you'd like." Kakashi said. Sasuke however just grunted and turned away walking to his own house.

Kurama was very grateful to the jonin. His tenshi would need to be well rested for the next part of the exam. He was also glad for the kit's declaration. While he didn't think the jonin would do anything inappropriate he was always glad for more time to see his tenshi.

They walked to Kakashi's house with Naruto jabbering happily and Hinata with a sleepy smile on her face.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**'Kurama/kyuubi thoughts'**

'Hinata's thoughts'

**"kurama/kyuubi talking"**

Laura: lol I'm excited too! XD

ShikaHina 4 ever: Thank you so much! No need for patience here it is ;D

Elizabeth: lol I just love your scenarios!

itachisgurl93: XD I love seeing your reviews it's so hard for me to not blurt out the surprise I have for you later ;D

hikari to seimei: I love it too I'm trying to not overuse it lol

strawberry chizoey: Thank you!

FlyingArthurMintBunny: Thank you! Yay for action!

Smile-Evily: Thank you! I know how you feel the Sasuke in this story is ...deep and I like him. I'd love to give him a girl but it would have to wait for the sequel I have plans for him in this story. If you have suggestions for a girl I'd gladly entertain them because right now I have no ideas.

Author's note: I tried to look up names for techniques in japanese but didn't have a lot of luck. So I wrote my jutsus in english. Personally I think they are much cooler in japanese but I wouldn't want to offend anyone with my poor attempt at translation. *Happy dance* bum bum bum The Forest of Death!

Chapter 22

They arrived at Kakashi's house in the late afternoon. Kakashi took Hinata aside and asked if she was injured. Hinata told him truthfully she was not just a little bruised and sore. Kakashi went out to get ramen for dinner as Naruto insisted.

Naruto tried to get Hinata to spar with him but she refused saying she was too tired. Naruto settled for training by himself while Hinata rested.

'Kurama who do you think will be the strongest?' Hinata asked.

**'Gaara of the desert.'** Kurama replied quickly. He saw a wistful smile spread on his tenshi's face.

'I wish I could reveal myself. I want to battle him.' Hinata said. Kurama said nothing he didn't really like that idea. Kakashi came back with the food a half an hour later. He even brought some cinnamon buns for Hinata, who squealed with delight when she saw them. They were just starting to eat when they heard a knock on the door. Kakashi answered it and soon returned with Sasuke behind him.

Naruto growled and stood up. "I thought you didn't want to come!" He yelled.

Sasuke ignored him and sat down to eat.

"Damn bastard always ruining my time with Hinata-chan." Naruto muttered. Kurama would have found it funny if he didn't share a little of the kit's frustration.

They finished their meal in silence. Naruto was pouting, Kakashi had pulled out his book, Sasuke was frowning and Hinata had trouble keeping her eyes open.

**'Tenshi I think we should forgo training, you should sleep tonight. You need to be at your best tomorrow.'** Kurama told her. It was a testament to her weariness that she didn't argue.

Hinata soon stood. "T-thank you f-for the meal Kakashi-sensei. I w-would like to retire now."

"Of course Hinata" Kakashi said as he stood to show her to a room.

Naruto took the opportunity to glare at Sasuke. Sasuke as usual ignored him. When Kakashi returned Sasuke stood up. "I will sleep too. We need to be at our best tomorrow." He said and started in the direction Kakashi had went.

Naruto watched him with narrowed eyes. Kurama too suspected the boy was going to try to talk to Hinata, or worse he thought with a growl. He didn't like it.

**'Follow him kit.'** Kurama told Naruto.

'He'll know I'm there.' Naruto answered.

**'I'll help you mask your chakra.'** Kurama replied and that's all it took Naruto rose and followed Sasuke. Kurama heard Kakashi chuckle. He wasn't sure if he was laughing over his book or the genin's antics, but right now he didn't really care.

They soon saw Sasuke knock on a door, then shortly after enter. Naruto hurried to the door so he could listen in.

There was silence for a long time and Kurama was just starting to wonder if he should convince the kit to go in there and see what was going on when Hinata spoke.

"S-Sasuke-kun I am very t-tired." Hinata said with a yawn.

They heard movement and Kurama assumed Sasuke was pacing.

"Hinata..." He paused for a long time. "Hyuuga I admire your strength." He finished gruffly and before Naruto could move he threw the door open. Naruto's eyes grew huge and Hinata stared at him in the doorway for a moment before raising a hand to her lips to smother a giggle.

"Hn." Sasuke growled and brushed past him hitting him in the shoulder.

**'Good night tenshi.'** Kurama called as the kit made a beeline for his own bed.

'Good night Kurama.' Hinata replied.

* * *

Hinata could barely keep herself to a walk. She wanted to run, she was so excited. Sasuke walked with them as stoic as ever and Naruto was running ahead the running back making Hinata giggle. She felt much better after the nights sleep. It didn't take them long to arrive at the forest of death and they stood around waiting for Anko to arrive. Team 8 made their way toward them and wished them luck, they didn't stay long though as Naruto and Kiba began to argue. Choji waved at them, but Sakura hit him on the shoulder yelling something about they were the enemy, except for Sasuke-kun of course. Anko soon arrived and started handing out forms right away.

"These are release forms. We are not responsible for any deaths and you all acknowledge there is a chance of injury or death and enter of your own free will blah blah blah. Just sign it." Anko said.

Hinata signed her form quickly.

"Half of you will be eliminated in this part of the exam. Some of you will die, some will be injured." Anko paused and waited for that to sink in. No one said a word. The forms were collected.

"You will be given a scroll before you enter the forest. It will be either a heaven or an earth scroll. You are not to open it! You need to have one of each scroll to enter the tower. Good luck your going to need it!" Anko finished.

Team 7 lined up to get their scroll they ended up with an earth scroll and entered the forest. Hinata immediately activated her byakugan. She searched for a likely team to take the heaven scroll from. It didn't take her long to find a candidate. She signalled to the others and they settled before her. She deactivated her byakugan.

"I-I see a team of grass genin who have a h-heaven scroll they seem rather weak. They are 500 yards to the north and seem to be traveling w-west." She told them.

Sasuke nodded but Naruto began to dance around agitatedly. "What's wrong dobe?" Sasuke asked irritated.

"I have to pee!" Naruto declared. Hinata couldn't help her giggle, it seemed to soften Sasuke's annoyance. "Just go." He said exasperated.

Sasuke and Hinata stood waiting for Naruto patiently. Hinata began to worry when ten minutes passed and he hadn't returned. She was afraid to activate her byakugan as she didn't want to catch him in a ...compromising position.

'Kurama is Naruto okay?' She asked.

**'Damn kit got swallowed by a giant snake!'** Kurama yelled.

Hinata's eyes widened and she immediately activated her byakugan. Too late though as she saw a grass ninja approaching. She studied him closely as she lowered herself into her fighting position. Something was off about him.

'A grass nin has come upon us. How is Naruto doing? Does he need help?' Hinata asked.

**'He is making clones and overfilling the snake. I think his plan will work.'** Kurama told her with a chuckle.

Hinata smiled herself at his ingenuity. She turned her attention back to the grass nin as he began to speak.

"Are you looking for this?" He said holding up a heaven scroll. He laughed and swallowed it whole. Hinata felt a wave of terror wash over her. She had never felt a killing intent so strong. She glanced at Sasuke through the corner of her eye and noticed he was frozen too.

The grass nin laughed and walked slowly toward them. She noticed he seemed to be focussed on Sasuke. Fear for her friend was the catalyst she needed to break her paralyzation. She hit him repeatedly with her gentle fist, striking what should be his tenketsu. It seemed to have no effect though. Hinata retreated and gathered her thoughts she needed a new plan of attack. Sasuke having seen her fight stabbed himself in his leg to break his own paralyzation. He came up beside her. He threw a barrage of shuriken at the grass nin. He avoided them easily.

Snakes came out of the grass nin's sleeves and swarmed to them. Sasuke and Hinata both threw everything they had at them, they were able to defeat them. Hinata wondered how long they could hold out though, they had used most of their weapons. She felt blood trickling down her arm but ignored it. Sasuke noticed it though. His eyes narrowed and he seemed to come to a decision. He grabbed their scroll out of his backpack and held it out to the grass nin.

"Here take it and go." He said. Hinata looked at him in shock. He looked back at her. "It's not worth your life Hyuuga." He said.

Before the grass nin could take the scroll Naruto appeared and grabbed it from Sasuke.

"I never thought you would be a coward teme." Naruto growled.

'Kurama there is something off about this nin. I hit all his tenketsus and it didn't affect him I think he's wearing some sort of disguise but I can't see through it with the byakugan. I think he is far more than he seems.' Hinata called out in her mind.

Naruto charged the grass nin and they began to fight furiously. **'Don't worry tenshi I will help the kit. We will defeat him, stay back.'** Kurama told her.

Hinata didn't like it but she did what he asked. The battle was intense and Hinata had never seen Naruto fight so well. She could tell Kurama was helping him as a red chakra cloak began to envelop him. She hoped Kurama wouldn't go to far, she didn't want Naruto to be injured like last time.

The grass nin seemed to get frustrated and grabbed Naruto by the neck, holding him above the ground he lifted his shirt and put his hand on his stomach. The effect was immediate Naruto passed out and the red chakra cloak disappeared.

'Kurama!' Hinata yelled in her mind. She heard no response. She furiously went through a series of hand signs "Water release: Water fountain." water gathered from the air surrounding them and formed a geyser underneath the nin. He dropped Naruto as he was thrown twenty feet in the air. Hinata worked through another series of hand signs "Earth Release: Earth Spikes". The earth below him erupted in spikes. She let loose of the water fountain and the grass nin plummeted toward the spikes. He managed to avoid them much to Hinata's frustration.

Sasuke took that moment to perform his own fire technique. "Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique" He called out. Hinata followed the flames that erupted from him, intent on following up Sasuke's attack with a blow of her own. When the flames dissipated, she saw that half the nin's face had melted off revealing someone entirely different underneath. He had shoulder length stringy black hair and snake-like eyes. She didn't wait for him to regain his balance though as she struck him with a chakra infused kick in the stomach. He stumbled back slightly. Sasuke was beside her in a moment. She took that time to form hand signs for another ninjutsu. The snake man however noticed her and struck her in the side before she could finish.

"You are more trouble than I was told you would be!" The snake man said with narrowed eyes. Hinata met his gaze with determination.

She and Sasuke fought side by side as Hinata tried to think of something that would affect this nin. She made the hand signs for Raihogo Maru. Lightning appeared around them. The snake man took a step back glaring at them. He summoned some snakes that approached the gaps in the lightning circle, the lightning moved and burned any snake that got near to them.

Hinata wished she could talk to Kurama. This was a good defense but they needed an offense.

"Can we attack while in here?" Sasuke asked.

"I-I'm not sure." She said.

Sasuke formed the hand signs for his fire release technique aiming for a gap in the lightning. A fireball flew to the snake man. He easily avoided it. Sasuke started to make more hand signs as did the snake man. His fireball flew at the same time as spikes appeared with in their lightning circle. Hinata screamed in pain as her leg was impaled by an earth spike. Her lightning circle dissipated and the snake man flew at her at an incredible speed. Hinata stood up in spite of her pain to face him. She felt herself shoved out of the way, however, before the nin reached her. She fell to the ground and looked up to see Sasuke standing where she had been. The snake man instead of striking him had sunk his teeth in his neck. Sasuke had let out his own scream of pain. Hinata jumped to her feet ignoring her leg. She attacked furiously, but the snake man pushed her aside easily.

"I will let you live. I may have a use for you later." The snake man spared one look at Sasuke and melted into the ground. Hinata screamed in frustration and pounded the ground where he had disappeared. She sat for a moment breathing heavily, numb and angry. All her training and she couldn't protect them! Weak still so weak. Slowly she came to her senses. They were still alive and she still needed to protect them.

She healed her leg but she left her side, it was just bruised and would cause no problem. She activated her byakugan and decided to keep it active, no one else was going to surprise her. She dragged the boys to the roots of an old tree hiding them below. She looked them over with concern. Sasuke had black chakra spreading from the mark on his neck through his body slowly. She tried to stop some tenketsu to see if that would stop its progression, but it did nothing. The black chakra seemed to open any tenketsu she closed and flow right on through. She feared doing more harm than good so she put a cool rag on his forehead hoping to give him some comfort as he was sweating and groaning seeming to be in great pain. Naruto seemed to just be unconscious and she could see no physical injury on him to cause his loss of consciousness. The thing that concerned her was she could not see Kurama's red chakra flowing through his body.

'Kurama?' She called. Still he didn't answer. A lump formed in her throat and tears stung her eyes but she refused to cry. She covered Naruto and replaced the cloth on Sasuke's forehead.

Hinata spared a moment to study Naruto. He was still alive so she assumed Kurama was too but she didn't know why he wasn't answering her. She settled down to a long night of keeping watch.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**'Kurama/kyuubi thoughts'**

'Hinata's thoughts'

**"kurama/kyuubi talking"**

Laura: Thank you! I was a little worried because Hinata in this story is very strong and I was concerned people would expect her to beat Orochimaru but I don't want her overpowered and Orochimaru is a sanin, plus Sasuke needed the curse seal for his role in the story. I also wanted to show Kurama finally working with Naruto, to protect Hinata of course. But at the same time I wanted Hinata to be "huge pain in the ass for Orochimaru." lol Glad that came across!

itachisgurl93: XD Almost anyone would lol I dislike the way the girls are portrayed in Naruto, they seem to be weak and in most cases annoying. TenTen and Temari are the exceptions. While I love Hinata and understand the plot for her with the conflict of the expectations of her and her strength. I get annoyed that she trains as hard as Naruto and is not allowed to win. The Bikchou mission being an exception and even in that one she was a damsel in distress at first.

Aki666: XD I have a couple of chapters I can hardly wait for!

Elizabeth: Is the new like that with ever girl he means? -I wasn't sure what this question meant. The other questions will be answered soon ; ) I agree Sasuke is very obsessive and he has fallen hard for Hinata. Also there is a decided lack of females in Naruto so giving everyone a girl is difficult. Plus I'll be honest I like stories where Naruto after realising his error stays alone and pines for Hinata. Cruel I know. lol Right now though they are twelve going to be thirteen before the end of the story. Really they are too young for a serious pairing and the only one set in stone is Hinata/Kurama. I am open to suggestions in the sequel though. I don't want to add a lot of oc's though I find them difficult to manage.

Ryuujin96: Thank you very much! Your opinion means a lot to me and I am glad you liked the chapter. I have decided Naruto's fate. He won't have a huge part in this story. Kurama is going to have a more... friendly relationship with him now that Naruto is pursuing Hinata, but it will be complicated because of his jealousy. He will not train Naruto however. I wanted Naruto in this story to grow stronger and more mature without the help of Kurama.

Heliata: Thank you for the review and the wonderful compliments! Orochimaru will play his usual role in this story but his only interest in Hinata will be to use her against Sasuke. I agree he is a great villain. But you have given me ideas for a different story hmmm. Sasuke doesn't get the curse seal and Orochimaru gives it to Hinata in hopes of luring him into a trap. And the story revolves around a dark Hinata trained by Orochimaru and Sasuke's and Naruto's desperate attempts to save her hmmm...Sigh I can't start a new story lol

Guest : To all the guests thank you for your reviews! I am glad you enjoy the story!

redspud: Thank you for your review and your opinion, it was well written and not mean spirited. I knew when I started this story not everyone would like this as Naruto is a much loved character. I too like him very much. I am unsure if you have read more than the first chapter and the description, as Naruto does in fact come to value Hinata's friendship in my story. Also I did have Hinata approach him a couple of times and I feel she has in the anime (giving him ointment over her teammate, cheering him on before his match with Neji, suggesting the bikchou mission, and most of all nearly dying for him and confessing). I also wonder if Naruto does like her in the anime as he gets into her personal space more than he does any of the other females. I feel this may be done to tease her or because he likes her because he does this to no one else. The characters in my story are definitely ooc I agree with you. Sometimes this is just because of the circumstances but I in no way think Naruto is as callous as I portrayed him in the beginning. I overdid his actions to give a reason for Kurama to approach Hinata. You are right I did not give enough explanation for this other than ignorance and a belief that Sakura was stronger on Naruto's part.

Author's Note: I finished my other story finally and now should be able to concentrate fully on this one! I definitely learned not to try to do two stories at once! Orochimaru has sealed Kurama using the Five Elements Seal to seal off Naruto's access to Kurama, as he did in the anime. In my story Kurama is using his chakra to communicate so as of now he won't be able to talk to Hinata :( until Jiraiya removes the seal. So unfortunately no Kurama for a couple of chapters :( This battle will be much different from the anime as Hinata is not Sakura.

Chapter 23

Hinata had her byakugan active and could see most of the forest of death. She saw the sound team that had attacked Kabuto studying her. She knew they were planning how to attack and she patiently held her position. She saw Rock Lee wandering close to her position he seemed to be capturing leaves. If she wasn't so frightened she would have smiled at his antics.

A squirrel approached Hinata, she had seen the sound team add an explosive tag to it so she threw a rock in front of it scaring the squirrel off. She was relieved when Lee found the squirrel and removed the explosive tag from it.

The sound team made their appearance and Hinata stood shakily to meet them. She let her bangs cover her eyes and took a weak battle stance. It was only half faked she was tired and her nerves were stretched. She noticed the boy who seemed to be the leader had bandages over much of his face. She remembered Kurama telling her the boy used sound waves and prepared to send chakra to her block her ears.

"Hmph weak. Girls like you don't deserve to be kunoichi." He scoffed.

This angered Hinata and she firmed her stance sending chakra to block her ear drums from damage she charged forward hitting the surprised sound nins tenketsu in his arm. His right arm went limp. He raised his left arm and Hinata was sure he was sending a sound wave to her she reinforced her chakra shield and let it pass harmlessly by. The other two charged forward. Hinata stood resolutely in front of the entrance to the place she had stowed the boys. The lack of hearing was odd but her sight more than made up for it.

She saw Lee approaching from her right side. He charged the leader while the girl began to throw senbon at Hinata. The other male seemed to be more concerned with Lee. Hinata easily deflected the senbon and at a speed that surprised the girl rushed forward disabling the tenketsu in her arms and legs. The girl fell to the ground disabled. The two boys had managed to defeat Lee with their sound technique and Hinata felt guilt at not finishing off the girl quicker to help him.

She could see team ten watching her and wondered if they would help her. She fought both boys fiercely. Having disabled one of the boys right arm earlier the battle was even. They avoided her having seen already the effect of letting her land a blow. She was faster than them but they worked well together and she was having trouble. The second boy used an attack with air that threw Hinata back. Hinata decided that play time was over as she rose from the ground and wiped her chin of blood. She used all her speed and charged the boy. He moved to his left to avoid her and the bandaged boy moved toward her boys. Instead of landing a gentle fist blow she swept out the legs of the boy who used the air. He fell on his back and she quickly shut down his tenketsus disabling him.

She stood quickly and turned toward the leader in a panic, she saw a huge surge of black chakra coming from the roots of the tree. She unplugged her ears.

"Who did this to you Hinata?" Sasuke growled in a voice not like his own.

Hinata couldn't answer she was so astounded by his transformation. The remaining sound nin charged him. Sasuke grabbed both his arms and yanked them out of their sockets. She saw Sakura run forward and hug Sasuke. She worried briefly whether he would hurt the girl, but the black chakra soon receded and he pushed her away. The rest of team ten approached the group. Hinata could see team nine arriving to collect Lee. She started to walk toward them but stopped at Neji's glare. They collected Lee and left without a word.

Hinata turned back to Sasuke and team ten. She checked on Naruto who was still unconscious, then joined the group.

"We saw Hinata fighting but Sakura didn't want to help because...oof" Choji took an elbow to the ribs.

"We were just waiting for the right moment Sasuke-kun." Sakura said in a sweet voice.

Hinata ignored them she knew Sakura didn't like her. She saw team 8 in the distance watching Gaara's team. Gaara had just killed a whole team with his sand. Hinata's jaw dropped in shock which quickly turned to fear as she saw Gaara approach team 8. Shino...There was no way she could get there in time. She nearly fainted with relief when she saw the girl on the sand team convince the red-head to leave them.

Hinata turned her attention back to Sasuke and team ten.

"Are you okay Hinata?" Choji asked.

Hinata nodded unaware a tear had leaked down her cheek.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru mumbled. "How long have you had your byakugan active?" He asked.

Hinata didn't want to answer him, she was also afraid to deactivate it. There were still many dangers and she didn't want to be caught again.

"W-what scroll do you need?" She asked team ten.

"Earth." Shikamaru answered.

"I s-see a team 300 yards to the e-east with an earth s-scroll. They l-look w-weaker than your team." Hinata told them hoping they would leave. She was getting tired and wanted to make it to the tower before they encountered more danger. She also wanted someone to help both Sasuke and Naruto. Surely Kakashi would know what happened and would be able to help them.

Shikamaru studied her closely. "You see pretty clearly and pretty far." He said suspiciously.

Hinata began to poke her fingers together. She had revealed too much, but she was approaching her limits. She wanted to get going before she ran out of chakra.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru muttered and turned to his team. He signalled for them to follow him. Choji followed good-naturedly while Sakura followed more reluctantly.

"Shouldn't we help Sasuke-kun?" She asked Shikamaru who just ignored her and continued on. Sakura gave a frustrated sigh but followed.

Hinata made her way over to the sound team who was still conscious though incapacitated. She took their scroll and handed it to Sasuke. It was lucky that they had the heaven scroll that team seven needed.

"W-we should hurry to the tower." Hinata said.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto and threw him over his shoulder. Halfway to the tower Naruto woke up. They stopped to eat and inform Naruto of what had happened.

'Kurama?' Hinata called but received no answer. She was getting more and more frightened. Naruto was awake now why wasn't he answering her. She did notice that the red chakra was not flowing through Naruto's body. She felt more lonely than she ever had in her life and she lowered her head to hide her tears.

"Hinata-chan why don't you rest now. The teme and I can handle it." Naruto told her.

Hinata just shook her head and started for the tower. They made it to the tower without incident and soon entered a room. There was a saying written on the wall. Naruto figured out that they should open their scroll. Naruto argued with Sasuke who didn't trust that was the right course of action. Finally more tired than she had ever been in her life Hinata grabbed the scrolls and opened them.

Iruka appeared in front of them.

"Congratulations! I am happy to see you made it. Rest now as the rest of the teams finish the exam. There are rooms provided for you to heal and recover." No sooner had he disappeared than Hinata fainted from exhaustion.

* * *

They spent two days waiting for the second part of the exam to finish. Hinata tried to convince Sasuke that he needed to be seen for the seal he received from the grass nin but he was stubborn and refused. Hinata resolved to talk to Kakashi as soon as she could. She had still not heard from Kurama and a depression settled over her that felt like a black cloud over her head. She set her hope on Kakashi, she figured he would know what was happening and would be able to help them.

They had all recovered fast from their exhaustion and wounds and were starting to get antsy when the final team finally made it in. The genin were gathered into the arena where the Hokage gave a short speech. Hinata didn't pay much attention to it more curious about who passed. She was happy to see all the leaf genin had passed. She saw Gaara's team and narrowed her eyes as she studied them. She saw the sound team that they had gotten their scroll from and wondered how they had managed to recover and get their scrolls. Kabuto's team was also there and Naruto waved to them happily.

A different man made his way to the front, he introduced himself as Hayate Gekko. The man coughed often and Hinata wondered if he was ill. He explained that because so many genin had passed they would have preliminary matches before the finals. He offered the participants a chance to back out trying to frighten them by telling them how dangerous the exams were. Kabuto raised his hand and dropped out even though Naruto protested and asked him not to.

Seeing no more drop-outs Hayate continued to explain the rules. He announced the first match.

Sasuke Uchiha versus Yoroi Akado

Everyone started to leave the arena. Hinata hesitated, she was worried about Sasuke. She could tell the mark the grass nin had given him was causing him pain. Hinata saw Kakashi talk briefly to Sasuke, though she couldn't hear what he said. She lingered wanting desperately to talk to Kakashi.

She took Kakashi's arm as they exited the arena and led him to a quiet area where she told him all that happened in the forest of death. He didn't seem surprised by the mark the grass nin had given Sasuke but he was surprised by what the nin had done to Naruto. Hinata hung her head as she finished her guilt almost overwhelming her.

"I-I was unable to s-stop the g-grass nin Kakashi-sensei. I-I am weak." Hinata told him in shame.

Kakashi put his hand on her shoulder and sighed. "That grass nin was Orochimaru." Hinata looked up eyes widening.

"Anko found him in the forest of death and battled him. We know he gave Sasuke the Cursed Seal of Heaven. I couldn't have stopped him either. You did very well. You were able to protect your team mates when they were unable to defend themselves. You nearly defeated a strong genin team by yourself. You have nothing to be ashamed of Hinata I am proud of you." Kakashi told her.

Hinata couldn't help herself she hugged him tight. Kakashi seemed embarrassed by her emotional display and Hinata let him go quickly.

"What about Naruto?" Hinata asked she didn't mention Kurama. She saw the tightening in Kakashi's demeanor whenever he was mentioned.

Kakashi ran a hand through his hair. "It will have to wait for Jiraiya. I am not an expert on seals of that level."

Hinata knew Jiraiya was one of the sanin, some said he was the strongest. "When well he be here?"

"He is due in town soon. I think he will be here before the finals but I'm not really sure." Kakashi answered. Hinata let it go knowing she wasn't going to get more information.

"I have to help Sasuke suppress his seal now. Hinata I am glad you are on my team." Kakashi told her and ruffled her hair before he left.

Hinata saw Sasuke walk up to Kakashi while his opponent was carted away by medic nin. She assumed he won and smiled at him. Her first smile in days.

She heard the next match announced. Shino was battling Zaku. Hinata recognized Zaku as one of the sound nin she had battled and settled herself to watch the match.

Shino won and Hinata cheered for him. He smiled and waved at her. He left the arena and came to sit next to her. They talked about their adventures in the forest of death through the next match. Hinata was careful not to tell him about Orochimaru, while she had not been ordered not to she felt that it was probably best not to worry him.

The next battles was to be between Ino and Sakura. Hinata heard them trading insults loudly as they entered the arena.

"Do you think Ino will win?" Hinata asked Shino.

"If they battled for real it would be Ino, but I fear Ino still views Sakura as a friend and will go easy on her." Shino replied.

Hinata turned to the arena and saw that Shino was right. They seemed to be trading insults more than actually battling. Hinata knew that Ino knew some genjutsu from her mission with her but she wasn't using it. Sakura had pulled out some trench knives but she seemed unwilling to use them effectively and Ino knocked them out of her hands. Ino managed to grab Sakura in her mind control technique but Sakura somehow managed to push her out. The match ended with both girls knocking each other out and Hinata was very disappointed. She looked over at Kurenai and Asuma who both seemed angry with their genin. She felt both kunoichi were in for some intensive training.

"I'm going to get some food Shino would you get me if my name is called?" Hinata asked.

"Of course Hinata." Shino replied.

Hinata left and stopped at a vendor, she bought some food and took it outside wanting a few moments to herself. So far none of the participants looked more difficult than she could handle.

'Kurama?' She called even though she knew she would get no reply she hoped. She closed her eyes and with a sigh rose to reenter the arena. She was just sitting down next to Shino when she heard Naruto announced the winner of his match with Kiba. Hinata clapped loudly very happy to hear he had won. Naruto looked up at her and threw a fist in the air, his face shining with a triumphant grin. The next match was being announced.

Hyuuga Hinata versus Hyuuga Neji


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**'Kurama/kyuubi thoughts'**

'Hinata's thoughts'

**"kurama/kyuubi talking"**

Aki666: I hope so I'm a little nervous lol

TwiliFay: I've been anxious for this chapter too lol. I have a couple more I'm looking forward to too.

itachisgurl93: Thx for the review lol. I can't answer without giving the chapter away, but I took your review into serious consideration.

Laura: I swear sometimes when I read your reviews its like you read my mind ;D

Elizabeth: Kakashi suspects she's really after information on Kurama and of course is protective. Things are pretty set at this point in the story and I can't change things without a major shift in the plot and foreshadows sorry. As far as training and such I have plans lol.

Jazaline Coriana Lupus: LOL

tinaa6789: Hi tina thx for the review :D

TheFirstSnowflake: Sorry about Naruto it was both hard and a little therapeutic writing him like that. I'm a little irritated with his character for not answering Hinata, I mean really she was willing to die for him he could at least let her down gently. At the same time I like the knucklehead, who doesn't lol. I know what you mean about her weakness. Few stories let her be strong. They will have her train and train, have Naruto help her, some even give her the kyuubi and she will still be easily defeated playing the damsel in distress! Not in my story dang it! lol Sorry about the rushing you are right I was anxious to get to this place.

Wish wild: Thank you so much! I'm glad you like it!

FA-M-BI: You changed your name! Kurama won't be gone for long! Sorry for the cliffie *blushes* I couldn't resist.

Sixteen1324: I hope you like it ;D

Chapter 24

Hyuuga Hinata versus Hyuuga Neji

Hinata looked up in shock. Oh no! She wanted to fight him to test her strength, but in front of all these people it would give her away. She had always admired how strong Neji was, he really was a genius and if there was any justice in the world he would have been heir. She looked over to where Hiashi sat and saw him watching Neji enter the arena. Hinata closed her eyes briefly, she was going to have to throw the match. She felt a hand on her arm and opened her eyes to see Shino studying her.

"You are strong no matter what happens in this match." He told her.

She knew he was trying to encourage her but it had the opposite effect. She clenched her fist. 'He thinks I'm going to lose.' She turned from Shino making her way to the arena. Kakashi caught up with her just before she was about to enter.

"Hinata you know what you have to do." He told her while glancing at Hiashi and the Hyuuga elders that were in attendance. Hinata's shoulders slumped. Yes she knew what she had to do, though she didn't like it.

'Kurama' She called hoping but knowing he wouldn't answer.

She heard Naruto's loud cheer when she entered the arena. Hinata kept her head down as she took up her position. She could feel all the eyes on her, but she could feel Neji's glare the most. Hayate went through the rules. Hinata paid no attention, she had heard them before.

"Begin." Hayate called before he backed away.

Hinata took up a shaky stance, her standard. She covered her eyes with her bangs and waited for Neji to follow suit. Neji just stared at her.

"You should forfeit Hinata-sama." Neji said her name like it was a curse word. Hinata was used to such hatred, but now with Kurama not talking to her and the knowledge that he was her brother it hurt. Hinata said nothing and tried to keep her emotions in check.

"It is your destiny to be weak. You cannot fight your destiny." Neji said as he took up his stance. "It is my destiny to defeat you."

Hinata gritted her teeth in anger but pushed it down. Naruto yelled down in anger.

"Shut up stop trying to scare her. She is strong!" Naruto yelled.

Hinata smiled a little. She activated her byakugan, Neji mirrored her action. He made the first move sending a blow to her stomach. Hinata blocked it. She could have easily dodge it, but she would have had to use too much speed and it would have been revealing. They traded blows, Hinata's attacks looked very sloppy compared to Neji's precise attacks. She felt him shut down her tenketsu's in her arms blocking her chakra flow. She could have reopened them but she didn't want to reveal that ability. She saw the opening he left her. She easily saw his trap but walked into it anyway. She struck his chest with her palm, and felt his answering blow on her chest. She moved just enough to have his palm miss her heart, but was very disappointed that he had went for the kill move instead of just disabling her. Her chest hurt but she would be okay. She leaped back.

"Neji-niisan why do you hate me?" She asked without a stutter.

"Don't call me niisan!" Neji yelled and charged forward. Hinata knew it would be dangerous to let him land a blow in his current mental state and defended herself expertly. She could see a frown forming on his face. She was revealing too much she dropped her guard and let him land a blow on her already blocked arm. She stumbled back exaggerating the effect to gain some distance between them. Neji smirked at her.

"I could never be the brother to such a weakling." He sneered. Hinata looked at him for a long moment before finally deciding to tell him. She moved in quick. He put out one arm to block her. She hit the tenketsus in the arm and when she was close enough whispered in his ear.

"You are my brother." She told him.

He threw her away from him and Hinata landed on her back a couple of yards from him. She hurriedly got back to her feet but he didn't take advantage, he just stared at her hatefully.

"I know. My father told me everything! He arranged the whole kidnapping to save you! He died because of you!" Neji told her in a low pained voice.

Hinata gasped, he knew and he hated her for it. She could see the hate in his eyes, she feared for her life. She opened her tenketsus and quickly made the hand signs Kurama had taught her "Chakra Skin" she whispered as a thin layer of chakra surrounded her.

Neji's eyes widened slightly and Hinata wondered what she looked like to the byakugan. He seemed to be debating with himself but finally he charged forward.

"You are in the field of my divination." He said as he began to hit her.

"Two palms." He said striking fast. Hinata just stood there, she couldn't feel it.

"Four palms."

"Eight palms."

"Sixteen palms." Hinata looked at him astonished couldn't he tell his blows were being absorbed by her shield.

"Thirty-two palms."

"Sixty-four palms." Hinata was surprised he knew this technique and felt a small amount of pride in him in spite of his animosity.

Neji stopped, breathing heavily. "How?" He asked confused.

Hinata looked up into the stands to see Hiashi talking furiously with one of the elders. 'The cat is out of the bag.' She thought grimly. She turned to Neji and grinned.  
She let go of the shield and went on the attack. She was faster than Neji and he was tired from using the 64 palms technique. Still he fought well and Hinata really wished that she could have fought fully from the beginning. Hinata was small but Kurama had taught her to use that to her advantage. She went in to attack low with a palm strike, Neji bent down to block. While he was slightly off-balance she swept his legs out from under him with a crouching kick. He fell but Hinata didn't take advantage she waited for him to get up.

Neji growled and charged forward. They traded blows again but this time Hinata fought back this time she closed the tenketsus on his arms. She decided to end it and seeing an opening she aimed for his heart. He moved back just enough to avoid her strike but Hinata smiled and using the technique Kakashi had taught her straightened her hand touching his chest with her fingers and sending chakra into his heart. She tried to use just enough chakra to disable him. He stumbled back and fell to the ground clutching his chest. Hinata stood up and waited for the match to be called or Neji to forfeit.

Neji however glared at her and stood up slowly. "I will not lose to a weakling like you whose whore mother seduced my father." He said as he took up his stance.

Hinata felt herself explode with anger. She ran forward chakra charged in her palm as she prepared to deliver the death-blow. She felt hands restraining her and fought desperately against them blind in her rage. More hands gripped her as she slipped through one pair. Neji smirked at her and Hinata managed to free herself again only to be stopped, her palm inches from his chest. Neji coughed blood and fell to the ground. A set of hands let her go revealing themselves to be Gai's hands. He rushed to Neji's side.

"Get a medic he's in cardiac arrest!" Gai called.

All the rage left her, she looked at the other sets of hands holding her and looked up to see Kakashi and Kurenai. Had she hit him with more chakra than she intended? Fear settled in the pit of her stomach.

"Winner Hyuuga Hinata." Hayate called.

Hinata felt no joy in her victory she stared at Neji. Kakashi pulled her away but Hinata could not pull her eyes from Neji. Kurenai took her chin gently and made Hinata look at her.

"He will be okay." Kurenai told her gently. "Go with Kakashi, I will wait and inform you of his condition. You need to watch the next match. It will be Gaara and Lee."

Hinata said nothing as Kakashi led her away. Her mind was numb. She couldn't believe how intense her anger had been, she was ashamed. She watched as Kurenai went to Neji's side.

Kakashi brought Hinata into the stands and they sat next to Naruto. Shino came over to join them. The last match was postponed as Lee refused to fight till he knew Neji's condition.

"Hinata-chan you were awesome!" Naruto told her with his usual enthusiasm. Usually that would make her smile but she just couldn't muster up one now.

"Such things happen in battle Hinata you did well." Shino told her.

Hinata gained no comfort from their words.

"Naruto, Shino can you get us some food? My treat." Kakashi asked. Naruto immediately said yes to free food. Shino nodded knowing Kakashi wanted to speak to Hinata alone. They left quickly.

"Hinata you are a good kunoichi. I hope you never become so cold hearted that things like this don't affect you. You are young and still learning. I think you have controlled yourself amazingly well up to now. You slipped, don't beat yourself for it, learn from it." Kakashi told her.

"But he's my brother." Hinata whispered.

Kakashi leaned forward and kissed the top of her head. "I wish I could say something to magically make you feel better, but I'm not good at that kind of thing. Just know that I care about you and I'm here for you." He told her.

Hinata nodded. They were silent while they waited for Naruto and Shino. They returned with ramen and Hinata felt a small grin form at Naruto's ramen obsession. The grin didn't last long though. She ate her ramen mechanically while Naruto talked excitedly. Hinata only paid half attention hoping Kurenai would show up.

Kurenai finally showed up and Hinata stood anxiously.

"He's alright Hinata. He will take a little time to recover but he is strong." Kurenai told her.

Hinata felt tears leaking from her eyes. She wiped her eyes disliking crying in front of the others. Kurenai grabbed her and hugged her tight. Hinata felt uncomfortable at first but soon settled into the hug. They stood like that for what seemed hours but couldn't have been more than a moment. Kurenai released her and led her back to her seat. Kakashi got up as the girls sat.

"I need to go check on Sasuke. I will be back for the announcements of who will fight in the finals." Kakashi said before he shushinned away.

She heard the next match being announced and sat forward very interested in this match. Gaara and Lee made their way to the arena. She wanted Lee to win but she kind of wanted to fight Gaara.

Lee fought very well but he couldn't land a blow as Gaara's sand would rise up to protect him. The sand seemed to have a mind of its own and Hinata was fascinated.

"Drop the weights Lee!" Gai yelled from the crowd.

There was a loud boom and a crater formed where Lee dropped his weights. Hinata was awed. Lee now moved at speeds that were almost impossible to follow. He performed a front lotus on Gaara but found his target to be a sand clone. Lee began opening the hidden gates, even Naruto watched in quiet wonder. Lee seemed to be winning as Gaara's sand couldn't keep up with Lee's speed. Lee opened the fifth gate and performed a reverse lotus on Gaara. Gaara managed to survive and used his sand to crush Lee's left arm and leg. Gaara moved his sand to finish Lee but Gai jumped in the ring stopping the match. The medics came and carted Lee away, Gaara was announced the winner.

Hinata felt a moment of trepidation. The skill both genin had shown was astounding. Still she wanted to fight Gaara.

The next match was Choji vs Dosu. Dosu won quickly. Hinata waited in suspense for them to announce the finals, there would be a month to get ready and Hinata was a little worried what was going to happen her now that she had revealed herself. Kakashi was still with Sasuke.

" Shino vs Kankuro."

"Naruto vs Dosu."

"Temari vs Shikamaru."

"Sasuke well have a bye."

"Hinata vs Gaara."

Hinata's heart leapt in her throat and she looked across the arena to find green eyes staring at her. She started to look down but soon realised she no longer needed to hide. She raised her head and looked back at him, staring him directly in the eyes.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**'Kurama/kyuubi thoughts'**

'Hinata's thoughts'

**"kurama/kyuubi talking"**

TwiliFay: Yay! I'm so happy you liked it!

Aki666: Thank you so much! I've been trying to improve my battle writing.

VioletDemon241: I'm glad you enjoyed the fight! Thx for the review :D

Laura: XD Sometimes its hard to answer these reviews without giving too much away lol A lot of questions will be answered in this chapter. I'm starting with Kakashi's pov.

Nargus: I'm glad I finally got to this part keeping Hinata pretending was hard because I kept wanting to let her kick butt lol

Elizabeth: A lot of your questions will be answered in this chapter ; ) Dosu will be killed before he battles Naruto but no one will know it just as in the anime. For certain reasons I won't have Naruto and Sasuke fight in the finals but they will have their fight on the rooftop. Ko is going to have parts to play! lol! I love your scenario... I will try to think about it and find a way to incorporate a version of it...Not sure though

FA-M-BI: I like Neji too! He will become a brother to her! I miss Kurama too I'm hoping to get him back soon. Unfortunately I need to go through some aftermath from Hinata's big reveal and plot development.

itachisgurl93: I would love to have that happen unfortunately he's a little crazy at this point in the story and I am unsure if I can make that happen. I will think on it though.

Ryuujin96: Thank you so much! hehehe I am too!

kibagaaralover18: I hope so! lol

The Black Okami: Thank you I'm so glad you like it! lol I hope I didn't keep you waiting long XD

Mell: Yay! Glad you like it! I hope to settle questions in this chapter ;D

Author's Note: I have noticed that while I am too abrupt at times, not giving enough description, at the same time I take way more chapters than I intend to get from point a to point b. I am also excited to get to the finals and beyond and have to work at not rushing it. I am trying to improve and hope I am not frustrating you.

Chapter 25

Kakashi's POV

Kakashi ran a hand through his hair and gave a weary sigh. He was waiting in the Hokages office for the man to return. He didn't like waiting he was anxious and worried about his genin. He had just come from Sasuke's room. He had found Kabuto standing over him ready to kill him. He had left when Kakashi had arrived but for a minute there he had seen the man debate with himself. It made him wonder how strong Kabuto was. He had to wait while he replaced the guards and he had talked to Gai who was at the hospital with his two genin. He had explained what happened and asked Gai to help keep a lookout.

Lee wasn't doing so well. They had told Gai that he would never be able to be a shinobi again. Gai was taking it hard and Kakashi hoped he could pull himself together before he faced Lee. Kakashi stood up and began to pace. Gaara had no mercy in his battle with Lee, he had also been told how he had killed a whole team in the forest of death. Hinata was going to face that in the finals, he clenched his fist. He had been frightened but proud of her as she fought Neji. Honestly he wouldn't have been able to control himself the moment the kid started talking his destiny crap, he marveled at her self-control. He wondered if the kyuubi had taught her that shielding technique.

He frowned as he thought of her relationship with the kyuubi. What was the demons angle? There was no doubt he was helping her but what was the price she would have to pay later? He shook his head he didn't like it at all, he would talk to the Hokage and see if there was a way to permanently shut down their communication.

He had left Hinata with Kurenai with instructions to not let her return home and protect her. He had also asked Asuma to help. The jonin had readily agreed. Kakashi smiled a little, Asuma's crush on Kurenai was obvious.

He was worried about Naruto in general but he was not in as great of danger as the other two genin at the moment. Jiraiya would be here soon and he would at least be secure in the knowledge that he could handle any threats to Naruto.

The Hokage finally arrived and Kakashi turned to face the man anxious to be done with this meeting and back to guarding his genin. The Hokage on seeing Kakashi standing there quickly ordered his anbu to guard the door and placed a privacy jutsu up.

"Sit Kakashi." The Sandaime said as he circled to his desk and sat himself, pulling out his pipe and lighting it.

"Sasuke was almost attacked. I stopped Kabuto before he could do any harm." Kakashi blurted out.

The Hokage's eyebrow rose. "Tell me everything."

Kakashi told him the events he had witnessed not leaving anything out. The Sandaime said nothing as he listened he just puffed on his pipe. Kakashi began to get angry as he spoke.

"You know Hinata has revealed herself now and it is unsafe for her to go back to the Hyuuga compound." Kakashi said refusing to call the compound her home as it had never been a home to her.

The Hokage narrowed his eyes as he waited for Kakashi to get to the point.

"I want my genin to stay with me. Sasuke and Hinata are in immediate danger and the threat of the Akatsuki hangs over Naruto. I will be able to watch them and protect them better if they live with me." Kakashi stated clenching his fist, he was determined to get his way this time.

"The council will never allow it, they have already arranged guards for Sasuke, and Hiashi and the Hyuuga council have both been screaming for Hinata to go home." The Hokage said quietly.

Kakashi rose angrily, he had suspected this would be the answer and he was furious. "If you send her back it is a death sentence. Are you willing to sacrifice her for politics?" Kakashi stated his voice a low growl.

"She is the Hyuuga heir and the council wants her to counteract Hiashi and Hiashi wants her dead. I have a whole village to look after not just one girl Kakashi. I don't think you realise how powerful Hiashi is." The Hokage said wearily. Kakashi put his hands on the Sandaime's desk and looked him straight in the eye.

"Listen old man, you will allow all three of them to stay with me or I swear I will take them from this village!" Kakashi said his voice low and dangerous. The Hokage stared at him his eyes narrowed in thought.

"Have Jiraiya stay with us too and we will tell them all that we are doing intensive training for the genin before the finals." Kakashi told him offering the Hokage what he hoped was a solution. He didn't want to abandon the village but he would.

"It wouldn't work. A young girl, the Hyuuga princess, staying with two perverts!" The Hokage said with a grim expression.

Kakashi pushed himself from the desk in frustration. "What about Kurenai? She cares for her maybe she could stay to keep the gossips in check."

"She needs to train Shino and her and Jiraiya do not get along after the incident." The Hokage said grimly. Kakashi grimaced remembering what had happened to Jiraiya when he had been caught peeking on the Kunoichi.

Kakashi started to pace. An idea occurred to him. "Ko is her bodyguard right? He could stay to protect Hinata from us." Kakashi said hopefully.

The Hokage looked thoughtful. "It could work..."

"So that armor technique she used today was it taught to her by the kyuubi?" The Hokage asked.

Kakashi frowned but nodded.

"Has she had contact with the kyuubi since Orochimaru sealed Naruto?" The Hokage pressed on.

"No." Kakashi replied it was the one thing he was happy about. "I would like Naruto to keep the seal. I don't want Hinata influenced by the kyuubi any more!" Kakashi said. While he knew she was terribly unhappy at the loss of contact, she was young and would grow out of her infatuation if they could just stop the contact.

"No!" The Sandaime answered firmly. "Naruto is in danger himself and needs the power the kyuubi provides him."

"The kyuubi has provided him no power except to help Hinata since he began his relationship with her! He defeated Kiba without it and it will be good for him to rely on himself and not the kyuubi, less chance of him losing control." Kakashi argued.

"Look at the difference he has made in Hinata. Without the kyuubi I doubt Hinata would have been able to be as strong as she is. She is learning valuable jutsus from the demon. Things we can use and she seems to help keep him in line. Perhaps the demon does care for her, if that is true the kyuubi could be a valuable weapon for our village." The Hokage replied.

"Just a moment ago you were willing to let her die! Now you want to use her to control the demon!" Kakashi hollered.

The Hokage narrowed his eyes. "Here's the deal I will allow them to stay with you, with Ko as Hinata's bodyguard, but Jiraiya will remove Orochimaru's seal."

Kakashi stood back and looked at the old man steadily. He felt as if he had just been outmaneuvered. He could just take his genin and leave. He seriously contemplated the idea. Sasuke had Orochimaru after him, Naruto had the Akatsuki, and Hinata had the Hyuuga. Plus abandoning the village would make them missing nin making all of Konoha plus whatever other villages wanted a Hyuuga, Uchiha and jinchuriki after them. He was arrogant but he didn't think he could face those odds. He nodded reluctantly taking the Hokage's offer.

"I assume you are planning to train Hinata since Sasuke has a bye?" The Hokage said.

"I planned to train them both. Sasuke will need to be able to defend himself against Orochimaru's minions and he does not have a demon helping him." Kakashi said in a defeated tone.

The Hokage nodded. "I am going to speak to Jiraiya he will help in training Hinata too. He will be able to look at her seal and maybe she can use some of the demons chakra or control him somehow... Also you will not interfere with the kyuubi training her. The jutsus we could learn... it is invaluable."

Kakashi was about to start yelling again when a knock on the door stopped him. The Sandaime rose and opened the door to see Ko standing there. He ushered him in and went back to his desk.

Ko bowed stiffly to the Hokage and looked nervously at Kakashi. He seemed to be indecisive whether to speak in front of the jonin.

"You can speak in front of Kakashi, he is her sensei." The Sandaime said. Kakashi's eyes widened.

"They had a meeting. Hiashi called for Hinata's banishment claiming she used non-Hyuuga techniques and was not fit to be a Hyuuga. The council however was overjoyed by her performance. They have been growing more and more dissatisfied with Hanabi and wanted to seal her right away. Hiashi argued that with Hinata fighting Gaara in the finals there was a good chance she would be killed and they should wait. The council reluctantly agreed. Hiashi called me to his office and has removed me as Hinata's bodyguard he has made Neji her new bodyguard stating that was Neji's role to be her protector and that he had shown his strength in the match." Ko told them.

Kakashi was shocked. Apparently Ko was a spy for the Sandaime. Neji her bodyguard? That was laughable they would have to guard her from Neji.

The Hokage sat at his desk with his fingers folded puffing on his pipe. "Neji is in the hospital. Well you be able to be her guard until he gets out?"

"Gomen Hokage-sama. Hiashi has given me a mission. I will be leaving tomorrow for two weeks." Ko replied.

The Hokage frowned, so did Kakashi. That meant they wouldn't have their spy for two weeks.

"There is more you should know. I saw a man entering Hiashi's office as I was leaving. I didn't like the look of him so I listened at the door. He was an assasin. Hiashi has hired at least one assasin for sure maybe more I can't be sure. I couldn't get any details as I feared detection." Ko paused as if trying to decide something he looked at Kakashi. "Hokage-sama as you know I was Hizashi's friend. I promised him I would deliver a letter to his daughter when she became a chunin. I have decided not to wait I would like to give her the letter now."

The Hokage nodded and Ko continued. "I saw the match and it pains me that Hizashi's children hold so much animosity towards each other. I would like to talk to Neji. I don't know if it will help but he should know the full truth."

"That is worth a try Ko. Be safe on your mission." The Hokage said. Ko bowed to the Sandaime and then surprised Kakashi by bowing to him too.

Kakashi turned to the Sandaime with narrowed eyes. "So you knew all along?" He said in a low dangerous voice.

"Hai. Originally I had planned to have Sakura on your team but when Ko came to me with Hiashi's growing hate towards the girl. I decided you would be better able to protect her than Kurenai. She is vital to the reshaping of the Hyuuga clan. There is more going on here than you know Kakashi." The Hokage said. "After the Hizashi incident Ko came to me with his concerns about the clan and his anger at his friend's death. We were unable to prove Hiashi deliberately killed his brother without revealing Hinata's parentage. Ko knew the kidnapping was faked by Hizashi, he helped him plan it. It was no cloud attempt, a branch member that was loyal to Hizashi kidnapped her. Unfortunately Hiashi caught them and killed the man. Hiashi then killed the cloud ambassador and accused the cloud of the kidnapping. The cloud was outraged, rightfully so as they had done nothing. Hiashi manipulated the council expertly he never suggested they use his brother to meet the demands of the cloud and avoid a war he just put in a word or two about the byakugan being taken and then he put on a show about trying to save his brother." The Hokage paused shaking his head. " I enlisted Ko to be my eyes and ears in the clan and I have been keeping tabs."

Kakashi ran a hand through his hair. The old man was more conniving than he gave him credit for. It concerned him that he seemed to view Hinata as a means to an end and not as a young girl. He knew the Sandaime ignored Sasuke's pain and seemed to isolate him. He wondered what purpose that served. He also saw the almost grandfatherly relationship he had with Naruto. He assumed that was to ensure the kids loyalty.

"When will Jiraiya be here?" Kakashi asked in a tired voice.

The Hokage smiled. "He should be here already. I'm guessing he is at a bath house. Gather your genin Kakashi, train them well they will all need great skills to survive. Oh and be sure to take Neji with you." He said dismissing the jonin.

Kakashi stiffened and rose resolutely. If Neji tried anything he would kill the destiny obsessed genin in a heartbeat.

* * *

Neji's POV

Neji laid in his hospital bed. He was in a foul mood. He had been beaten by the weakling of the clan, it was humiliating. He hated her! He remembered seeing his mother weak from her disease crying over the affair his father had with Hinata's mother. Neji clenched his fist at the memories. Then his father trying to save that weakling from Hiashi's brutality had ended up dying. It was her fault he was alone!

Gai had come in to talk to him spouting some youth nonsense and Neji had ignored him. Tenten had come too, but he had been rude to her till she finally left. The nurses would no longer answer his call button. They were tired of his demands to go home. He needed to train, he needed to get stronger. There's no way he could live with this defeat. He heard the door to his hospital room open but didn't turn to look.

"Neji" Ko said. Neji turned at the sound of his voice. Ko was one of the few people he respected, even though he was Hinata's bodyguard. He had always been kind to him, he had been his father's best friend. He had befriended Neji after his father died, teaching him in his stead. It was Ko who taught him 8 trigrams 64 palms and the kaiten. He was sure the man was angry with him he wasn't supposed to use the technique in front of the main house.

"I am ashamed." Ko said as he sat down. Neji closed his eyes. He was arrogant and distant with everyone but not with Ko. He didn't want to lose his respect.

"Gomen Ko I should not have used that move." Neji said contritely.

"That is not why I'm angry! You spoke cruelly to your sister! You tried to kill her..." Ko said before Neji interrupted him.

"She tried to kill me too!" Neji yelled.

"After you called her mother a whore! I knew her mother Neji she made mistakes yes but she was not a loose woman." Ko said his voice low and serious.

"It's Hinata's fault my mother and father are dead!" Neji said his voice full of venom.

"Neji I was there I knew all of them. I loved your father like a brother, he was a good man, but he was just as much at fault as Hinata's mother. He went to her for comfort when he found out about your mother's illness. He knew she had loved him for a long time, he also knew Hiashi had a thing for her. He had a selfish moment. He did end up loving her." Ko told him his eyes seemed to have a far away look as he remembered that time.

Neji squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his fist even tighter. "He loved your mother too. Hinata's mother married Hiashi to hide the pregnancy and not hurt your parents. Unfortunately she was naive and found out about her pregnancy too late to pass Hinata off as Hiashi's. She lived a miserable life with Hiashi. She rarely came from her room and Hiashi beat her mercilessly. She more than paid for her mistakes Neji. Your father suffered too. He had to watch his wife and mistress suffer. Do you remember the spar Hiashi had with Hinata when your father seemed to attack Hinata?" Ko asked.

Neji had a scowl on his face but he nodded anyways.

"He was trying to attack Hiashi who was sparring way to rough with a 3-year-old. Hiashi activated his curse seal. It wasn't long after that he came to me with his plan to get you and Hinata away from the clan." Ko said.

Neji looked up. He was going to take him too? He had always thought he was abandoning him for Hinata. He tried to remember the events. He had been four at the time and some things were fuzzy. He remembered his father telling him Hinata was his sister. He remembered being confused but happy, he had liked Hinata back then. He remembered him telling him he had arranged to have Hinata kidnapped but not to worry she would be okay. He had said nothing else. Was Ko lying to him?

"He couldn't leave at the same time as the kidnapping it would have been suspicious. He planned to take you and leave later when they were busy looking in the cloud for her." He paused for a moment as if thinking something over before he continued. " He gave me a letter for Hinata when he found out he was going to die. I think you should read it." Ko said handing him a piece of paper.

Neji almost refused. He had so much anger in him and Hinata had been his target for so long he was unsure he wanted that to change. It was a piece of his father though, he took the letter and opened it slowly.

My dearest daughter,

I have entrusted this letter to Ko. He has always been a wise and good friend. He has given me a promise to look out for you and your brother. I trust him and know he has done a good job.

Gomen for failing you yet again. I was selfish and never thought of the consequences of my actions. We deserved to suffer but you never did my sweet daughter. I have watched you for a long time now and your kindness shines like a beacon in this house of cruelty and indifference. I can only hope Hiashi does not beat it out of you. I tried my daughter but I was not smart enough. I had planned the kidnapping so I could take you and your brother away. It was my fondest dream for us to live as a family. Your mother gave me a blessing to do so. Please know she loved you too but neither of us could protect you from Hiashi's cruelty.

As you know the plan was a disaster. I sit her on the eve of my death and all my thoughts are for you and your brother. Please help each other. Protect each other and remember I loved you both very much. Gomen Hinata grow strong, brave and never lose your kindness.

I love you sweet daughter,

Hizashi

Neji handed the letter back to Ko. He turned his face to the wall. He didn't doubt the letter. While it couldn't be proven, it felt real to him. When he read it he could almost hear his father speaking to him.

Neji turned back to Ko studying him briefly. He knew Ko wanted him to have a more brotherly relationship with Hinata but he didn't think he would go so far as to fake a letter. His heart was starting to thaw at the news his father was going to bring him along with them and wanted to be a family. He remembered his mother's heart wrenching tears and clenched his fist again.

He thought about his father's mention of Hinata's kindness. Neji thought of Hinata as a weakling but he had always admired her ability to be kind in the Hyuuga household. In his mind that showed real strength.

Ko interrupted his thoughts. "Hiashi has made plans to have her killed. He has sent me on a mission and is insisting you will be her protector. Will you fall into Hiashi's manipulation and kill your sister?"

Neji grimaced at the thought. "No!" He replied vehemently.

"Kakashi is taking his team in for month-long training. Jiraiya will be there too. The Hokage will suggest you go along so no one will question the appropriateness of Hinata staying there with the two biggest perverts in Konoha. Will you protect her?" Ko asked

Neji thought it over. He was still angry at Hinata, no matter what Ko or his father said in the end Hinata was alive and his parents were dead. He remembered the fury on Hinata's face as she went for the killing blow. He had never seen her like that and it hurt him that while she had kept her kindness through the beatings from her father and the brattiness of her sister, he had been the one to cause her that moment of insane rage. So much pain and anger in the Hyuuga family but she soaked it all up and still remained kind. It was a light in the darkness and he didn't want it to go out. He didn't want her to be as cruel as the others. He made up his mind.

"I will protect her and I will end my cruel treatment of her but she will never be my sister!" Neji proclaimed. He would be loyal to his mother!


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**'Kurama/kyuubi thoughts'**

'Hinata's thoughts'

**"kurama/kyuubi talking"**

itachisgurl93z: lol I give too many spoilers I'm just not good at keeping secrets lol

Ryuujin96: Thx I like Kakashi in this story he's interesting to write. As far as pairings other than Hinata/Kurama. Nothing is set in stone. I will leave Naruto and Sasuke as having a crush on her in this story as it motivates the characters for the plot and they will have at least lingering feelings for her in the sequel (again to help motivate them in the plot) but I am very open to suggestions for pairings. I would say that my dislike for Sakura makes it hard for me to write her and I would prefer not to pair her. Other than that please I had given some hints for Kiba/Ino but again nothing is set.

Ash: I'm sorry I am anxious for their fight too but I need to get through this chapter first I am anticipating the fight in the next chapter.

Laura: My father died last year so if you noticed I have a very good father/father figure in both my stories. It's why I concentrate on father's instead of mother's. It's my way of remembering him. Hinata's hair will grow out but it will be more in the sequel, a symbol of her growth and change.

Elizabeth: Thank you! I don't remember the gift...If you could refresh my memory? I really thought about putting a Sasuke POV in this chapter but in the end decided I needed to get back to Hinata/Kurama pov's. Ko is giving the letter to Hinata before he leaves. Neji is not that trustworthy yet. Thank you for your ideas it helps me to keep from getting to serious and dark and I love them!

The Black Okami: Your review literally made me laugh out loud. Thank you! If you are talking about the training trip where Jiraiya takes Naruto for 2 and a half years things are going to be a little different and this story will be ending at that point and picking up in a sequel when the time span is over.

Aki666: I like Neji being protective and brotherly to Hinata but it can't happen overnight. I am thinking that he will protect her as is his "duty" In this story and realise how much he has grown to care for her in the sequel. I am not going to go in-depth on the training as honestly I'm too excited for the coming battle and the subsequent events.

Guest: They are going to meet ero-sennin in this chapter ; )

Jazaline Coriana Lupus: lol I agree I did make him a bit of a jerk. I always thought his reasoning for hating Hinata in the anime was a little lame and was just picking on someone he felt weaker. I think I gave him better reasons.

FA-M-BI: lol Kurama is coming back thank goodness!

Author's note: This chapter is long I was trying to get to the point where next chapter will be the finals. I didn't go to in depth with the training I hope that doesn't disappoint anyone but I prefer to have the moves a surprise in the match it just seems to make it more exciting.

Chapter 26

Hinata was sitting with team 8 at a little restaurant. She was picking at her food while Ino and Kiba argued. Shino and Kurenai were trying to get her to talk but she just didn't want to. She felt drained and wished she could sleep, but Kurenai refused to let her leave. She was just debating sneaking off when she heard Kakashi's signature greeting.

"Yo" Hinata turned to see his familiar eye smile. She felt the urge to run to him but held herself back. She missed Kurama, the intense rage she had felt during her match with Neji and her guilt from it,and the worry over what would happen now that she had revealed herself to her family were almost too much for her. She felt herself slipping back into her insecurity and depression. She looked into Kakashi's eyes briefly her own eyes were bright with unshed tears. She looked down not wanting those tears to fall.

"Thank you Kurenai. I will take Hinata to see her ...cousin and Sasuke." Kakashi told her suddenly very serious. Hinata slipped out of her chair glad she no longer had to pretend to eat. She walked toward Kakashi, he placed a hand on her shoulder and Hinata looked up at him in gratitude. He was so much taller than her and she felt strangely safe with him.

"What has been decided?" Kurenai asked. Kakashi looked at the genin beside her and shook his head.

"I'll talk to you about it tomorrow. You are all invited to my house tomorrow for dinner." Kakashi said his eye-smile returning.

"You're not going to cook are you?" Kiba asked suspiciously.

Kakashi put a hand to the back of his neck and looked a little embarrassed. "Well I ..." He started to say.

"We'll come over at 5 pm and Hinata and Ino will help me cook a meal." Kurenai told them as she interrupted the jonin. Kakashi looked relieved but Kiba soon protested.

"Not Ino! She burns everything!" Kiba yelled and Shino nodded in agreement.

"I do not!" Ino yelled back making a fist to hit the boy.

Normally their antics would make Hinata smile but she just didn't have it in her today. She turned away from the group her head still down and started to walk out of the restaurant. She saw Kurenai and Kakashi exchange a concerned glance but ignored it. She was too tired to try to act like everything was okay.

'Kurama?' She called out with little hope.

Hinata started toward the Hyuuga compound. She was too tired for visits and frankly she didn't want to wait any longer. If she was going to die tonight she would just as soon face it. She felt Kakashi's hand on her shoulder and was tempted to shake it off.

"Hinata where are you going?" Kakashi asked.

Hinata didn't answer him and she didn't look up.

"Hinata I have talked to the Hokage. Team 7 is going to stay with me while you train for the finals. I want my genin prepared and I am extremely proud to have my whole team in the finals!" Kakashi told her .

This time Hinata did look up. She looked into his beaming face.

"The toad sage will be staying with us too. He is here, though, to mostly help Naruto but he will look at your seals too." Kakashi continued grimly.

Hinata's heart leapt and hope came to her eyes. She wanted to ask if he was going to remove the seal that kept her from Kurama but she knew Kakashi did not like her speaking to him and held back the question. Still she smiled as hope came back to her.

Kakashi frowned at this but soon covered it. "Neji will stay with us too. Hiashi has made him your protector and I had to agree to it to let you stay with me. If he tries to hurt you or even glares at you, you let me know. I won't permit him to treat you badly!"

Hinata looked up at him, her eyes wide. He was proud of her? He was going to protect her and stick up for her? She reached out her hand and laid it in his much larger hand.

"Thank you." She whispered.

He blushed brightly and coughed. "Yes well hmmm...Let's get to the hospital." Kakashi turned to head to the hospital but he didn't release Hinata's hand.

They visited Neji first. Hinata went in his room while Kakashi talked to a doctor about his condition. He was awake and sitting up in his bed when she entered. He turned to look at her as she entered the room.

He turned to her and his eyes narrowed. Inwardly Hinata sighed, he still hated her. Hinata sat by his bed quietly. She wanted to apologize but she knew Neji would not take it well. So she sat beside him poking her fingers together unsure what to say.

Both of them seemed to be relieved when Kakashi entered the room a half hour later. Neither had tried to talk. Kakashi smiled at Hinata but when he turned to Neji his face became threatening.

"I have talked to your doctor. You will be released tomorrow in my care. Team 7 will be staying with me and training for the finals. You are to come as Hinata's "protector". I will not tolerate any of your bullying of her and if you try to hurt her in any way I will make you pay! Do we understand each other?" Kakashi said as he let loose some killer intent.

Neji nodded sullenly.

Kakashi reached out to Hinata and ushered her out of the room. Hinata was relieved to be leaving. How was she going to survive her arrogant brother at Kakashi's?

As they walked to Sasuke's room Hinata heard a voice call to her. She turned to see Ko hurrying toward her. She smiled at the sight of him. Kakashi patted her arm.

"Ko can you lead you to Sasuke's room I need to talk to the ummm... doctors again." Kakashi said as he headed to the nurses station. Hinata sweat dropped as she saw him begin to flirt with the nurses.

"Hinata-sama I am glad to finally have found you. I have something for you from your father." Ko told her a little out of breath.

Hinata tensed up immediately. Was Hiashi trying to pull a fast one?

"From your real father Hinata-sama." Ko said seeing her frown. He gave her the letter. Hinata opened it a little unsure. She read the letter quietly and tears appeared in her eyes. She wiped them furiously, she was crying too much today and she didn't like it.

"Please forgive me Hinata-sama I showed the letter to Neji. I had hoped to soothe things between you." Ko paused. "I believe he will protect you now. I have to go on a mission for Hiashi-sama. I will be gone for two weeks. Train hard Hinata-sama, I have heard frightening things about Gaara of the sand." Ko lead her to Sasuke's room then left quickly.

Hinata entered Sasuke's room, he was asleep so she crossed to the empty bed beside his. She laid down on it, she was so tired. She thought she would just close her eyes for a few minutes but was quickly sound asleep.

* * *

Kurama was pacing in his cage, he had been since the snake had sealed the kit. He was angry with himself, he had seriously underestimated the snake. He should have taken control of the kit. He would not be cut off from his tenshi and the Uchiha would not have been sealed. The curse mark given to the Uchiha worried him greatly. He had never seen anything like it but he could sense the foul chakra that emanated from it. The black chakra was corrupted and had to be having an adverse affect on the young genin. Would the Uchiha lose his sanity? Would he attack the kit and his tenshi? The kit admired the Uchiha greatly and would be weak against him. His tenshi too had great affection for him. He searched his memory for some type of cure but could find nothing. The only thing he thought might work was killing the snake who controlled the seal.

The kit was headed to the hospital to look for his sensei. Kurama could feel the kit's excitement at being in the finals and it irritated him. Of course everything irritated him at the moment. He wanted to talk to his tenshi. He growled and paced the cage some more. He didn't realise what a calming effect she had on him. The longer he went without talking to her the more he felt his rage grow. He had lost his grip fully for a day when she had battled her brother. He had raged that whole night his blood lust and anger consuming him. He looked over at the bars on his cage they were bent from his attacks on them in his madness. He had just recovered himself this morning. He had reverted to human form and put his head in his hands, ashamed of his loss of control.

The kit was talking to his Sensei and was yelling loudly. Apparently the lazy jonin was passing him off to the glasses wearing pervert.

"I already defeated him!" The kit yelled.

"Well Naruto I need to train Hinata and Sasuke and you need work on your chakra control. Ebisu can help you with that." Kakashi said.

Kurama didn't really care about this conversation, but the kit's constant yelling was making it hard for him to keep calm. He started to pace again.

"Naruto, team 7 will be staying with me while you train for the finals. I am sure I can train you some during that time, but for now I need to get Sasuke released from the hospital and I need to help Hinata get her things from the Hyuuga compound." Kakashi said.

Kurama stopped his pacing and started listening. He didn't like the fact that his tenshi was going into that lion's den but it seemed that Kakashi was trying to protect her. Would he be enough? The kit actually calmed down for a moment.

"Should I go too? I could help." Naruto asked suddenly serious.

"We will be fine Naruto I promise and you do need the training." Kakashi told him.

Naruto pouted and Kurama growled loudly. He wanted to go with them. He began to pace again and tuned out the conversation. A picture of his tenshi filled with rage attacking her brother appeared in his mind. She had been beautiful but he didn't like seeing that look on his tenshi's face. He punched the wall of his cage and growled deeply. He released the image as it made his control slip. He remembered the song she had sung on their last mission and felt himself begin to calm.

"No way pervy sage!" Naruto was yelling. Kurama returned his attention to the kit.

"I just want to see the seal kid." A gray-haired man was saying. Kurama could feel the power from the man. It had to be the toad sage. Kurama stopped pacing as he began to hope.

Naruto removed his shirt.

"Now send some chakra to the seal." The toad sage said.

Naruto did as he was told and the man made some hand signs and placed his fingers on the seal calling "Release". Kurama felt a surge of joy as he felt his link with his tenshi reestablished.

'T**enshi!'** He called.

'Kurama?' He heard her tentative reply.

Kurama didn't know what to say after being so long without communicating with her, he had so much to ask but now that he felt her in his soul again no words came to him.

**'Tenshi.'** He repeated.

'Kurama I was so scared I would never talk to you again. What's happened? Are you alright?' Hinata cried.

**'I was scared too tenshi. The toad sage released the five prong seal. The seal prevented my chakra from flowing through the kit and prevented me from talking to you. I was not hurt tenshi.'** Kurama told her.

'Kurama I don't want to be without you again.' Hinata said.

**'Me neither tenshi.'** Kurama replied.

* * *

Hinata was in the kitchen cooking with Kurenai and Ino. She was laughing happily as Kurenai lectured Ino on watching what she was cooking and not painting her fingernails in the kitchen.

'Kurama do you think we can train tonight?' Hinata asked more for the connection and comfort his thoughts gave her than really needing an answer.

**'I want to tenshi but do you think you will be able to get away from your watchers? And I'm not sure how safe it would be.'** Kurama replied.

'I'm going to lose some of my speed and strength if I don't even try.' Hinata replied.

**'Tenshi you don't really need to hide anymore. You can train in front of your team.'**

'I suppose you're right but I will miss night training.' Hinata said with a sigh.

**'Maybe your sensei will come with you and help keep watch.'** Kurama offered.

Hinata didn't know if she liked that idea.

"Hinata, Ino, let's bring the dishes to the table. I think everyone should be ready." Kurenai was saying and Hinata broke her conversation with Kurama as she picked up a pot of ramen. The moment she entered the dining room Neji became her shadow. It was annoying really. He had tried to follow her in the kitchen but Kurenai had thrown him out after tripping over him for the second time.

Hinata smiled at him, but he just looked back at her with his ever present scowl. Hinata sighed but her smile stayed as she set down her dish. To the loud pleasure of Naruto. She giggled a little and returned to the kitchen. This time Neji followed her inside and picked up a dish to help the girls bring out the food.

They had all sat down to eat when a knock sounded at the door.

"I'll get it." Kakashi said with his one-eyed smile. They waited for him to return, well except for Naruto who dug right in to his ramen before Sasuke elbowed him in the ribs.

"What?" Naruto said his mouth full of noodles.

"We should wait for Kakashi-sensei, dobe." Sasuke said with his arms crossed and a frown on his face. Naruto blushed and put down his chopsticks.

Hinata giggled and even heard a chuckle from Kurama. Kakashi soon returned with a very tall white-haired man.

"Pervy sage!" Naruto yelled happily.

Kurenai turned around quickly to see the man who had entered. She stood up quickly.

"Oh hell no!" She cried and began a series of hand signs.

Kakashi rushed forward and grabbed her hands pulling her into the kitchen.

"HE'S WHAT!" Kurenai could be heard yelling from the kitchen.

Kakashi must have said something because their tone quieted down and Hinata couldn't hear anymore.

"I bet you're wondering who I am?" The white-haired man said.

"Not really." Sasuke replied. Hinata giggled as the man's puffed up exterior deflated.

"I just want to eat!" Naruto yelled.

"Ano I-I would like to know." Hinata said quietly.

The man looked at her and smiled. "My name is Jiraiya. You must be Hinata." He said as he made his way around the table to shake her hand.

Hinata took his hand shyly.

" I'm going to help Naruto train for the finals and I have heard some interesting things about you. I would be honored if you would be my research assistant." The man said as he bent down to kiss her hand. Three things happened simultaneously. Kurama growled loudly. Kurenai gasped, having just exited the kitchen, and started to make hand signs. Kakashi charged forward and punched the man hard enough throw him through the wall.

All the people at the table gathered around the hole in the wall to see Kakashi standing over Jiraiya with a kunai pressed to his throat.

"You are my idol Jiraiya-sama but if you ever make such a suggestion again I won't hesitate to kill you." Kakashi said in a low growl. Hinata looked around at the group uncertain what was happening. Kurenai looked satisfied and the males in the room were all glaring at the gray-haired man.

'What's happening Kurama? Why couldn't I be his research assistant?' Hinata asked thoroughly confused. Kurama growled and delayed answering for a long time.

**'The man peeps on women in bath houses for his research.'** Kurama finally answered.

Hinata's jaw dropped and she added her own glare to the group already trying to stare holes into the man.

Jiraiya threw up his hands. "Gomen, gomen."

"Are we ever going to eat?" Naruto asked loudly.

Kakashi let Jiraiya up but kept an eye on the man as he made his way to the table. Soon everyone began to eat and the awkward silence was relieved by Ino and Kiba's good-natured arguing. Naruto was too busy slurping down noodles to add to the conversation.

"You know Naruto, Hinata made the ramen." Kurenai said. Hinata almost groaned at her transparent effort to make her look good in Naruto's eyes.

Naruto looked at Hinata with hearts in his eyes. Hinata felt uncomfortable and started poking her fingers together.

Sasuke grunted as he reached for another tomato. The dinner passed with everyone's mood improving, soon they were listening to Jiraiya's tales of his adventures. Hinata came to find out he was one of the three sanin and was very impressed. Neji eyed him with suspicion but he too seemed interested in the stories Jiraiya told. Kurenai however continued to glare at him throughout the night.

Finally at ten, after they had cleaned up, Kurenai announced that it was time for team 8 to leave. She seemed a little reluctant to leave and announced loudly that she would be back tomorrow.

They all retired, as they planned to begin training in the morning. Neji's room was next to Hinata's while Kakashi's , Sasuke's and Naruto's were further down the hall. Jiraiya was forced to sleep in a guest house. Kakashi said this was to honor the sanin but Hinata suspected he was trying to keep him from being too close to her.

Hinata went to her room and began her chakra building exercises.

* * *

Kurama was pacing again. They had eaten breakfast, this time Neji had cooked. Naruto had complained when he wouldn't make ramen for him, but everyone else exclaimed at his culinary talent. Neji had ignored them with his customary arrogance and stuck like glue to Hinata's side.

Kakashi had pulled Neji aside and argued with him for ten minutes before approaching the kit and his tenshi.

"We are going to train with Jiraiya-sama today. Neji will stay and help Sasuke." Kakashi said as he ushered Hinata and Naruto out the door towards the guest house.

Kurama chuckled as he saw the angry glower on the Hyuuga's face. Jiraiya was just leaving as they approached the door, he had his notebook in his hand. He quickly put it in his pocket as he saw them.

"Ummm training today?" He asked.

Kakashi just stared at him, his face a mask of seriousness.

Jiraiya nodded. "This is the girl he made contact with?"

Kurama felt a sharp panic. What is going on?

Kakashi nodded.

Jiraiya approached Hinata and she backed away a little frightened. Kurama could feel the kit's suspicion and his tenshi's fright. He began to growl.

"I would like to see your seals." Jiraiya said standing in front of her his hands at his side his palms outward in a stance that was meant to comfort her.

Hinata crossed her arms across her chest. "Ano they a-are i-in a-a-an embarrassing p-p-place." She said backing away from him

Kurama began to growl louder. Naruto feeling Kurama's agitation and noticing Hinata's discomfort spoke up.

"What's going on here?" He said loudly.

Jiraiya looked at Kakashi. "He doesn't know?" He asked a little incredulous.

Kakashi shook his head.

"He has to know." Jiraiya said and turned to Naruto. "It seems your tenant made a connection with Hinata and has been talking to her since you graduated from the academy." Naruto's eyes widened with shock.

'Is this true? How? Why?' Naruto asked Kurama.

**'Hai it's true. You wouldn't understand how and I don't feel like telling you. Why? Because you were a cruel baka and couldn't see how much you hurt her or how special she is. She is good and pure, intelligent and strong, beautiful and kind. She admired you, wanted to be like you. You ignored her, worse you went after pinkie right in front of her. You and her awful family were killing her! Extinguishing her light! I couldn't let that happen. I won't let that happen!'** Kurama growled.

Naruto looked over at Hinata with wide eyes. She was poking her fingers together. "I am a baka." Naruto whispered.

'Have you been training her?' Naruto asked.

Kurama took a bit to answer. **'Hai.'**

'Train me.' Naruto said determined.

**'No!'** Kurama growled loudly.

'I want to make up for what an idiot I have been. I want to protect her. Train me.' Naruto repeated.

Kurama growled. **'You will have to prove your worth before I train you kit.'**

"Are you talking to the fox?" Jiraiya asked.

"Hai." Naruto replied with a pout on his face.

Jiraiya turned to Hinata. "Can you hear them when they talk?"

Hinata shook her head no.

"Hinata I give you my word as a Sage that I just want to look at your seal. I will not be a pervert. I am sure if I was Kakashi and the kyuubi would kill me." Jiraiya told her.

'Kurama?' Hinata asked.

**'He's right tenshi if he tries anything we will kill him and I think the kit would allow me to have control to do it.'** Kurama told her.

Hinata turned around removing her jacket. She removed her black t-shirt too, leaving her in her wrappings. She slowly turned around with her arms across her breast. Jiraiya walked forward and stared intently at the seal. He pulled out his notebook and drew it. He turned the page.

"Alright can you show me the seal for the genjutsu?" He asked gently.

Hinata nodded and lifted her bandages enough to show the seal. Again Jiraiya sketched it. He nodded to her when he was done.

"You can get dressed." He said as he looked at the seal.

Hinata hurriedly got dressed. Her face was very red as she finished putting on her jacket and Kurama thought it a miracle she hadn't passed out.

"Hinata can you show me what the genjutsu hides?" Jiraiya asked.

Hinata did the hand signs and dropped the genjutsu. Jiraiya's mouth dropped open as he saw her chakra sky-rocket. Kurama smiled smugly he knew his tenshi was now nearly sanin level. Of course it wouldn't mean much till she learned how to use it, but he was rather proud of her.

"Ahem okay go ahead and replace the jutsu. I will work with you later on how to conceal your chakra presence without the use of a genjutsu. This has fooled your family?" Jiraiya asked.

"Hai, Kurama s-said if they looked c-closely it would not, but no one has looked." Hinata replied.

"He has given you a technique to increase your chakra levels to this level? Can you teach us?" Jiraiya asked, Kakashi was frowning beside him.

'Kurama?' Hinata asked.

**'No tenshi. More chakra in the hands of the humans would lead to more destructive jutsus. I wont be the cause of it.'** Kurama told her he was not liking where this was going.

"Kurama used his chakra i-in the beginning to help me learn the technique. He said he w-will not teach you." Hinata replied firmly.

"Can you use his chakra?" Jiraiya asked.

**'No tenshi it would be too dangerous. Naruto has had my chakra since infancy and is not poisoned by it. I have used my chakra for you in little doses but even that is a risk.'**

Hinata just shook her head no.

"Can you influence him?" Jiraiya asked.

Kurama growled loudly. He saw his tenshi's eyes narrow.

"I would not!" She said firmly. Kurama smiled proudly at his tenshi.

Jiraiya nodded and let the matter drop.

"Okay let's get down to business."

* * *

Hinata was training at the waterfall. She had finished her chakra control exercises on the surface of the water and was now practicing the hand signs for the fire jutsu. She was sure she had it down right but Kurama refused to let her actually complete the jutsu and until she did she doubted it.

She gave up on the jutsu and started to work on the chidori. Kakashi had taught both her and Sasuke his signature jutsu. Sasuke could use it three times in a day. Hinata could use it five. He also trained them in some other jutsus, but none of them had the power of the chidori. Neji had begun to teach her 8 trigrams and helped her in her gentle fist. They still rarely talked and Neji had yet to smile at her, but he no longer "accidentally" hurt her and her name no longer sounded like a curse word on his lips. She wished he would call her imouto, but she didn't think that was going to happen. She called him Neji-niisan and was proud to do so.

Jiraiya trained Naruto mostly. He was training him to summon toads. Naruto had struggled with it as Kurama stubbornly refused to give him chakra until Jiraiya had thrown him off a cliff. Then Kurama in a panic had aided him. Hinata smiled a little. Naruto had been very kind to her. Supportive even. He had begun to pay attention to her and even did small things in kindness for her. The other day he had surprised her by bringing a basket full of cinnamon rolls to the house. The day before that he had brought her some beautiful flowers to press. They had started to spar with each other and Hinata was pleased to see that he was improving. She could still defeat him, but it was getting harder every day.

Sasuke however seemed to get more and more quiet everyday. He glowered at everyone and was more ruthless in their spars. Hinata had started downplaying her abilities as it seemed to anger him. When she had let him win a match Sasuke had yelled at her.

"I know you let me win Hyuuga! I will never improve if you don't use your full strength with me." Sasuke had yelled before he turned away from her in a huff. After that she didn't let him win but she did try not to beat him badly. She knew the curse seal caused him pain and he fought the temptation to use it daily. It was an unfair advantage for her. When she had tried to explain that to him he had brushed her off saying that as a Uchiha he should be stronger. His arrogance had gotten worse and Hinata could swear she could almost see the battle that went on in him.

Still even with Sasuke's struggles, Neji's arrogance, and Naruto's persistance she was happy. It felt like they were family. Kakashi was like a father. Neji, Sasuke and Naruto were like brothers to her and Jiraiya...He was a crazy old uncle. She thought with a giggle. She heard Kurama chuckle too at the thought.

Hinata let go of the chidori as she saw Gaara finally nearing. She had her byakugan active so she had seen him approaching but didn't worry about him till he was close enough to see.

She looked up at him standing in a branch staring at her. Her eyes met his. She saw madness in them and shivered in spite of herself.

**'Tenshi.'** Kurama called worry obvious in his thoughts.

Hinata broke her eyes away and ran home as fast as she could. Soon, in a week she would face him. She felt butterflies dance with excitement in her stomach and smiled in anticipation.


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**'Kurama/kyuubi thoughts'**

'Hinata's thoughts'

**"kurama/kyuubi talking"**

itachisgurl93: Thx for the review! I agree Gaara is awesome!

Laura: Sorry for the TMI lol Sasuke PMSing cracked me up!

Aki666: Me too! I've been excited for this chapter since I started this story.

hikari to seimei: He is good the curse mark is messing with him.

Elizabeth: I'm happy he is back too! Gaara doesn't know about Kurama. I'm not having the demons sense each other. They just have a slight foreboding about each other. Gaara didn't look at her, deeming her weak, until she beat Neji and was announced his opponent. He is checking her out only because she is his opponent. I seriously thought about the needle hair jutsu, but Hinata knows a lot of defensive jutsus and her Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms is similar. lol I love your scenarios, but things are going to be very different in the "time skip".

Jazaline Coriana Lupus: Thx for the review.

CRIMSONxCHERRY: lol not yet!

The Black Okami: Your recap cracked me up! Thank you for the review XD

Veraozao: Thank you I'm glad you like it XD

Author's Note: Sorry for the delay I work in retail and black friday is coming up *sigh*. It's exciting but tiring. This chapter is all Hinata's POV, next chapter will be Kurama's. Also I didn't go in depth on the Shikamaru vs Temari match. I wasn't going to change anything so didn't write it sorry lol

Chapter 27

Hinata had just finished her exercises, Sasuke and Naruto were out with Kakashi, when Jiraiya approached her. She was a little nervous as everyone had reacted so badly to the man, she really didn't think he was interested in her though. While she was more developed than her peers she hardly had a womanly shape yet.

"I have a mission Hinata. I was wondering if you could help me by posing as my adopted daughter, who I saved from the brink of death and treat like a hime." He asked her tears actually forming in his eyes, and his fist clenched tight, at the thought of his scenario.

Hinata looked at him skeptically. She had been around him enough for her to doubt him. Jiraiya seeing this continued on more seriously.

"I'll buy you some cinnamon rolls." He said.

The suspicion didn't leave her eyes but she now considered his proposition.

"I'll teach you a new jutsu." Jiraiya said.

"O-okay." She finally answered. The finals were in two days she could use all the help she could get and while he had taught her how to hide her presence, but he had yet to teach her a jutsu.

"Great." He said and led her to a bakery. Hinata's mouth watered at the smells that surrounded her and clapped her hands together happily when he bought her two cinnamon rolls. Hinata eagerly took the bag he handed her. They headed for the park and Hinata sat on the bench Jiraiya directed them to. She eagerly took out a cinnamon roll and bit into it, getting icing on her face but not caring.

Two women passed talking softly with each other. Hinata paid them no mind.

Jiraiya however approached them. They appeared ready to beat him, Hinata grinned behind her roll he must give off a pervert vibe. Jiraiya held up his hand.

"I was wondering if one of you ladies could help me. My daughter has her first crush and I am clueless to help her." Jiraiya said trying his best to look fatherly. "It's so hard to raise a daughter without a women to help." Jiraiya continued.

Hinata choked a little on her roll.

The women looked at Jiraiya with suspicion.

Hinata put her roll down and poked her fingers together. "O-o-otousan." She stuttered with a huge blush, deciding to play along.

The women put their hands together and squealed. "She's so cute!" They gushed. Hinata kept her glower off her face, but he had better teach her a very good jutsu. After an hour of being gushed over and given advice she was never going to use the women left. They gave Jiraiya their phone numbers with promises to help him shop for a cute dress for her.

"There is n-no way I am going shopping or wearing a s-stupid dress!" Hinata told the sage folding her arms across her chest.

"Don't worry I'll tell them your sick. Nice job!" He told her giving her a creepy thumbs up.

C-can you teach m-me the new jutsu now?" Hinata asked her arms still crossed.

Jiraiya looked distracted. "Just a couple more minutes."

Hinata sighed and sat back down on the bench. She had finished her cinnamon rolls and had nothing to do now.

'What are the boys doing Kurama?' Hinata asked.

**'Your sensei has them doing chakra control exercises. Neither one is happy about it. I think he is punishing them for the prank they played on him yesterday.'** Kurama told her.

Hinata giggled they had put a Icha Icha cover on a poetry book and replaced his book with it. He had chased them down and threatened them till they returned his book. Hinata was a little surprised that Sasuke had went along with Naruto. He had seemed dead set against it till Naruto had told her the joke and she had laughed.

'Which chakra control exercise are they doing?' Hinata asked.

**'Holding a leaf on their foreheads.'** Kurama replied. Hinata laughed that was an academy exercise the boys must be very mad. Kurama chuckled along with her. She was going to have to make them their favorite food tomorrow, she thought with a smile.

**'What are you doing now?'** Kurama asked.

'I'm in the park.' She didn't want to tell him she was with Jiraiya, he wouldn't like that.

**'You should train today and rest tomorrow.'** He told her.

'I will.' She said.

Hinata noticed that Jiraiya was now talking to a very pretty woman. They glanced in her direction frequently and Hinata began to get uncomfortable. She started poking her fingers together, lost in her embarrassment. She felt a tap on her shoulder and looked up to see Jiraiya alone.

"Alright Hime let's go to the training grounds and I will teach you a jutsu." Jiraiya said. Hinata looked behind him to see the girl but she was nowhere in sight. She followed him to the training grounds.

"Okay you are going against Gaara. Do you have any strategies in mind?" Jiraiya asked her.

Hinata had a couple of different plans but she was unsure how much of it she wanted to reveal to Jiraiya. "Hai, I thought I-I would use speed like Lee."

Jiraiya frowned. "That didn't work out to well for Lee."

"I-I also thought of using a chidori. I-it may p-penetrate his sand defense." Hinata continued.

Jiraiya stared at her. Hinata began to poke her fingers together again.

"I'm going to teach you a poison cloud jutsu. He has to breathe right? So a cloud may get through his defense." Jiraiya told her. Hinata smiled brightly it might work. They spent the rest of the afternoon until well into the night practicing the jutsu. Hinata felt confident in her ability to use it when they were done and Jiraiya complimented her on how fast she had learned it. Hinata smiled widely. One of the sanin had complimented her.

**'Tenshi where are you?'** She heard Kurama in her mind.

'On my way home. I learned a new jutsu!' Hinata told him excitedly.

**'The others are worried about you. The perverted toad is gone too...'** Kurama said. Hinata remained quiet but Kurama was too smart, he figured it out and started to growl.

'He taught me a jutsu. I think it may work in my fight with Gaara. Please don't be angry with me.' Hinata quickly told him.

**'I'm not angry at you tenshi. Hurry home.'** Kurama told her.

* * *

Hinata entered the arena with Neji still stuck to her side. He was really annoying her. Naruto and Sasuke walked behind them. Kakashi had went on ahead of them and Hinata couldn't find him anywhere.

"The lazy jonin is always late Hinata-sama we should just find some seats before the matches start." Neji told her.

Hinata sighed heavily but agreed with him. She sat down and Sasuke sat next to her quickly. Hinata turned to smile at him.

"Damn it Neji!" Naruto yelled.

Hinata looked to her side and found Neji sitting there. She looked over at Naruto who sat down heavily on the other side of him. Hinata smiled at him and a little of his pout left his face. She could hardly sit still she was so excited. Naruto too seemed to be full of energy. Sasuke however was his same stoic self. He didn't have a match, but Hinata was sure even if he did he wouldn't show any excitement.

Shino was going to battle first and Hinata looked around anxiously for her friend. She finally found him sitting next to Kurenai. She waved vigorously to him, he merely raised a hand in return. Hinata giggled. She didn't know Kankuro but she had faith in Shino, she was sure he would win.

They didn't have to wait long before Shino's match was announced. Hinata noticed there was a new proctor. She hoped she hadn't gotten Hayate in trouble, when she had attacked Neji.

The new proctor gave his name as Genma Shiranui. He gave the rules and called the match to start. No sooner had he spoken the words than Kankuro had forfeited. Hinata frowned. She had been looking forward to seeing Shino win.

"What the hell?" Naruto said loudly. Hinata agreed with his sentiment.

"Ano i-it just means your match is here sooner." Hinata told him with a smile.

Naruto stood up excitedly. "Hey your right!" He said as he charged down to the arena.

"Hinata I know you are strong, but Gaara is brutal. Please don't take any chances. Don't be kind finish it fast." Sasuke told her. Hinata stared at him, but he didn't look at her he seemed intent on the arena floor.

Naruto was standing next to Genma hopping from foot to foot. A man Hinata didn't know came up to Genma and whispered in his ear. Genma soon raised his hand and said that Dosu had forfeited and Naruto was the winner of the match.

Hinata sat back quickly her arms folded across her chest. Were there going to be any matches today. She looked around to see if she could find Gaara. She didn't have to look long before she spotted his bright hair. She smiled. Well at least her match would be today.

Naruto came back up the steps and flounced down beside her. "Damn all that training and he forfeits." Naruto said a huge pout on his face.

"Y-you would have won! I-I know it!" Hinata told him.

Naruto brightened up. "Thanks Hinata-chan!"

Their attention was drawn back to the arena floor as Shikamaru and Temari's match was being called. This time both combatants made their way to the arena and Naruto cheered loudly glad for at least one fight.

The fight however was more strategy than strength, with Shikamaru after several moves trapping Temari in his shadow. Before she could forfeit though he forfeited.

"What the hell?" Naruto yelled. Hinata giggled that was the second time today he had said that.

Hinata heard her name being called and straightened quickly. She made her way to the arena floor, she could feel the adrenalin flowing through her body. She looked across from her to see Gaara standing on the other side of Genma. Good she wanted this battle.

**'Be careful tenshi.'** Kurama told her.

Genma called the match to start but Gaara and Hinata stared at each other, neither making a move. Hinata could feel his killing intent but she called up her own to face it. His intent was strong but not as strong as the snake sanin's had been. She saw his sand rising out of the corner of her eye and moved quickly to avoid it. There was no hiding now, she used her speed. She ran forward and nearly landed a gentle fist blow, but his sand came up at the last second and blocked her. She felt the sand trying to wrap around her hand. She quickly removed her hand before his sand could trap her.

She kept moving never standing still long enough for his sand to reach her. She put another burst of speed on and managed a low kick that connected with his knee, it felt like she had hit a block of sand. Gaara stumbled back with a look of shock on his face. She ignored it and started the hand signs Jiraiya had taught her, while he was distracted. A cloud formed in front of her and drifted to Gaara. To her dismay Gaara laughed.

"Suna is famous for our poisons. People have tried to poison me since I was very young. I am immune to poison you wont hurt me with that." He said. Hinata looked at him in sympathy, people had been trying to kill her too. Gaara took a deep breath from the cloud and smiled at her.

Hinata frowned, this was no time for sympathy. Stupid perverted sage, she let the jutsu go and rushed forward again to try another blow. He deflected it with his sand but again it was close. She attempted three more strikes before finally landing punch to his shoulder. She knew she didn't hit his tenketsu. The sand seemed to cover his body, but she did hit him hard enough to knock him back a foot and the sand surrounding his shoulder seemed to crack and fall.

Gaara roared in rage and surrounded himself with a ball of sand. Hinata stood back and looked at it unsure what to do. Should she try the chidori? Would it even make it through the sand?

Hinata started a series of hand signs. "Demon Fire Release: Fire Wall!" Hinata called loudly.

A blue wall of flame appeared in front of her, Hinata smiled when she saw that her jutsu had indeed worked. She made sure to hold the fire to a wall slightly smaller than the stadium, she didn't want to hurt any of the crowd.

**'Well done tenshi!'** Kurama called. She smiled at his compliment as sweat dropped from her brow.

Hinata pushed the wall forward quickly, she knew she didn't have the chakra to hold it too long. The fire ran over Gaara's ball of sand turning it to glass. Revealing a very shocked sand nin, surrounded by a ball of glass sitting on a charred earth. Steam rose from the ground and Hinata surrounded herself with the chakra armor to keep from being burnt. Hinata let the demon fire go and rushed forward. She easily shattered the glass. Shards of glass flew everywhere, some hit Hinata she ignored it as it bounced off her armor and moved forward hitting Gaara square in the chest. She had adjusted her aim at the last second, missing his heart. She couldn't kill him, not for a chunin title.

Gaara was staring at his arms that were covered with small cuts from the glass. He looked up at Hinata when she hit his chest and coughed blood out of his mouth. Hinata prepared to shut down his tenketsu when he started to scream.

"My blood! I'm bleeding!" He yelled as he held up his hands. Hinata stopped for a moment surprised by his reaction. He looked at her again and she noticed his eyes had changed they were no longer green, they now looked yellow. Hinata charged forward, but when she landed a palm on his shoulder his skin felt like sand again. She looked around her and noticed the glass had turned back to sand and was returning to Gaara. It seemed to be forming around his body, turning it to a different shape.

**'Tenshi get out of there! He's a jinchuriki!'** Kurama yelled in her mind.

Hinata turned back to Gaara, she started the hand signs for the demon fire wall. Gaara was already half changed and before she could finish the hand signs ran right through the wall toward the village. She stopped her hand signs. She couldn't perform the jutsu where others could get hurt.

"Damn!" Hinata cursed she had let that thing loose on her village. She quickly ran after him.

Author's Note: So sorry for the cliffhanger. I hope to do next chapter tomorrow. I can't promise because you never know what's going to happen, but I will try!


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**'Kurama/kyuubi thoughts'**

'Hinata's thoughts'

**"kurama/kyuubi talking"**

itachisgurl93: You're probably right. I was going after dramatic effect.

Laura: Thx I'm glad you liked the chapter I was definitely insecure about it. XD

Aki666: Thank you very much!

Elizabeth: Kakashi will be battling in the village as in the anime. Their battle with Shukaku is going to happen outside the village. I am going to the battle of the end. But I have plans for Hinata during the time that Naruto goes to retrieve Tsunade that require her to be in the village sorry. lol to your dress/date scenario! I will have to think on it you gave me some ideas, I just don't know if I can fit them in. I believe Kurenai knows a form of the hair jutsu too I will look it up and see what I can do ; ) Here is chapter 28 but I can't do 29 till Friday at the earliest. My store is opening at 9. So I'm going to have dinner then go to work soon after lol.

uchihacecy: Thank you for the review. I went to a translation site and I'm glad I did thank you for the compliment and I hope you continue to enjoy the story XD

Author's Note: I hope you all enjoy the chapter and have a very happy thanksgiving!

Chapter 28

**'Damn!'** Kurama swore loudly. His tenshi was running after a half transformed jinchuriki. Kurama was trying hard to control himself. His instincts were screaming at him to take over the kit and protect his tenshi, but his mind was telling him to be smart and wait till it was absolutely necessary. If he took over the kit too soon he would burn the kit out and harm him maybe without actually helping his tenshi.

Kurama saw a blur run by Naruto and recognized Sasuke chasing after his tenshi. He growled louder. The Uchiha was no match for a jinchuriki.

**'What the hell kit go after them!'** Kurama yelled at Naruto. Naruto's paralysis broke and he ran after the pair.

Kurama felt the effects of a strong genjutsu right as they were leaving the arena. Naruto stopped and looked behind him at the now sleeping people in the arena. Naruto started to go back, much to Kurama's horror.

**'Don't you dare! My tenshi is in danger and I swear I will take over your body myself if you do not help her.'** Kurama growled.

Naruto seemed to have a moment of indecision before he turned and ran after Hinata and Sasuke. Kurama was pacing his cage his anger almost taking control. Damn kit! He was not worthy of his tenshi. No one not even the whole village should come before her.

He had recognized the bijuu the sand nin held it was Shukaku. Kurama growled more, Shukaku was known for his blood lust. The demon was crazy. Kurama punched the wall in frustration his tenshi had battled him. For a moment fear clenched his chest, then pride took over she had actually performed well. Still the sand nin had not been transformed. Kurama lent Naruto some of his chakra to speed them up.

Naruto managed to catch sight of Sasuke, but Hinata was still too far ahead. Kurama growled and paced. He hated relying on the kit to help her. More than any other time he wished he was free. Finally Sasuke began to slow and Naruto looked beyond him to find Hinata battling a half changed jinchuriki.

She was beautiful. Her face determined as she used her speed to outrun his attacks. He wanted to call out to her but was afraid of distracting her. Sasuke charged forward his chidori already glowing on his arm. He aimed for Gaara's back but the jinchuriki turned and threw a sand arm at Sasuke trapping him against a tree with his sand claw. Sasuke was knocked unconscious as his head hit the tree. Hinata used Gaara's momentary distraction and charged forward her own arm glowing with a chidori. Gaara's sand came to protect him but Hinata's chidori cut through his sand hitting him in his transformed shoulder.

Gaara withdrew the sand claw from Sasuke and screamed in pain and rage. He swung his injured arm at Hinata throwing her into a nearby tree. Kurama saw her hit the tree and sink down it. Blood came from her mouth and Kurama could see she was just barely hanging on to consciousness. He wanted to run to her, but Gaara was screaming and had begun to change fully. He was yelling something about his existence and stalking toward his tenshi. Kurama began to panic. A red chakra cloak covered Naruto and two tails appeared.

**'Do something now Kit or I will!'** Kurama yelled.

This got Naruto moving. He made the hand signs and one hundred clones appeared all attacking Gaara. Gaara roared and called a sand wave which took out half the clones. Naruto however was unhurt, his chakra cloak had protected him. The remaining clones covered Gaara with punches. Gaara again used a sand wave taking out the remainder. Naruto charged forward punching the sand nin in the jaw. Gaara's head swung back and he roared his pain. Kurama saw out of the corner of his eye that Hinata was starting to stand.

**'Please tenshi you are hurt. Let us handle this.'** Kurama pleaded.

'I am not weak!' Hinata replied harshly.

Naruto was distracted as he watched Hinata stand. Gaara took advantage of the distraction, sand began to encircle him. Before it could enclose him though Hinata was at his side and began the kaiten. Their world darkened as the sand surrounded the circle of chakra created by Hinata's kaiten.

'What do I do Kurama? I have used so much chakra today I can't hold this much longer and if I let it go we will be crushed.' Hinata cried.

Kurama could feel her weariness. **'Kit summon the boss toad!'** Kurama told Naruto.

Naruto made the signs and bit his thumb. Gamabunta appeared just as Hinata collapsed from exhaustion. The sand fell away from the toads giant form, revealing a fully transformed Gaara.

"Well kid you owe me for this one." The toad said in a booming voice.

"Can you defeat him Gamabunta?" Naruto asked.

"No kid, but if you wake his host it should stop the transformation." The toad answered.

Naruto picked up Hinata and dropped to the ground laying her gently near a tree. He jumped back on the giant toad's back. Gamabunta battled the giant sand raccoon fiercely, but it was obvious he would not win. Naruto climbed back atop the giant toad.

**'Kit you need to wake up the sand nin.'** Kurama told him.

"How do I wake him? I can't get near enough!" Naruto yelled.

"Transform me into something with claws and I will hold on while you waken the host." Gamabunta told him.

Naruto started the transformation, Kurama lent him enough chakra to change the giant toad. Kurama was surprised and a little flattered to see the kit had transformed the toad into a copy of himself. Gamabunta jumped on Shukaku, grabbing on to him with his claws and teeth. Shukaku roared and thrashed about but he was unable to dislodge the transformed toad.

**'Do it kit he can't hold on forever.'** Kurama ordered.

Naruto jumped off the toad, diving for the sleeping sand nin. He landed a punch on Gaara's sleeping form. Gaara jolted awake and Shukaku roared.

"No! It was too short!" He screamed as he lost his form and Gaara's took over. Gamabunta disappeared as Naruto's chakra was running out. Both genin landed on the ground breathing heavily. Naruto glanced over at Hinata and crawled toward Gaara. Sasuke having been awoken limped forward and called to Naruto.

"It's okay Naruto you did well." Sasuke told him.

Kurama could feel the kit's happiness at Sasuke's words but he was too distracted to add his own. His tenshi had witnessed Gamabunta transformed into a likeness of him and he was concerned that she would be afraid of him now.

"Why? How are you so strong?" Gaara whispered as he stared at Naruto with fear in his eyes.

"I am strong because I fight for my precious people." Naruto said as he slowly began to stand. Temari and Kankuro appeared. Kankuro picked up Gaara and Temari faced the genin prepared to fight. No one took up her challenge though.

"Temari, thank you." Gaara whispered. Temari and Kankuro looked at him in shock, but didn't delay their escape.

**'Are you alright tenshi?'** Kurama called.

'I am fine kurama just tired. The form that Naruto used for Gamabunta, was that you?' Hinata asked.

Kurama closed his eyes. **'It is one of my forms. I am a chakra being and can assume many shapes but that is the one I have used the most.'** He waited for her reaction.

'It was...awe-inspiring. You are beautiful and terrifying. How can you be interested in me?' Hinata asked.

Kurama was shocked that was not the reaction he expected. **'I am chaos and rage. You are peace and calm. I long for your goodness and serenity. You are far above me tenshi.'**

Hinata blushed brightly. All three genin lay on the ground to exhausted to move when Neji appeared with Lee and Tenten.

Neji moved to Hinata and looked down at her as she looked up. "Hinata-sama the village has been attacked by Suna and the Sound. We left the battle to find you and ensure your safety." Neji said as if he was reprimanding her.

Kurama growled loudly and Naruto spoke up. "She battled Gaara who turned out to be a jinchuriki. She saved our lives and the village." Naruto declared finding the energy to sit up and look into Neji's eyes.

"Ano we worked t-together Naruto-kun! We all fought together and for each other!" Hinata said her gaze lingering on the Uchiha.

Kurama noticed that the Uchiha's frown was deeper than normal.

"Yosh! You fought a jinchuriki? We must spar!" Lee declared with a fist raised and clenched.

"We should get them back to Konoha, they may still be battling." Tenten said. Sasuke and Hinata rose painfully but Naruto jumped up, his body already recovering. They walked to the village quickly. Tenten filling them in on what had happened. A genjutsu had covered the arena putting most of the inhabitants to sleep. Some of the jonin had resisted along with some of the smarter genin. Shino and Shikamaru had managed to avoid the sleep. Kakashi and Gai had ordered team 9, Shino and Shikamaru to find and help team 7. Shikamaru had held off seven sound nin to allow team 9 and Shino to go on. Shino had gotten his battle with Kankuro. Tenten was unsure if he had won or not.

Kurama figured that he had as Kankuro had looked pretty beat up when he arrived to pick up Gaara. **'Don't worry tenshi I know Shino won.'**

'I believe in him.' Hinata said.

"We were held up by another group of sound nin. That's why we arrived late. Gomen." Tenten said finishing her tale.

"I'm just glad you came I didn't want to have to carry the teme back to the village." Naruto said cheerfully.

"hn" Sasuke grunted.

They arrived at the leaf village a short time later. They stopped in shock at the sight before them. Destruction was everywhere and people walked around in sorrow. Kurama could feel his tenshi's sadness.

**'They will rebuild tenshi. Human tenacity has always been something that I have admired.'** Kurama told her.

A small smile graced Hinata's face. 'Thank you Kurama'

They continued on through the crowd till they reached the arena. They soon found Kakashi and Gai. Kakashi eye smiled at them and Gai let loose large tears as he spouted something about the power of youth.

"I am happy to see you are all okay." Kakashi told them.

"W-we are happy to see you t-too Kakashi-sensei." Hinata replied with a large smile.

Kakashi turned serious though and looked at each of the genin before he spoke. "We repelled the invasion but at a great cost the third gave his life."

Kurama could feel the grief in both the kit and his tenshi. The kit was sadder as he had more of a relationship with the old monkey. This was one of those times he wished he had a physical body. He longed to comfort both young people.


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**'Kurama/kyuubi thoughts'**

'Hinata's thoughts'

**"kurama/kyuubi talking"**

itachisgurl93: Thx for the review XD Finally we are to the chapter I've been trying so hard to keep secret for you! I hope you like it ;D

Ryuujin96: Thank you very much. I will show a little where it deals with Sasuke for plot developement but the battle with Orochimaru I don't think so.

Aleucard: lol Thank you for the review. Some things will be answered this chapter but Hiashi's intestines will have to wait lol

Laura: Thx for the review. I hate when Sarutobi dies too but it was needed : ( Hinata will not be going with Naruto.

Sixteen1324: Hi! Happy to hear from you XD I have no idea I looked on Naruto wiki but couldn't find it. I think you can just decide the best nature to fit your story good luck!

Aki666: Thank you!

Elizabeth: hmmm they are pretty big. I will get some of Kakashi's reactions this chapter. He is going to have the first POV. I am still unsure if I am going to do the dress thing. I have a lot happening this chapter so definitely not this chapter. Things are going to be much different from the anime for the time skip and I wont be able to use those ideas. You will see ;D Thank you for the web addresses! Yes she did see Kurama at first but he wasn't nearly as big or in battle mode. That's why the first time she said 'I like your fox form Kurama.' and this time she said 'It was...awe-inspiring. You are beautiful and terrifying. How can you be interested in me?' but thank you for catching that sometimes I miss things lol The room will definitely change the next time we see it!

The Black Okami: LOL you crack me up! I had a very chaotic thanksgiving!

Author's Note: I hope you all had a very good thanksgiving. My friend made me what he calls a pie cake'n It is a cake baked with a pie in it. I had him make german chocolate cake with pumpkin pie baked inside. Sounds wierd right? It was so good!

Chapter 29

Kakashi's POV

Kakashi stood leaning against a tree as he watched his team practice. While outwardly he appeared to be reading his book calmly, on the inside he was a mess with his thoughts and concerns. He had been battling in the stadium with Gai, they had been involved in another silly contest, when they saw the giant forms of Shukaku and Gamabunta. Not long after it appeared the nine tails had returned. Gai had restrained him ,as he wanted to rush to their aid, telling him they could send the genin. Kakashi was still a little mad at Gai over that, how could he think to send genin to combat the kyuubi, but his team had returned safely. He had feared something had happened to Hinata and Naruto had lost control of the kyuubi only to find out it was Gamabunta henged into the form of the demon. Kakashi was impressed by Naruto's ability to do that it must have taken a lot of chakra. Still the kyuubi had probably helped him.

He looked over at his genin. Naruto had taken the death of the third the hardest. He hadn't cried at the funeral but his pain was obvious. Iruka and Hinata had comforted him. Kakashi felt helpless to help him through his grief. He couldn't even deal with his own after all these years.

Sasuke was getting more and more distant every day. The other two seemed to get stronger and stronger while Sasuke now struggled with the curse mark, not being able to use his full strength without it flaring up. Kakashi didn't know what he was going to do to help the boy. He caught Sasuke glance at Hinata with a look of longing. He hoped his feelings for her would help him with his internal battle.

He looked over at Hinata, he couldn't help the smile that came to his face. She had surpassed all his expectations. That fire jutsu she had used in her match with Gaara had been something to behold and from all reports she had fought bravely and well against Shukaku. Her fearlessness scared him though. She charged in with no thought of her own safety. He didn't know what he would do if something happened to her.

Neji was standing on the sidelines his arms folded and a scowl on his face. The boy still resented Hinata but he held himself in check and he took his duty to protect her seriously. A Hyuuga branch member appeared in the treeline and approached the sour genin. Whatever he was telling the genin did not seem to make him happy. Neji approached him angrily.

"Forgive me Kakashi-san I must return to the compound I am needed." Neji told him looking very unhappy.

"I understand Neji and I will look after Hinata." Kakashi replied knowing that in spite of his sour exterior he seemed to care for the girl, he wouldn't admit it though. He watched him leave with narrowed eyes.

Kakashi was a little concerned about what Hiashi's next move would be with the third gone. There had been no attempts on her life since she had moved in with him, but between the chaos of the rebuilding of the village and the third no longer helping them . Now Neji had been called away, Kakashi was very worried. He was waiting for Jiraiya right now, they were to have a meeting with the Hyuuga council this afternoon. Kakashi was getting impatient, this wasn't one of those times that he would like to be late.

Just when he thought he would lose his cool Jiraiya appeared. They quickly ordered the genin to continue their practice and started to make their way to the Hyuuga compound.

"The leaf council has asked me to be the next Hokage." Jiraiyasaid abruptly.

Kakashi looked at him with raised eyebrows. "What did you say?"

"I don't want to be Hokage. I told them Tsunade would be a better choice and they agreed. I need to leave tonight to find her. I plan on taking Naruto with me, I have heard rumors that Akatsuki are near and with the chaos in the village I don't want to leave him here unprotected." Jiraiya told him.

"What about Hinata?" Kakashi asked. The toad sage had been helping with guarding her and while he was confident in his own abilities he felt better with the sage around. He knew just having a sanin living near her held off some attacks.

"You know I'm going to take Naruto on a training trip. I think it would be a good idea if Hinata came too, but I want to see if distance weakens her bond with the kyuubi. If it does it might be best to leave her here. So on the trip to find Tsunade I would like to leave her here to test their bond." Jiraiya said.

Kakashi was torn he wanted the bond gone for her. If she just had time to grow without the foxes influence she may grow out of her crush, but on the other hand she was in danger from her father if she stayed in the village. He doubted they would let her stay with him without the excuse of training.

"So what did your contact say? Did she actually talk to Hinata?" Kakashi asked.

"No I had her henge so that Hinata wouldn't recognize her. I wanted to see how good her genjutsu was and if she had been aware she may have strengthened it unconsciously. The girl seems to do many things beyond what I expect of her. The Hyuuga councilwoman was able to see through the genjutsu but it was very difficult for her. She was amazed at both Hinata's strength and the genjutsu. I didn't tell her about the kyuubi's influence." Jiraiya replied.

Jiraiya had told him he was taking Hinata to the park to let a member of the Hyuuga council see if they could see through the genjutsu she used. The woman had been astounded and had insisted that they meet to discuss ways to protect Hinata. With the death of the third they had decided to have the meeting early.

Jiraiya greeted a woman at the gate of the Hyuuga compound. Kakashi assumed it was the same woman, she ushered them in quickly. She looked around her worriedly as she rushed them to a room where they found the council waiting.

"Honorable council members" Jiraiya greeted with a slight bow.

Most of the members returned his gesture. Kakashi watched the group looking for enemies. He was sure they were not all Hinata fans. Hiashi was wiley and would have a mole in here he was positive.

"Jiraiya-sama I have given my report to the council and we have seen her astounding strength in both her battles in the chunin exams." The woman who had led them here told them. She turned to Kakashi. "We thank you Kakashi-san for keeping our heiress safe and for your miraculous job in teaching her. You have turned our butterfly into a strong warrior who we will be proud to have as clan head."

Kakashi had to keep himself in check. Her statement angered him. He had done nothing, Hinata had always been strong. Her family was just too full of fools.

"We have managed to get a little breathing room. The Hyuuga compound was hit badly in the sound invasion and we have convinced Hiashi-sama to allow Hinata to stay with you until we have made adequate repairs. These repairs will not be finished till the sanin goes on his journey. We ask you Jiraiya-sama please take our heiress with you and keep her safe." The woman said as she looked at Jiraiya.

"There are some factors that I must consider. I am unsure if I can honor your request." Jiraiya told them.

The council began to whisper among themselves.

"Is there anyway we can get you to reconsider?" The Hyuuga woman asked.

"Please know that it is not that I don't want to take her. There are dangers to her that I need to consider. I am going on a mission to retrieve Tsunade. I will have an answer for you when I return." Jiraiya told them.

"Thank you Jiraiya-sama and thank you Kakashi-san. Please continue to protect our heiress." The woman said with a slight bow.

Kakashi and Jiraiya took that as their signal to leave. They returned the bow and followed the woman back out of the compound.

"Do you think Tsunade will come back?" Kakashi asked. He sincerely hoped she would. He was sure she would be a good Hokage and a strong ally.

"I don't know." Jiraiya answered him without meeting his eyes. Kakashi let the matter drop, they were silent the rest of the way home. They entered the training area behind Kakashi's house to find Naruto and Sasuke in a bitter argument and Hinata practicing by herself to the side.

"Yo gaki! Get your stuff we are going to find the next Hokage." Jiraiya yelled.

Naruto immediately stopped his fight and ran into the house to pack. Jiraiya went into the guest house to gather his own things.

"Well with Naruto leaving would you two like something different for dinner than ramen? " Kakashi asked. Both genin nodded their heads enthusiastically. Kakashi chuckled "Let's get cleaned up I know a very good tea shop not to far from here." He said as he entered the house.

Hinata's POV

Hinata washed up eagerly. She was actually very hungry and while she really liked Naruto and liked ramen, but it would be very nice to eat something different for a change.

'Kurama will we be able to talk if you are too far away?' Hinata asked. She didn't like the idea of being unable to hear him again.

**'I am unsure of our range tenshi. Be assured I will talk to you while I can and my thoughts are always with you.'** Kurama answered.

Hinata smiled and blushed. Hinata finished brushing her hair and left her room to see Kakashi and Sasuke arguing.

"If your injured you need to go to the hospital!" Kakashi was saying.

"I am not injured and with the third gone she needs more protection." Sasuke replied his arms folded across his chest and a stubborn scowl on his face.

Hinata's jaw dropped.

Hinata hurried forward. "P-please Sasuke-kun just get checked. If y-you are hurt you won't be at your best." She said her hand on his arm.

Sasuke's arms remained folded but the scowl left his face. "I am not hurt!" He insisted.

"Ano" Hinata exclaimed as she bit her lip. She removed her hand from his arm and brought both hands together in a plea and turned what she hoped was the best puppy eyes ever on him. She even managed to drum up some tears making her eyes shimmer as she gave a final plea. "P-please?"

"Hn" Sasuke grunted in defeat as he turned and started to walk to the hospital.

Hinata could hear Kurama chuckling and was glad Sasuke was ahead of her and couldn't see the triumphant grin that crossed her face.

Neji was gone for the day having been called back to the compound to help with repairs and Hinata was guiltily relieved not to have her frowning shadow for the day. She had made no progress on getting her brother to recognize her and she was getting frustrated.

Hinata was just starting to follow Kakashi and Sasuke when Naruto caught her in a bone crushing hug. She blushed brightly at the embrace.

"See you soon Hinata-chan. Jiraiya has promised to teach me an awesome jutsu and I'll show you when I get back." Naruto exclaimed loudly and Hinata grinned at his enthusiasm. He ran to catch up to Jiraiya who was already heading to the village gates.

'Please keep him safe Kurama.' Hinata called in her mind.

**'Be safe tenshi.'** Kurama replied.

Hinata watched them for a moment longer before running to catch up with Kakashi and Sasuke. They were silent on their journey to the hospital. Sasuke was glowering at having to go and was muttering how he was okay. Kakashi held his book up ignoring them both. Hinata knew he did that to think and block out everyone and was a little concerned about what was bothering him. He would steal glances at her as if searching for something. It was making Hinata uncomfortable and she began to poke her fingers together.

They arrived at the hospital and were ushered to an exam room. Sasuke was ordered to undress and Hinata left the room blushing madly when he started to take off his shirt right in front of her. Kakashi chuckled but stayed in the room.

Kakashi exited the room an hour later. "He has broken ribs and he injured them further by training today. They have healed the injury but are insisting he stay over night to let the healing finish." Kakashi told her.

"C-can I see him?" Hinata asked. Kakashi nodded and walked to the nurses station.

Hinata entered the room quietly. Sasuke was laying in the bed his arms folded and a huge scowl on is face. Hinata knew he was angry that he was injured while Naruto and her had escaped with nothing more than exhaustion. She walked over to the bed and laid a hand on his folded arm.

"S-Sasuke-kun you risked everything without h-hesitating to help me. Thank you." She said softly and kissed his cheek.

"Hn" He grunted but Hinata saw the bright blush cover his cheeks. She was blushing too as she removed her hand.

"I will c-convince Kakashi-sensei to bring our meal here to keep you company." Hinata told him.

"Hn" Was all the reply Sasuke gave and Hinata giggled at his antics. She quickly left the room to find Kakashi. She found him talking to a pretty nurse who was blushing and laughing. Hinata didn't want to intrude so she stopped and started to poke her fingers together in indecision. Kakashi saw her however and smiling brightly said goodbye to the nurse and came to her side.

"Kakashi-sensei could we get our food to go a-and eat it with Sasuke-kun?" Hinata asked prepared to do the puppy eye jutsu if he refused. He readily agreed though and Hinata was a little disappointed at not being able to try it out on him.

They approached the tea shop to find it in turmoil. Asuma and Kurenai were battling two mysterious nins. One was very tall and looked slightly like a shark. The other was shorter and looked a little like Sasuke. Kurenai fell from a blow delivered by the shark man and he smiled viciously as he raised his large toothed sword to finish her. Hinata cried out in alarm and rushed forward going faster than she knew she could desperate to protect her friend.

She stopped at Kurenai and performed a kaiten. The shark man had hesitated when he heard the girl but seeing her protecting the woman he growled and tried to strike through the chakra dome she had created. His sword bounced off and he stood back to stare at the dome in deep thought.

Hinata caught sight of Kakashi's battle with the other nin. He and Asuma seemed to be fighting very well but she could tell the nin they fought was very skilled. Hinata returned her attention to her kaiten. The shark man seemed to be waiting for her to get tired. Hinata smiled grimly he was going to have to wait a long time. She, however, didn't need to continue too long before Gai in a blur of green kicked the shark man in the side sending him flying. Hinata let go of her kaiten as she saw Gai had the shark man distracted.

She approached Kakashi's side. Asuma had fallen and Kakashi was now showing his sharigan.

"Leave Hinata! He is too powerful for you!" Kakashi yelled.

Hinata ignored him and took up her gentle fist stance beside him. She looked up at the dark-haired nin, his eyes were glowing red and he was staring at her intently. He raised his hand and Hinata tensed readying herself for an attack. Instead of launching an attack he touched his ear and it began to glow.

Hinata's jaw dropped in shock as she noticed the earing he was holding. She reached up her own hand and sent some chakra to her own earring. It began to glow.

Kakashi had noticed the exchange and did not attack. His eyes were wide with shock.

"Uchiha Itachi." The man said in a very deep voice as he let go of his earring.

"Hyuuga Hinata." Hinata replied to shocked to stutter she released her own earring.

Itachi nodded and turned from them calling to the shark man. "Kisame we must leave the jinchuriki is not here."

Hinata's eyes widened was he talking about Naruto or Gaara. Kisame seemed upset not to be able to finish his fight with Gai, but he followed Itachi and they sped out of the village.

'Kurama we were just attacked by two nin named Kisame and Itachi. They seemed to be after a jinchuriki. They defeated two jonin and were on their way to defeating two more before the one called Itachi noticed the earring Tazuna gave me and showed me his own. They ended their attack and rushed out of the village. I am concerned for Naruto.' Hinata told him.

**'Are you alright tenshi?'** Kurama asked concern lacing his thoughts.

'Hai.' Hinata replied smiling at his concern. She dropped contact though when she saw Kakashi fall to his knees. She knew using his sharigan exhausted him and rushed to his side.

Gai appeared next to her and began to shout orders to a couple of civilians who were near by. Hinata didn't leave Kakashi's side as anbu arrived and began to help the fallen jonin. She stayed by his side as they were transported to the hospital and only left his side briefly when she was ordered to. She used that time to inform Sasuke on what had happened leaving out the names of the nins. She didn't think he would handle them encountering his brother well. She returned to Kakashi the moment they allowed her to and stayed by his side the rest of the night.


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**'Kurama/kyuubi thoughts'**

'Hinata's thoughts'

**"kurama/kyuubi talking"**

Charming Essence: I'm sorry :( Thank you for the review and I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter!

Elizabeth: Thank you for the jutsu's and looks I have not looked at them all yet I saved them to study later. I was going to leave the earring explanation till the sequel but I have a nasty habit of holding all info then dumping it all at once this makes some things hard to understand. I am sorry I didn't update sooner I took some time to decide how to continue. I am getting near the end and need to set things up for the sequel. I will give you a spoiler ;D Hinata will not be in the village or with Naruto in the time skip. I know it is passed time that they were able to touch and I'm very sorry but they will not till the sequel.

itachisgurl93: No lol. I'm going to have an Itachi POV in this chapter to explain things further without letting the main characters know what is happening yet and Itachi will have a major role in the sequel ;D

Veraozao: I'm glad! I hope you continue to enjoy the story XD

Laura: I love Itachi too!

Aki666: hehe we'll find out this chapter XD

janice185: I'm glad! There are so many stories on Naruto on fanfic it's hard to be original lol

Jazaline Coriana Lupus: Thank you for the review and I hope you had a very happy Thanksgiving!

To all the Guests thank you for the reviews and I hope you like the rest of the story ;D

Author's Note: Okay I am having an Itachi POV this chapter to explain the earring. I was going to wait to the sequel but decided that would make things too confusing. I will also have a Hinata POV instead of Naruto's fight with Orochimaru. Sorry I really considered what to do but decided to develop Hinata's relationship with Neji before it got to late and to be honest I never really cared for that scene. I didn't hate it but it wasn't one of my favorites. I dislike when women are only damsels in distress, I don't mind it at times to give dramatic effect and to show love, but come on Tsunade is supposed to be the best medical nin and a sanin and for most of the fight she was paralyzed by a fear of blood. *sigh* I suppose it was meant to be ironic and give Naruto a chance to win her over. Also I would like to explain that while this fic followed cannon mostly the next will not at all. This is why I decided to separate it. The fight with Itachi, Kisame, Jiraiya, Naruto and Sasuke is going to follow the cannon closely but Itachi's thoughts are all my imagination.

Chapter 30

Itachi POV

Itachi walked silently next to Kisame, it wasn't unusual he didn't talk much. He was deep in thought about his encounter with Hinata. How had she obtained a guardian earring? What was special about her? Had she met the sage?

"How are we going to separate the Sanin from the jinchuriki?" Kisame asked distracting Itachi from his thoughts. He looked at the tall man beside him, masking his annoyance with his usual indifference.

"We'll play to his weakness." Itachi answered and looked around for a suitable woman to use. The sanin was on his own walking purposefully with his notebook to the bathhouse. Itachi considered just letting him and not using the woman. He hated to do this to any unsuspecting woman but he had to be sure that the sanin came back in time before they could actually capture Naruto. While Jiraiya played the fool, Itachi knew he wasn't one. Still he was a pervert and he couldn't take the chance that he wouldn't stay too long at the bathhouse. He finally spotted a woman in a blue dress who looked suitable for his purposes. She should keep him distracted long enough for them to make a good effort at grabbing the jinchuriki. If all went right Kisame would think they had made a legitimate attempt and report that to the leader, while Jiraiya would get a kick in the butt and watch his charge more closely.

He approached the woman putting her under a genjutsu. Her eyes became distant before she turned from Itachi searching the crowd for the toad sage. Itachi felt a touch of humor though he didn't let it show. He had convinced her that today was the day she would meet the man of her dreams and had given her a vision of Jiraiya's face. A blush came over her face as she spotted the tall sanin in the crowd. Itachi ducked out of view pulling Kisame with him. Kisame was chuckling to himself.

They watched till she caught up with the sanin and waited till Jiraiya had taken the bait. When Itachi was sure the toad sage would be distracted long enough he tugged on Kisame's arm and they hurried to the sanin's hotel room.

They knocked on the door and it was quickly opened by Naruto. Itachi fought hard to keep the frown off his face. The kid was way to trusting and he hoped that Jiraiya figured out the ruse soon.

Naruto looked up at Kisame a question in his eyes. Kisame grinned widely and forced his way into the room. "Well how should we do this are you going to put him in a genjutsu?" He asked.

Itachi could easily do that and leave quickly. How was he going to stall? Damn pervert he should have seen through the genjutsu by now. Was he going to have to reveal himself? The sage would be upset.

Itachi readied himself to kill Kisame, he didn't want to kill him but he couldn't have him reporting to the leader. Just as he was going to attack his brother burst through the door.

"Itachi!" He yelled his arm glowing with electricity. Damn! He was glad for the distraction but why did it have to be Sasuke. He had heard about Orochimaru marking him. Damn snake! He hated Orochimaru! He had tried to take him for the sharigan but Itachi was too strong for him. He had wanted to go to Sasuke immediately when he found out but the sage had stopped him saying that there was only one way to help him and that was being attempted. The sage had told him he would only make things worse. Itachi had agreed, he trusted the sage more than anyone in the world.

He remembered the night of the massacre, it still haunted his dreams. He knew why it had to happen but still it tore him apart. He had run into Sasuke just as he had finished killing his father. He had been distraught and feeling terrible guilt. He had wanted to die and saw the means to that end in Sasuke. He had put him in the Tsukuyomi to show him what he had done and ensure that his brother would hate him and seek his death.

Itachi remembered when the third had first approached him. He wasn't surprised to learn that his father was planning a coup. His father had always been power-hungry. He had refused the third though, he couldn't kill his family and he didn't understand why the whole clan needed to perish. That was when he had first met the sage. He knew in one look that the man was the most powerful person that he had ever met. There was also an aura about him, an aura of strength and wisdom, Itachi trusted him instantly. He had learned about the triad that night. It was an evil organization that sought to impose its own selfish goals on innocents. He had learned that the Uchiha made up the strength of arms in the organization and that just killing his father would not be enough as there was another in the Uchiha who would rise up after him. Itachi had asked why they couldn't just kill the other, the sage had shook his head sadly saying he wasn't sure who it was and this was the only way to ensure the end of the might of the triad. He had given Itachi the earring explaining to him that it made him a guardian and that there were others that he had chosen to protect the innocent and he would know them by their earring. He also told him he understood if he didn't want to kill his clan he would still accept him as a guardian. Itachi had performed the deed, though he had warned both the third and the sage he could never kill his brother. Afterwards he had joined the Akatsuki when they had found out that a Uchiha survived and was in the organization.

Itachi was pulled from his thoughts when Sasuke's chidori came very near to him. He quickly disabled the chidori and smirked at his brother. Naruto used that moment to try to summon a toad. Kisame stopped the summon with his chakra absorbing sword. Itachi frowned why hadn't the sword absorbed the chakra from the girls kaiten. He didn't have time to think on it now as Kisame made ready to attack Naruto. Itachi thought quickly how he was going to stop him but was saved from having to attack by the sanin's comical entrance.

The man had the girl thrown over his shoulder and was spouting nonsense. Itachi went over scenario's in his head as he watched the sage.

"This is my fight! I have waited a long time to face him!" Sasuke yelled.

Itachi felt sorrow as he looked at his brother, he didn't want to fight him now. "You are too weak to be worth my time." In his mind he turned over ways that he could end it here. Let Sasuke have his revenge and end his nightmare of a life once and for all. He thought of Hinata so tiny standing in front of Kisame performing a kaiten to save the life of Kurenai. He watched Naruto even though severely frightened standing up with determination on his face and he saw his little brother so full of anger and so intent on his revenge. No he couldn't give up. The sage had warned him that if he let his brother kill him that Sasuke would lose his mind.

Sasuke charged forward to punch him and Itachi responded with a kick to his stomach that threw him into the wall. Naruto tried to help Sasuke but again Sasuke yelled out it was his fight. Inwardly Itachi sighed it was a trait of the Uchiha. Arrogance and an unwillingness to let others help.

Sasuke activated his sharigan and Itachi was rather proud of his brother for having it at such a young age. Of course Itachi had activated it younger but still it was an accomplishment for Sasuke to have it now.

Sasuke ran at him again with his fist ready. Itachi used his greater height and threw a knee in his face again throwing him into the wall.

Jiraiya at this point attempted to intervene but Kisame stopped him. Damn Kisame, Itachi hated embarrassing Sasuke like this. Still he had to make this real, Kisame was watching.

He proceeded to beat Sasuke mercilessly. How was he going to get out of this without killing him. Kisame was just watching the fight not using the opportunity engage the sanin while he was distracted. He knew the leader didn't entirely trust him and that Kisame had been ordered to watch him closely for signs of betrayal. Letting his brother live was risky but he wouldn't kill him even if it meant revealing himself. He had to use it.

Itachi lifted Sasuke up and stared into his eyes activating his Tsukuyomi genjutsu. He knew his brother was seeing the nightmare of that horrible night again. Inwardly Itachi cried but he showed no emotion on his face. He let his brother fall and turned to Naruto.

Naruto having seen his friend suffer ran to him with Kisame following behind him. Jiraiya used the distraction to perform his Summoning: Toad Mouth Bind. Jiraiya grinned in triumph as Sasuke was absorbed into the wall. Itachi was relieved to see his brother safe.

Itachi grabbed Kisame's arm and the pair began to run. This was going to exhaust him but he had to use the Amaterasu. They ran to the end of the hall and Itachi used his Amaterasu to burn a hole through the toad's stomach wall. He knew Jiraiya would be occupied healing the toad and helping the genin, it should allow for their escape. Itachi looked over at Kisame, he knew it wouldn't be long before he succumbed to exhaustion. Would this be the time that Kisame killed him? Itachi inwardly shrugged what would be would be.

Hinata's POV

Hinata was sitting by Sasuke's bedside. She had lost contact with Kurama two nights ago and she was trying not to let depression slip over her. She felt like a piece of her was missing and it was distressing. Kakashi had recovered quickly and was now off somewhere she didn't know. Gai had delivered Sasuke to the hospital yesterday, informing them all of what had happened.

Hinata felt like weeping for him. Sasuke suffered so much it was unfair. She knew what it was like having a brother hate you and she empathized with him. Sakura came into the room with a bouquet of flowers. Hinata gave her a tentative smile, which Sakura returned with a glare.

Hinata sighed and decided to leave the girl with her crush. Sasuke wouldn't like it if he were awake but the medic nin said he wouldn't wake up for another day and she couldn't see how it would hurt anything.

"I-I'm going to train. C-can you stay with him for a while?" Hinata asked.

Sakura continued to glare at her and Hinata began to poke her fingers together. "Hai I will watch for the rest of the day. You can go." Sakura dismissed her.

Hinata quickly left the room heading for the training grounds. She ran through her strength and speed exercises quickly and was just beginning her chakra meditation when she felt a sense of foreboding. She opened her eyes and began to activate her byakugan. She was not quick enough though and a senbon hit her shoulder. She quickly withdrew the senbon and pulled out he kunai. She cut her shoulder at the wound the senbon had left letting it bleed freely hoping that whatever was on the needle, poison or sedative, would not enter her system.

She activated her byakugan and searched for her attacker. She found him immediately. It was a tall man who had a mask covering his face. Five others were with him all masked. She saw Neji some distance away approaching the training ground. She fervently hoped he was coming to find her, this was one time she would be happy for his sour presence. She didn't know if she could defeat six assassins.

She lowered herself to her taijutsu stance as they encircled her. She grinned to herself this was the perfect opportunity to try out her Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms. She gathered her chakra and began to emit slender chakra blades slicing into her opponents with precision. They quickly learned their lesson and moved to a distance from her, bleeding from many small wounds.

Hinata let go of her technique and looked at them. While she had wounded all of them the damage had not been as severe as she hoped she was going to have to learn how to make the blades more lethal. Still she had caused them to back off. She charged for the nearest assassin and used her gentle fist on him shutting down all the tenketsus in his arms before turning to repel the assassin who thought to attack her from behind.

She moved with amazing grace and speed. The assassins soon learned to be wary of her and were no longer charging in without thought. She felt a blow land on her back and stumbled forward. Dang! They knew about the blind spot. That meant that they were probably sent by her father. Hinata had no time to grieve as she was suddenly surrounded again.

Hinata saw Neji approaching the treeline and fought to keep the smirk off her face. She charged the assassins in front of her hoping her distraction would allow Neji to hit the assassins behind her before they took advantage of her blind spot. She shut down the two nin's in front of her quickly, one being the nin she had shut the arms down on she finished him off. They wouldn't be moving any time soon. She felt Neji behind her.

"Nii-san I am happy to see you." She told him.

Neji merely grunted and began to attack two more assassins that were testing him.

The assasins soon learned to respect the boy and Hinata grinned with pride for her brother.

They fought well together, as if they had all their lives. They read each others moves and complimented the other. Neji must have seen the attack on her blind spot because he protected it without being told. She in return protected his. She had defeated two nin's before Neji arrived and wounded all of them. Still that left four. Hinata smirked as Neji performed Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms on another. She mirrored his actions incapacitating the nin closest to her.

Neji actually grinned at her. Hinata felt a blush stain her cheeks and was happy for a moment, before clamping down on her emotions and facing the remaining two nins. The two assasins looked at each other and seemed to agree as they turned and ran. Hinata frowned and started to give chase but Neji grabbed her arm shaking his head.

"Let them go we can take the injured assasins to Ibiki for interrogation." He told her.

Hinata nodded he was right of course, she was still too impulsive at times. Hinata turned to look over the assasins when she felt Neji shove her out of the way. Five senbon appeared in his chest.

Hinata screamed and activated her byakugan. She saw the assassin who threw the needles in the treeline. This was a time she wished she knew a long-range jutsu. She watched Neji sink to his knees. She glared at the assassin and quickly removed the senbon from his chest. She lifted Neji on her shoulders. It was awkward as he was much larger than her but she managed. She quickly ran to the hospital. She easily avoided anymore projectiles, having her byakugan active, as she made her way to the hospital. No one stopped her and all moved out of her way as she ran.

She ran in the doors yelling for a doctor. The nurses were shocked to see the small girl holding the larger boy. They quickly relieved her of her burden and began to examine Neji. They shoved Hinata aside. Normally Hinata would not have stood for that but she was feeling the effects of whatever was on the senbon needle. She sat down weakly on the floor. Maybe she had not bled the wound quickly enough.

One of the nurses saw her and quickly knelt down to check her bleeding wound.

"Poison." Hinata whispered. The nurse nodded and lifted her up easily bringing her to a room where she called a doctor to help her.

Hinata let them work on her without protest. She grabbed the nurses hand one time and pleaded with her for information on Neji. The nurse had smiled at her kindly but told her she didn't know. Hinata activated her byakugan even though the doctor protested. She easily found Neji. A lone doctor was working on him, he was hooked up to a heart monitor and IV. She studied the monitor and was relieved to see it beat steadily. She let go of her byakugan and let the pair finish their ministrations.

They gave her an antidote and bandaged her shoulder. They asked her to stay overnight so they could make sure that the antidote took care of all the poison and Hinata readily agreed planning to visit Neji later with or without permission. She again grabbed the nurses hand before she left the room and asked her to inform Kakashi of what had happened. The nurse had smiled and agreed.

Hinata waited an hour before activating her byakugan to see if Neji was alone. Satisfied that he was she made her way to stealthily to his room. Neji opened his eyes as she entered his room.

She approached the chair by his bed and sat down tentatively. He didn't frown at her but didn't smile either.

"I am glad you are well Hinata-sama." Neji said formally.

Hinata sighed softly but allowed herself a smile. He was still speaking formally to her but at least the venom had left his voice. She had a small glimmer of hope.

"I-I'm glad you are well too Neji-niisan." She replied and continued to sit by his side silently till Kakashi burst through the door.

He calmed down when he saw the two genin sitting there calmly and obviously not grievously hurt. He quickly assumed his nonchalant attitude and pulled his book out of his pocket.

"I will be talking to the council about this." He told the pair and left the room.

The two siblings looked at each other and Hinata began to giggle at her sensei's actions. Neji's lips quirked but he held back his smile.


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**'Kurama/kyuubi thoughts'**

'Hinata's thoughts'

**"kurama/kyuubi talking"**

itachisgurl93: Thx for the review ;D

Elizabeth: I'm sorry. I am eager for them to be able to touch physically too.

The Black Okami: hehehe

Charming Essence: Thank you so much XD

Laura: Love Itachi D I'm trying to figure a catalyst in this story for Sakura's change for the better. I have taken her reasons away and need to figure a new one...

Author's Note: Sorry for the delay. I was having trouble deciding if I was going to use fillers (debt collection, foot race) or just go to the roof top fight and the valley of the end. I have decided to just move this story along I hope you do not mind but I am anxious for the time skip to be through and the sequel to start. So now that I have made up my mind I am hoping to give you the last chapter tomorrow and start the sequel too. It is ambitious and I make no promises lol. After that I need to get my bearings and map out my plans so you should get a good dose of chapters and then a short gap while I organise my thoughts :D

Chapter 31

Hinata was sitting by Sasuke's bed while Neji stood by the door, arms folded and a frown on his face. Hinata was beginning to worry, the nurse had said Sasuke would wake up a week ago. No one knew why he wasn't waking. Sakura had stayed by his side most of that time. Hinata felt uncomfortable in the girls presence so hadn't visited as much as she would have liked, but Sakura was gone on a mission.

Hinata ran a hand through her hair and sighed, she missed Kurama. Talking to him always made her feel better when she was worried. She was hoping Naruto would return soon. Tsunade was said to be a great medical nin and perhaps she could help Sasuke. Maybe she could help Lee too. Neji didn't say anything but Hinata could tell he was worried for his team-mate.

Lee had sunk into a depression. The normally active genin was forced to lie in a hospital bed all this time, it had to be difficult for him. Hinata had seen Sakura visit him twice, it had seemed to perk him up a bit. She herself had visited him with Neji a couple of times. The young genin had put on a smile for them and spouted his power of youth nonsense but Hinata could tell it was all a cover. He was hurting and Hinata hurt for him.

**'Tenshi'** She heard Kurama's thoughts in her head and lifted her face, a broad smile coming to her lips. She abruptly stood up and ran out the door. Neji was shocked but followed her out of the hospital and to Konoha's gates.

'Kurama' Hinata called her thoughts filled with joy.

She saw Naruto's bright jumpsuit and charged, catching him in a tackling hug that knocked the two of them to the ground. They both blushed brightly and Hinata quickly got off him and stood up. She poked her fingers together as she tried to control her breathing so she would not pass out. Jiraiya and Tsunade began chuckling as Naruto rose slowly his face a brighter red than anyone had ever seen.

**'Tenshi you do realise I am not Naruto?'** Kurama growled good naturedly. While he didn't like her hugging Naruto her enthusiasm about his return made him happy.

Hinata suddenly stopped poking her fingers and lowered her head. The joy she had felt evaporated quickly.

'Hai, I know. I just missed you so much and my thoughts were not enough... I miss you so much' Hinata's thoughts were filled with the sadness she felt. She had dreamed last night of their time in the land of waves. It had been bittersweet. The dream had been wonderful but she had woken up almost aching for his arms around her.

**'Shhh tenshi. I will find a way, we will be together.'** Kurama told her.

Hinata believed him, but even if they never touched again she was happy to have his thoughts in her mind.

"Heh heh I am happy to see you to Hinata-chan. Where is the teme?" Naruto asked.

"H-he is still in the hospital. He hasn't recovered like he should the doctors won't say anything but I know they are worried." Hinata said her head still lowered. She was sure they assumed her attitude was because of Sasuke.

"Baa-chan you have to help him!" Naruto told the woman standing next to him.

The woman ignored him and approached Hinata, she took her chin and raised her face to look in Hinata's eyes. "You must be Hinata." She said in a warm voice.

"Hai." Hinata replied her blush returning at the attention.

"I am Tsunade. I have heard much about you and am glad to meet you." The womans eyes were kind and held sadness. Hinata stared at her for a minute. She looked over at Jiraiya wondering if he had told Tsunade about her relationship with Kurama. Jiraiya nodded at her unspoken question. Hinata began to panic. She knew about her connection to Kurama. How would she react? Would she forbid the contact? Would she try to separate them?

**'Don't worry so tenshi. She can't separate us. No one can we would not allow it.'** Kurama told her with a soft growl.

Hinata knew he was right and a look of determination overtook her face. Tsunade saw it and her eyes widened before a smile crossed her lips and she nodded once.

"Come on baa-chan!" Naruto said as he raced up ahead of them.

Jiraiya shared a grin with Tsunade and rushed to catch up with him. Neji nodded to Hinata and started after the pair. Hinata assumed he was giving her time to talk to Tsunade.

Tsunade and Hinata took a slower pace in pursuit. Hinata assumed she wanted to talk to her about Kurama and braced herself for what was to come.

"Don't worry so much!" Tsunade began with a reassuring smile.

"You do realise the kyuubi is a demon? I have been told everything. Naruto even told me about the song you sang. He assumes the song was for him but it wasn't was it." Tsunade asked.

Hinata looked away but still answered her. "No." She said softly.

"They told me you and Naruto were both in a coma in the land of waves." Tsunade said watching Hinata's face.

Hinata blushed and raised a hand to her lips and closed her eyes. She longed to tell someone about her encounter with Kurama and she hadn't totally trusted Kurenai. Kakashi hadn't trusted her with the full truth on their mission. Hinata didn't know why but it made her question Kurenai. Still she longed to talk to a woman about what had happened. She opened her eyes slowly deciding to take a risk and talk to the Sanin. "We were able to touch. He held me close and kissed me." She said softly without a stutter.

Tsunade looked worried. "You love the demon." She said softly.

Hinata looked down unprepared to answer.

Tsunade sighed and laid a hand on her shoulder. "Hinata I know what you feel is very strong. From what I understand you had an awful life and no one paid attention to you. The demon made contact and began to teach you. Does he compliment you?" Tsunade asked.

"Hai." Hinata said with a blush.

Tsunade seemed to hesitate but then began to speak. "Hinata he is a very old demon who is not happy with his incarceration. He could be using you in an attempt to escape."

Anger surged through Hinata's body and she unconsciously lowered herself into a fighting stance and faced the sanin. She dropped her genjutsu and her killing intent rose. Tsunade took a step back, then caught herself. She looked at Hinata in surprise. Ahead of them Hinata noticed that Naruto had stopped too.

**'Are you okay tenshi?'** Kurama asked.

Hinata growled unable to answer him.

"If that is true then so be it I will help him! No one! No one cared about me. I would have died after living a weak useless life. He has made me strong and given me...love." Hinata said her face red with anger and her eyes bright with determination. She was prepared to fight the sanin.

Jiraiya and Naruto were headed back to them, Neji however held his spot studying the situation. Tsunade held up a hand to stop them.

"Gomen Hinata." Tsunade said with a real look of regret in her eyes. "For now I will trust you but Konoha is my priority and I must protect it."

Hinata held her stance. She loved Kurama more than Konoha. Her eyes widened at the realisation. She loved him. She knew deep down that she did but she had never acknowledged it before. She loved him more than her dreams and that frightened her. What if everyone was right and he was using her in some plot to destroy Konoha? Would she help him? She didn't know the answer and that scared her.

**'Tenshi you would never...'** Kurama began. He must have picked up on her thoughts she could feel his joy at her love but also his concern at how dark her thoughts had turned.

The group stood in tense silence staring at Hinata.

**'Tenshi I love you more than life. You have changed me. You have calmed the rage. Your goals are now my goals. I vow to you now today on my demon****honor that I will protect those who can't protect themselves.**' He said.

Hinata lowered her stance and smiled. He remembered! He remembered what she had told him the day they first met. Her goals and dreams.

**'Of course I do tenshi. I remember everything about you.'** Kurama purred.

Hinata finally stood straight her head bent and a blush covering her cheeks but a small smile on her lips. She thought about telling Tsunade about Kurama's vow but decided she didn't want to give Konoha the opportunity to manipulate him. Hinata replaced her genjutsu.

"Ano Tsunade-sama I acted rashly gomen." Hinata said unsure if she really was sorry but wanting to be polite.

Tsunade stared at her with concern before offering her own small smile. "Hinata I cannot believe that you would have lived a weak and useless life. Such a strong spirit as yours would have found a way."

"Thank you Tsunade-sama b-but I was drowning with no way out and no one to teach me or help me. I wanted to be strong but years of being told I-I was worthless and weak, and no one teaching me properly had t-taken their toll. Even now at times I feel weak, though not as often as I-I did." Hinata told her.

"Hinata I think you are the strongest Kunoichi I have met at your age. I pray that we will always be on the same side." Tsunade told her. She looked over at Naruto in the distance and chuckled. "I don't think Naruto can wait much longer. I hope we can have tea soon. I am very interested in you."

Hinata nodded and smiled before turning back toward the hospital. They caught up with Naruto and Jiraiya.

"Hinata-sama I would like to go train as you are now safe." Neji told her.

"Of course nii-san." Hinata replied.

Hinata watched Neji leave then hurried after Tsunade. Naruto talked to her constantly telling her all his adventures on his trip and Hinata couldn't help but giggle at some of his exploits.

* * *

Kurama was content. The kit was talking non stop but he was also with his tenshi. He was happy seeing her smile and laugh at the kit's antics. He had felt a little jealousy when she had tackled Naruto, but she didn't have his advantage. He could see her but she couldn't see him. He had been trying to find some solution for them but as of yet he had been unable. That brief time together had not been enough and he ached to touch her.

They arrived at Sasuke's room but Tsunade wouldn't let them in. Naruto protested loudly but the sanin just ignored him. Kurama chuckled the woman must be used to dealing with the kit already.

'Do you think she will be able to heal him?' Hinata asked.

**'Hai she is reputed to be the best medical nin in the fire country and watching her on this trip I think I agree.'** Kurama told her.

'I'm glad you are back I hope we never have to be parted again.' Hinata said happily.

Kurama smiled. **'How were things while we were gone? I noticed Neji didn't seem as uptight as usual.'**

Hinata giggled but caught herself realising no one else could hear Kurama. 'Hiashi sent assassins after me. Neji and I fought together to defeat them. I think that he is starting to soften towards me but he still calls me Hinata-sama. I wish he would call me imouto.' Hinata told him wistfully.

**'Give him time tenshi.'** Kurama comforted. He genuinely hoped Neji would come around. He was a little concerned that her father still was trying to kill her but didn't want to upset her by pressing her for more information.

Tsunade came out of the room moments later.

"You can visit him now and he can go home tonight. Really the staff should have been able to heal him. I am definitely going to have to work on the medical facilities." Tsunade muttered the last part.

Naruto was already heading inside the room but Kurama noticed Hinata lingered. He saw the turtle nin approaching them before the door shut.

"Teme!" The kit shouted.

"Hn" Sasuke replied looking more sour than usual.

"I'm glad your finally awake. I brought the next Hokage back to Konoha. You should have seen the battle we had with Orochimaru and Kabuto. Oh yeah, Kabuto is a bad guy. Apparently he is Orochimaru's hench man. You should have seen it Tsunade did this crazy thing to him that made his muscles move in ways he didn't intend. Then he cut himself and Tsunade freaked out when she saw the blood! Man! She couldn't even move. ..." Naruto kept rambling but Kurama's attention was drawn to the door slowly opening and his tenshi entering the room. It seemed the Uchiha's attention was drawn to her too.

"Hyuuga." Sasuke said his head nodding in acknowledgement of her.

Hinata smiled and Kurama could see that the Uchiha was enjoying her attention.

"I-I am glad you are awake Sasuke-kun I was worried for you." Hinata said softly.

The Uchiha started to smile but turned it into a smirk. Kurama began to growl and Naruto frowned.

"I was telling Hinata earlier that pervy-sage taught me the rasengan! I had a bet with Tsunade that if I learned it in a week she would return to Konoha as Hokage and give me her necklace! I won!" Naruto said holding out his necklace.

Sasuke just glanced at it but Hinata moved in close to examine it. "It's b-beautiful Naruto-kun." Hinata said with another soft smile. Kurama growled more and now Sasuke was frowning.

"We were fighting Kabuto and he thought he had beaten me and Shizune, but I managed to stop him from killing baa-chan with my rasengan. He thought he had killed me, but nothing can keep Naruto Uzumaki down!" The kit finished sticking out his chest in pride. Even though he knew his tenshi had heard this before she dutifully clapped excitedly for him.

The Uchiha growled, obviously jealous. The kit decided now was the time to rub it in and Kurama groaned at his next words.

"When I came through the gates of Konoha Hinata-chan tackled me with a hug she was so happy to see me!" Naruto said with a smirk.

Hinata blushed deep red and began to poke her fingers together.

Sasuke stood up from the bed and stared at Naruto anger clear on his face. "Fight me!" He growled.

Naruto's eyes widened but he smiled and said "You wouldn't stand a chance you have been ill and now I know the rasengan!"

"You will never be able to beat me dobe!" Sasuke told him.

"Ano p-please don't..." Hinata tried to say but was interrupted by Naruto.

"I'll meet you on the roof!" Naruto yelled as he charged out the door with Sasuke fast behind him.

"Put your forehead protector on!" Naruto yelled when they had reached the roof.

"That would mean we are equals and you will never be my equal dobe!" Sasuke yelled.

**'Kit you are upsetting Hinata please calm yourself the Uchiha is arrogant and not worth your anger.'** Kurama said trying to calm the kit down, this would not end well. He saw Hinata standing on the side watching the pair anxiously.

The kit ignored him and performed the hand signs for his clones. Sasuke countered with his great fireball technique. When the smoke cleared Naruto could be seen with one surviving clone making his rasengan. Sasuke began to charge up his chidori.

"Stop!" Hinata screamed and started to move between them.

**'No tenshi you will be hurt.'** Kurama commanded.

Hinata stopped though she clearly didn't want to.

Just as Naruto and Sasuke were about to meet, rasengan to chidori, Kakashi appeared. He grabbed both their arms sending their attacks into the nearby water towers. Kakashi began to lecture Sasuke about using his chidori on a friend. Sasuke was clearly not listening as he looked at the water towers, smirking at the damage he had done compared to Naruto's rasengan. On closer examination, however, Naruto's attack had been much more precise and had caused more damage. While Sasuke's chidori had left a big hole on the front of his water tower, Naruto's had left a small hole on the front but a giant hole on the back. Sasuke left in a huff, clearly consumed by jealousy

"I'll talk to him but I will also have Jiraiya talk to you Naruto!" Kakashi said as he turned to leave.

Naruto looked at Hinata. She was clearly upset and Kurama longed to comfort her but couldn't find the right words to say.

"Gomen Hinata-chan." Naruto said sadly as he turned to leave.

Kurama had a bad sense of foreboding and prayed that this would just blow over.


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**'Kurama/kyuubi thoughts'**

'Hinata's thoughts'

**"kurama/kyuubi talking"**

The Black Okami: Thank you so much I love your reviews XD

Elizabeth: I seriously thought about having Tsunade apprentice her but in the end I decided Tsunade would be afraid to give her more power as Hinata's allegiance is obviously toward Kurama. You made me laugh so hard! Cling like a monkey hahaha. Your scenario is better on how to say they would not allow themselves to be separated. A lot of your questions will be answered this chapter. I have loved your reviews and scenarios-you will see why I couldn't use some of them this chapter. I have often wished I could pm you so I could tell you my plans and have your opinion. But maybe it's better that I couldn't so I didn't give you to many spoilers ;D I really hope you like how this turns out! I was thinking five years for the time skip, it would make her 18 when they meet up again allowing for a more mature relationship. Of course I won't go into great detail of those years but it will at least be three years please tell me your opinion. I was thinking Kakashi-Kurenai personally I just love Iruka-Anko, but they are not a big part of this story. Anyways I am very eager and nervous for your opinions ; )

itachisgurl93: lol I was thinking when I wrote the last chapter that the jealousy was thick lol. How did you like the Itachi portrayal?

Charming Essence: Thank you I hope you like this chapter ;D

Laura: I am so glad I got your review before I posted this. I hope you like it!

Author's Note: *gulp* This is it the last chapter and the hardest chapter to write I hope I can do it justice. I have decided to do differing pov's of things happening at the same time. I hope everything will be clear and I don't mess it up lol.

Chapter 32

Sasuke's POV

Sasuke was hitting the training post with all the built up rage inside of him. He had just finished listening to Kakashi's lecture on how he should control his emotions. He reached a hand to the curse mark. He knew it had changed him. He felt the darkness closing in on him and it frightened him but at the same time it excited him. He shook his head and hit the training post again this time cracking it. He couldn't deny that the mark gave him more power. When he slipped and let his negative emotions out he could feel the power surge through him.

He needed that power. How was he going to get Hinata to fall in love with him! Naruto the dead last had beaten him! He hit the training post breaking it in half this time. He closed his eyes and fought back the dark swirling power inside of him. He thought of Hinata's soft eyes and smiling face and felt himself calming.

He had often used her image to help control the darkness. It was a two-edged sword while she calmed him, she also upset him. She had that maddening crush on the dobe! How could she love him. He felt the darkness rise and controlled his thoughts.

He felt like he was drowning. His brother had defeated him easily. He hadn't even been able to touch him. Naruto now had a technique that could be more powerful than his own and was being trained by a sanin. How much stronger would the dobe become? How could he even begin to keep up? A small voice in the back of his mind whispered to him, maybe he should just give in let the darkness take over? Then he would be more powerful. Then Hinata would love him and he would be able to defeat his brother.

Sasuke grabbed his head and closed his eyes. Hinata! He needed Hinata if he could just look at her the darkness would recede. He sped off to Kakashi's house, hoping to not run into Kakashi and the dobe.

He was in luck she was practicing her taijutsu. He watched her for a long time admiring her grace and beauty. He felt calm watching her and could no longer feel the darkness. She had just finished and was taking a long drink of water. Sasuke decided to approach her before she went inside and he missed his chance. It was rare to find her alone without Neji or Naruto hanging on her. He scowled at the thought of the hug she had given Naruto. He hesitated when he thought of the fight they had on the roof of the hospital. Would she still be mad at him? He decided to risk it and touched her shoulder.

Hinata turned and looked at him a smile overtaking her face. Sasuke clenched his fist, she was so beautiful.

"S-Sasuke-kun I am happy to see you. Are you feeling better?" Hinata asked him.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted unable to say anything else. She was so kind and forgiving. If she had been one of the other girls, she would have used this incident against him. The other girls were volatile angering easily one minute but being overly sweet the next. Hinata was just always sweet, though she could be frightening too in a battle. Sasuke turned the smile that was starting to a smirk.

Hinata giggled at his grunt and turned to grab her towel. Sasuke knew he had to say something or she would leave him. The dobe always ignored her. Even now that the dobe decided he liked her he still hadn't told her. Of course Sasuke had stopped him many times, but still if the dobe couldn't give her the love she deserved then he wasn't worthy of her.

He cleared his throat frightened suddenly. Could he do it? Could he tell her how deeply he loved her? Would she reject him? Hinata was kind she wouldn't hurt him purposely. Still was there a possibility if he told her before the dobe she would maybe give him a chance. He knew deep in his soul that she could save him.

"H-Hinata-chan..." Sasuke began. Damn he was stuttering! He was a Uchiha she would be honored for his affection!

Hinata turned to him her eyes widening in surprise. He couldn't speak for a moment as he was lost in them. He ran a hand through his hair and started again.

"Hyuuga, I have feelings for you!" Sasuke said gruffly. He saw Hinata take an involuntary step backward and cursed himself for being so arrogant. He closed his eyes and began again.

"Hinata that day we took the bell test, when I was cruel, you impressed me with your determination and skill. After that I began to learn about you. We are so much alike. My father also did not think I was as good as my brother. Itachi was a genius and I never measured up." Sasuke paused and gathered his thoughts he had to do this right it was his chance. "You dealt with your father's betrayal and your brothers hate with more grace than I ever have or ever could."

Sasuke slowly walked toward her. She stared at him but did not move away. He took that as a sign of encouragement and put out a hand, resting it on her cheek. She let him and he was grateful.

"Since Orochimaru marked me I have struggled with a blackness that wants to consume me. Only the thought of you has kept me sane." He paused and ran his trembling hand through her hair. "Hinata I love you." He whispered and moved in to kiss her.

Hinata stopped him with a gentle hand on his lips. "G-g-gomen.." She whispered tears coming from her eyes. Sasuke stared at her dropping his hand, his mind numb.

"Oi teme what are you doing to Hinata-chan! Why is she crying?" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke was brought out of his paralysis and a rage consumed him as he looked at the dobe. A voice whispered in his head 'Kill him then she will be yours.' He clenched his fist as the darkness began to rise. He looked back at Hinata and saw the tears and compassion in her eyes. He got a hold of the darkness barely. Just enough to allow him to leave. He took off at a speed he had never accomplished before, running from the darkness, running from the pain. He ran till the light began to fade finally stopping at one of the deserted training grounds.

He sat down by one of the training posts. Sasuke put his head down as he felt the darkness catching up to him. He tried to fight it but the thoughts of Hinata no longer soothed him. Now they made the darkness approach faster.

Sasuke felt the four nin's approach before they were actually in sight. He could feel the darkness on them too. He prepared himself to fight. A boy with six arms smirked at him.

"What have we here? The main character still so weak. You need to level up and we can help you." He said.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted, maybe if he attacked them the battle would defeat the darkness. He knew they were part of the sound.

"Ahhh Kidomaru I think he is sad. The girl of his dreams turned him down." The girl of the group taunted him.

Sasuke growled and charged at the group. The fight was brief. He stood no chance against the four. The six armed boy held him while the girl got very close to him. "You know Orochimaru can train you. He trained us and made us strong." Sasuke turned his face from her but he felt the darkness pushing him.

"If you were strong you could take that weakling girl. No one could stand in your way." She continued whispering in his ear. Sasuke felt her words deep inside of him. 'You could take her. No one could stop you'. Sasuke shook his head and struggled against Kidomaru.

"Come to us outside Konoha we will take you to Orochimaru he will give you all the power you need to take what you want." The girl told him. "Let him go Kidomaru."

The boy let him go and the four retreated without another word. Sasuke fell to his knees. 'You could kill your brother and have the girl.' The dark voice whispered to him. Sasuke clenched his fist and slowly rose. He started walking, not realising he was walking to the gates till he ran into Sakura.

"What are you doing Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked wide-eyed.

Sasuke just scowled. What was he doing?

"Are you leaving?" Sakura asked softly, fear in her eyes.

Sasuke didn't answer, he couldn't answer. He was losing his battle and part of him was glad to end the struggle.

Sakura ran forward and hugged him. "Please Sasuke-kun don't leave! I will help you get your revenge."

Sasuke actually smirked at this.

"I will get stronger! You will see and I can help! Please I love you." Sakura continued in tears.

He pried her arms from around him and let the blackness consume him. He felt a wave of dark pleasure and relief. He walked around Sakura, she just stood there crying and he paused briefly. Really he shouldn't leave her alive to alert Konoha, but she had helped him make up his mind. He smiled darkly, he supposed he owed her. He came up behind her and whispered thank you in her ear before knocking her out. She didn't notice his darkness, but then she never really knew him.

Hinata's POV

Hinata watched Sasuke run away from her as if he was being chased. She wished she could be what he needed. If she wasn't already in love with Kurama could she have loved him? But then if she hadn't fallen in love with Kurama she wouldn't be the person he loved.

**'Tenshi?'** Kurama asked her. Hinata could feel the concern in his thoughts but didn't think she should tell him what happened.

Hinata continued to cry and Naruto pulled her into a tight hug. Kurama didn't even growl knowing she needed the comfort.

"Don't worry Hinata-chan. I'll beat some sense into the teme." Naruto said softer than usual.

**'What did he do to you tenshi?'** Kurama growled. Hinata could tell he was starting to get angry and knew she had to make sure he knew it wasn't Sasuke's fault.

'He did nothing Kurama it was me. I hurt him badly.' Hinata said as fresh tears flowed from her eyes.

Kurama growled more and Naruto began to mutter about temes not deserving to be around his Hinata-chan when Hinata felt Kakashi's presence. She immediately pulled herself from Naruto's grip and ran to him. She looked up at him her eyes wide and glistening with tears. Kakashi looked at her for a moment before picking her up in his arms and pulling her close to his chest. He walked with her into the house shooting a warning glance to Naruto not to follow.

He sat down with her on his lap and continued to hold her. He crooned soft words to her of comfort and rubbed her back.

"I-I-I h-hurt h-him Kakashi-sensei." Hinata cried barely able to get the words out.

"Shhhh he'll understand." Kakashi whispered to her. Hinata didn't believe it but let him comfort her. She briefly wondered if this was what having a father was like before she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Hinata woke in her own bed to the sun shining through her window onto her face. She groaned and pulled the pillow over her head. She didn't want to face the day.

**'Tenshi are you ready to talk to me?'** Kurama asked. She smiled a little, he must have been waiting for her to wake up anxious to talk to her. Her smile turned to a frown though. She couldn't talk to Kurama about it. He wouldn't like Sasuke confessing to her. Who could she talk to? She didn't think Kakashi could give her any real advice. Maybe she could talk to Tsunade. Yes that's what she needed a womans point of view.

'I'm sorry Kurama but I think I would like to talk to a woman about this.' Hinata told him as she rose from her bed and began to dress.

**'If that's what you want tenshi.'** Kurama said but Hinata could tell he was pouting and giggled at the thought.

Hinata rushed to the Hokage tower only to find Sakura pacing outside Tsunade's office. Sakura saw her and turned to her in anger.

"It's your fault he left. If I had been on his team I would have made him happy and he would have stayed." Sakura said through her tears.

Hinata stared at her. What the heck was she talking about?

Tsunade's office door was flung open and a very angry looking Hokage stared at the two girls.

"Sakura go home I will keep you informed on what is happening. Hinata come into my office." Tsunade ordered. Sakura gave Hinata one last glare before leaving.

Tsunade sat behind her desk and gestured for Hinata to sit also. Hinata shook her head no too keyed up to sit. She poked her fingers together while she waited for Tsunade to tell her what was happening.

"Sasuke Uchiha has left the village. Sakura confronted him last night before he left and knocked her unconscious. I have sent a team to retrieve him." Tsunade said her eyes never leaving Hinata's face.

Hinata's jaw dropped in shock and the strength left her muscles as she sat heavily in the chair. "M-m-my f-fault." She stuttered.

"What happened Hinata?" Tsunade asked her.

"H-he c-confessed l-love f-for me a-and tried to k-k-kiss me, b-but I-I stopped him." Hinata put her head down guilt overwhelming her.

Hinata heard a growl in the back of her mind. "D-did you s-s-send N-Naruto-kun t-to r-retrieve h-him?" She asked suddenly very concerned.

Tsunade's eyebrows rose but she answered. "Hai, along with Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba and Neji."

Hinata immediately rose from the chair and rushed for the door.

"Stop!" Tsunade ordered. "I can't let you go if Sasuke hurts you the kyuubi could break free."

Hinata turned around and glared at her. She controlled her anger barely. Her brother and her team was in danger, there was no way she was going to sit on the sidelines. A direct conflict, though, would land her under house arrest. She would still escape and go to them but it would be easier if Tsunade assumed she was obeying her.

'Kurama why didn't you tell me?' Hinata asked a little angry.

**'Why don't you tell me what happened between you and the Uchiha?'** Kurama retorted.

Hinata was shocked. Were they arguing? She didn't want to argue with him. 'He confessed his love for me and...' Hinata wasn't sure if she should tell him about the attempted kiss. Kurama was growling harshly now.

'He tried to kiss me but I stopped him and told him I was sorry. Kurama please don't be angry with him. He's in so much pain. Please Kurama save him.' Hinata pleaded.

Kurama didn't answer her for a long time and Hinata began to panic.

**'Alright tenshi. I will make sure the kit doesn't kill him and bring him back.'** Kurama told her.

Hinata could tell he didn't want to but was giving in for her. She felt guilty for the small surge of happiness that she felt.

'Thank you Kurama.' Hinata told him.

"Well what did he say?" Tsunade asked and Hinata looked at her in surprise.

"He s-said he would bring Sasuke-kun back and make sure Naruto-kun didn't k-k-kill him." Hinata told her.

Tsunade smiled. "Naruto promised Sakura he would bring Sasuke back too."

"M-May I-I go h-home now?" Hinata asked, hoping Tsunade would let her go home without a guard. Tsunade, however, wasn't stupid. She signaled for an anbu.

"Take Hinata home insure her safety." Tsunade ordered the anbu.

Hinata knew he would be insuring she stayed in the village too. She lowered her face hiding her eyes from the sanin as she followed the anbu out of the office. Now how was she going to get rid of her guard? The hakike would work but she wouldn't be able to remove it for a while and was hesitant to make the anbu suffer. She might be able to overpower him or out run him but both options left him free to report her defection before she was ready. They walked into Kakashi's house and Hinata made the hand signs whispering her apologies before touching his forehead. The anbu quickly fell to the floor emptying the contents of his stomach and Hinata felt guilt. She pushed it away and quickly made her way to the back door.

She easily escaped Konoha. Hinata had escaped the Hyuuga compound for years and with their byakugan that had been extremely difficult. It was easy to follow the retrieval teams trail, they weren't trying to hide. She quickly came upon an unconscious Choji. She rushed to him concerned at his appearance. He was deathly thin. What could she do for him? What had happened?

'Kurama what happened to Choji?' Hinata asked.

**'He fought one of the sound four. He was very brave tenshi, he allowed us to continue.'** Kurama told her.

Hinata nodded and activated her byakugan, there was no sense in hiding. She figured the sound and the retrieval group were too busy with their battle to pay attention to one lone byakugan user.

She saw Sasuke in the distance being carried in a coffin on a strange nin's back. Naruto was in hot pursuit. She screamed suddenly as she saw Neji greviously wounded lying next to a dead nin with six arms. Hinata saw the anbu approaching behind her and quickly took off to help her brother.

She reached him quickly, her fear adding speed to her feet. She knelt by his side, she could see his life fading and tears flowed from her eyes.

'Kurama you have to tell me what to do! He's dying tell me how to help him!' Hinata demanded.

**'What's happened tenshi? Tell me who is wounded and how.'** Kurama told her calmly.

'It's Neji-niisan he has an arrow in his chest and many other smaller wounds. He is bleeding badly. Please Kurama help me.' Hinata cried pouring her anguish into her thoughts.

Kurama growled but began to explain how she could close the wound. Hinata followed his instructions removing the arrow and applying chakra in the way he had taught her. She was shocked when her chakra turned green, but was pleased as she saw his wounds begin to close. She could see the anbu closing in on them but she didn't want to leave her brother. She saw the nin that had carried Sasuke begin to fight Naruto and was torn. She wanted to help him but was worried about Neji. What if she had done it wrong. He looked better but maybe she had forgotten something that would show up when she left?

She had just made up her mind to join Naruto when she saw Lee enter the battle. He drank something from a bottle and began to fight the nin with a vengeance allowing Naruto to pursue Sasuke. Lee's movements were erratic and Hinata wondered what was in that bottle. She saw the anbu were almost in sight and made up her mind. She gently kissed her brothers cheek and rose quickly to catch up with Naruto.

She no longer paid attention to the side battles as she saw the sand siblings coming to help. She briefly worried about Gaara but was pleasantly surprised to see him protecting and fighting for Lee.

She sped passed them using byakugan to avoid detection. She saw Naruto and Sasuke engaged in a fierce battle. She saw black chakra fill up Sasuke's body and Kurama's red chakra began to fill up Naruto. She quickened her pace. She was too far away. Tears of frustration stung her eyes. She saw Naruto and Sasuke preparing their attacks. Chidori and rasengan aimed at each others hearts, but this time there was no Kakashi to stop them. She saw Naruto pull his attack at the last minute, but Sasuke continued his attack hitting Naruto square in the chest. Hinata screamed and picked up her pace. She saw Sasuke run away and Naruto fall into the water.

'Kurama!' Hinata yelled in her thoughts. Within minutes she was there pulling Naruto's body from the water. She laid him on the shore and tried to heal his chest doing what Kurama had told her. The wound was so big though.

"Kurama..." Hinata whispered through her tears. She could feel him slipping away. Her connection with him was shutting down, he was dying. She screamed again and renewed her efforts. She saw Naruto's chakra system was almost totally shut down.

**'I love you always tenshi.'** Kurama spoke in her mind as she felt him slip away.

"No!" Hinata screamed and renewed her efforts it was no use though. Naruto's chakra no longer flowed and Kurama was no longer the comforting presence in the back of her mind.

Hinata's tears stopped and she found herself back in her mind. In the room she had shared with Kurama. This time there were no windows just a dark box empty. No Kurama and no way out. She found she really didn't care as she sat against the wall her knees drawn to her chest and her head down.

Itachi's POV

Itachi was annoyed. He was late. It had taken him forever to ditch Kisame. The sage had told him his assignment with the Akatsuki was over and Itachi was beyond glad, but he was not happy about his new assignment. He was supposed to go to the valley of the end and pick up the Hyuuga girl. He was to train her till the sage deemed her ready. The sage had been cryptic just telling him to make her strong and keep her presence a secret. While he was weary of his mission with the Akatsuki, he wasn't sure he wanted his next assignment to be a babysitting one.

Itachi frowned as he sensed the aftermath of some major battles. He easily avoided them as he made his way but he was curious what was happening. He finally arrived at the valley of the end to find the Hyuuga girl sitting over the nine-tail jinchuriki. The jinchuriki was obviously dead. Itachi sighed a little sad, he had kind of liked the kid. He supposed that's why his mission with the Akatsuki was over. Without the nine-tails they could not reform the jubi.

Itachi approached the girl. She made no sign that she knew he was there. Itachi frowned as he studied her. She seemed catatonic, he looked deep into her eyes but could see no sign of life. He looked at the orange clad jinchuriki then back at her. The kids death must have effected her very hard. What was he to do? How was he to train a girl who was almost in a death like state?

Maybe he could make her forget, he wasn't a Yamanka but he did know a jutsu that would work. If he did it here though the sight of the kid would remind her. He picked her up and carried her for a good distance before setting her down near a stream. He gently washed the blood off of her. Her coat was covered with blood so he removed it abandoning it by the stream, he would buy her a new one later. He picked her up again and traveled farther, this time covering his tracks, before deciding it was time to begin.

He made the hand signs, touching her forehead when he was done. She blinked and looked at him. She looked at him rather confused and Itachi offered her a small smile that looked more like a smirk.

"My name is Uchiha Itachi and I am your sensei. Are you alright? You were hit by a genjutsu." He said easily lying to her.

"Hai...Who am I?" She asked tentatively.

"You are Hyuuga Hinata." Itachi told her glad his jutsu seemed to work. She did not remember but he could see sadness in her eyes. He would have to watch her closely.

Kurama's POV

Kurama opened his eyes to a bright light. What the hell? How could he of all demons have gone to heaven? He looked around as the trees came into focus. He looked around and saw the kits body lying near the water. He closed his eyes in grief. He had really liked the kit. Wait a minute! Why was he outside the kit. There obviously wasn't dead bodies in heaven so he couldn't be there. He heard a throat clear behind him and turned around to find a tall man with spiky hair that seemed to form horns.

**"Rikudo Sennin"** He breathed.

"Hello old friend!" The sage said happily. Kurama shook his head surely he was dreaming the sage had died long ago. Hadn't he?

The sage clapped a hand on his shoulder. Wait a minute Kurama felt that. Kurama slapped his arms, they looked and sounded like flesh. He ran to the water, hearing the sage laugh behind him. He peered into the water and saw red eyes framed by red hair looking back at him. He touched his face in wonder.

"Hai! It is true you now have a human body." The sage told him the smile on his face never leaving.

**"What about the kit?"** Kurama asked concerned for him.

The sage's eyebrows rose and his smile broadened. "She is good for you! I will heal Naruto but first we must talk and then you must make your destiny."

Kurama rose from the water's edge and looked around where was his tenshi. She had been on her way when he had... Surely she would be here by now.

"It will take time for you to adjust to your human body and you will have to regain your power. You will get it but it will take time." The sage was saying pulling Kurama out of his thoughts. He thought about what he had said, make his destiny?

**"I thought you said our destiny as demons was to reunite and form the jubi."** Kurama said very clearly remembering that prophecy.

"You and your tenshi have changed that destiny." The sage replied shaking his staff at him.

**"Where is she?"** Kurama growled. He remembered how cryptic the sage could be.

The sage ignored him and walked toward the kit. "Remember old friend you are human and can die. I will not heal you again."

Kurama growled as the sage healed the kit. Well he had already died once. Still he would like to see his tenshi now that there was hope.

"**Where is she?"** He growled more menacingly.

The sage chuckled and continued healing. When he was done he stood and began to walk away. "You should leave before the kid wakes up and the Uchiha returns. Kakashi is also on his way. They are going to find out your tenshi is missing and will search relentlessly for her. I'm sure you would like to find her before they do!" The sage laughed heartily as he disappeared from view.

Kurama growled in rage and started to charge the sage but experience reminded him that he would never catch him and he would not answer his questions if he didn't want to. Kurama sniffed the air around him and found his tenshi's scent, it was mixed with that of the older Uchiha. He growled in the back of his throat and quickly started to follow the scent.

He followed it to a stream where he found her blood soaked jacket. Kurama sniffed the jacket the blood on the jacket was a mixture of her brothers and the kits much to his relief. He sniffed around looking to pick up her scent but could not find it anywhere. How was he going to find her? It was a big world and his power was greatly diminished. He gently put her jacket down, he had thought of taking it with him. He didn't want to leave it for the rest of her team to find, her pervert sensei had a dog summoning contract. Still the dog's noses were not better than his own, even in his human state.

Kurama stood up squaring his shoulders. He couldn't linger here or he would be found. He would find his tenshi it was his destiny, hadn't the sage of the six paths implied it?

Kakashi's POV

Kakashi was following his dogs to his genin. His sense of foreboding had grown steadily since yesterday when he had found Hinata crying her eyes out. She hadn't been clear but he could guess. Sasuke had confessed to her and she had turned him down. He had been out of the village this morning on a short mission when Tsunade had formed the teams. He should have refused the mission! He knew something would happen. Still for Sasuke to betray the village? He hadn't really expected that.

Tsunade had an anbu escort him to her office as soon as he arrived through the gate. He had explained Sasuke's defection and the team he had sent after him. Then he had been surprised to learn that Hinata had incapacitated her anbu guard and followed them. He had passed many scenes of destruction and his worry had grown with each step.

He saw a bright spot of orange ahead and picked up speed. He reached it shortly and saw it was Naruto laying on the ground in a jacket that was covered in blood and had a large hole over his heart. He quickly knelt beside him checking for wounds and signs of life. He saw no wounds and the genin seemed to be breathing fine. He wondered why Naruto was unconscious. One of his dogs approached him.

"Sasuke went to the east and Hinata went to the west." The dog told him. Kakashi ran a hand through his already messy hair.

"Alright I want one of you to follow Hinata and one of you to follow Sasuke." Kakashi ordered. The dogs took off quickly obeying. Why hadn't Hinata followed Sasuke? Kakashi began to shake Naruto. Naruto was just waking up when Sasuke appeared following the dog Kakashi had sent after him.

Kakashi's eyebrow rose as the genin approached.

"Dobe" Sasuke said looking at Naruto who was just opening his eyes. Kakashi noticed a look of relief come over his face before he quickly covered it up.

"Why are you back?" Kakashi asked suspiciously.

"I remembered what she said about me. She said I wanted strength for selfishness." Sasuke said looking down. "She also told me if I gained strength through such means I would become what I hated and I would never truly be strong."

Kakashi caught Sasuke staring at Naruto's chest.

"What happened?" Kakashi asked.

"The sound four contacted me in Konoha. Hinata had just rejected me. They...They told me that I could take her if I was stronger." Sasuke clenched his fist and lowered his head in shame. Naruto started to yell but Kakashi put an arm on his shoulder stopping him.

"You don't understand. I have been fighting the darkness so hard and she helped me. When she rejected me I started to slip. Gomen I can never make up for my mistake." Sasuke said.

"Have you found the strength or will you turn again? It will be harder now that you have been in the coffin." Kakashi told him.

"I will not fail again I ..." Sasuke paused and knelt beside Naruto. Again he stared at his chest. "How? I know I killed you." Sasuke whispered.

"I'm not sure I dreamed that two men were talking by me while I slept, but I was unable to open my eyes. One of the men sounded like the kyuubi." Naruto said.

Sasuke bowed his head. "Gomen brother." Kakashi and Naruto stared at him in shock.

Kakashi was pulled out of his shock by Naruto's words about the kyuubi.

"Naruto can you feel the kyuubi?" Kakashi asked suddenly very concerned.

Naruto was silent for a moment but then shook his head no. Kakashi lifted up his shirt. "Put chakra in your seal." He ordered.

Naruto made a face filled with concentration but nothing happened the seal was gone.

Kakashi began get nervous. The kyuubi might be loose and he didn't know where Hinata was. He ran another hand through his hair. He heard a bark beside him and looked in the direction his dog was facing. The dog he had sent after Hinata was returning with her blood soaked coat. His heart jumped in his throat. The dog dropped the jacket in front of him.

"It's not her blood it is Naruto's and Neji's. I followed her scent to a stream then lost it completely. A Uchiha seemed to be with her." The dog said. Sasuke's head snapped up at that.

"Itachi." He whispered.

"I would have to have something of his to compare the scents but I assume that is who it was. He smelled a lot like you." The dog looked back at Kakashi. "Another scent was following her. He didn't seem to be traveling with her though and I lost his scent at the stream too."

"Did it smell like a demon?" Kakashi asked through clenched teeth.

"No it was human." The dog answered in confusion.

Kakashi let out his breath relieved.

Naruto stood and Sasuke stood with him. "We have to go after her!" Naruto yelled.

"I agree with the dobe!" Sasuke said.

Kakashi looked at his genin. There was nothing he wanted more. He loved Hinata like a daughter and the thought of her in danger was tearing him up, but they had both been injured. Sasuke needed to get back to the village and face the music and Naruto had apparently been gravely wounded and miraculously healed. He had thought that the removal of a demon from a jinchuriki killed the host. Naruto had to be checked out.

"We need to get back to Konoha. We will report to the Hokage so she can call off the search. Also I am concerned for you Naruto. We need to find out what happened to you." Kakashi told him.

Both genin folded their arms across their chests in mutiny. Kakashi sighed. "I promise you we will not stop till she is found but we have to be smart. Dying will not bring her home."

Naruto rose and put his hand out. "I promise to bring Hinata back to Konoha safe." He said and looked expectantly at Sasuke. Sasuke looked annoyed but he placed his hand over Naruto's.

"I promise to never let my curse mark overtake me again and to bring Hinata back to the leaf village safely." Sasuke said rolling his eyes.

Kakashi smiled but added his own hand but didn't promise again. They let go and picked up the jacket heading back for Konoha.

Author's Note: I sincerely hope you liked it! I very much enjoyed writing this story your reviews and comments made it a lot of fun. I had hoped to get the sequel posted today but this chapter took me much longer than anticipated. I will try to have it up tomorrow. It will be called A Love that Saves. Please give me your thoughts on this story and what you hope for the next. I will say that the sequel will start with Kurama and Hinata reuniting ... that is as long as that is what you all want lol.


End file.
